


炼狱

by Rationalorabsurd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 158,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rationalorabsurd/pseuds/Rationalorabsurd
Summary: 不要把他向下拖
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 边兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lofter被屏蔽了，存文。

“你觉得最近的治疗有没有什么效果呢？”

“你这样拒绝和其他的人说话是因为害怕还是因为不想？”

“你自杀是因为觉得活着很辛苦还是因为担心拖累你的哥哥？”

“你在听我说话吗？你有在听吗？”

光线透落地窗的玻璃照进来，这房间的墙壁，地砖都是米白色，两只浅绿色的单人沙发面对面的放在落地窗旁边，心理质询室合规的装潢，明亮柔和却不急躁，坐在其中一只沙发上的年轻心理医生状似关切的望着她的病人，从这次咨询开始，她的病人没开口说过一句话，这房间从头到尾只有她一个在自言自语，诡异的好像面前的患者只是一个幻境一只鬼魅。

挂在墙上的时钟终于走到指定位置，时间到了，心理咨询师终于可以结束这毫无用处的单方面对话，她从沙发上站起来，对着面前的患者露了放松的笑。

“你的哥哥可以接你回家了，说起来，你有一个这么爱你的哥哥真是幸运，你的哥哥年龄和我差不多大，我从来没有见过他那么漂亮又温柔的人，我要是追求你的哥哥的话，能成功吗？”

她的病人没有坐在她对面的单人沙发上，病人坐着轮椅被他的哥哥推到面对着咨询师的位置后，等他的哥哥离开，又自己转动他的轮椅，面向落地窗的方向坐着，这时听到咨询师的话，竟抬起头朝咨询师望去。

他已经在咨询师这里治疗了好几个疗程，这么久的时间，他一次也没正眼瞧过咨询师，这时他抬起头来，咨询师终于看清了他被过长的头发遮掩的那张脸。

他的哥哥很漂亮，是柔和温柔的漂亮，他也很漂亮，他漂亮的精致而侵略。

他张了张嘴，细微的声音从他口中发出，这声音太小，咨询师没听清，这是他第一次和咨询说话，咨询师弯下腰，将耳朵凑近病人的嘴唇。

“你说什么，能再说一遍吗？”

他再次开口的声音更细，细微的像蚊虫扇动翅膀，质询师凑的近了些。

“你说什么？”

“我说，”他终于把音量加到大，他金属质感的声音在咨询师耳边响起：“我想杀了你。”

咨询师瞬间激出一身冷汗，下意识的要从病人的身边弹开，但咨询师早已落入圈套，她的脖子被病人用力掐着，颈部血管被压迫让她的大脑快速眩晕，她的耳朵一阵剧痛，病人咬住她凑近的那只耳朵。

时间到了，这次咨询应该结束了，lay从大厅走到走到咨询室门口，这个时间咨询师该招呼他去接baekhyun了，但现在大门紧闭着，他敲了敲门，房间内没有任何反应，他伸手握住了房门的把手，纠结现在进去会不会打扰到咨询师的治疗。

lay在门口站了几分钟，终于转动把手打开了这扇门。

他浑身的血液瞬间冻结，震惊的僵在门口。

房间内，他的弟弟正坐在轮椅上，掐着质询师的脖子，将咨询师压在自己的胸前，他的弟弟从咨询师脸侧抬起头来，鲜血染红了他的嘴唇和下颚，一只断掉的，被咬碎的耳朵从他口中吐出来，他看着lay，眨眨眼睛，黑色柔软的碎发下，那双漆黑的眼睛单纯无辜。

“哥哥——”

他慢慢放开掐着咨询师脖子的双手，气管声带不再被压迫，咨询师立刻发出凄厉的惨叫。

他的双手朝着门前的lay举着，像是在向lay索要一个拥抱，刺目的红色堆积在他的轮椅下，咨询师卷缩在他脚边，绵绵不绝的惨叫声在这房间里回荡。

他安静的望着lay，他在对lay笑。

lay从推着baekhyun去精神病医院去做鉴定，他必须要从医生那里拿到baekhyun精神分裂的证明，他其实不清楚baekhyun到底有没有精神分裂症，虽然baekhyun总是过分的依赖他，但baekhyun也并不像看过的咨询师说的那样有交流障碍，baekhyun会逗他开心，会体谅他的辛苦，baekhyun和他交谈时语言的逻辑清晰，表情那样柔和温柔。

但是baekhyun弄伤的那个咨询师报了警，耳朵被咬碎，不会再接上，被自己的病人弄伤，她的名誉扫地，她几乎想尽办法来对付baekhyun，她请了记者诋毁baekhyun，她的歪曲事实，要将baekhyun逼上绝路。

可是那天lay走进咨询室，他抱着baekhyun，baekhyun的身体开始颤抖，baekhyun在害怕，baekhyun哭着对他控诉：“她看我站不起来，她想猥琐我。”

警察信了那个女人的话，要是不能证明baekhyun有精神分裂症，baekhyun就将被送进牢房。

精神病医院在偏僻的城郊，等做完鉴定，lay推着baekhyun出了医院的大门，医院的停车场被停满了，lay的车停在医院外。

城郊本就荒凉，医院外的林荫道上，除他们之外，lay几乎看不到其他的行人。

路两边高大茂密的梧桐树跟着风沙沙作响，lay终于走到自己的车边，他抱着baekhyun正要把baekhyun放到副驾上，突然身后一道力将他向后扯去，他的手臂被人反剪压在身后，一把刀压在他的脖子上。

“是这两个人吗？”

lay身后押着他的男人问，听声音比较年轻。

“是。”用刀对着lay的男人答道：“报纸上的照片没错。”

他们甚至没在意在副驾上挣扎着要站起的baekhyun，任由baekhyun不断的尖叫——这地方实在没什么人。

拿刀的男人听着烦躁，冷声对baekhyun说：“你再喊，我就杀了他。”

baekhyun瞬间收声，瘫软了身体靠坐在副驾上，他的那双眼睛幽幽的看着控制着lay的两个男人，冷静得和他刚刚惊恐的样子丝毫不同。

lay的双手被绳子捆在背后，脖子上的刀离开，拿刀的男人将他推进后座，跟着lay进入车里，做到lay的旁边。

lay终于看清了这两人的全貌，坐在他身旁的男人和留在车外的男人都带着口罩帽子，身上穿的的全是黑色的衣物，黑色，不容易显出血迹，从他们露出的眼睛看，坐在他旁边的男人已经到中年，而车外的男人却好像只有二十多岁的样的。

车外的年轻男人要用绳子去捆住baekhyun的双手，但baekhyun的挣扎很剧烈，年轻男人一时不能压制坐住baekhyun，向坐在车里的中年男人骂骂咧咧的求助：“下来帮我，这残废上半身的力气怎么还这么大？”

中年男人嗤笑：“这点事都办不好，连个残废都不如，等一会，等我把这人的脚捆好就来。”

baekhyun突然尖声哭出来：“哥哥，这些叔叔在干什么，他们对我好凶，哥哥坐到我旁边，我不要和他们坐在一起。”

这情景看着baekhyun确实不像是正常人，年轻男人停下手，皱着眉像坐在车里的lay问：“他怎么回事，脑子有问题。”

中年男人也不捆lay的脚了，将手里的绳子扔在座椅下，嘲笑道：“你这话不是白问了吗，你以为我们是怎么找到他们的，那不是报纸上刊登的这残废发狂弄伤心理咨询师的新闻才知道他们躲在这里的消息吗，旁边就是一家精神病医院，你说呢。”

lay急切的辩护道：“他只是傻，但他什么都不知道，他不会无辜伤害人的，那是因为那个咨询师想要猥琐他，你别吓到他，他会听话的。”

年轻男人捏着baekhyun的下巴将baekhyun的脸抬起来，捏着baekhyun的下巴让baekhyun的脸左右偏转了几下，认同道：“确实是张诱人犯罪的脸。”

baekhyun睁大了眼睛看着年轻男人，这张脸小巧白暂，一幅单纯无辜的样子。

年轻人妥协的对lay说：“你哄着他，让他听话，别让他闹，我不捆他。”

年轻男人坐在驾驶座上，baekhyun乖乖坐在副驾上，车被启动，唯一欣慰的是lay没有被蒙上眼睛，他看见车在向远离城市的方向行驶着。

车厢本来寂静一片，lay突然问：“你们是边家派来的吧？”

坐在旁边的中年男人问：“你怎么不猜是咨询师派人来杀你们的呢。”

坐在前面的年轻男人眼疾手快的回答：“除了边家还有谁。”

lay稍稍定下心，这两个男人对他都没太多的防备，lay小心翼翼的试探：“你们既然被派来抓我们，那一定对我们做了很多功课。”

中年男人点点头：“对。”

lay接着说：“那你们一定知道我的父母生前很有钱。”

年轻男人在前面问：“然后呢？”

“我们可以做交易。”

“什么交易？”中年男人问。

“只要你们放了我和我弟弟，我可以把钱全部给你们，如果你们功课做的足够充分，你们就知道我父母留给我们的前不是一个小数目，你们给边家卖命一辈子都不可能赚到这么多钱。如果边家要你们在这个国家解决我们，你们得到钱还可以回边家，我和我弟弟绝对不会再露出踪迹，如果边家要你们把我们带回K国，你们也可以拿着这些钱躲到其他国家，这对你们来说是一笔稳赚不赔的交易。”

中年男人不屑的冷哼一声：“别想了，我们是不会把你带回城里的，更不可能让你去银行取钱，你当我傻呢？”

“你们不知道我父母是什么身份吗？”lay冷静的反问：“那种赃款我怎么敢存到银行，是黄金，父亲留给我的是黄金，我埋到郊外的墓地了。”

中年男人和年轻男人都没有再接话，车里继续陷入沉默，车窗外的景色在不断变化，车行驶了很长一段路了。

年轻男人突然商量的对中年男人说：“我觉得可以。”

中年男人没回他，狐疑的望着坐在旁边的lay问：“我怎么确定你说的是真的，我怎么知道你有没耍什么把戏。”

lay镇静的转头对上中年男人的眼睛：“从你抓我上车到现在，我一直都在你的监控下，手机电脑都被你扔出了车外，我根本没有机会做什么手脚，而且这种事骗你们根本没用，地点不在城内，你们还有杀掉我们的机会，骗你们根本没有意义。”

中年男人皱着眉紧盯着lay的眼睛，lay面无表情的回视他，年轻男人半降下车窗，风从前面的车窗吹到lay身上，lay的白色衬衫背后被冷汗浸湿，粘连的贴在身上，风吹得lay感到冷。

半晌，中年男人开口：“我同意，但是出了一点麻烦，边家那本来想让我把你们带回K国，本来只派了我们两个人来执行这个任务，但今天边家主母给我们打电话，说又派了两个人来支援我们，现在我们要和他们会和，先解决掉他们，边家那边才可能晚几天知道我们叛逃的事。”

汽车从柏油路上开到一条狭窄的水泥路上，周围的景色随着汽车越往前开越偏僻，到最后，汽车沿着盘山公路停在荒山的废弃工厂里。

一辆黑色面包车已经先他们一步停在废弃工厂长满杂草的院子里，三个身形高大强壮的男人正站在黑色面包车旁边等着他们。

年轻男人正要打开车门下车，lay突然制止到：“那几个人很危险。”

年轻男人从驾驶座上向后转过头迷惑的看着他：“为什么突然这么说。”

“我觉得很奇怪，既然你们家主是想把我们带回K国，为什么不你们主母选择在这么偏僻的地方会和而不是更方便的在去机场的公路上会和。”lay透过车窗贴的黑色的膜皱着眉望着站在黑色面包车旁边的三个男人：“你们的主母平时会这么细致的管边家家主怎么复仇的吗？”

中年男人也意识到什么，沉声回道：“不会，”中年男人对年轻男人叮嘱道：“机灵点，抓住时机立刻开枪。”

lay对中年男人说：“你也下去帮他，他一个人没法应付三个，你这是让他送死。”

年轻男人认同的点点头：“你跟着我下去，现在你都要叛逃了，也不是我的上司了，要死一起死。”

中年男人恼怒的扯着lay的头发：“只留你在车上，我怎么保证你不会逃跑。”

头皮的疼痛迫使lay顺着中年男人拉扯的力度扬起头，lay垂着眼睑，冷静的望着中年男人：“你们有枪，我的弟弟双下肢瘫痪，我根本不可能扔下我的弟弟逃，顺便给你个忠告，他们问你们我和我弟弟有没有在车上时，不要急着回答他们，这是开枪的最好时机。”

中年男人扯着lay的头发将lay的头撞在座椅的靠背上，中年男人和年轻男人同一时间走下车。

lay的视线可以清楚的看到中年男人和年轻人向面包车的方向走去，车里只留下他和baekhyun。

“你想干什么，”baekhyun问lay：“墓地埋着的只有一把枪，根本没有黄金，你一个人根本不可能同时杀两个人。”

“没事，我会有办法。”lay对着坐在前面的baekhyun微笑：“带回k国只有死路一条，现在还可以冒险。”

“你冒什么险？”baekhyun艰难从副驾上向后转身，他挣扎着向后伸手想要去抓lay，他的腿不能动，整个身体向定在副驾上，他的手根本就够不到lay：“你知道你的想法，”他咬牙切齿的对lay说：“你想护着我，你想你的命换两条命，我不允许，你给我现在就走，现在还有机会，我一个残废，你不用管我，你绝对不可以死！”

baekhyun的声音压抑而凶狠，lay的眼眶有些发热，躲避的偏过头看向黑色面包车那边的情况，那两个男人已经走到主母派来的人面前，lay看到主母派来的人张了张嘴说了说了什么，年轻男人和中年男人立刻举枪各射杀一人，事情只发生在一瞬间，还剩下的一人只慌乱的开枪的击中了年轻男人的腹部，立刻被年轻男人和中年男人共同开枪乱枪打死。

年轻男人一手捂住腹部的伤一手握着枪瘫坐在地上，中年男人向他伸手一幅想扶他站起来的样子，年轻男人将握枪的那只手递给中年男人，中年男人顺势将年轻男人握着枪的那只手的手腕抓住，中年男人一只手握着那只手要将年轻男人从地上提起来，另一只手却突然举着枪对着年轻男人的胸膛接连开了几枪。

lay在望着车窗外的眼睛瞳孔紧锁，他看见中年男人将年轻男人还在涓涓流血的尸体扔在地上，中年男人跨过那尸体笔直的向他们走来。

中年男人打开车门坐上了驾驶座的位置，正要启动汽车，坐在副驾上的baekhyun突然哭闹起来，baekhyun呜呜咽咽的哭着，双手胡乱的捶打着身旁的车门。

中年男人不悦的转过头问lay：“他又怎么了？”

lay没来的急回答，baekhyun主动的抽泣的对中年男人说：“叔叔是个坏人，我没系安全带叔叔就要开车。”

中年男人皱着眉暴躁的要凑过去帮baekhyun安全带，lay突然感到一阵不安。

lay对中年男人大声喊：“别靠近他！”

但已经迟了，中年男人忽略他的话，凑到baekhyun身前。

baekhyun快速的将放在中年男人裤子口袋的枪抽了出来，他没把枪举起来，中年男人立刻抓住他的手腕。

baekhyun和中年男人角着力，中年男人这时终于清楚了先前年轻男人说的baekhyun力气很大的含义，手枪缓慢的举到他们胸前，中年男人一手抓着baekhyun的手腕，一只手抓着手枪的枪身，baekhyun的手指落在手枪的扳机上，枪口指着的方向不断变换，中年男人握着枪身的那只手的掌侧压在baekhyun扣着扳机的手指上。

杂乱的枪声突然在车厢响起，lay听到子弹撞击血肉的沉闷的声音，可能是baekhyun被击中，可能是中年男人被击中，他不知道，他双手被捆着，他只无助的在车厢里站起身从前座的间隙中用头顶着中年男人的身体。

他在枪声嘶吼着baekhyun的名字。

枪声停了下来，可能只有几秒的时间，可能已经过了几十分钟，lay已经分不清楚，他的脑子一片空白，压在baekhyun的身上的中年男人的躯体再没有动静。

lay慌张的侧着身体用捆在背后的手打开车门，他从车里出来，跑到副驾旁边的车门，他费力的打开车门，baekhyun虚弱的靠着座椅的靠背对他笑。

副驾的位置到处都溅满血，中年男人倒在baekhyun的双腿上，baekhyun胸前的白色衬衫上有几个血洞正涓涓的向外流血。

baekhyun望着lay，对lay说：“对不起，弄坏了哥哥给我买的衣服。”

他的声音都虚弱的只成一道气声了，眼泪刷的从lay的眼眶里冒出来。

“哥哥别哭，”baekhyun对lay说：“先转身让我把你手上的绳子割断。”

baekhyun手里握着从中年男人身上摸出来的弹簧刀，他身上血的几乎要全流尽了，抬手的动作都很费力，但他还想把lay手上绳子割断。

“我想让哥哥最后抱抱我。”baekhyun说。

lay转过身将被捆在身后的手对着他，lay背着身都能感受到baekhyun的动作的缓慢费力，lay忍耐着，终于等到baekhyun把他手上的绳子割断。

lay立刻转过身，将倒在baekhyun腿上的中年男人推开，他将baekhyun从车上抱出来，抱着baekhyun坐在车外的草地上。

baekhyun的身体靠在lay的怀里，lay能感受到baekhyun的呼吸在逐渐变得微弱。

他正在死亡，lay绝望而清醒的意识到这个事实。

lay低头亲吻着baekhyun的额头，baekhyun苍白的脸上因为这个吻浮现出轻柔的笑容，baekhyun看起太平和了，平和的让lay心慌。

“我在哥哥心中是个什么位置？”baekhyun问。

“你是我的天使，是我这一生的唯一的幸运。”

baekhyun缓慢的闭上了眼睛，他笑着，在lay的怀里永远失去体温。


	2. Chapter 2

今天妈妈居然没有开车接他们回家，等他们自己打车到家时太阳已经沉到了山脚下，但天色还不算太晚，天际还照着晚霞的暖光。

他们从出租车里走出来，lay推开了家里别墅外围着的木质栅栏门，别墅外还没打开照明的灯，在两层楼高的建筑的阴影下，栅栏内的小路光线有些暗了，lay牵着baekhyun的手走向别墅的正门。

“爸爸那边真的出事了吗？”baekhyun偏着头lay问：“妈妈这几天一直在哭，我不知道怎么安慰她。”

lay目不斜视的看着前方的路，但他握着baekhyun的手不知觉的加了几分力：“我不知道。”他的侧脸表情和他的声音一样平静：“如果爸爸真的出事，你也不要太伤心。”

他们一步步的跨上正门前的大理石台阶。

baekhyun摇摇头：“我对他又没太多的感情，他一年到这边也来不了多少次，每次来也只是陪着妈妈四处玩乐，一点也没尽到父亲的责任。”

“可是他对妈妈很好，他把妈妈放置在最安全的地方，他是危险的，但他尽力不去波及到妈妈，而且我们从小跟着妈妈在这边生活，他尽力隐藏我们，我们也是安全的。”

他们终于走到了别墅的雕花铸铜大门前。

baekhyun不认同的皱了皱眉：“可是他在K国还有其他女朋友，他要是真的喜欢妈妈的话为什么还要碰其他女人？不觉得恶心吗？”

lay推开了大门上指纹锁的盖子，正要把手指按在指纹锁上，突然他的动作停住，他转过头对baekhyun做了个噤声的手势，握着双开门的一只门把手轻轻摇了一下，门是虚掩着的，根本没有关上。

lay拉着baekhyun手悄声走下正门前的台阶，走到围着别墅的栅栏旁边。

距离算得上远了，lay凝重的悄声对baekhyun说:"你有没有感觉到异常。"

baekhyun点点头，伸手指向栅栏内侧的灌木丛绿化带。

修剪整齐的绿化带塌陷了一块，数片灌木的叶子杂乱的落在绿化带外面，刚刚他们进来时虽然看见了却没注意，直到开门时发现门虚掩着才这瞬间想到，这看上去像有人从栅栏外翻进来踩塌了绿化带的灌木丛。

lay拿出手机给妈妈打电话，但直到电话超时挂断都没接通，情况太不好。

他们绕道别墅的后方，地下室的入口在别墅的后方，入口处对着别墅的花园，花园里有几簇枝繁叶茂的三角梅正盛开着，lay将baekhyun往三角梅丛中推去，天色渐渐暗了下来，这些花这些叶子足够遮住baekhyun的的身形。

“你躲在这里，”lay一边扯下三角梅的蔓藤搭在baekhyun的身上，一边说：“我先进去看看，没事的话我会出来喊你，十分钟后我没出来的话你就逃出去”

lay打开地下室的卷帘门，悄无声息的潜进这栋别墅。

他穿过地下室的车库，秉着呼吸一把拉开了地下室内的监控室的门。

保安已经趴在监控台上，红色的血液从保安的颈部流到监控台上，一滴一滴的从监控台上落到地上，监控台的显示屏都被关闭，但幸好凶手没有想到敲碎屏幕。

lay的胸膛剧烈起伏着，他深深的呼吸着想让自己平静下来。半刻，他走到监控台前将保安的身体推开，这冰冷的尸体顺势跌落在地上的血泊中。

lay的眼睛已经泛起湿意，他重新打开显示屏，还好，监控系统并没有被破坏，这栋别墅除了洗手间卧室之类的场合，其他的地方都展现在屏幕上。

他看到了客厅和厨房的景象，家政阿姨背部流着血倒在厨房的地板上，他的妈妈垂着头一动不动的坐在客厅的欧式沙发上。

lay把客厅的图像放大，他眨眨眼睛，让眼眶中模糊视线的泪水滴落，他看清楚了，他的妈妈露出的脖子上有一条狭窄的青紫勒痕，凶手正蹲着藏在沙发的靠背后面，那里坐着的是他的妈妈的尸体。

要是刚刚他和baekhyun从正门进去，必定会看到妈妈正坐在正门旁边的客厅的沙发上，一旦他们向妈妈的躯体走进，他们逃走的机会就会更加渺茫。

他应该现在出去，带着baekhyun逃跑，但他看见了从凶手脖子上的红色绸带，金属外壳的u盘被红色绸带串着挂在凶手的胸前。

他认得到那条红色绸带，他太熟悉了，那条带子上串的u盘，妈妈反复的交代过绝不能落到任何人的手里，她说那个u盘也许能在最后保住他们的命。

lay在监控台前僵硬的站着，他的大脑里正在激烈的争论，就算他死掉能拿到那个U盘也好，可是他一个人，凶手手里还拿着枪，他毫无胜算。

突然lay的肩膀被人拍了一下，寂静的地下室里lay几乎尖叫出声。

lay僵硬的转过头，baekhyun正站在他的身后。

这是最坏的情况了，lay的脚下踩着一滩血，旁边还躺着一句尸体，屏幕上显示着亲人的死亡。

这些东西不应该出现在baekhyun的面前，他不该让baekhyun看到这样血腥的场面。

baekhyun在监控屏幕前看了片刻，对lay说：“枪藏在大门正对的壁画后面，旁边就是客厅，地下室到一楼的入口在客厅的后侧方，凶手一直在这个位置的话，要去拿枪必定会被凶手看到。”

baekhyun倾身吻了吻lay的脸颊，柔声说：“那个U盘我必须帮你拿到，我引开他，你去拿枪。”

baekhyun猛地向后推开lay，等lay站稳身体向baekhyun追去，来不及了，baekhyun已经地下室到一楼的楼梯上。

lay张张嘴想喊baekhyun的名字，理智让他把声音压灭在喉咙里，楼上的凶手会听到，baekhyun不会听他的，喊声无济于事。

baekhyun冲上第一层，站在楼梯上对躲在沙发后面的凶手尖叫，凶手立刻回过头看向后侧方的baekhyun，baekhyun沿着楼梯继续向上跑，凶手握着枪向baekhyun追来。

旋转的木质红木楼梯被踩的咚咚作响，凶手比baekhyun高大得多，他的速度也比baekhyun快的多，baekhyun一路跑到二楼的楼梯尽头，他身后的衣摆被快速追上来的凶手抓住，baekhyun顺着力曲着手臂反手用肘部向后击去，这攻势被凶手用一只轻而易举的截住，凶手一只手掐住baekhyun的脖子，他的手掌很大，baekhyun的气管被他捏着，完全没有呼吸的机会。

baekhyun的气管几乎要被凶手捏碎，baekhyun借着凶手掐着他的力，抬起双腿用尽全力向楼梯蹬去，反向的力带着凶手和他重心不稳的向后倒去，刚刚凶手为了不引来警察一直没使用他手中的枪，现在，那把枪被楼梯两边的栏杆撞落到楼下。

baekhyun和凶手一路从楼梯翻滚下去，一直滚到一楼楼梯的转角处，baekhyun剧烈的撞击在楼梯转角处的木板上，他的腰后一阵剧痛，躺在楼梯的木板上，挣扎要站起来，但他感受不到他的腿，可能是他的腰太痛了，痛的都让他的腿失去知觉。

他躺着，看见倒在他旁边的凶手已经撑着身体要站了起来，下一刻，血花在凶手的额头上绽开，血液溅到他的脸上。

凶手的尸体重重的砸在他的身旁，lay扔了枪跑向他，lay双手撑在他身体两侧，那张焦急的，担忧的，泪水涟涟的脸对着他。

他的哥哥是个爱哭鬼，可是他这样惊慌失措的表情他也只见过两次。

这是第一，第二次是——

第二次是他躺在哥哥的怀里，看着哥哥的泪水一滴一滴的泪水落到他的身上。

第二次哥哥为什么哭呢?好像那时他浑身泛着痛，哦，那时他快死了，那是他看到的最后景象。

baekhyun猛地从床上坐起来，汗水将他的衣服浸透，他剧烈的喘息着，头痛的几乎要炸裂开。

他坐在床上低头看着自己的双手，又不可置信的摸了摸自己的胸膛，他的胸膛光滑无痕，没有一点枪伤。

他猛然僵住，半刻他掀开盖在腿上的被子，试探性的动了动他的双腿。

他能感受到双腿的知觉了，他的腿小心翼翼的光脚踩在地上，地板的冰凉从脚心一直传到心底，这双腿笔直修长，他用这双腿从床上站了起来。

但下一秒，他的头痛的让他视线发黑，他重心不稳的倒在地板上。

他在地板上卷曲着用力抱着头，大量繁杂的回忆在他的大脑里冲撞，不是他自己的回忆，他像饱受折磨的看了场电影，他人的一生像电影一样在他脑子里放了一遍。

是这个身体主人的回忆。

等头痛稍稍不那么剧烈了，他从地板上站起来，拿起床头柜上的手机，他查看时间，距离他的死亡已经过去一年了，他将手机扔回床头柜，朝盥洗室走去，他站在盥洗槽上方巨大的梳妆镜前，盯着镜子里的那张脸，静静的站着。

真不可置信，这张脸和他原先的那张脸几乎一模一样，甚至连这具身体的身高身材都和他原先的别无二致。

就像他们是一起出生的同卵双胞胎。

现在他该叫什么？他打开盥洗槽上的水龙头，俯身捧着水浇到自己的脸上。

这具身体的主人叫边伯贤，边家家主的唯一名正言顺的儿子。

他抬头看着镜子中的那张滴着水的脸，他要以边伯贤的名字活下去了。

他的哥哥现在在哪？

边家家主和边家主母正坐在长方形的大理石餐桌前，家政阿姨早把早餐端在餐桌上，边父已经吃完早餐坐在位置上翻阅着公司的资料，边母慢悠悠的用刀叉拨动盘里的食物。

这个时候早餐早该结束了，但边伯贤还没从楼上下来，等到边母终于放下手中餐具，边父让阿姨把桌上的食物都撤走。

边伯贤坐到餐桌前时，已经找不到早餐的踪影了。

边父的视线没离开手中的资料，慢悠悠喊住了要去厨房让厨师给边伯贤在做一分早餐的家政阿姨：“连起床的自控力都没有的人就不用浪费粮食了。”

家政阿姨不知所措的站在饭厅前方，边母安抚的对家政阿姨说：“别听他的，再简单的弄一点就好。”

边伯贤不动声色的扫视着这饭桌上的人，他把坐在主位上的中年男人和靠着中年男人坐在桌子另一侧的中年女人与记忆中的人对上号。

边伯贤面带歉意的望着桌上的男人说：“我的闹钟坏了，对不起，我不是故意的，爸爸。”

这男人是他前世的杀父仇人，现在他变成了他的父亲，边伯贤毫不在意，无论是以前的还是现在的，只要能让他更好的活下去。

边母担忧的望着边伯贤的脸，边伯贤的脸色苍白，怎么也不像是刚从睡梦中清醒，反而像刚受了一场酷刑。

边母关切的问边伯贤：“你生病了吗？怎么弄成这样？”

边父抬起头来看他，边伯贤摇摇头：“没事，我昨天和女朋友分手了。”

边父嗤笑出声：“什么女朋友能让你这么伤心。”

这个身体原先的主人从来的是一幅纨绔子弟的做派，换女朋友就跟换衣服一样。

边伯贤像深受打击的耷拉着眼皮，看着边父说：“她说我是个废物，她背着我和你公司里的会计交往，他说我一个老板的儿子还不如一个会计有用，那个会计给她买了一条两百多万的首饰。”

边母在旁边不屑的翻了个白眼：“那女人是蠢货，两百万的首饰，只要你想，送给她，就像送个石子那样轻松。”

“这不是重点，”边父皱着盯着边伯贤惨白的脸：“一个会计哪有这么多钱，有人在公司里贪污。”边父对边母说：“等一会你到财务那边去看看。”

边伯贤等的就是这句，立刻接到：“妈妈也带上我去吧，我想看看到底是谁。”

这具身体的原主游手好闲的，一点对公司的事务不关心，边伯贤央求的看着边母：“我想去亲自把绿了我的那个人查出来。”

这样的理由无论如何都不会被拒绝。

边伯贤坐在边母的办公室，一个心形嘴的男人将一堆财务报表抱进来，他将这对堆放整齐的文件放在办工桌上打了个招呼就想匆匆忙忙的离开，边母把他喊住。

边母伸手搭着男人的肩上，引荐似的对坐在办公椅上边伯贤说：“这是都暻秀。”

“暻秀年龄比你还小，但他已经是这个公司的骨干了，和他同一位置的人都是和你爸爸从开始一起打拼的，只有暻秀，这么年轻就坐上了这个位置，”边母站在都暻秀身旁，惋惜的看着边伯贤：“你看看人家，再看看你自己，你该好好的向都暻秀学习。”

边伯贤对着都暻秀点点头：“确实，公司有这样优秀的年轻人是我们的幸运。”

边母很少看到边伯贤严肃的时候，这是边伯贤坐在办工桌前抬着头面无表情的看着都暻秀，倒让边母琢磨不透他的想法——上位者的做派。

边伯贤拿出手机对着都暻秀说：“要不要联系方式，我的母亲很信任你，以后我找我的母亲有事的话说不定会联系到你。”

边母在旁边点点头，都暻秀将电话号码念给边伯贤。

都暻秀离开办公室，边母笑着对边伯贤说：“在外人面前到表现的像那么一回事，但是你要这些财务报表，你看的懂吗？”

边伯贤翻动着手中的资料，在电脑上核对这资料上的数据，一边回答边母：“这不是妈妈在这里吗，你不是一直想让我参与公司的事务吗。现在你可以看所有的我不懂的我不知道的都告诉我。”

倒真让边伯贤发现了几处漏洞，这资料显示的资金流动可能一般人看不出异常，可是却瞒不住现在的边伯贤，这公司有一个很大洗钱链条。

边伯贤就着财务表的漏洞一点一点的向边母提出质疑，边母对他知无不言，到最后，他基本把边家的黑色产业弄清，他支开边母，边母正要往办公室外走，边伯贤对她说：“妈妈你的手机借我一下，我的手机没电了，到时候有什么不懂的，你不在我可以打电话问都暻秀。”

边母因为他今天的表现欣慰极了，也不敢打扰他学习的积极性，想也没想的手机留给了边伯贤。

边母走后，边伯贤立刻锁上办公室的门，他将数据存到来时悄悄带的U盘上，把下载好数据的U盘放回裤子口袋，剩下的时间他翻动边母电脑和手机的文件记录。

他毫无发现，这个女人做事很严谨，他只得用边母的手机打开和都暻秀的对话框。

他给都暻秀发短信：“她最近表现的不安，他是不是知道了她不应该到的事情？”

都暻秀立刻发来回复的短信：“不会，夫人，他没有知道的机会。”

边伯贤继续发短信：“他要是知道了该怎么办。”

都暻秀回道：“让他装作不知道，只要边董事长不知道，他就是边董的亲生儿子，只要不做鉴定，他就有资格继承财产。”

边伯贤的嘴角微微上扬：“可是他已经知道了。”

“我是边伯贤。”

“刚刚第一句，我想问的是我的母亲为什么最近看起来不安，不是指的我自己。”

“我最近做了混蛋事，我担心母亲知道。”

边母推开门进来，边伯贤正转过座椅正对的办公室的门坐着，边伯贤似笑非笑的看着走进来的边母。

边母感到心慌，她走到边伯贤的面前，伸手去摸了边伯贤的脸颊，边伯贤猛地偏开头夺开了边母的手。

边伯贤把手中的手机不轻不重的扔在桌面上，边伯贤的声音冷的像冰：“我倒不知道我有什么理由坐在这里。”

边母惊慌的把桌上的手机捡起来，手机的界面正显示着和都暻秀的通信界面。

边母抬头看着边伯贤，她的脸色惨败，声音发着抖：“你在诈他？”

办公室的门被杂乱急促的敲响，边伯贤不用开门也知道门外的是都暻秀，边伯贤对着门外的都暻秀喊：“站在外面，不要进来。”

边伯贤有看向无措的边母：“我把上一任女朋友弄滑了胎，你说过让我不要让外面的怀孕，我担心你知道，所以想背着你问都暻秀。”

边母失神的点点头，这是边伯贤原先的一贯作风。

”你不要冲动，你知道边家是个什么家庭，要是你爸爸知道了，不但你的命保不住，连我也会跟着你没命，伯贤，求你听妈妈的话，装作什么都不知道好吗？求你，装作怎么都不知道——“

边伯贤站起身将边母抱在怀里，他轻轻抚摸着边母的头发，柔声说：”没事，冷静下来。“

他蛊惑的问：”告诉我，我的亲身父亲是谁。“

边母在他的怀里发着抖，，颤声回答他：”是这个市的上一任市长。“

边伯贤将边母从怀里推开，到现在，他也不必再装出无能的样子了，不管他怎么表现，一下子知道这么具有冲击性的事，他怎么表现都会被解释受到刺激。

虽然从他看到这张和他前生几乎一模一样的脸就猜中了这个秘密。

”你要帮我，帮我慢慢夺掉父亲手中的权利财产，他不会给你太多的权利，可是我是他唯一在明面上的儿子，时机到了，他会提拔我，这是个炸弹，不知道什么时候会爆炸，妈妈，还有人知道这件事吗？“

边母稍稍平静下来，震惊的望着边伯贤”有，“她回答边伯贤：”只剩下现任市长知道这件事了。“

边伯贤经过边母向外走去，他最后给边母交代：”我要边家和朴家合资的私人港口管理权，你想办法说服爸爸。“

边伯贤打开门，无视了站在门口的都暻秀，慢慢顺着走廊走到公司的电梯。

边母的做事的速度很快，没几天时间，边伯贤就被边父派去港口工作。

这港口的规模是这个市里最大的了，边家和朴家有很大一批非法货物都从这个港口走私，但边伯贤不只看中了这个港口的重要性，他想在这个港口里接触到朴家的人，现在边家的资源他不能用，但要朴家帮忙找个人却不会被边父边母监控。

在这个市，能和边家勉强抗衡的也只有朴家了。

……………………………………………………………………………………

这文的剧情还挺多的，有没有觉得闷呀。


	3. Chapter 3

边家对合作港口公司持有绝对的控股，边伯贤直接空降港口公司的总裁，朴家对这个港口也确实重视，边伯贤没在办公室坐上几天，朴家少董就发来聚会的邀请。

朴家少董，朴灿烈亲自打电话给他，听声音也是个年纪不大的年轻人，他没从原主的记忆里的到朴灿烈的丝毫信息。

朴灿烈在电话里问他：“听说边总最近被派来管理港口，朴家这边的港口事务由我监管，以后工作接触的比较多，要不要聚一聚，先熟悉熟悉。”

边伯贤还想找办法和他联系，谁知他自己找上来了，边伯贤坐在新的办公室望着电脑屏幕上显示的朴家货物在港口的流通信息，声音像是漫不经心，回到：“可以啊，到时候需要邀请家父和令尊吗？”

“不用，就我们几个年轻人，”朴灿烈的声音带着笑意：“也不是那么正式的聚会，我还邀请了金钟仁和其他管理港口的同事，边总也可以带些人来。”

金钟仁，金家的人，边伯贤刚从最近的资料了解到这个名字，边家的大部分非法货物都是从金家经过这个港口引进，金家不像边家朴家黑白通吃，是K国邻国最大的黑社会帮会，金钟仁代表金家在K国发展业务。

不过金家一直在和边家做生意，怎么金钟仁会和朴灿烈走在一起？好像当初边父为了压制朴家，和金家定制的交易条件就是不能把货卖给朴家。

边伯贤回答朴灿烈：“好的，到时候告诉我时间地点，我会按时到的。”

朴灿烈派了专车去接边伯贤，确实不是正经的聚会，聚会时间设在了晚上，边伯贤只身一人坐上了朴灿烈派来的车，轿车一路开到市中心最大的娱乐会所。

边伯贤从车上下来，抬头望了望一圈一圈缠绕在路边大楼外壁的霓虹灯，边伯贤皱了皱眉，他不怎么喜欢这种场合。

站在会所大门的经理立刻迎了上去，经理带着边伯贤向大楼内走。

“朴总已经到了多时，他们在顶楼的套房等您呢。”

边伯贤问：“来的人多吗？”

经理一边在前给边伯贤引路，一边答道：“不算多吧，除了朴总和金少之外也才五六个人。”

边伯贤坐着电梯到了顶层，经理帮他推开走廊尽头的那扇门，喧闹声立刻闯进边伯贤的耳朵。

经理退到门外，边伯贤走进门内，身后的门被经理重新关上。

这房间很大，边伯贤继续向房间内走去，终于走到套房的饭厅，他们正被一堆美女围着，大声聊着天喝着酒，桌上放的宵夜没怎么动，倒是手中的烟没停下。

烟雾缭绕，乌烟瘴气。

见边伯贤进来，坐在桌前的人都站起身，一个桃花眼的男人穿过其他人率先走到边伯贤身边，他的身高很高，站在边伯贤面前足足比边伯贤高了半个头，他握着边伯贤的轻轻摇了摇，笑时酒窝露出来，竟显得光明干净。

“边总，第一次见面，幸会幸会，我是朴灿烈。”

朴灿烈指着站在旁边的和他差不多的高的男人说：“这是金钟仁。”

边伯贤也伸手和金钟仁握了握：“家父和金家做了这么久的生意，结果到现在我才通过朴总来认识金少，是我的遗憾，幸会。”

金钟仁和朴灿烈的脸色闪过一异样，但边伯贤又继续和其他的搭话了。

边伯贤入座，坐在旁边的女人软若无骨的往他身上靠，还没碰到边伯贤熨烫的光滑平整的西服，猛地被边伯贤推开，这桌子上的人注意力都落到边伯贤身上。

朴灿烈问：“是这女人不合你的心意吗？”说着就打着手势让身旁的女人离开：“要不要换一个。”

边伯贤压住心里的厌恶，勉强扯了扯嘴角：“最近不怎么想碰女人。”

朴灿烈暧昧的笑，他曲解了边伯贤的意思，调笑着：“我还不知道边总什么时候换的口味，男人比女人难弄一点，但边总想要的话也不是不可以。”

边伯贤倒想起原主到底是个什么作风，但他实在觉得恶心，他有一点心理洁癖，但现在说不出口了，在这桌子的人眼中，他就是个无能的花花公子。

边伯贤还是摇头，要是他没有不得不忍耐的理由，他绝对会甩手就走：“我这几天肾虚，不用了。”

朴灿烈皱眉：“边总这是不给面子了。”

谁会相信这么一个花名在外的人突然转性，气氛一时严肃，金钟仁帮着朴灿烈说话：“今天这个聚会是朴总特意为边总设的，想着就是要让边总高兴，边总这么抗拒恐怕会伤朴总的心。”

边伯贤妥协道：“我最近遇到了一个长得很漂亮的男的，皮肤很白暂，下垂眼，有很深的酒窝，下嘴唇有些肉感，身高和我差不多高，说话的声音跟气泡水似的，你要找的话，找个和他长得差不多的吧，我见了他之后，觉得其他的都没兴趣，”边伯贤对着朴灿烈黠促的笑：“希望朴总理解一下我这颗心有所属的心，我最近只想要这么一个人。”

没有人会相信边伯贤会为一个男人守身，他们只觉得边伯贤在推诿，在为难朴灿烈，但是朴灿烈只想了一两秒，对边伯贤说：“我手上倒真有这么一个人，不过人家现在没在会所，我出去打个打个电话让他来。”

朴灿烈说的那人进到进到这房间时，边伯贤正在喝酒杯中的茶，他也被人劝过酒了，可是他推脱说他的胃不怎么好，他本来是想和朴灿烈拉进关系的，可是到聚会进行到现在，他实在表现不佳。

这房间太吵闹，他没听到有人进入这房间的脚步身，直到他听到有熟悉的声音在和朴灿烈说话。

那声音像是一击重击猛然敲在他的心上，他的身体像是被冻结，僵硬的保持着把酒杯举到嘴边的姿势抬头向说话的人望去。

他的酒杯从他的手中落到大理石桌上，撞击声清脆刺耳，杯子继续从桌面滚到地板上，摔成碎片。

朴灿烈身边站着那人听到这响声向边伯贤望去，他和边伯贤的视线对上，空气凝固住了，那人跟着边伯贤僵住，但片刻他意识到边伯贤不可能是他失去的人。

这桌子上的人都发现了边伯贤的异常，边伯贤在剧烈的发抖，他目不转睛的盯着朴灿烈身边的人，他的神态，像是剧烈的汹涌的情感都被压制在他浑身紧绷的肌肉中。

桌上有人喊边伯贤的名字，他没管，死死的盯着朴灿烈身边的人问道：“你叫什么？”他的声音抖得太明显。

那人回答：“张艺兴。”

哦，他K国护照的名字就叫张艺兴。

边伯贤其实现在已经没在思考，他走到张艺兴的面前，失神的抬手去抚摸张艺兴的脸，他的动作小心翼翼的温柔，他的拇指摩挲着张艺兴脸颊上的皮肤，暧昧缠眷。

“怎么这么瘦了？为什么会在这里？你在做什么工作？”

说着边伯贤转头看向朴灿烈，他的眼白被血丝充斥着，一双眼睛猩红的让人心惊。

”你竟然让他来陪酒，他在你手上做什么工作，他在你这里呆了多久了？“

这个房间已经静下来了，边伯贤表情凶狠，但声音却保持着冷静，他的语速不紧不慢，音量不大不小，朴灿烈虽然感到危险，断定边伯贤不会对他做什么，谁知下一秒，边伯贤突然抄起旁边桌上的高脚杯摔碎，握着玻璃尖刺向朴灿烈的脖子刺去。

电光石火间，边伯贤的手被金钟仁抓住，金钟仁压着他的肩将他的手锁在背后，边伯贤剧烈的挣扎，另一只手拼命的想抓住身前的朴灿烈，门外的保镖冲进来，边伯贤被两个保镖压着双手按到地上，金钟仁退到朴灿烈身旁。

”他疯了吗？“金钟仁望着挣扎的边伯贤问。

朴灿烈没有回答他。

朴灿烈脸色发白站在一旁，刚刚边伯贤真的对他起了杀意，还差一点，那玻璃就扎进他的脖子。

这房间的其他人鸦雀无声，只剩边伯贤被按着头压在地上的嘶吼咆哮。

片刻，边伯贤安静下来，刚刚他实际上没有什么理智，现在他清醒了些，倒在地上喘着气对朴灿烈说：”清场，金钟仁留下，张艺兴在外面等着，我们来讨论一桩生意。“

其他人都走出了房间，边伯贤被保镖放开，从地上站了起来，边伯贤理了理身上被弄乱的西服，朝朴灿烈伸出一只手：”刚刚抱歉了，希望你不要介意。“

朴灿烈沉着脸和他握了握手。

边伯贤走出饭厅，坐在了客厅的沙发上，朴灿烈和金钟仁跟着他坐在了另一张沙发上。

”刚刚朴总在饭桌上和我商量，想在港口开展矿石加工的业务，其实也不是不可以，朴家的矿石产业比价多，矿石在港口加工再运输对你们是很大的便利，可是加工矿石的利润边家却看不上眼，我同意开展这个业务，但是我有条件。“

”什么条件？“

”第一，我想要张艺兴这个人，第二，我想和你还有金少开始一个长期的合作。“

”什么长期的合作？“金钟仁问。

”我想夺我父亲手中的权。“

这话出口，朴灿烈和金钟仁都默不作声，这不是件容易的事，光是听到这个念头就觉得剑在头上悬着，边伯贤其实在赌，朴灿烈和金钟仁不知道会不会答应他，在这种地方见到张艺兴把他计划全打乱了。

边伯贤看着金钟仁：”你现在和朴总走的这么近是因为和我们家产生了什么矛盾吗？“

金钟仁抿了抿唇，欲言又止，最后回到：”我为什么要告诉你，谁知道你是不是在给我们下套。“

”也是，“边伯贤点点头：”为了展示我的诚意，我告诉你们一个秘密。“

边伯贤靠在沙发上，双手交合的放在腿上，戏谑的望着旁边的朴灿烈和金钟仁。

”我不是我爸爸的亲身儿子。“

这话像是一记惊雷炸在朴灿烈和金钟仁耳边。

”你们现在可以选择告发我和我的母亲，也可以选择和我合作，选择权在你们那儿。“

半晌，等朴灿烈和金钟仁消化了这个信息，金钟仁问：”你想怎么合作。“

”边家的黑色产业的利润占了将近总利润的一半，不只是这个市，K国的其他地方都遍布着边家的势力，但主要资源都从市里分配到别处，掌权的也都在这个市，管理城西产业的几个元老和管理城东的基本相互制衡，但总部的权力下放的严重，没有爸爸的授权，除了总部直接管理的产业我基本收集不到其他的分部的信息。“

”你想让我们干什么？先声明，朴家是不会和边家直接作对的。“

朴灿烈打断边伯贤的话，还不知道边伯贤夺权会不会成功，但为了边伯贤得罪现在的边家绝对不是正确的选择。

”放心，“边伯贤安抚到，从这场对话开始，边伯贤面部表情几乎没为他谈论的惊心动魄的内容改变一丝一毫，他看是冷静睿智且胸有成竹，朴灿烈看着他，竟产生了这个传闻中不学无术的纨绔子弟十分可靠的错觉。

”我只需要你们帮忙弄清边家分部的产业信息，我要知道那些他们到底在做什么生意，资金大概是怎么流动的，哪些地方是仓库，那些地方是交易的场所，甚至是什么时间交易。“

金钟仁不可置信的问：”只需要我们提供信息，不需要别的？“

朴灿烈在旁边接到：”那事成之后你会给我什么。“

边伯贤回答他们：”对，我只要信息，事成之后，我把我现在手中的港口转让给朴家，朴家没什么政治背景，想弄到这么一大的一个港口，想必很不容易吧，我给你们紧缺的港口，你只需要给我虚无的信息。“

”至于金家，我爸爸不是一直限制你和朴家生意来往吗?你们最近不是因为想提高货物的价格，但我爸爸没同意，想放弃边家的生意来做朴家的生意吗？你也别想拉拢朴总来和朴家做成生意，只要我爸爸没松口允许朴家和金家做生意，朴总的父亲是没有这个胆量的，但我掌权后，不但可以给金家的货提高价格，我还会允许你们和朴家交易。“

金钟仁率先站起来，边伯贤和金钟仁握手，朴灿烈跟着站起来，边伯贤握了金钟仁的手又握了握朴灿烈的手。

”成交。“

等房间里的三个男人从房间里出来的时候，氛围已经完全变了，张艺兴看先前边伯贤和其他两个人水火不容的样子，出来时，边伯贤和其他两位有说有笑了。

朴灿烈走到张艺兴身前时，抬手要去拍张艺兴的肩，余光看到身后的边伯贤落在他抬起的那只手的阴深深的目光，顿时后颈一凉，慌忙放下那只手，规规矩矩的站在张艺兴面前。

”以后你就跟着边总吧，你跟着他比跟着我好。“

没等张艺兴反应，匆匆追上金钟仁的脚步，快速的离开了这个是非之地。

边伯贤在张艺兴的面前站定，边伯贤沉默的注视着张艺兴，良久他长长的叹了口气。

“你过的不好吗？”他倾身抱住了张艺兴，他把张艺兴抱得很紧，张艺兴身上的被单薄皮肉包裹的骨头几乎要碾压进他的肉里：“不看住你的话，你就不能好好照顾自己吗？”他的头枕在张艺兴的肩上，喃喃自语似的在张艺兴耳边说：”果然还是时时刻刻把你绑在身边更好吗？“

张艺兴一句都没听懂他在说什么，他只觉得危险，伸手推开了边伯贤离开了这个拥抱。

边伯贤转而去伸手牵住张艺兴的手，动作温柔自然，好像这动作他已经做了千遍万遍。

“朴总把你让给我了，现在开始你就是我的人了。”

张艺兴的嘴角向下撇，不怎么高兴的样子，但他没反驳边伯贤的话，顺从的被边伯贤牵着走出了会所。

边伯贤带着张艺兴去酒店开房。

边伯贤正在前台登记，张艺兴站在旁边，张艺兴有些犹豫，照这种发展，边伯贤的意图已经很明显了，他想逃，可是朴灿烈说的没错，留在边伯贤身边是最好的选择，他已经失去了最珍贵的东西，剩下的都如此廉价，他僵硬的站在边伯贤身边，一动不动。

边伯贤拿了房卡，又牵着他去搭电梯，牵住张艺兴的手那刻一下子感受到张艺兴的异样。

“你不用怕，”他拉着张艺兴的手，望着张艺兴的眼睛：“今晚我不会对你做什么。”

他皱了皱眉：“我现在还没有自己的房子，又不方便把你带回家，先委屈你在酒店住几天，等过几天我买了房，环境可能会更好一点。”

其实酒店的环境已经算好了，至少房间比张艺兴自己住的家大了不知不少。

但边伯贤开的房，房间里只有一张床，沙发倒是很大，边伯贤让张艺兴先洗了澡，等边伯贤洗了澡从浴室擦着头出来，看见张艺兴没睡在床上反而在沙发上卷缩着。

边伯贤坐在张艺兴身边，他身上的白色浴衣松垮垮的在肩上挂着，V领低的都能看到他胸肌沟壑，张艺兴不小心看了一眼，立刻转过头移开视线，他听见了边伯贤低沉的笑声。

“能帮我吹一下头发吗？”边伯贤的声音带着明显的笑意。

张艺兴立刻从沙发上爬起来，手忙脚乱的把酒店盥洗室的吹风机拿出来。

张艺兴站在边伯贤的身前，一手举着吹风机，一手拨弄着边伯贤的头发，正常人吹头发都是低头，可边伯贤不一样，边伯贤偏仰着头直勾勾的盯着张艺兴。

这情景几乎给张艺兴造成错觉，baekhyun也是这样，洗完头发喜欢让他帮忙吹干，吹头发时，也像这样，安静乖巧的仰着头望着他。

更何况他们有一张这么相似的脸。

张艺兴看着边伯贤这张脸只觉得心脏像刀割一样，边伯贤坐在这里，不是他的弟弟，灭门的仇人儿子坐在这里，而他因为边伯贤的这张脸，几乎

对边伯贤生不起杀意。

边伯贤突然拿过张艺兴手中的吹风机放在旁边，他将张艺兴拉进怀里，让张艺兴坐在他的腿上，他的双手环着张艺兴的腰，嘴唇在张艺兴的耳边，他柔声问：“怎么不高兴了，别东想西想，想多了就不高兴了，你看你这么瘦，哪有这么多精力想这么多，时间这么晚了不困吗？”

他的语气太腻，整个又表现的很了解张艺兴的样子，只需要看上一眼，他就能意识到张艺兴的情绪变化，他像是把张艺兴当作小女生在哄。

baekhyun也是这样。

他把张艺兴横打抱起，放在这房间唯一的床上，给张艺兴盖上被子，又躺在张艺兴身边。

张艺兴被边伯贤面对面搂着，他缠张艺兴缠的紧，不但手环在张艺兴身上，一条腿也搭着张艺兴。

“你还没回答我在朴灿烈手上做什么工作。”边伯贤说话时张艺兴几乎能感受到他的气息，他们的距离太近了，但不知是不是这张脸的原因，张艺兴却没对这距离产生多大的反感。

这真是个悲哀的事实。

“算是助理之类的工作吧，朴总临时给我打电话到会所来充数的。”

张艺兴这才发现边伯贤眼睛下浓重的黑眼圈，他的脸色看起疲惫至极，像是将近一个月都没睡过好觉。

边伯贤的声音越来越低，但还迷迷糊糊的对张艺兴说：“你离朴灿烈远点，他让你做这样的事，不是什么好人，对了，你现在是我的人了，一面也不要再和他见……”

他说着，慢慢没了声音，闭上眼睛，陷入了睡眠。


	4. Chapter 4

边伯贤醒来，迷迷糊糊的去找本该躺在身旁的人，但他只摸到了一片冰冷。

边伯贤瞬间清醒，他猛地掀开被子从床上一跃而下。

“哥哥——”

他一边大声呼喊着，一边惊慌失措的跑去其他房间找人。

但这套房的所有房间都被他跑完了，连张艺兴的影子都没看到，张艺兴没在这房间，他的心像坠入冰潭之下。

没关系，他会重新找到他的哥哥。

他向房门处跑去，一把拉开门，张艺兴正拎着早餐，愣愣的拿着房卡举在半空中。

边伯贤一把将张艺兴拉进怀里，早餐从张艺兴的手中落到地上，他把张艺兴抱得很紧，抱得张艺兴都要不能呼吸了，张艺兴惊奇的发现，边伯贤在害怕。

刚刚边伯贤打开门的一瞬间，张艺兴看见了边伯贤表情，他的嘴唇紧抿，眉头深锁，他双眼睛像浸着恐惧，在看见他的一瞬间，那眼睛里的情绪又飞快转变为一种他辨不明的感情，像是深情，像是固执。

边伯贤看起很在乎他。

“我只是想给你买早餐，当时你睡着了，我不是故意没和你说的。”

张艺兴心虚的向边伯贤解释，边伯贤松开他，捧着他的脸，轻轻的吻在他的唇上。

只是轻轻的触碰，嘴唇是人体表面最柔软的部分，像一片温热的棉花糖触到张艺兴的唇上。

一触即离，张艺兴看见边伯贤飞快的别开头，但张艺兴能看到他脸侧的耳朵红透了，他居然在害羞，他回过头让张艺兴进屋时，张艺兴看见他的唇上被他咬出了牙印，他的唇被自己咬出了血迹。

早餐落到地上不能再吃了，边伯贤让餐厅直接把早餐送到酒店。

张艺兴吃着，边伯贤歪斜着坐在他身旁支颐着下巴望着他。

张艺兴被他盯得实在难受，放下喝粥的勺子问：“边总怎么不吃？”

边伯贤伸手去捏他脸上的肉，但力气轻的跟抚摸一样，轻声的，像是调笑似的：“等你吃完喂我呀。”

张艺兴的脸涮的红到耳根，掩饰的埋头喝粥，喝的太急，碗里的粥又烫，猝不及防被送入口中的粥呛住，抑制不住的咳嗽。

边伯贤一边拍着他的背一边责备他：“怎么喝粥都把自己呛住，多大的人了？”

这哪是责备，父母斥责小朋友都比这严厉，张艺兴慢慢在边伯贤的安抚下平静下来，这太匪夷所思，边伯贤也只不过和他刚认识不久，为什么摆出这么一幅对他情深似海的样子。

见他平静下来，边伯贤一只手绕过张艺兴的背部落在张艺兴的腰侧，又慢慢往下滑，滑到张艺兴的大腿上，张艺兴整个身体都僵硬了，这种时候该不该动，他现在身份应该这么坐着任边伯贤摆布吗。

还差一点，张艺兴就要控制不住的要把边伯贤推开，边伯贤突然自己站起了身，边伯贤站在张艺兴面前，手里握着从张艺兴裤子口袋里偷出的手机扬了扬，望着张艺兴笑：“我现在要去上班了，手机归我保管，你今天呆在酒店——”

见到边伯贤手中的手机那一刻，张艺兴脸上带的浅淡的红色瞬间褪去，他从椅子上跳起来，朝边伯贤扑去，想要将边伯贤手中的手机抢回来。

边伯贤说的没错，他这几年确实没怎么照顾好自己，他的身体太瘦弱，力气跟着单薄的身体变得绵薄，边伯贤一只手将手机背在身后，一手将他禁锢的抱在胸前，明明他们差不多高。

边伯贤似乎因为这个姿势而愉悦，这么近距离的望进那双带着笑意的眼睛里，张艺兴错觉般的从中看出宠溺。

“手机给我吧，别离开酒店，我争取上午把工作完成，下午带你去购物，你以前的东西都扔了吧，我都给你重新买，我到中午就回来，带你去吃饭，好不好，”他的声音也带着宠溺，好像在他怀中的张艺兴是什么易碎的珍宝，温柔的轻柔的哄着：“好不好——”

张艺兴被他这态度弄的愣神，边伯贤趁他不注意，快速的亲了亲他的脸颊，松开手，拿着张艺兴的手机逃出门外。

张艺兴要追也迟了，房门被边伯贤甩上，等张艺兴打开门追出去，边伯贤没在等电梯反而沿着楼梯冲出很长一段距离了。

那手机不能落到边伯贤手上，张艺兴回到酒店的房间，透过玻璃窗往外看，边伯贤已经出了酒店的大门搭上了一辆出租车离开，金俊勉随时会打电话给他，他必须想个办法通知金俊勉，他这边的情况有很大的变动。

张艺兴坐在房间的客厅的沙发，仰着头望着墙上的时钟一点一点的走着，等时间又过去二十分钟，确定边伯贤不会再返回，他走出这间房间，搭着电梯到了酒店第一层，他刚走到酒店大厅，几个保安从大厅的各个方向朝他走来，他被拦在大厅中央。

“张先生，边总让你不要离开酒店。”看起来像保安队长的中年男人恳求的望着他：“边总已经特意交代过，希望张先生不要让我们为难。”

刚刚一路从房间下来，张艺兴留意了酒店里的摄像头的位置，出了那间房，走廊上的顶上就一个摄像头正对着他，也许他一出房间的门，就被全程监控。

张艺兴没和保安争论，又回到那间房。他躺在床上，视线正对着天花板上的吊灯，他现在手机没在身边，这酒店几乎都被监控，想要出去，单靠他一个人是绝对不可能的，他在床上躺着，突然从坐了起来，拿起床头柜上的内线电话向前台打去：“我需要有人来打扫一下房间。”他对电话那头声音甜美的前台小姐说。

没等多少时间，保洁员就敲响了房门，两个身着工作服的年轻女性走进来，张艺兴坐在客厅的沙发上看着她们整理房间，等厕所被清洁之后，张艺兴问其中一个保洁员：“我能借一下你的手机吗？”

他不知道这些保洁员有没有叮嘱要防备他，那双下垂眼睁大时看起来楚楚可怜，望着保洁员哀求：“我只是想给边总打个电话，我现在手机没在身边，不知道怎么联系到他，你们有边总的电话号码吗，能不能帮我打给边总，我不会用你的手机干其他的事情，只需要五分钟。”

保洁员先请示了一下上级，居然真的拿到了边伯贤的电话号码，她把号码输入拨号键盘，把手机递给他，他当着保洁员的面给边伯贤拨通了电话，他开了免提。

先是几声等待音，然后边伯贤冷淡的声音响起。

“找谁？”

“找你。”张艺兴回答他，边伯贤立刻就听出了是张艺兴的声音。

边伯贤的声音立刻软下来，下一话像是带着笑意：“这么快就想我了？”

电话开了免提，边伯贤的声音被电话放的很大，保洁员在旁边听得清清楚楚，两个男人当着其他人的面肆无忌惮的调情，保洁员听得尴尬，张艺兴拿着电话进了厕所，没人阻止。

张艺兴将手机调到发短信的界面，一边轻声应到：“对呀，我想你了。”

张艺兴在手机中输入短息：困在XX酒店，不要用手机联系。

张艺兴对边伯贤解释：“我借了保洁员的手机给你打电话，都怪你把我的手机拿走了。”

短信发出去，不到一分钟手机就收到一条信息：金珉锡出事了，你要逃出来吗？

边伯贤被他的话逗得笑出了声，他对边伯贤说的话明明没有什么可笑的：“别生气了，”边伯贤继续哄他：“除了我还有其他什么人值得你联系吗，我都让他们允许你借到手机了。”

张艺兴向手机中输入：别让人发现我离开了一段时间。

张艺兴让自己的声音表现的委屈，对边伯贤抱怨：“我自己的手机在这里多好，我想什么时候给你打电话就什么时候给你打电话。”

手机又收到短信：我派人来就酒店接应你。

张艺兴退出手机短信发送界面，将刚刚发送接收的几条短信全部删除。

边伯贤在电话那头听起来有些无奈：“我也想时时刻刻和你打电话呀，等我给你买个新的手机好吗。”

新的手机多半安装了监听器吧。

边伯贤看着对张艺兴沉迷，但实际上防备张艺兴防备的紧，张艺兴达到了目的，也不想再和边伯贤聊下去：“不想还给我就算了，你忙吧，我就不打扰你了。”

边伯贤挽留的声音才冒了个头就被张艺兴掐断，张艺兴从厕所里出来，把手机还给保洁员，又回到沙发上坐着。

等保洁员从房间出去，等了将近半个小时，房门又被敲响，他飞快的打开房间门，门口站的穿着酒店工作服的年轻男人推着放着载着水果的餐车站在门口，张艺兴急忙侧身让他进去。

张艺兴关上门，年轻人立刻脱下身上的衣服，把那套酒店的工作服递给张艺兴，他把张艺兴换下的衣服穿上，他的身形和张艺兴差不多，从背影上看根本分辨不出。

“张先生穿着套衣服出不了酒店的，3楼的餐厅公共厕所第四个隔间还有换的衣服，出去之后金队会在你们常见面的那间咖啡厅的等你，我会先代替你守在这房间。”

这人看起来稚嫩的像刚从学校出来的大学生，他竭力保持着冷静，但张艺兴看的出他很紧张，问道：“金俊勉指明要你来的。”

年轻人摇摇头：“金队要求来个身高176左右体重60公斤左右的，金队手里调不动多少人，只有我稍微合适点，我就主动报名了。”

张艺兴拍了拍他的肩膀：“你很勇敢，别担心，我会尽早回来，谢谢你来帮我。”

张艺兴走出这扇门，推着餐车，低着头，把脸藏在头上摄像头看不到的角度，搭着员工电梯到了三楼，他低着头把餐车推回三楼的餐厅，没人认出他，餐车被他扔到一个不起眼的位置，他进了三楼的厕所。

厕所的第四个隔间被锁住，幸好这时没人到厕所，他从旁边的隔间翻过去，黑色塑料袋被挂在隔板的挂钩上，张艺兴将塑料袋里的衣服取出来，不是男士的服装，是一条宽松保守的裙子还有一定棕色的女士长卷假发。

这是最最不易被发现的装扮了，张艺兴穿上裙子，戴上假发，打开隔间的门，站在厕所的镜子上检测自己的脸，假发的过长刘海遮住了他的额头微微挡住了他眼睛，肩膀被披散开得头发遮住，不近距离的看绝对认不出他，他靠着这身装扮，从酒店大厅前台小姐的眼皮子底下走出去。

他到了那间咖啡厅，金俊勉已经坐在咖啡厅的包厢里等着他，见到他那身不伦不类的打扮也没觉得好笑，金俊勉绷着脸，这表情代表有什么不好的事发生。

张艺兴坐到金俊勉面前，他已经感受到了事情的严重性，向金俊勉问道：“珉锡哥到底怎么了，昨天我和他在一起时他不是还好好的吗？”

金俊勉桌前摆的咖啡一点没动，刚刚他焦急的等着张艺兴，而他自己却无能为力

“昨天你被朴灿烈临时叫走，金珉锡跟着朴家和金家交易，交易的地点临时改变，交易的货物是毒品，重量都达到三十多公斤了，当时我们守在第一个交易地点的消息不知怎么被他们察觉，本来他们都开始猜测有内奸混在他们当中，可是金珉锡还试图把第二个交易地点传给我们，但是第二交易地点有信号源追踪定位器，金珉锡藏在在身上的定位器被发现了。”

“现在珉锡哥在金家手里还是朴家手里。”张艺兴问的声音还算冷静，但他放在桌下的手已经被用力握成了拳，昨天发生的事，金珉锡不知道现在还活没活着。

金俊勉面带愧疚，也不知道这愧疚是对着金珉锡还是对着张艺兴：“我们现在没有得到进一步的信息，你知道的，我手上只有你和金珉锡两个卧底，能救他的话，也只有你能做到，你可以去向朴灿烈打探金珉锡的下落，也有可能救他。”

金俊勉顿了顿，低头看向桌上杯中咖啡液平面映出的小小的影子：“我知道这对你很为难，救金珉锡的话，你会暴露，这花了这么大的代价好不容易取得朴灿烈的信任，你想要借着朴家收集边家犯罪证据的计划会彻底失败，如果你实在不愿意去，其实也没关系，我不会——”

“把你手边的背包拿来，”张艺兴打断他的话：“我尽力。”

金俊勉沉痛的看着张艺兴，他在内疚，可是想着生死不明的金珉锡，还是将桌上的背包推给张艺兴。

张艺兴打开背包，将包里的东西抖在沙发上，一套西服，一把格洛克17连发手枪，一件防弹背心，金俊勉背过身等张艺兴换下他身上那件可笑的裙子。

张艺兴把手枪背在身后的腰间的皮带上，西装外套穿着外面，不去碰，没人知道他带了把枪。

张艺兴向金俊勉告别，走出咖啡厅到路边拦下了一辆出租车，司机问：“要到哪里。”

张艺兴坐在后座，看着放在膝盖上交合的手，沉默了一会儿，司机都要等的不耐烦，张艺兴终于回答：“到朴氏总部。”

他想给baekhyun报仇，他想弄垮边家，他不但不喜欢边家，也不喜欢朴家，不喜欢金家，他不喜欢这个市，明明是K国重要的经济中心，政府却和罪犯狼狈为奸，他的父亲是一个源头，后面的新任市长是一个延续，黑暗绵长得没有尽头。

但凭他一个人能成什么事，刚来到K国时，他找上金俊勉，金俊勉告诉他边家不容易混进去，叫他想要当卧底的话，就先从朴家下手，后来他以他法学博士经济学硕士的身份终于进到朴家的正规产业，但想接触一下阳光下的事务却是走投无路。

他是后来才知道金俊勉手上还有一个叫金珉锡的潜伏在朴家，金珉锡比他呆的时间长，做的也只是底层的工作，帮着朴家管厂子，帮着金家转运见不得光的货物。

有一次他和朴灿烈到去朴家的酒吧视察，朴灿烈在和经理聊天，张艺兴去上厕所，金珉锡在厕所把张艺兴拦下。

金珉锡拉着张艺兴的手腕，张艺兴警惕的看着他，金珉锡凑近张艺兴的耳边悄声说：“我是金俊勉的人。”张艺兴一下子放松了警惕，任由金珉锡把他推进厕所的隔间关上门。

“你想不想更近一步。”

金珉锡没指明，但张艺兴知道他在说什么，酒吧喧闹嘈杂，隔音却做的很好，这厕所静悄悄的，时不时能听到有人进出厕所的脚边声，金珉锡凑近对他说话的气息都要喷洒在他脸上，他当时紧张的手心都都被汗水浸湿。

“想。”张艺兴也悄声回答他。

“你装作不小心走到负一层酒吧的仓库，我把守仓库的其他人调走了，你在等里等着，朴灿烈发现你在那里可能会杀了你，也可能会带你参与到朴家的地下产业，你确定要去吗？”

张艺兴咬着唇点点头，他的全身出了冷汗，呼吸急促絮乱，但眼睛毫不躲闪的对上金珉锡的视线，声音带着孤注一掷的坚定：“我要去。”他对金珉锡说。

酒吧的负一层除了酒店经理的办公室，还剩一间房间就是仓库，因为朴灿烈的到来，酒吧的管理人员都到上面去了，而该守在这里的人，都被金珉锡调走，仓库的门没锁，张艺兴轻轻一推，门就被打开。

里面没开灯，黑漆漆的只看的见仓库模糊的轮廓，张艺兴摸索的墙壁打开了灯。

仓库堆放着许多铁皮箱子，这些箱子的锁也被打开，张艺兴依次掀开这些箱子的盖子。

他先在这些箱子发现枪，小巧的手巧和枪身较长的冲锋枪都有，后再发现毒品，他不认识毒品，可是在这里摆着的东西不可能是白面粉。

单凭这些东西，不知道会让多少人家破人亡。

他想毁掉这些东西，但最终只是在仓库还无作为的站着，终于等到人到这间仓库，发现了正站在仓库里的他。

第一个发现他的人将他锁在仓库里回到酒吧第一层去通知了朴灿烈，没等一会儿，朴灿烈带着一群酒吧打手打开了仓库。

张艺兴被人一脚踢在腘窝上，腿一弯扑通一声跪在朴灿烈的跟前，张艺兴呆在朴家正规产业的时间做出的业绩很优越，这时跪在朴灿烈的面前，朴灿烈一点也没有念及张艺兴以前的功劳。

一把从箱子随手抽出的手枪就抵在张艺兴的额头上，朴灿烈的声音冷的像冰渣一样。

“你怎么进到这里的，刚刚你进来是没有人拦着你吗。”

生死只隔一线，张艺兴听见自己的心脏在剧烈的跳动，他的声音有些抖，但到底还是清楚的回答了朴灿烈的话。

“刚刚我上了厕所，想着你那边用不上我，我就想去经理办公室看看酒吧的账目，我不是故意闯到这里的！”

他说的几乎没有漏洞，他的工作本来也是管理朴家正规产业的资金。那把枪没从他的头上移开，朴灿烈继续问：“你到这里来的时候没有人在门口守吗？”

张艺兴不知道他们到底能不能查到金珉锡的头上，但目前的只一种说词能为他开脱：“没有，我下来时没有人守，仓库的门是开着的，箱子也没锁上。”

那把枪从张艺兴的头上稍稍移开，朴灿烈面无表亲的环顾了一圈仓库里站着的人，问道：“这批货谁接过来的，谁在管理。”

金珉锡被推了出来，被按肩膀跪在了张艺兴旁边。

金珉锡表现的很惶恐，不断的俯身给朴灿烈磕头求饶：“对不起，朴总，我不知道会发生这样的事，求你原谅我一次，我不知道我的大意会发生这样的事，这货刚接回来，我还没来得及转移到更安全的地方，本来想着让守着这批货的兄弟们到酒吧里也放松一下，我真不知道会发生这样的事，求你再给我一次机会，——”

朴灿烈对他的求饶无动于衷，像是决定晚餐吃什么似的决定着金珉锡的生死：“做这一行的这么粗心可不行，你这样迟早会丢命”朴灿烈对仓库的其他人挥挥手，示意他们动手：“不如现在就在这里把你这条命留下，免得到时候死的更惨。”

金珉锡被人押着手臂按在地上，朴灿烈的爪牙拿着枪向金珉锡靠近，他就要死了，这场景难受的让张艺兴想吐，他马上就要被人用枪打死了。

“不要，”张艺兴尖叫起来，他自己的都自身难保，可能金珉锡死后就该轮到他了，但是他无法眼睁睁看着金珉锡为了帮他而死在他的面前，他哭着，眼泪从眼眶里涌出来，他拼命挣开被押着的双手，匍匐在朴灿烈的脚边抱住朴灿烈的小腿。

“你别杀他，”他的声音因为哭泣而沙哑不堪：“都是我的错，都怪我，我不应该因为好奇打开这扇门，都是我的错，只要你放了他，我什么都愿意为你做，我可以帮你洗钱，可以帮你做假账，你知道我的能力，只要你放了他，我什么都可以做。”

朴灿烈低着头望着他，朴灿烈没发话，其他也没敢动手。半晌，朴灿烈踢开抱着他的腿的张艺兴。

“可以，”朴灿烈对倒在地上的张艺兴说：“你确实有用，我不杀你，也可以不杀他。”

朴灿烈转头望向跪在一旁的金珉锡：“你先不用死，但皮肉之苦少不了了。”朴灿烈向仓库外走去，最后对这屋的爪牙说：“别把他打残，让张艺兴在一旁看着，一直看到结束再放了他。”

这间仓库变成一个刑场，张艺兴永远也不会忘记这场面，朴灿烈说不要把金珉锡打残，可是他们用的不是鞭子，而是钢棍，实心的钢棍，结结实实的落到金珉锡的身上，一棍子下去就几乎把金珉锡身上的骨头打碎，张艺兴在旁边看着，在旁边听着，金珉锡从头到尾没挣扎，没求饶，只有棍子落到身上时身体的颤动和喉咙里压抑的闷哼，打到最后，金珉锡口中喷出了大片的血，金珉锡的身体倒在地上抽搐。

现在金俊勉问张艺兴要不要去救他，但从金俊勉告诉张艺兴金珉锡出事的那一刻，张艺兴就没有选择的余地了，那场景他绝对不想再见第二次。

可是这选择做的张艺兴的心里太痛苦了，他弟弟就这样死的死的不明不白，他抱着baekhyun的尸体，一点一点的感受到温度褪去，一点一点的感受到那躯体由柔软变得僵硬，baekhyun的胸膛中了那个多枪，太多的血从baekhyun的身体里流出来了，baekhyun生前一定很痛苦，为什么baekhyun会被他们杀死呢，他看着baekhyun的身体被推入火化炉的那刻就已经决定即使放弃自己剩下的全部东西也要为baekhyun报仇，他费了这么大力，终于有了一丝曙光了，可是现在，他自己要把他的誓言把他的努力全部毁掉。

出租车到达了目的的，张艺兴还坐在车上没动，司机转过头提醒他，却看到了张艺兴惨白的脸色。

“你没事吧，先生。”司机问。

张艺兴摇摇头，回过神，打开车门走了出去。

张艺兴走进了朴灿烈的办公室，他没敲门，径直走进去，他进办公室前，先拍了拍脸颊，让脸上恢复了一点血色，这时他大步走进朴灿烈的办公室，像带着怒气，停在朴灿烈的办工桌前。

“你就打算把我就这样转让给边伯贤吗？”张艺兴看着坐在办公桌前的朴灿烈问。

朴灿烈讨好的笑着抬头，桃花眼笑的弯弯的，看起来不像他的上司倒像他的小学弟：“可是你不是想弄垮边家吗，这么好的机会，让你去边家卧底，怎么怪起我来了？”

张艺兴皱着眉，坐到办工桌对面的椅子上：“可是他让我做他情人，这身份能查到什么呢？”

朴灿烈安慰他：“你总有机会的吧，说不定他喜欢你，什么都听你的，什么都给你说呢？”

“那我这边的工作怎么办？昨天我走后，接金家的那批货接到了吗？”张艺兴小心翼翼的带进话题。

朴灿烈的脸色瞬间沉下去，张艺兴正担心着,朴灿烈对他抱怨：“出了叛徒，但还是把货接到了。”

“叛逃？”张艺兴装作毫不知情：“谁是叛徒？”

“金珉锡。”

张艺兴沉默了片刻，像是在思索：“这样想来，我第一次见他那次，他把货放在这么容易被发现的地方说不定就是联系了警方，等着警察来查呢。”

张艺兴像想起了什么，问道：“他说了他是警方的人吗？”

朴灿烈反问：“出了是警方的人谁会给警方泄露消息。”

张艺兴深沉的回到：“可是大半个市政府，包括大半个警局不都是边家的后台吗？金珉锡也有可能是边家的人，边家不允许朴家和金家交易，你趁着和边伯贤聚会的时间和金家在港口周围交易，你以为边家不知道，可是说不定就是边家授意警方出警打击你们呢？”

朴灿烈低着头，深深地想了一会儿，抬头对张艺兴说：“你说的也没错，现在警局都腐败成那个样子，哪有这么务正业的警察。”

张艺兴趁势回到：“对呀，如果是警方的人还好说，杀了就好，要是边家的人就麻烦了，你到底弄没弄清楚。”

朴灿烈苦恼的摇头：“他现在什么任凭怎么拷打，硬是一个字都没透露。”

张艺兴的手弄力掐着自己大腿上的肉，他不知情的这段时间，不知道金珉锡受了多少苦。

张艺兴笑着对朴灿烈说：“既然拷打不能让他屈服的话，那么做个局，让他说。”

“怎么做局？”朴灿烈好奇的问。

“我去试探一下他，就说是边伯贤派来救他的，怎么样？”

朴灿烈静静的看了几分钟，看的张艺兴背上的冷汗都要把西服下的衬衫打湿了，终于回答他：“可以，金钟仁在你第一次见他的那间酒吧，那里的经理会带你去见他，但是有一点我不允许。”

张艺兴问：“什么不允许？”

“你不许把他带出酒吧，你只能在酒吧里面试探他。”

白天的酒吧没什么人，几十个打手懒散的倒在酒吧的卡座上刷着手机，张艺兴先到酒吧负一层见到了酒店的经理，朴灿烈早就打电话通知了张艺兴的来意，经理带着他到了酒吧的负二层。

负二层的入口更加隐秘，老旧的钨丝灯泡被电线挂在没有刷墙漆的天花板上，灯光比负一层跟混暗，张艺兴在昏暗的光线中看到了被捆在椅子上的伤痕累累的金珉锡。

张艺兴几乎都认不出坐在那椅子上的是金珉锡了，他的脸遍布着青紫，他脚下的地上是斑驳的干洇的血迹。

张艺兴忍着泪，尽力稳住自己的声音对经理说：“我想和他单独聊会儿。”

只剩他和金珉锡了，他立刻冲上前，蹲在金珉锡身边将金珉锡身上缠绕的绳子解开。

绳子被取下来，金珉锡一下子倒在张艺兴的身上，张艺兴几乎不忍心触碰他遍布伤痕的身体。

金珉锡气息微弱的在张艺兴耳边说：“你不应该来的。”

张艺兴压抑的低声吼他：“你昨天也不应该去冒那个险。”

金珉锡虚弱的对他露出个笑：“可是我看见那么多非法的毒品，枪支弹药就忍不住，那要害死多少人啊。”

张艺兴叹了口气，脱下身上的防弹背心给金珉锡穿上。

金珉锡的一手手臂搭在张艺兴的肩上，张艺兴拉着他的手臂拖着他站了起来。

“还能走吗？”张艺兴一只手搂住金珉锡的腰，一只手拉着金珉锡搭在他肩上的那只手：“等一会儿回去可能需要跑，你坚持得住吗？”

金珉锡点点头：“那就跑吧，我不会让你跟着我死在这里的。”

张艺兴扶着金珉锡躲在门旁，张艺兴大声的呼喊门外的人，经理率先进门，张艺兴站在门前对着经理迎了上去，经理还没弄懂这是什么状况，就被靠近的张艺兴从腰后突然抽出枪抵在胸膛上。

“别动，”张艺兴冷声对经理命令到，张艺兴绕道经理身后，一只手锁住经理的脖子，一只手拿枪指着经理的太阳穴：“让你的人放我们出去。”

张艺兴挟持着经理，示意金珉锡躲到他身后，走出负二层审讯室的门，门外守着打手看见经理被张艺兴用枪指着，立刻掏出枪对着张艺兴，但是没等张艺兴说，经理立刻惊恐的阻止道：“别开枪，让开路，让他们走，别伤到我。”

“让他们把手中的枪扔过来。”张艺兴对经理命令到。

经理立刻重复张艺兴的话，对对面拿枪的那两个打手喊：“听到没有，把扔过来，慢了我把你们这几个月的工资扣掉。”

几把枪被扔在张艺兴的脚边，张艺兴保持着姿势问身后的金珉锡：“还行吗，能用枪吗？”

金珉锡轻声的应了一声，艰难的俯身将地上的枪捡起来一只。

张艺兴守着前方，金珉锡用守着后方，一路挟持着经理到了酒吧第一层。

倒在卡座上的打手注意这边的情况都站了起来，经理慌张的阻止他们，尖叫着让他们站在原地不动。

张艺兴和金珉锡穿过酒吧杂列的沙发，在这么打手恼怒的目光下，慢慢靠近酒吧的出口。

张艺兴拉开了酒吧的关闭的大门，朴灿烈的脸出现在距离酒吧门外不远的地方，朴灿烈带着一批人正走向酒吧的门。

张艺兴突然僵住脚步，朴灿烈大衣里藏着的枪的枪口已经对着他了，酒吧外面即使是人来人往的步行街，朴灿烈不会想在酒吧外面就开枪引起轰动，但张艺兴毫不怀疑，只要他以踏出这个酒店的门一步，朴灿烈就敢开枪杀了他，反正这也只不过是麻烦朴灿烈向警局送一些钱罢了。

经理现在的作用已经不是威胁的作用了，张艺兴将经理挟持在身前，是为了挡住朴灿烈的枪口。张艺兴慢慢带着金珉锡退回酒吧。

张艺兴让金珉锡坐在离酒吧大门最近的一列沙发上他自己挟持着经理挡在金珉锡的身前。

朴灿烈已经进入了酒吧，正似笑非笑的站在他的面前：“我竟然不知道你也会被背叛我，”朴灿烈皱了皱眉，似乎在为这件事伤心：“我明明都已经把你当作朋友。”

“你是警方的人吗？”朴灿烈问他。

张艺兴已经走到绝境，无论怎样都是死，他突然想赌一把，他对朴灿烈说：“我不是警方的人，是边伯贤让我来，边伯贤说要想成为他的人，要想取得他的信任，要我先帮他办一件事，就是将金珉锡从你的手里给他带回来，金珉锡也比不是警方的人，是边伯贤的人，朴总，你知道我会不惜一切代价留在边伯贤身边的。”

“是，你的确会这么做，”朴灿烈点头，他拿出手机拔出了个电话：“要是你说的是真的的话，我给边总打电话让他来接你，要是边总什么都不知道的话，你们也别想出这个门了。”

他不知道边伯贤会不会帮他，边伯贤看起很喜欢他，可是边伯贤也很防备他，要是这通电话打过去，边伯贤肯定知道了他是警方的卧底，更糟糕的是，还有一个顶替他的年轻警员还在等在那间酒店的房间内。

他不但没有把金珉锡就救出去，说不定还会连累一个刚从警校毕业的对警察这个身份充满崇高敬意的孩子。

朴灿烈把电话设了免提，像是专门让张艺兴在旁边听着，电话接通，朴灿烈先一步开口：“边总，我是朴灿烈。”

电话那边，边伯贤的声音不冷不热的响起：“朴总打电话有什么事吗？”

“是这样的，昨天你不不是带回去一个人吗？”

“是的，”边伯贤这次的声音带了情绪的波澜，关切的问到：“怎么了？”

“今天我这边发现了一个叛徒，他想救这个叛徒出去，你知道这件事吗？”

边伯贤没有立即回答他，边伯贤的声音带了明显的担忧：“你先把电话给他，我和他说两句。”

“可是边总——”

“你把电话给他！”边伯贤打断朴灿烈的话，他的声音急切的让朴灿烈不容拒绝，朴灿烈只得将手机放在张艺兴身前的玻璃圆桌上。

“边总”张艺兴对着手机喊道。

“哥哥，”边伯贤听到张艺兴的声音稍稍恢复了平静：“他没伤害你吗。”

这种场景下，张艺兴居然有些走神，边伯贤不但那张脸和baekhyun一模一样，他的声音也和baekhyun的声音几乎一模一样，边伯贤居然叫他哥哥，张艺兴有那么一瞬间恍惚的以为是baekhyun在喊他。

“没有，”张艺兴决定继续赌下去：“你让我把金珉锡带回去，我没完成任务，我被朴总拦住了。”

边伯贤在电话那边沉默了一会儿，张艺兴的心脏都要紧张的裂口了，边伯贤声音终于又响起：“算了，”边伯贤的声音听不出来情绪：“完不成我的任务就算了，你在哪儿，我马上来接你。”

“娱乐城朴家最大的那家酒吧。”

边伯贤挂了电话，朴灿烈坐在张艺兴对面的沙发上，幽幽的望着张艺兴：“你把你抱着的那个经理放了，我不会再对你做什么了，毕竟边总都要来亲自接人了。”


	5. Chapter 5

小秘书觉得边总今天很反常，这个新来的边总从上任以来就表现的不苟言笑，可是今天，边总看起来似乎很高兴，边总让她去抱资料时，居然对着她露了个笑，只是嘴角上扬到一个微不可见的弧度，可是小秘书觉得，今天的边总心情好的没边了。

果然，小秘书听到边总接了个电话，不是办公室里的工作电话，是边总的私人手机，电话接通，电话那边还没传出任何声音，边总还是冷漠的公事公办的问道：“找谁？”但电话里刚传出一点声音，边总脸上的表情立刻变得柔和了，凌厉的眉眼舒展开，眼睛跟着不自觉的弯起来，边总在笑，他对电话那边说话的声音也变得甜的发腻，好像电话那边是个需要人照顾的小朋友，或者是个他的哪位娇气的女朋友。

这电话挂的突然，小秘书听见边总急促挽留的声音只来的及说出一半，就将耳边的手机拿开，看向手机上的屏幕，已经退出了通话界面，电话那边不知道是什么人，居然对边总的态度嚣张至此，但边总却丝毫不在意似的，他叹了口气，眼里的笑意却没止住，好像对挂断他电话的那人都无可奈何了。

到快要下班时，小秘书又听到边总接了一个私人电话，这通电话不像上一个电话那样甜蜜，边总好很焦急对电话那人争论了一句，但很快边总的声音又平和下来，等到挂断电话，小秘书才发现，边总整张脸的血色都褪去了，边总急匆匆的经过小秘书向办公室外走去，小秘书小跑着追在他的身后问剩下的行程怎么办，但边总只冷着脸，将追到电梯里的小秘书推出电梯外，电梯门慢慢合上，小秘书看着边总的脸渐渐消失在电梯门后——他的眼睛透着惊恐，惊恐的对身边的真实场景显得空洞。

边伯贤驾车往娱乐城飞速的赶去，这路上他不知道闯了多上个红灯，有惊无险的到了朴灿烈的酒吧。

他推开门，立刻就看到张艺兴锁着一个男人的脖子，将男人困在身前，另一个浑身是伤的男人，瘫坐在张艺兴身后的沙发上，朴灿烈坐在对面的沙发上，数十个朴灿烈的走卒举着枪正对着张艺兴。

朴灿烈见边伯贤走进来，也没有让他的人放下枪的意思，边伯贤不敢贸然上前。

边伯贤站在张艺兴和朴灿烈中间，张艺兴挡在沙发上受伤的男人身前，边伯贤挡在张艺兴身前，边伯贤面向朴灿烈，扯出了缓和气氛的笑容。

“我来带我的人回家，朴总能给我这个面子吗？”

朴灿烈从沙发上站起来，向边伯贤走来，边伯贤僵硬着身体，任朴灿烈走到他的身边，朴灿烈这个位置，他挡不住朴灿烈射向张艺兴的枪。

朴灿烈将手枪从大衣的口袋里拿出来，明晃晃的朝着张艺兴举着。

“边总，”朴灿烈站在边伯贤的身旁冷峻的看着张艺兴：“你不能以为你喜欢他就这么纵容他，他不知道他也许是警方的卧底。”

边伯贤想将朴灿烈手中的枪夺过来，这么近的距离，也许会在混乱中射中张艺兴，更何况，这地方他一个人来，围着他们的都是朴灿烈的人。

他根据先前的和张艺兴的通话，小心翼翼的回答：“他不是警方的人，他是我的人，是我让他这样做的。”

“那好，”朴灿烈的点点头：“那边总告诉我你到底给张艺兴布置了什么样的任务？”

“是你和——”

张艺兴的声音只冒出了个头，就被枪声打断，朴灿烈朝张艺兴开的那枪射中了旁边桌子上的玻璃杯，玻璃炸开，枪声在白天歇业的酒吧的里格外刺耳。

张艺兴止住要说的话，边伯贤几乎被这突然的枪响吓得魂飞魄散，边伯贤大概也知道，张艺兴找说这样的谎言是因为朴灿烈做了什么不能让他知道或者让边家知道的事情，可是他一时怎么也猜不到朴灿烈到底做了什么，他要怎么帮张艺兴圆这个谎。

朴灿烈见边伯贤久久没有回话，催促道：“边总，如果真的是你叫张艺兴来做这件事的，那么告诉我，你到底让张艺兴来干什么，不然，你这么包庇警方的人，闹到边董那边，边董也不会这么轻易的放过警方的卧底。”

边伯贤看着站在他面前的张艺兴，张艺兴的身体躲在被他挟持的男人身后，露在朴灿烈射击范围之内的只有他的头，边伯贤不知道朴灿烈的枪法，但他清楚挡在张艺兴身前那人的命，朴灿烈根本没放在眼里，朴灿烈要真开枪，那男人不会让朴灿烈有任何顾忌。

边伯贤轻轻的笑了一声，在这焦灼的场合下，这笑声尤为怪异，边伯贤像是嘲讽的对朴灿烈说：“你没搜他的身吗？”边伯贤伸出一根手指指着张艺兴：“我在他身上装上了窃听器，不然你以为我刚得到的人会让他轻易跑出来。”

边伯贤转头看向朴灿烈，他的表情是运筹帷幄的冷静坚定，朴灿烈看不出任何破绽。

边伯贤一边说着一边向张艺兴走去，朴灿烈本因该阻止他，边伯贤的说出的话让朴灿烈僵硬的保持着举着枪对着张艺兴的姿势动弹不得。

“你以为我不知道朴家背着我做了什么，”边伯贤说：“用从你这边的夺过来的人来对付你，你说这个办法好不好？”

朴灿烈看着边伯贤走到张艺兴的面前，张艺兴一只手握着枪正抵着被挟持的经理的脑袋，边伯贤缓慢的，坚定的，握住了张艺兴拿枪的那只手。

一声枪响，张艺兴手中的枪被边伯贤带着张艺兴的手压下扳机，子弹从经理的太阳穴穿过，红色的血混着白色的脑浆溅到张艺兴的脸上，张艺兴眨了眨眼，溅到睫毛上的血顺着他动作滴落下来。

经理的身体瘫倒在张艺兴的脚边，边伯贤将张艺兴手中的枪取下来，他轻柔的抹去张艺兴脸上的血迹，揽着张艺兴的肩，以半抱着张艺兴的姿势要带着张艺兴向酒吧大门走去。

但张艺兴没动，张艺兴指着坐在沙发上的金珉锡：“边总，带上金珉锡走吧。”

边伯贤顺着张艺兴手指的方向，垂目看着沙发上重伤的金珉锡。

边伯贤沉默了一两秒，张艺兴立刻说：“边总，金珉锡为了边家，不惜向警方通信来阻止朴家和金家在背地的交易，现在他被朴家抓住，你让我来救他，你费了这么大的精力，不能现在把他留下这里！”

张艺兴说的又快又急，朴灿烈想阻止也没有机会，边伯贤半抱着他的姿态，朴灿烈也不可能对着边伯贤开枪。

到现在为止，朴灿烈已经完全失去了先机，边伯贤已经了解了他这边的情况，他不能印证边伯贤到底是不是在包庇张艺兴，也不能理直气壮的让边伯贤留下人。

边伯贤皱了皱眉，转头看向朴灿烈：“我本来也只是想试探一下张艺兴，现在我接他回去，这件事我不会继续追究，也不会向我父亲报告，但，上次我已经和你谈过了，想和金家交易，现在不行，以后别出现这样的事。”

边伯贤斜睨了金珉锡一眼，朴灿烈恍惚从那一眼里看出厌恶：“金珉锡已经对我没用了，把他留给你，就算是向你要走张艺兴的回报。”

边伯贤要带着张艺兴走，他的一只手环着张艺兴的肩，张艺兴抓着他腰侧的衣服，猝不及防的，张艺兴扯着他的衣服将他拉了个趔趄，情况瞬息万变，边伯贤手中的枪又被张艺兴抢回，枪口抵着边伯贤的下颚。

张艺兴放在边伯贤腰侧的手绕倒边伯贤的背后，掐住了边伯贤的后颈。

“把金珉锡放了，他是我的朋友，不管他是什么身份，我要他活着。”

他决绝的望着朴灿烈，他的话不只说给朴灿烈，也说给边伯贤，在用枪低着边伯贤的情况下，他还没把谎言戳破，边伯贤不会再给他圆谎了，他想要金珉锡活着。

可是他震惊的听到，边伯贤对朴灿烈说：“你怎么教的，从你这边出来的人都这么在乎朋友吗，”边伯贤还是没戳穿他是警方卧底的身份：“朴总，看来我不得不把金珉锡带走了。”边伯贤在对他妥协，边伯贤就着下颚被枪口抵着的姿态去去扶着金珉锡站起来。

朴灿烈看见边伯贤去抚金珉锡的同时，不动声色的将张艺兴推到一个朴灿烈的枪射击不到的位置，边伯贤用自己的身体挡住张艺兴。

惊愕的神色从朴灿烈的眼睛里飞快的闪过，他想起昨天，边伯贤刚见张艺兴时几乎丧失理智的样子，事情突然变得清晰。

边伯贤根本不会给张艺兴布置这么危险的任务，他在包庇张艺兴。

朴灿烈站的位置不能射中张艺兴，他也没在想杀死张艺兴，他看向站在旁边一直对着沙发上的金珉锡举着枪的打手，飞快的，低声的说：“对金珉锡开枪。”

这命令的声音的声音传达张艺兴耳朵里，张艺兴猛然推开边伯贤扑到金珉锡身上，一发子弹沉闷的击中他的背部，接着他听到了第二声枪响，枪声距离他很近，他趴在金珉锡身上，偏着头看，边伯贤挡在他的身前，一枪击毙了刚刚开枪的朴灿烈的人。

朴灿烈沉声叫停了剩下的想要朝边伯贤开枪的人，边伯贤伸手想要去抱张艺兴，可是他的手轻柔的落在张艺兴背部伤口周围，他不敢动，他的脑海已经一片空白，视线只集中在张艺兴不断流血的伤口上，周围的一切都变得虚无，听见不见金珉锡抱着张艺兴痛苦的哭喊，看不见朴灿烈的人还在举着枪对着他，只有张艺兴，只有张艺兴。

“哥哥——”他的喉咙像是被巨大的石头堵住，声带颤动着发出了低沉的残破不堪的呼喊。

这声音连朴灿烈为之心碎，朴灿烈像是不可承受的退了一步，太荒谬了，边伯贤为什么。

朴灿烈用力的闭上眼睛，边伯贤不能在他这里出事，他挥手撤退围着边伯贤的人。

朴灿烈走到边伯贤身边，边伯贤几乎无知无觉，朴灿烈猛地将跪在张艺兴身旁的边伯贤从地上拉起，边伯贤空洞的看着他，一记耳光打在边伯贤的脸上。

“清醒了吗？”朴灿烈问：“叫医生来救他，别再浪费时间，也许还有救。”

边伯贤慌乱的拿出手机，他的手抖得厉害，输了几次，终于输进正确的号码，他的声音也沙哑的厉害，但好歹说清楚了位置，朴灿烈在旁边看着，只觉得他不可理喻。

张艺兴睁开眼睛时正对上了边伯贤那双布满血丝的眼睛，或许是失血过多的原因，张艺兴意识模糊不清，看着那张脸，愣愣的抬手摸了上去。

“baekhyun——”

这名字刚从他的嘴里说出来，回忆就涌进他混乱的大脑里。那手像忽然失去力气一样，从边伯贤的脸颊上垂到白色的被单上。

baekhyun已经死了，他不信鬼神，死亡的意义就是消失。

边伯贤将张艺兴落下去的那只手握着，重新贴在他的脸上。

边伯贤对着张艺兴笑：“醒了？”

昏迷前的事张艺兴还清楚的记得，边伯贤对他太纵容，他没想过自己居然还会活下来。

“你不怕吗？”张艺兴问。

“怕什么？”

“怕我是警方的人，我可能会对你不利。”

边伯贤轻轻的吻着张艺兴的手背，气息洒在张艺兴手背的皮肤上。

“没关系，你留在我身边就好了。”

张艺兴的那只手被边伯贤越握越紧，到最后力度大的几乎要把张艺兴的掌骨捏碎。

“你为了那个男人，连自己的命也不要了吗？”

边伯贤面无表情的看着他，语速是压抑的缓慢，边伯贤在生气，这种隐忍的怒火张艺兴太熟悉了。

“你把他看的这么重要吗？他是你的什么人？”

张艺兴露出痛苦的表情，那只被边伯贤捏住的手实在痛的受不了，但张艺兴刚露出这样的表情，边伯贤立刻松开了他的手，他的手已经起了清白的指印，边伯贤双手握住那只手轻轻的揉着。

“他是我的同事，他帮过我很多次，有一次他为了救我差点死掉，”张艺兴看着边伯贤那双泛红的眼睛说：“所以我不希望他实在我面前，我会受不了的。”

张艺兴在欺骗边伯贤，在朴家时，张艺兴做的是文书工作，金珉锡只在朴家的底层卧底，工作几乎没交合的部分，平时连见面的机会都很少。

张艺兴已经很确定边伯贤不是对他有所企图，虽然不知原因，但边伯贤是真的很在乎他，他清楚的记得边伯贤不要命的挡在他的身前，边伯贤看着他表情那么惊慌，他想保住金珉锡的命，利用了边伯贤的感情。

果然，边伯贤将额头抵在张艺兴的手背上，叹息的说：“他没事，我将他从朴灿烈那边带出来了，我允许你见他他一面。”

边伯贤又抬头望进张艺兴的眼睛：“就一次，以后你不能再和所有以前的同事见面，也不要顺便离开我的身边了。”

“还有一个在酒店顶替我的警员，你放了他吗。”张艺兴得寸进尺的问。

边伯贤将他手放进床单里，细细的为张艺兴盖好被子：“等你好些了，我让他们一起来见你。”

张艺兴在病房里躺了将近一个月，他不是没想过和金俊勉联系，但这家医院对他的监控比刚开始那家酒店还严，他拿不到任何通讯设备，接触不到任何可以帮助他的人，他不知道金珉锡的情况怎么样，是不是也像他一样，无法联络到金俊勉。

边伯贤对他很上心，上心到了无微不至的地步。他白天要到公司里上班，傍晚又回到张艺兴身边，到夜里，直接睡在张艺兴旁边空着的病床上。明明很多事可是让给护工做，可是边伯贤偏偏要亲自替张艺兴做，本该是让人舒心的事，张艺兴却感到不安。

和边伯贤接触的越多，他对边伯贤的感情越复杂。

“你觉得这几栋别墅，哪一栋好？”

边伯贤拿着平板给张艺兴放着几座别墅的资料，有拍摄的实地视屏，有俯视图，室内设计图。

边伯贤指着平板，耐心的细致的为张艺兴介绍：“这座别墅后面后面带了花园，花园中央的位置有一个面积很大的泳池，你要是在家里待腻了，可以去游泳，这座别墅前方有一面观赏湖，装修是中式风格的——”

张艺兴打断他：“我以后会住进去吗？”

边伯贤用额头去蹭了蹭张艺兴的头发：“当然了，哥哥，这是给你买的，我会从家里搬出来和你一起住。”

张艺兴还想说什么，边伯贤偏着头吻上了他的唇，剩下的话都被这个吻堵回到张艺兴的肚子里。

等到张艺兴终于出医院，边伯贤直接将张艺兴接到新买的别墅里。

车停下，张艺兴打开车门要走下车门，边伯贤比他快一步，从车上下来，绕道张艺兴的打开的车门旁，边伯贤蹲下身，对张艺兴说：“哥哥，我来背你。”

张艺兴推了推边伯贤的背，司机还在车里听着，他的脸有些热：“没这么娇气，我自己可以走。”

边伯贤固执不肯给张艺兴让开路，到最后，张艺兴还是妥协的趴在边伯贤的背上，让边伯贤将他背进屋里。

穿过草坪进入别墅的大门时，张艺兴看见别墅外面四处巡逻的保镖，张艺兴大概观察了他们的巡逻路线，要从这座别墅逃出去，基本上不可能。

进了门，边伯贤将张艺兴放在一楼客厅的沙发椅上，医生说张艺兴现在还不能做剧烈的运动，伤口会裂开，可是边伯贤这个样子，分明是连走路都不让张艺兴走了。

边伯贤坐在张艺兴的身旁，张艺兴偏着头看他，他的领带因为刚刚背着张艺兴而有些歪斜，像是被蛊惑般的，张艺兴伸手将他的领带整理端正，等张艺兴反应过来，直直的撞进边伯贤那双柔情似水的眼睛。

“哥哥不是说要见那两个同事吗？”边伯贤面上的笑让张艺兴的心震颤：“现在就可以，我让人把他们带到这边来了。”

张艺兴等了一会，终于有人压着金珉锡和那个年轻的警员到了这个客厅。

边伯贤面向金珉锡时，脸上的温情立刻褪去，客厅茶几上的金箔杯被边伯贤拿在手里，边伯贤漫不经心的盯着手中杯子，等着张艺兴开口说话。

但边伯贤就守在旁边，又有什么什么能说的。

张艺兴拉了拉边伯贤的袖子：“能让你的人放开他们吗？”

“不行的，哥哥，”边伯贤将手中的杯子放回茶几上，玻璃和大理石相撞，发出了清脆的声响：“他们是警察，我关了他们这么长的时间，我怕他们抓我。”

边伯贤在拒绝，以边家在政府的实力，就算边伯贤现在把金珉锡他们杀了，警局也不会真的追究边伯贤什么。

张艺兴只得当着边伯贤对金珉锡说：“麻烦你回去后，告诉金俊勉我没事。”

“你现在是什么情况？”金珉锡皱着眉问。

“什么情况？”边伯贤在旁边冷哼一声：“他为了救你，从鬼门关走了一趟，现在才从医院出来，你说什么情况。”

“我们没事，”张艺兴看着金珉锡惨白的脸色安抚道：“边总对我很好，他不会伤害我。”

边伯贤突然倾身按着张艺兴的后颈，当着金珉锡的面吻上了张艺兴的唇。等边伯贤撤开，张艺兴的眼睛已经因为这个吻泛起了水汽，水光潋滟，眼尾晕开了一点红色，楚楚可怜的样子，边伯贤终于高兴了一点，拇指摩挲着张艺兴被亲的水润的嘴唇。

“说过多少次，叫我伯贤。”

张艺兴低下头，卷曲着用双手捂住了自己的脸，边伯贤竟然当着金珉锡这样，他没脸再见金珉锡了。

待脸上的热度终于稍稍褪去，张艺兴放下捂住脸的手，上目线看向对边伯贤：“我没什么话想对他们说，你能放了他们吗？”

边伯贤沉默的从沙发上站起身来，他本来坐在在张艺兴身旁，这时走到金珉锡面前，张艺兴只看的见他的背影，修身黑色西服下，他的肩腰线条显得单薄，就是这样斯文沉着的背影，突然高高扬起拳头，一拳砸到金珉锡的脸上。

“珉锡哥！”

张艺兴立刻惊呼出声，撑着沙发上的扶手，快速的从沙发椅上站起身，他的动作幅度太大，背上的伤口被拉扯的隐隐作痛。

边伯贤转身将冲向金珉锡的张艺兴抱在怀里，边伯贤在他耳边说：“你再维护他，就真的救不了他了。”

边伯贤的声音不急不缓，明明是温柔的呢喃，却让张艺兴觉得是冰冷的蛇窸窣的爬行在耳边，张艺兴被边伯贤重新按着肩膀坐回沙发椅上。

“我不允许哥哥因为这样的理由受伤，”边伯贤垂目看着金珉锡，他的黑色瞳孔冷漠的倒映着金珉锡垂着头被两边的打手拉着被别在背后的双手才勉强站立住的狼狈景象。

边伯贤在金珉锡面前来回的踱步，硬底皮鞋和大理石地板发出规律的哒哒声响。

边伯贤突然看向张艺兴：“哥哥，你不要以为我现在对这件事已经无可奈何了，”他的嘴角上扬，眼里却没有丝毫笑意，像是有犹如实质的黑暗慢慢从他呀眼里漫出：”你为谁受了多重的伤，我就让那人给你还回来。“

张艺兴没来的反应，边伯贤重新在金珉锡面前站定，他朝金珉锡身旁的打手伸手，立刻有一把枪被放在他的手上。

”不要，“张艺兴想再次从沙发站起来，边伯贤的枪口已经抵上了金珉锡的额头。

”别动，“边伯贤背对着张艺兴冷声警告：”坐在那里别动。“

他的话像锁链一样将张艺兴禁锢在原地，张艺兴不能阻止他，只哀求的看着他的背影，但他看不见张艺兴的眼神，他只顾着发泄自己积压的愤恨。

枪口离开金珉锡的额头向下移，枪口抵在了金珉锡的腹部上。

”哥哥中了一枪，我也要你中一枪，能不能活下来就看你的命运了“

话音刚落，一声枪响，这么近的距离子弹直接从金珉锡的后背穿出。边伯贤听见张艺兴在他身后发出的凄切悲鸣。

”珉锡哥——“张艺兴不管不顾的冲上前，想要抱着金珉锡，可是他有落进边伯贤的怀里，他挣扎着，边伯贤用力抱住他的身体。

”不要哭，不要哭，不要哭——“边伯贤亲吻着张艺兴眼角不断漫出的泪水：”他现在没有死，我没打在他的致命部位，他还有活下去的机会，哥哥，不要动，你的伤会裂开——“

边伯贤打着手势，金珉锡被打手从两边架着，拖出了这房间，血珠沿着金珉锡被拖出的路线滚落了一地。

等张艺兴终于力竭，边伯贤又将他抱回沙发上。

还剩年轻警员在这客厅，他旁观了刚刚的整个过程，第一次直面鲜血的残酷，等边伯贤走到他的面前，他的双腿已经止不住的发抖。

”你顶替哥哥在酒店时，我的人数次到那个房间去检查，你是怎么样不让他们发现哥哥已经没在那个房间的？“

年轻警员终于看到金队档案上照片的真人，边伯贤真人比照片上更加精致，但年轻警员在这张精致的脸面前，只感觉到恐惧，这个人说不定下一秒就会夺走他的生命。

年轻警员颤颤巍巍的回答：”我没让他们进来，我录了几条张先生的语音，有人敲门，我就用张先生的语音让他们离开。“

边伯贤点点头，像是疲惫至极的将额前的头用手指向后梳去，他的手掌贴着额头，皱着眉，厌烦的看着年轻警员：”要不是你，哥哥也不会从我身边逃开，我太讨厌试图将哥哥从我身边带走的人了，讨厌得现在想要你死。“

他将他的手从额头上放下，几缕碎发又摇摇晃晃的垂到额前：”可是现在杀了你，哥哥不会原谅我了，我只能采取一个折中的方式。“

枪口对上年轻警员的膝盖，年轻警员闭上眼睛，等着双腿将要迎来的剧痛。

”你向他开枪，我们就完全处于对立的立场。“

张艺兴没在大声喊叫，相反，这话被他用平静的语气说出。

边伯贤回过头看他，张艺兴毫不畏惧的对着他的视线，他已经挣扎过，哭闹过，到现在只不过是情绪燃尽后的绝望，他在对边伯贤下最后的通牒。

”他很年轻，你毁了他的双腿，他的人生都会被你毁了。“

边伯贤沉默着，像座石像一样僵硬的站在年轻警员面前，片刻，他握着枪柄，猛地砸上了年轻警员的太阳穴，巨大的撞击，立刻让年轻警员晕厥，边伯贤将手里的枪扔在茶几上，挥手示意打手将年轻警员带出去。

边伯贤蹲在张艺兴脚边，手臂攀附着张艺兴的双腿，仰着头，小心翼翼的问：”我放过他了，哥哥不要怪我好不好？“

他看见张艺兴的视线只空空荡荡的落在客厅的某一点，边伯贤又抓住张艺兴的手，试图让张艺兴看向他，张艺兴的手很凉，有生气的事物总是温热的，可是那手，边伯贤一点热度都感受不到，好像生气从张艺兴的身体都消散尽了。

边伯贤心里一慌，起身坐在沙发的扶手上，推着张艺兴的肩膀，让张艺兴背离开沙发椅的靠背，白色的衬衫上已经带了点红色，边伯贤扯开张艺兴衬衫的扣子将衬衫从张艺兴身上脱下，伤口处的纱布已经被鲜血浸透。

他又伤害了哥哥，无力感笼罩着他，他不敢碰张艺兴的伤口，只颤抖的将张艺兴的头抱在胸前，惊慌的拿出手机给医生打电话。

张艺兴的声音从他的胸膛处传来，幽幽的回荡在这空旷的客厅中：”你让我想到很多不好的回忆。“

边伯贤还抱着张艺兴的身体立刻僵硬住。

伤口裂开的没有太深，缝合之后，张艺兴在呆在别墅里养伤。边伯贤总是很忙，也就晚上的时间能守在张艺兴身边，但即使边伯贤把张艺兴抱在怀里，张艺兴也不怎么和边伯贤说话，边伯贤很清楚，张艺兴在责怪他，而他不知道如何面对张艺兴的冷漠。

别墅里总是静悄悄的，花园里有虫鸣鸟叫，到房子里，只剩下死气沉沉，这座别墅其实是座美丽的囚笼，张艺兴走不出一步。

卧室的窗帘被拉开，惨白的月亮明晃晃的挂在窗前，边伯贤抱着张艺兴躺在床上，边伯贤和张艺兴面对面的，几乎可以感受到对方的呼吸了，可是张艺兴闭着眼睛，他分明没有睡着，却不愿意睁开眼睛看看边伯贤。

已经过了这么多天，他仍视边伯贤为无物，边伯贤挫败的叹气，凑近张艺兴的脸，轻轻的吻了吻张艺兴的嘴唇。

”你真这么讨厌我吗？“

别墅区的环境已经够安静，这卧室里更是显得死寂，边伯贤突兀的一句问话，在这寂静的夜里，显得空旷。

”那件事我给你说对不起好不好？“

张艺兴的睫毛颤动着，可是他闭上的眼睛仍没有睁开。

”我当时太生气了，你就这样倒在我的面前，你有没有想过我？我当时都要被你吓得窒息了。“

这夜晚的黑暗中，只有边伯贤一个絮絮叨叨的轻语，他现在说话的声音这么温柔，谁能想到他能面不改色的向人开枪呢？

”你被送进急救室，你知道我在外面等着的心情吗？我接到病危通知书的时候，整个身体都在打颤，我当时就想这着，你这么不听话，也许跟着你一起死去才是最好的办法。“

对着边伯贤的那双闭着的眼睛睫毛颤动着，像扑扇的蝴蝶，扇动着睁开，慢慢露出黑色的瞳孔，月光趁势洒在他的眼中，晶晶亮亮，让边伯贤不知觉的秉住了呼吸。


	6. Chapter 6

“我曾经认识一个人，”那双眼睛看着边伯贤，边伯贤就在距离他这么近的地方，可是那双眼睛却像透过边伯贤看向了遥远的某一处：“你看我的眼神，你说话的方式，你做事的风格，几乎和他如出一辙，就连你的脸都和他一模一样。”

张艺兴不知道边伯贤到底知不知道baekhyun的存在，边家曾派人追杀过他们不只一次，他还想潜伏在边伯贤这里直到获得边家犯罪的确凿证据。

他在试探边伯贤，这世上这样巧合的事出现的机率太小，他从见到边伯贤的脸就开始怀疑baekhyun和边伯贤到底是什么关系。

可是张艺兴绝对不敢猜想，baekhyun就是边伯贤，装着baekhyun灵魂的边伯贤当然知道张艺兴在说什么，要是他现在问‘那人是谁？’张艺兴将不会再进行下一步的试探，厌恶和敌视将绵长无期的持续，要是他现在就坦白一切匪夷所思的事实，张艺兴也许会相信他，然后呢，他又成为了张艺兴不可越界的弟弟，张艺兴会无限包容他，而亲吻示爱则重新列为禁区。

边伯贤选择编了个谎言，这是他第一次对张艺兴撒谎：“baekhyun是我的双胞胎兄弟。”他说。

这谎言其实有一半是事实，另一半，如果可以他想将其永远埋葬。

“我知道你是lay。”

这距离足够边伯贤看到张艺兴的瞳孔骤然缩紧。

“你的父亲，上一任市长，曾经边家的政治保护伞，他从我母亲手里夺走我的双胞胎兄弟，baekhyun。”

一个谎言总需要半掺着事实才显得真实，而边伯贤更是骗子中的翘楚，

“当时我的母亲在你父亲投资的医院生产，医院将我母亲临产的消息封锁了，我的父亲根本不知道母亲生产的状况，一对双胞胎，你的父亲留下一个，带走一个，以为手里握着一个边家的少爷能在最后与边家撕破脸的时候有所底牌，可笑的是，我的父亲现在都不知道他还有一个儿子在你父亲手里，他甚至以为baekhyun真的是你父亲的儿子。”

“我的母亲有派人企图在K国之外就杀死baekhyun吗？”边伯贤抚摸着张艺兴渐渐变得冰凉的脸颊，要是baekhyun不是他的弟弟他会怎么看baekhyun，能不能把给baekhyun的爱意分给现在的边伯贤一点：“医院的事这些年我的父亲一直被蒙在鼓里，我的母亲一直避免让父亲看到baekhyun的照片，她宁愿杀死她的另外一个儿子，也不愿意让父亲知道因为她的失误，让边家的另一个小少爷落到父亲憎恨的前合作伙伴手里，同卵双胞胎，baekhyun和我这张一模一样的脸站在父亲面前时绝对很让父亲起疑，我的母亲不会让baekhyun回到K国。”

张艺兴被他抱着，他的一只手臂搭在张艺兴的腰上，睡衣只那么薄薄的一层，他清晰的感受到张艺兴在颤抖。

“但是我的母亲先前找过baekhyun，并且她早就找到了他。”他不但要毁掉baekhyun在张艺兴的唯一地位，还妄图将边伯贤这个人重新挤进张艺兴的生命：“我从我的母亲那里偷到baekhyun的联系方式，我和baekhyun这些年一直有着联系。”

张艺兴的呼吸已经完全紊乱，温热的气息洒在边伯贤的脖颈上带来阵阵痒意。

“这知道我为什么第一次见你就这对你如此情迷意乱吗？”边伯贤轻轻笑出声，他背着对从窗户照进来的月光，张艺兴在月光照耀下的那张脸清晰可见，而他的脸卑鄙的隐匿在阴影中，张艺兴即使看不到他的表情，他的声音也极具欺骗性：“因为我早就知道你，隔了这么远的距离，我和baekhyun从未相见，可是baekhyun喜欢向我炫耀你，他说他虽然弄丢了他的亲身父母，但他有世界上最好的哥哥。”

边伯贤看见张艺兴闭上眼睛，眼泪映着温柔月光浸入白色的枕头。

“baekhyun向我说你的事，他向我描述你们相处的点点滴滴，他想让我嫉妒愤恨，我也确实如他所愿，我听了你的故事听了这么多年，刚开始还想着，要是你是我的哥哥多好，当后来就想着，要是你能永远和我在一起多好，baekhyun每说一件和你的事，我就幻想，如果是我的话，如果我和你在一起，我有无数个机会和你告白，我有无数个机会可以亲吻你，我有无数个机会可以让你正视我的心，我已经等你这么多年了，所以才在第一次真实看见你时轻易的丧失了理智。”

“你能接受我吗？我不像baekhyun那样只满足做你的弟弟，你能爱上我吗？”

边伯贤抱着张艺兴的身体，他们的身形相差不大，可是边伯贤抱着张艺兴像抱着受伤的小动物，柔软脆弱。

他的话势必在张艺兴的心里掀起惊涛巨浪，他会给张艺兴时间思考，也知道张艺兴只会思考出错误的结论，重生这种事说出去只会被人当作疯子，而唯一的矛盾点，边家旗下本身就拥有很多家医院，为什么边家主母还会到张艺兴父亲掌控的医院生产，时间太久远，张艺兴更根本无力查证。

谁能想到，谁能想到边家家母竟敢背着边家家主与张艺兴的父亲偷情？谁能想到baekhyun和边伯贤的亲生父亲不是边家家主而是被边家家主害死的前任市长？谁能想到边家家主竟会给自己的敌人养儿子，一养就是二十几年？

无论重生前后，边伯贤和baekhyun都是张艺兴同父异母的兄弟。

边伯贤在心底嘲笑世事荒谬无常，手抱着张艺兴抱得愈发的紧。

奇妙的是，他在撕扯张艺兴的心脏，粉碎张艺兴前二十几年的珍视之物，他感到皮肤下，血管中，血液翻滚沸腾，他在兴奋，如此残忍，口腔里似乎弥漫着鲜血的铜臭味，他的身体为之颤栗。

“baekhyun和我与你都没有血缘关系，他没做到的事我来做，他没完成的心愿我来替他完成，你和他这么亲密的在一起生活了这么多年，你真的一点都没发现他的你的心意吗？”

张艺兴当然知道baekhyun到底是怎么看待他的，baekhyun从不忌惮表现对张艺兴的独占欲，但过界的事也只不过做过寥寥数次。

亲吻可以，亲吻嘴唇却被禁止，baekhyun曾无数次吻过lay的脸颊额头下巴，可是吻不到的嘴唇对baekhyun来说，就像鸦片被点燃，被放在犯瘾的瘾君子面前，他可以忍，但不可能一直忍的住。

lay只在腰间围着毛巾就从浴室走出来。

lay一向谨慎，衬衣纽扣总毫无列外的扣到第二颗，洗完澡也总是睡衣规规矩矩的穿好才从浴室里出来，有些事在lay和baekhyun之间都心知肚明了，可是最后的薄如蝉翼的间隔，lay几乎是拼尽了全力去守卫。

他的一时疏忽，以为这个时间，母亲出门购物，baekhyun跟着同学去参加夏令营，家里除了自己应该再没有别人，等他这样暴露的走进自己到卧室，推开门，发现baekhyun正赫然坐在他的床上。

baekhyun当然不会跟着同学去夏令营，稍一用心也猜测的到，baekhyun从没放任lay离开他的视线超过一天，而夏令营需要离开家一个月，lay劝说了他这么久，终于让他同意，结果到最后，老师集合去车站时，他又悄悄拖着行李箱回了家。

baekhyun坐在lay的床上等lay，房门被打开的那一刹那，白花花的未被衣物遮挡的身体直直的闯进他的视线，他明目张胆肆无忌惮打量的视线或许太过炙热，他看见lay畏缩的向门外退了一步。

baekhyun偏过头，没在视线之下，lay稍稍镇定，镇定下来又觉得自己好笑，都是男人，况且baekhyun还是他的弟弟，这么刻意的规避，反而有欲盖弥彰的嫌疑，他就这么裹着一条窄窄的毛巾走进卧室。

睡衣早就被lay堆放在baekhyun坐着的床上，他走到床边，想去拿自己的睡衣，手朝睡衣伸出去，手腕立刻被坐在旁边的baekhyun捉住。

baekhyun握着他的手腕用力一拉，lay倾倒压着baekhyun扑倒在床上。

太糟糕的姿势，皮肤只相隔着baekhyun身上穿的薄薄的衬衣，热度清晰的从baekhyun的身上传到lay的身上，lay的手掌按在baekhyun的胸膛上，肌肉轮廓在lay的手掌之下清晰可触，铺天盖地都是baekhyun的气息。

lay惊慌的像样撑着baekhyun的胸膛站起来，他的手臂刚刚用力，baekhyun抱住他在床上翻了个身。

lay被baekhyun压在身下，他双手被baekhyun压在头顶，胸膛腹部完全向baekhyun暴露，连卷曲身体都做不到，这是个让lay完全没有安全感的姿势。

还不止，baekhyun的手lay光裸紧致的腰部向下滑，腰上那条毛巾缠的松松垮垮的，baekhyun毫不费力的将毛巾从腰上扯开。

那手一直向下滑，皮肤的摩擦，痒意点燃欲火，欲火焚烧在lay的体内，白瓷似的身体晕开艳红。喘息声，分不清是说的喘息，baekhyun几乎就要触摸到那处禁区。

lay的双手突然从他压制中挣脱开，陷入绝境中的人是总会爆发惊人的力量，baekhyun一下子被lay推到床下。

baekhyun跌坐在床下，lay重新将毛巾围在腰间。baekhyun愣愣坐在地上望着站在他面前对他怒目而视的lay：“你清楚你在做什么吗？我是你的哥哥！”

baekhyun当然知道他在做什么，说这是一次冲动，不如说这是baekhyun的预谋已久，不是今日，也必定会是今后的某一如，他将把lay压在身下，让他的哥哥对他予取予给。

lay抱着睡衣向卧室门走去，走到门口，又停下脚步：“我会给你时间冷静冷静，一直到你冷静下来。”

baekhyun还只顾心上lay裸露的背脊，肩胛骨隆起似蝴蝶，脊椎陷进背部薄薄的肌肉里，腰身又紧又窄，红色蔓延到背上，他的身体白洁似血，浅浅的一层红色像火一样烧到baekhyun的心里，baekhyun哪有心思听lay对他不痛不痒的说教。

直到之后的那几天，baekhyun才开始明白lay最后对他说的话有多认真。

lay他甚至没给baekhyun打声招呼，直接悄无声息的一个人到国外去旅行。

baekhyun是在饭桌上从母亲口中得知lay的消息，他正拿着刀叉捣弄着磁盘里披萨，母亲的话刚落音，刀叉被他摔在磁盘上，力度太大，磁盘被刀叉撞裂。

他猛然起身，椅子与地板摩擦发出刺耳的声音，这么失礼的行为，母亲只是厌恶的朝他翻了个白眼，母亲对他一向冷淡，根本不在乎晚餐他只动了一点，任由他从餐桌上跑到楼上。

lay的卧室的门被他用力甩动，房门闭合发出一声巨响，baekhyun躺在lay的床上，抱着lay的被子，闻着lay的气息深深的呼吸。

难怪他这两天没见到lay，lay没什么朋友，在他有意无意的控制下，连和除了他之外的人说话的机会都很少，而这次，lay竟敢脱离他的掌控一个人到这么远的地方，他以为，lay已经很依赖他了，依赖到，离了他就不知道如何生活，就不知道如何与人交往。

他拿出手机，黑屏的手机映出他阴骘的脸色，他打开手机，打开与lay的聊天界面，两天时间里，他已经给lay打过无数次电话，但没一个电话是打通过，后来他又给lay发消息，现在聊天界面，密密麻麻的都是他发出去的问候：‘哥哥，在干什么？’‘哥哥为什么不会我的电话’‘哥哥现在在哪里？’‘哥哥准备多久回家’到最后的那条‘你再不会来，我就要发疯了。’

也不过两天的时间，他已经不知不觉的发了上千条消息，他没收到lay的一条回信。

baekhyun从lay的床上坐起身，走出卧室到lay的书房拿了一把裁纸刀，到lay的衣帽间拿了一条长纱巾，走进lay的浴室。

他蹲在浴缸旁，拿着手机给lay发消息：你再回我消息，我就要死了。

他等了将近一分钟，手机静悄悄的，lay仍没有回他的消息。

他拿起裁纸刀，卷起袖子，露出清瘦的手腕，皮肤之下，青色血管蜿蜒附着在手臂上，他面无表情的用裁纸刀在手腕上划出一条血线，不深，只是划破了皮肤，流血的速度很慢，他放下裁纸刀用手机对着缓慢流血的手腕拍了个照，他蹲在浴缸旁，将受伤的手举在浴缸上方，血慢慢的从手腕上滴落到浴缸里，一手操作着手机将照片发给lay：哥哥再不会来的话，我真的要死了。

他又等了一分钟，lay还是没回他的消息。也许lay现在没看手机呢，也许lay的手机没电了根本收不了他的消息，可是baekhyun已经等了两天了，他一分一秒也不想再等下去。

他又拿起裁纸刀沿着刚刚划出的血线又划了一刀。

伤口更深，流血的速度更快，浴缸上已经积了一滩血液，手腕还在不断向下滴着血，整个浴室，恍惚像是盛着水的盆还在淅沥淅沥的接着水管落下来的水。

新的照片发给lay，baekhyun计着时间，照样没有消息回来。

baekhyun给lay发消息：哥哥，上次那事，我是给你开玩笑的，你不要当真好不好，给我一个机会，让我当面解释好不好？

他绝望的拿着裁纸刀继续往伤口上划，皮肉翻滚，不知道有这次有没划到动脉，手腕像完全被打开的水龙头，鲜血哗啦哗啦的流进浴缸，他的头剧烈的眩晕，还记得把新的伤口照下来发给lay：哥哥回我一下吧，我以后再会在做这样的事，别离开，我只求你别离开我。

失血过多，力气从身体里散去，手上的垂到浴缸上，他瘫软的趴在浴缸壁上。

真不甘心，要是早知道这样的结局，当初就该不管不顾直接强要了哥哥的身体，可是哥哥大概会哭吧，他那双和他相似的下垂眼会哭的楚楚可怜，眼尾大概会泛起红，胸膛手臂手指关节都会被那红色晕染，那一定是异常美丽的场景，光想着都让他受不了，可是那样，哥哥会恨他吗，哥哥一定会伤心，眼泪晶莹漂亮，可是哥哥不应该难过伤心。

真矛盾，要是他不是lay的弟弟就不会这样陷入僵局，他舍不得伤害lay，却控制不住的想要得到lay。

意识变得飘渺，血液哗啦哗啦相撞的声音都变的渺茫，他终于听到手机发出电话拨入时的铃声。

费力的将电话举到耳边，lay的惊慌失措的喊声从电话里传来：“baekhyun！先打急救电话给医院！先想办法止血！”

相比lay的焦急，baekhyun反而显得平静：“哥哥会回家吗？”

“会，先想办法止血，我求你想办法止血！”

“哥哥什么时候回来？”

“你听话！不要再说话了！想办法止血，我打电话给你那边的医院。”

“哥哥你都不知道我有多想你，这两天没抱着你我根本没办法睡觉。”

电话那边的lay几乎要痛哭出声了：“你要是还想见我，就给我活着，你要是现在死了，我连你的葬礼都不会参加！”

电话传来一片忙音，lay挂断了他的电话，lay去给医院求救了，他挣扎着坐起来，将浴缸旁的纱巾捡起，用牙咬着一头，将纱巾扎在手上的手臂上臂上，手腕流血的速度减缓，他可以等他医生，他可以等到哥哥回家。

当天夜深的时候，lay就赶回了家，母亲不会到医院照顾baekhyun，baekhyun一个人躺在医院的床上，lay推门进来时，baekhyun眼睛大大的睁着，直勾勾的病房的门。

lay站在他的病床边，离他有一步距离，他的手伸出去，却碰不到lay。

“你在用这种方式威胁我？”这么晚匆匆赶回家，舟车劳顿，又熬到这么深的夜晚都没睡觉，lay的声音疲惫而沙哑：“我已经对你很纵容了，我知道你背着我的小动作，你不过界，我可以忍受。”

baekhyun徒劳的伸出手想要抓住lay的衣袖，只差这么一点，就差这么一点，他的手就可以触到lay，baekhyun带着哭腔：“哥哥，让我碰碰你，求你，抱抱我。”

但lay没向他走近，baekhyun留了这么多血，虚弱的躺在病床上，这么脆弱的向lay祈求，要是以前，他要天上的星星lay都会想办法给他弄来，可是现在lay只站在原地，任他哭泣哀求。

“这是最后一次，我原谅你用这种方式威胁我，”良久，lay挫败的长长叹气：“下一次，你再这样，我会先一步用你威胁我的方式伤害我自己，你试图割腕，我就先你一步划烂我的手腕，你试图跳楼，我就先一步从楼上跳下，你知道的我绝不食言。”

lay走近baekhyun，坐在baekhyun的床边，将baekhyun颤抖的身体抱在怀里，一个吻落在baekhyun的额头上，不是嘴唇，是寻常哥哥安慰弟弟时会亲吻的额头：“没事了，我会永远以哥哥的身份陪在你身边。”

但baekhyun那颗不断算计试探的心，却在这个拥抱里凉下去，lay堵死了他的所有出路，他不知道怎么除了成为lay的弟弟这条路他还能怎么走。

现在，边伯贤抱着张艺兴，只要张艺兴不知道，只要他不说，他就和张艺兴没有血缘关系。

“你呢？你对baekhyun有一丝一毫的心动吗？你就真的把baekhyun只放在弟弟位置吗？”

他分明真切的记得，当初lay将他推到在床下，lay对他怒目而视时，眼里除了愤怒还有深切的悲哀。

他借着边伯贤的身份，问着曾经身为baekhyun想问不敢问，想说不敢说的话：“你任由baekhyun毁掉你的声誉，赶走你的朋友，侵占你的人生，到底是因为你是他的哥哥，还是因为你也一直爱着他？”

张艺兴已经在压抑的啜泣，他说过他的哥哥是个爱哭鬼，可是他的哥哥总是为了别人哭，却很少为自己哭，现在的眼泪，是为已经死去的baekhyun流还是为他自己流。

边伯贤起身，将被子替张艺兴盖好，在床边站着，低着头注视着半张脸埋在被子里哭泣的张艺兴，站了片刻，边伯贤走出卧室，他没回其他卧室睡觉，反而到了一楼，躺在客厅的沙发。

他会给张艺兴留时间思考，他想现在就彻底拥有张艺兴，他已经忍了这么多年，也不在乎再忍上几天，再这么逼迫张艺兴的话，那泪水再怎么漂亮，他也会觉得的刺眼。

昨晚的哭的太晚，到早上时张艺兴的眼睛几乎肿的睁不开。洗漱之后，张艺兴揉着眼睛下楼，迷迷糊糊的要穿过客厅到客厅后面的饭厅吃早饭。

余光落到客厅的沙发上，张艺兴放下揉眼睛的手望向沙发，边伯贤躺在沙发上还没睡醒。

他一晚上都睡在这里吗？身上又没有盖什么东西，不会冷吗？

张艺兴悄悄的走到边伯贤的身旁，睡着了的边伯贤看上去只是个涉世未深的少年，那张和baekhyun一模一样的脸小巧干净，怎么看都是需要保护的样子，怎么这种长相的人都是这样危险的性格。

像是被蛊惑，张艺兴伸出手，抚上了边伯贤的脸，边伯贤瞬间睁开眼睛，那黑色的瞳孔一露出来，张艺兴猛然收回手，惊恐的向后退，他退的太急，撞上了身后的茶几，站立不稳倒在沙发旁边的地板上。

边伯贤立刻清醒，从沙发上坐起的动作太激烈，血液窜不上大脑，他的头有片刻的眩晕，跟着从沙发上滚落在张艺兴身上。

眩晕褪去，视线清晰起来，低头就可以亲吻的距离，张艺兴愣愣的注视着他眼睛。

这愣愣的样子真可爱，边伯贤轻轻笑着，从张艺兴身上爬起来，又伸手，将张艺兴从地上拉了起来。

“起床了吗？”边伯贤摸着张艺兴头顶上蓬松的头发，眼里是盛不住的笑意：“要去吃早饭吗？”

他拉着张艺兴的手向饭厅走：“今天我请假了，家政阿姨不在，我给你做早饭好不好？”

他把张艺兴按在饭厅的椅子上，生怕张艺兴不高兴似的解释到：“但要等我先洗漱，我先给你热点牛奶，等一下早餐就好了。”

边伯贤和张艺兴说话时温柔的像在哄小朋友，baekhyun也喜欢用这样的语气和他说话。

早餐被边伯贤端上餐桌，粥和煎饺，也不知道那粥是他什么时候开始煮的，米粒被煮的稀烂，煎饺被炸的金灿灿的，他一个边家的少爷，竟也能将这些俗事做的很好。

张艺兴纠结了大半夜，结果真面对边伯贤还不知道该用什么态度对他，这么相对着坐了半天，终于挤出了一句尴尬的对话：“你是怎么看待baekhyun的呢？”

边伯贤埋着头喝粥，水汽氤氲，张艺兴看不见他的表情。

“知道了baekhyun不是你的亲身弟弟，你是怎么看待baekhyun的呢？”

边伯贤这个这个问题，张艺兴昨晚已经花费了很长的时间思考，但正要当着边伯贤的面清晰的表诉时，他又沉默的半晌。

“我觉得遗憾，”张艺兴回答：“你说的没错，我确实喜欢他，无论如何，他在我的心中仍是我的弟弟，但以前以为他是我的弟弟时不敢想，现在知道他不是我的弟弟，我又忍不住的想，我或许是爱他的。”

张艺兴看见边伯贤的头一直埋着，边伯贤的肩膀在颤抖，握着勺子的手似乎在隐隐用力，手指都泛起了青白。

“那哥哥说过我和baekhyun相似，”边伯贤埋着头说：“哥哥把我当作baekhyun我也不会在意的，我也喜欢哥哥，哥哥能和我在一起吗。”

张艺兴没回答他，baekhyun是独一无二的，每个人都是独一无二，替身这种东西只是自欺欺人，但baekhyun和边伯贤相似得让他迷惑，他会喜欢上baekhyun，那会不会再喜欢和baekhyun如此相似的边伯贤？


	7. Chapter 7

新的一天才开始，既然请了假，边伯贤可以陪在张艺兴身边，张艺兴这一天的时间都属于他。

细致的算起来，张艺兴从朴灿烈手里接回边伯贤身边，除了医院和家里，再也没到过边伯贤掌控之外的地方，医院里呆在病房，在家时呆在卧室里，阳光被隔绝到水泥墙壁之外，张艺兴本就白暂是皮肤因为长期不见天日，又因为受伤失血，润泽的白暂变成病态的苍白。

人居然会像鲜花一样，离开了阳光就枯萎凋落。

边伯贤皱着眉，看着吃了早饭的张艺兴沿着楼梯往楼上走。

“哥哥，”边伯贤站在楼下仰着头望着旋转楼梯上的张艺兴，他大声呼喊张艺兴的一瞬间，眉头舒展开，露出了个明媚的笑容：“哥哥，今天有什么安排，我今天休息，不打算陪我一下吗？”

张艺兴站在楼梯上往下看，边伯贤的表情充满期待。

他总是对这种柔软清澈的事物毫无办法，比如边伯贤的笑，比如baekhyun的撒娇，张艺兴从楼梯走下来，站在边伯贤的面前问：“那伯贤有什么打算呢？”

边伯贤虽然在问他，但事情根本不会任由张艺兴决定，门外的保镖没有边伯贤的同意，不会让张艺兴离开这座别墅半步，没有任何通讯工具，他已经和外界联系了将近两个月，除了边伯贤之外，他几乎再没见到其他人。

现在边伯贤问他，即使昨晚他的思绪已经被边伯贤弄的一团乱，他也忍不住的小心翼翼的试探：“我想去商场买东西，你能陪我吗。”

边伯贤脸上讨好的表情消退下去，那双漆黑的眼睛直视着张艺兴，张艺兴根本不能从中探到他的丝毫心绪。

“我可以带你出去，”他说：“但是你要谨记，你要用baekhyun相处的方式与我相处。”

张艺兴是真的需要去一趟商场，在边伯贤身边的这段时间，他没从自己先前住的地方带出什么日用品，不知道是不是边伯贤的恶趣味，边伯贤给他置办了新的内衣内裤洗漱用品，却偏偏没有置办新的衣服。

边伯贤平时这么忙的一个人，这时陪着张艺兴慢悠悠的在商场上逛着居然一幅耐心至极的样子，他称之为约会。

张艺兴换衣服的时候，边伯贤坐在沙发上等着张艺兴，剪裁得体的昂贵西服穿在边伯贤修长匀称的身体上，只这么随随便便的靠在沙发上，都显得异于常人的耀眼。

导购员上前和边伯贤搭话：“先生来陪朋友来逛街吗？”

边伯贤抬眼看导购员，刚好张艺兴从更衣室里出来，边伯贤越过导购员看向张艺兴笑：“哥哥，你穿这件衣服看上去好年轻。”

边伯贤走到张艺兴的身边，双手搭在张艺兴的肩膀上将张艺兴推到镜子前，他的下巴枕在搭在张艺兴颈侧，与张艺兴一起看着镜子中的倒影，镜子中，他们的脸相贴，张艺兴的脸慢慢晕开红色。

“别闹了，伯贤。”张艺兴轻轻挣扎，边伯贤和他拉开一点距离，但手还放在他的肩上。

“哥哥穿这件衣服很年轻。”

张艺兴看着边伯贤镜子中的倒影，镜子的中的边伯贤眼神温柔宠溺，哪里看的他穿的什么衣服，那视线毫不遮掩的落在他的眉上，眼上，唇上，那视线在全心全意的注视着张艺兴这个人。

张艺兴的心脏猝不及防的剧烈跳动，咬了咬唇，等异样的情愫在心底淡去，拉开边伯贤落在他肩上的手，转身给导购员说：“就这件吧，我穿在身上，把旧衣服装起来就可以了。”

他们之间的氛围已经让站在一旁的导购员看得愣神，边伯贤拿起一件和张艺兴身上穿的同款卫衣推波助澜的说：“我也想买一件，就当是情侣装。”

黄色的卫衣和边伯贤的西装裤子太不搭，他也敢跟着张艺兴穿着这件衣服不再换下来。张艺兴去结账，他身上没带现金，一些钱存在手机上，手机又一直在被边伯贤保管着。

张艺兴在柜台前对着边伯贤伸手：“我的手机现在可以给我了吗？”

边伯贤还没反应过来：“要手机干什么？”

“结账啊，用手机付钱。”

边伯贤将他那只伸着的手十指相扣的握住，指间内侧的皮肤柔软而敏感，手指纠缠摩挲的触感让张艺兴战栗。

边伯贤揉着张艺兴的头发轻轻笑着：“给我个机会吧，给你男朋友一个表现的机会。”

柜台上的收银员诧异的看着他们，不知觉的出声问道：“你们是情侣吗？”

边伯贤把钱包里的卡给收银员：“对呀，我追他追了很多年了。”

边伯贤在输银行卡的密码，张艺兴垂着眼皮盯着地板，他这一路上尽力逃避的事情终于因边伯贤随意说的谎言而挣脱出来。

他和边伯贤到底算什么关系，他和边伯贤到底能成为什么关系。

边伯贤拉着张艺兴的手走出了这间店面，过道旁的男装商铺令人眼花缭乱，橘黄色水晶灯挂在中庭上空，铺天盖地的广告海报，边伯贤和张艺兴十指相扣在这繁华嘈杂的商场走着，真让张艺兴产生了错觉——也许一直这样下去也不错。

baekhyun也这样陪过他，但那时他们没有牵手，baekhyun的手臂搭着他的肩膀，手掌摇晃着，时不时指尖碰到他锁骨。

张艺兴悄悄转头去看边伯贤的侧脸，他的侧脸，鼻梁高挺，下颚线条像尖刀一样冷硬锋利，细碎刘海下的下垂眼平直而淡漠的注视着前方，突然转过头，对着张艺兴绽放出一个笑容，温情像流水一样重新聚集在他的眼中。

“看着我干什么？”边伯贤问。

偷看被发现，张艺兴像被火烫伤似的猛然避开边伯贤的视线，边伯贤好笑的看着张艺兴那只白净的耳朵被染的通红。

边伯贤伸手去捏着那只红透的耳朵：“想看的光明正大的给你看，你想看哪处，无论哪处都可以哦。”

张艺兴离羞愤而死只差一毫米的距离，推开边伯贤向前跑，但没跑出几步，立刻被追上来的边伯贤拉着手腕拽进怀里。

“哥哥，”边伯贤抱着张艺兴说：“别突然挣开我的手。”他抱张艺兴抱得很紧，声音低沉失落，是真的为这事不高兴了。

张艺兴无可奈何的轻轻拍着他的背：“baekhyun，没事的。”

这话一出口，张艺兴和边伯贤都愣住，张艺兴刚想道歉，边伯贤将他抱得更紧：“没关系的，哥哥，”张艺兴看不见他的表情，只听见边伯贤的头埋在肩膀上发出的闷闷的声音：“我说过我不介意的当他的替身，把我看作他也好，我只要你留下我身边。”

可是张艺兴只觉得边伯贤的怀抱变得让人无法忍受，他和边伯贤较着劲，他拼命推着边伯贤的胸膛，边伯贤拼命箍住他的腰，好不容易边伯贤松了力，终于让自己的身体从边伯贤的怀抱里挣脱开，他气喘吁吁的扶着边伯贤的手臂，刚刚还因为害羞而泛着红色的脸，现在变得苍白。

边伯贤沉默的看着他，手指卷曲着划过张艺兴苍白的脸颊：“别这么早拒绝我，baekhyun会宁愿你与我在一起，也好过你和其他与他丝毫无关的人在一起。”

“为什么你们会这么像呢？”张艺兴看着边伯贤绝望的问道：“是不是双胞胎都这么相似。”

可是再相似也不会是一个人。

边伯贤重新牵起张艺兴的向前走，像刚刚什么事都没发生似的和张艺兴交谈着，他很明白如何逗张艺兴开心，这么低迷的氛围，也能三言两语就转开话题，平白无奇的笑话从他嘴里讲出来就变得生动有趣，他这时表现的像是个多么淘气的活泼的人，和刚刚他沉默的看着张艺兴的暗沉沉的丝毫不搭。

在商场里逛了一大圈，张艺兴觉得该买的东西都差不多买齐了，又给边伯贤买了条和他身上穿的黄色卫衣相搭配的牛仔裤，没穿那么死板的西服，边伯贤看起来像个还在念大学的学生。

到商场底层时，边伯贤拉着张艺兴进了一家饰首饰店。

张艺兴坐在玻璃柜台前，明亮的灯光下，玻璃内的戒指熠熠生辉。

“我想和你买一对戒指，”边伯贤祈求的望着张艺兴问：“我早就想着么做了，不要拒绝我好吗？”

戒指的意义谁都清楚，可是像他们这种关系，光凭一对戒指哪能束缚住对方。

黄色卫衣将边伯贤的脸衬得幼稚可爱，小巧的一张脸眼巴巴的望着张艺兴，像个无辜的可怜的小猫咪，他们一贯会迷惑人的，张艺兴受不了的用手掌盖上他的眼睛，睫毛在张艺兴的手心眨呀眨，痒意让张艺兴想笑，他也确实笑了，声音终于带了高兴的色彩：“你选吧，都依你的。”

左右不过只是一个戒指，又能将他怎样呢。

边伯贤选了个玫瑰金的宽戒，导购员将戒指从柜台里拿出来，边伯贤握住张艺兴的左手将戒指慢慢滑进张艺兴的左手的无名指上。

边伯贤的手是温热的，戒指带着金属的凉意，张艺兴看着边伯贤对着他笑的弯弯的眼睛，一时不能分清，边伯贤带给的感觉是冷是热。

“哥哥要做我的丈夫呢，还是要做我的妻子呢？”边伯贤笑着摇头：“还是做我的爱人吧。”

张艺兴只能仍凭他的心来来回回的被边伯贤冲撞，他知道这是错误的，但根本对边伯贤无可奈何。

“伯贤，”突然旁边传来一声女声。

张艺兴撤开和边伯贤的相对的视线向说话的人望去。穿着黑色长裙的女孩正殷切的看着边伯贤，她身旁穿白色长裙的女孩正挽着她的手。黑色长裙的女孩甩开白色长裙女孩的手大步走到边伯贤身边。

边伯贤从头到尾都专心致志的观赏着张艺兴带着戒指的手，黑色长裙的女孩自顾自的坐在边伯贤身旁，伸手去抱边伯贤的手臂，但是她还没触到边伯贤手臂上的衣物，边伯贤的手从原先的位置的上挪开。

边伯贤牵着张艺兴站起来，将张艺兴手上的戒指递给导购员：“我要两只同款的，一只在内侧刻b&l，一只刻b&z。”

男女情侣对戒常见，可是同性情侣对戒却很少见，边伯贤退而求其次的选择了两只相同的戒指，愧疚的对张艺兴说：“等有时间了再带哥哥找设计师专门设计，这个戒指哥哥先戴着不要摘下来好吗？”

张艺兴还没回话，站在旁边的穿着黑色长裙的女孩冷笑出声：”以前我和伯贤在一起的时候伯贤送我的戒指比这这个戒指高级多了，怎么，现在和男的玩就档次就降低了吗？“

边伯贤这时终于转过头看她，面无表情的一张脸，眼珠子泛着黑压压的阴沉，瞬间让女孩收了声音。

”你说什么？“边伯贤问。

女孩已经明显感受了危险，但心里委屈撑着她把剩下的话说出口：”你几个月不接我的电话，不见我，也不和我说分手，好不容易遇见你在干什么？你居然在陪着一个男的买戒指。“

边伯贤皱眉，他重生到这个身体上时，原主正在和这女孩交往，他悄悄去观察张艺兴的神色，张艺兴已经不动声色的退后几步，把空间留给这女孩，他突然觉得烦操，原主欠下的债，怎么能影响到他的哥哥。

”以前忘了告诉你，现在你听好，我和你在没有任何关系。“

对戒被装好送到边伯贤的手上，边伯贤打开盒子将戒指拿出来，把戒指重新戴回在张艺兴手上，又将另一只戒指递给张艺兴：”哥哥，帮我戴上。“

旁边站的女孩看着张艺兴的眼神几乎将张艺兴射穿，他一向不擅长应付这样的场景，拿着戒指不知道如何是好。

边伯贤低下头，轻轻吻在张艺兴捏着戒指的手指上，嘴唇的柔软触感让张艺兴的手突然颤抖，戒指差点从手上掉落。

张艺兴重重的叹气，那女孩恨就让她恨吧，他小心翼翼的握着边伯贤的手将戒指慢慢推进手指底部。

戒指的盒子扔在不远垃圾桶里，戴着同款戒指的两只手牵着手向店外走去。

走到门口的时候，女孩突然从后面用力推了张艺兴一个趔趄，边伯贤手疾眼快的抱住张艺兴。

等张艺兴站稳，边伯贤转过身看向身后的女孩，对着女孩时面目表情的漠视已经转变为压迫的阴郁，边伯贤的一只高高扬起，那手就差落在女孩的脸上，却中途被另一只手止住攻势。

张艺兴抓住边伯贤正要打下去的那只手：”别打她，“张艺兴不认同的看着边伯贤：”这是你的错。“

张艺兴抓住边伯贤的手让那只手落下：”给她道歉。“

张艺兴坚定望着边伯贤，丝毫没有妥协的意味，边伯贤和他僵持半晌，丧气的垂下头，他也曾经这样劝诫baekhyun，当baekhyun触犯了他原则时。

”对不起。“道歉的声音又说的又快又急，十分敷衍。

张艺兴抓住边伯贤手未松开：”重新道歉，认真道歉。“

”对不起，我不该玩弄你的感情分手的时候应该当时就告诉你。“边伯贤盯着女孩大声的说，他的嘴角微微下撇，眼睛里透着阴冷，声音挺起来诚恳，眼神却淬着恶意。

一直在远处观望的穿着白色长裙的女孩终于赶到穿着黑色长裙女孩的身边，拉着正瞪着张艺兴的穿着黑色长裙女孩缓和气氛：”对不起，边总，秦琴她这么激动是因为他太在乎你了，打扰到你和你男朋友约会，非常抱歉。“

边伯贤的脸色稍稍缓和，穿着白色长裙的女孩又问：”我们在不远处的轰趴馆聚会，边总要不要一起玩。“

边伯贤沉默的思索了片刻：”市长公子在吗？“

女孩点点头：”就是市长公子举行的聚会。“

这任市长的儿子和原主臭味相投，穿黑色长裙的女孩还是市长公子介绍给原主的。

边伯贤确实找市长公子有事，但好不容易和张艺兴平和的在一起，又不想将张艺兴带去人多的地方。

边伯贤正在犹豫，穿白色长裙的女孩继续劝说到：”边总也可以把你新对象介绍给我们，毕竟边总这么久没参加这种聚会，现在一直呆在公司，放松一下也好。“

穿黑色长裙的女孩嗤笑：”说不定就是因为边总的新对象是个男的，才不好意思介绍给我们。“

一声清脆的响声，穿黑色长裙的女孩被打偏了头，边伯贤出手的速度太快，张艺兴根本没来的急制止。

”他不是你可以议论的人。“寒意清晰的从边伯贤的语气里透出来：”下一次，我会直接用枪的。“

总是这样，张艺兴想让他们不这么激进，他管不了baekhyun也照样管不了边伯贤。

边伯贤摇晃着张艺兴的一只手臂，甜腻的撒娇：”哥哥，对不起，我太生气了，“这次的道歉无论是眼神还是语气都带了十足的诚意。

边伯贤问：”这次聚会哥哥想去吗，你不想去的话，我们就不去。“

去，当然要去，张艺兴一直在找机会到人多的地方去。

张艺兴看着边伯贤说：”我想认识你的朋友，我跟你去吧。“

这不是边伯贤的朋友，可是张艺兴要求了，边伯贤就会带他去。

轰趴馆里一片混乱的景象，市长公子正坐在负一层的KTV里唱歌，这房间没有窗户，电灯没打开，只有墙壁上的显示屏照出的忽明忽暗的光亮，边伯贤带着张艺兴从楼上下来，推开门，几乎要被扑面而来的烟味熏到窒息，喧闹声像洪水一样倾泻而出，市长公子和其他的富二代坐在屏幕对面的上的沙发拥着衣着暴露的女生鬼哭狼嚎。

边伯贤当即就想带着张艺兴离开，他正要牵着张艺兴的手转身，市长公子已经朝着他们走来。

“伯贤，”市长公子站在边伯贤面前说：“这么久不见，今天终于赏脸出来玩。”

他说着，就要伸手来去揽边伯贤的肩，边伯贤侧身让他的手落空。

边伯贤搂着张艺兴的腰，让张艺兴和他紧密相贴，促狭的对市长公子笑：“我现在是有家室的，别顺便动手动脚的。”

市长公子看了张艺兴一眼，笑笑嘻嘻的锤了边伯贤一拳：“换口味了？说的跟真的一样。”

边伯贤搂着张艺兴腰的手紧了紧，面上还是带着笑：“本来就是真的。”

市长公子拉着边白贤，边伯贤带着张艺兴，坐在了拥挤的沙发上，茶几上已经摆满了乱七八糟的的瓜果酒水，立刻有人拿了个新的酒杯盛了酒递给边伯贤。

边伯贤拿着酒杯却没喝，凑到张艺兴的耳边亲身说：“你要是不喜欢这样的场合，我立刻带你走。”

张艺兴确实不喜欢，但他以前跟着朴灿烈半办事时，这样的场景见得多了。

张艺兴摇摇头：“没事，不用管我。”

市长公子坐在边伯贤旁边，拍着边伯贤的肩膀和周围的人打趣：“这么久不见边少，还以为边少终于走上正途，不跟我们鬼混了。”

边伯贤皱着眉叹气，十分苦恼的样子：“还不是我妈妈在逼我，还是以前是生活舒适，你不知道我现在的工作，活活生生要累死我，还要担心受怕，不知道那天就进监狱了。”

“你还需要害怕什么？”市长公子问：“警察敢抓你？”

边伯贤说：“哪不敢，前几天，我们公司还清出了个警局的奸细，也不知他泄露多少信息。”

“我就不清楚了，我爸爸已经明里暗里要求警局对你们边家视而不见了，况且警局局长是和我爸爸一条线上的，那来的这么多管闲事的警察？”

张艺兴斜倚着靠坐在边伯贤身边，这对话让张艺兴听得胆战心惊，他这几天他的大脑被各种各样的信息冲击，竟一时忘了最重要的一点，边伯贤知道他的身份，边伯贤能轻易猜到他为什么当初会答应留在他身边。

他的祸心明明白白的摆在边伯贤的面前，边伯贤根本不会给他收集边家犯罪证据的机会。

边伯贤端着酒杯轻轻抿了一口，这酒的度数很高，辛辣的让边伯贤眯起眼睛：“可能是警局除了问题，毕竟局长也不能一手遮天的，总有几个不服管教的下属。”

市长公子点头：“我爸爸和副市长就不怎么合拍，副市长总是和我爸爸唱反调，你说他这么公正无私干什么？有钱大家一起拿不好吗？”市长公子一拍脑门：“哦，我想起来了，警局还真的出了点问题，副市长的儿子在警局工作呢，那小子和他爸爸一样，装的像个正人君子，局长的话他也不怎么听，单独行动不知道受过多少次通告批评，有他爸爸给他撑腰，局长又把他搞不下来，后来把他手上的人调走了不少才消停点。”

“说不定在我公司那个叛徒就是这人给我弄出的麻烦，他叫什么？”边伯贤问。

“好像叫什么金俊勉。”

金俊勉这个名字在这间乌烟瘴气的KTV响起时，张艺兴身上的肌肉瞬间绷紧，边伯贤已经完全掌握了他信息，不知道边伯贤搭在他背上的手臂有没有感受到他身体的僵硬，边伯贤安抚似的轻轻捏着他肩膀。

张艺兴拉开边伯贤搭在肩上的手站起身，边伯贤又抓住张艺兴的手。

“我就去一趟厕所。”张艺兴垂目看着坐着的边伯贤。

边伯贤跟着张艺兴站起来：“我陪你去。”

市长公子望着他们笑：“小学生吗，上个厕所都要结伴。”

周边的人在调笑边伯贤，可是边伯贤固执的握着张艺兴的手腕，这取笑根本无法动摇边伯贤一丝一毫。

张艺兴站在厕所的隔间里，边伯贤在外面等他，好不容易脱离边伯贤的视线，张艺兴从裤袋里拿出一台手机，这手机是他刚刚在KTV里从坐在他旁边的人的口袋里偷到的，也不知道那人什么时候才发觉。

这才是他同意参加这场聚会的目的，他需要一个通讯设备。

手机设了密码，张艺兴按了音量键和关机键将手机格式化。

重新加载数据的进度条在一点一点的缓慢前移，张艺兴抓住手机的手慢慢浸出了汗，边伯贤就和他一个门板的距离，他呆着在厕所的时间太久了。

边伯贤对着厕所隔间的张艺兴问：“哥哥在干什么？”

张艺兴看着手机屏幕上的进度条，边伯贤的声音让他焦急，但越演越烈的焦急根本无济于事，他隔着门板对边伯贤喊：“没事，等一下就出来，你再等等。”

边伯贤对他声音太了解，几乎瞬间就听出他的不对劲：“我再给哥哥一分钟，要是你再没出来，我就要踹门了。”

一分钟的时间根本不够，手机才重新加载百分之六十，张艺兴慌忙将手机藏在身上，先边伯贤一步打开厕所的门板。

边伯贤正站在门外，张艺兴走上前伸手抱住了他。

“我不想再呆在这里了，我想回家，可以现在带我走吗？”

他的声音带了一丝颤抖，过度的紧张让他声线不稳。

边伯贤轻柔的抚摸他的背脊：“我让哥哥难受了吗？”边伯贤问，张艺兴只用沉默和絮乱的呼吸回应他，听上去就像张艺兴在抑制着哭泣：“对不起，”边伯贤懊恼的说：“我不该用这种方式警告哥哥，我本可以用更加温和的方式让哥哥脱离与警局的关系，也不应该在哥哥在场时就打听这种消息。”

这语言中带的爱意几乎从字里行间倾泻下来，张艺兴可以清晰感受藏在口袋里的手机的重量，明明是他站在边伯贤的敌对方，试图伤害边伯贤，边伯贤居然在对他道歉。

边伯贤牵着张艺兴的手，从别墅里出来，他们牵手的时间已经有这么长，足够张艺兴适应边伯贤手的温度，这动作做的温柔自然，边伯贤拉着张艺兴出了厕所，一路向轰趴馆外走去。

商业区总是热闹而繁华，出了轰趴馆，街道上都是密密麻麻的行人，边伯贤一手牵着张艺兴，一手拎着购物袋，张艺兴羞愧的发现，他简直像是个娇弱女朋友一样跟在男朋友的身旁，这样跟着边伯贤走着，在时时刻刻的关注下，他无法在回到别墅之前用手机联系到金俊勉。

走了一段路程，裤袋里的手机终于传来轻微的震动，手机已经重新开机，张艺兴摸索着按着音量键将手机设成静音。

“伯贤，”张艺兴停了下脚步转身面对着边伯贤。

行人来来往往的从他们身边经过，周围的商场放着嘈杂的音乐，车辆在旁边的马路上鸣笛，张艺兴的心跳几乎要压过这些声音。

张艺兴朝着边伯贤走近一步，走到边伯贤的怀里，他在众目睽睽的大街上伸手环抱住边伯贤。

边伯贤因为这个拥抱瞬间大脑一片空白，这个拥抱是什么意思，张艺兴终于接受他了吗。

他看不见，环在身后的手，将一台手机举到他的肩胛骨位置，张艺兴的下颚埋在他的肩膀，露出的眼睛视线向下，正好可以看到手机屏幕。

边伯贤慌乱的，带着激动和期许，回抱着张艺兴：“哥哥，怎么了？”

张艺兴在边伯贤的背后拨通了金俊勉的电话，他将通话声音调的很小，闹市中这点微弱的声音根本传不进边伯贤的耳朵里，更何况，现在的边伯贤，戒备都被这个拥抱夺走。

电话显示接通，张艺兴开始说话，张艺兴的嘴唇离边伯贤的耳朵很近，说话的音量却有些大，张艺兴的声音冲击着他的耳膜，他听见张艺兴说：“你能不能放我走？”

边伯贤那点殷切的期许立刻被这句话浇灭。

“我承认我当时顺从的跟你走因为我想通过你在边家卧底，可是现在我不想再利用你，你能放我走吗？”

边伯贤艰难的问：“为什么一定要走？你不喜欢我吗？你愿意留下baekhyun身边，为什么就不愿留下我身边，我不在乎你是警方派来的卧底。”

两个成年男人在大街上这么亲密无间的抱着，过往路人纷纷侧目，张艺兴一时没有回答边伯贤的话，边伯贤的心就因为这未给的回复一直悬在空中。

张艺兴终于回答，这次他的音量小了一些，像在边伯贤的耳边厮磨：“你知道你和baekhyun多相似吗，只要不刻意逼迫自己记住你和baekhyun是两个人，只平常的和你相处，我根本无法将你和baekhyun分开。”

边伯贤焦急打断张艺兴的话：“那就不要分开呀。”

边伯贤感受到张艺兴在他的颈侧轻微的摇头：“这不可能，伯贤，”张艺兴的声音听起来恳切而悲伤，这大底是他的肺腑之言：“这是对你和baekhyun的侮辱，而且你是边家的儿子，baekhyun虽然和你是亲兄弟，可是确实是边家杀死了他，我不可能和边家的人在一起，我恨边家的人，可是我却对你恨不起来，你是baekhyun的兄弟，或许另一个原因是和你在一起的时间越长，我对你的感情就越迷茫，所以就越快和你分开越好，对你和baekhyun都好。。”

张艺兴真擅长打一个巴掌在再一个枣，张艺兴要离开他，却在告诉他确实有机会得到他的心。

张艺兴对边伯贤说：“就在这里，就在东区商业街百货的楼旁边，我该离开。”

事情已经描述清楚，地点已经指明，电话那边的金俊勉应该知道怎么做，要是边伯贤对张艺兴再警惕一点，就可以发现张艺兴最后说明地点的话十分突兀，可是边伯贤没有。

张艺兴放开抱住边伯贤的手，将手机收回裤袋里，在和边伯贤拉开距离结束了这个拥抱。

张艺兴作势要转身离开，在他转身的一瞬，他又被边伯贤重新拉回怀抱：“我不会放你走的，”边伯贤抱着他的力度几乎要让张艺兴的肋骨折断，好像担心稍一松手张艺兴就会消逝：“先回家，这里人太多了，回家我有话对你说。”

边伯贤恩威并施到：“你现在要是敢跑，我现在就敢打晕你再将你带回去。”

边伯贤的声音带了凶恶的味道，他要是足够理智，就不会用这样的语气和张艺兴说话，可是现在他太恐慌，当初带张艺兴从别墅里出来，想着这是和张艺兴两个人的约会，没让保镖跟着他们，他以为张艺兴一时不会离开他，他的失误让自己陷入这样无援的境地。

张艺兴在边伯贤怀里叹气，这本就一个试探，他没指望这么轻易离开，对边伯贤妥协：“好，走完这条街，我就和你回家。”

那个别墅只是个精美的笼子，不是张艺兴的家，张艺兴早就因为边家家破人亡了，要是进展顺利的话，他只会陪边伯贤走完这条街。

边伯贤的情绪稍稍稳定，放开张艺兴，拉着张艺兴的手继续沿着人行道，顺着人群向前走。

“其实哥哥只要不离开我，我可以带你到其他地方去旅行，也可以去看看哥哥小时候住的地方，等我把手上的事情都处理完了，我可以就有很多时间，到时候哥哥就不用一个人呆在家里了，哥哥不是一直想起M国玩吗？我可以陪哥哥去，听说M国的雪山风景很美，冬天的时候——”

边伯贤一边走着一边带着刻意的欢快向张艺兴描述他憧憬的未来，他讨好张艺兴目的过于明显，他的强撑的欢快语调像刀片慢慢凌迟着张艺兴的心脏。

还差一点，这条街就走完，一辆面包车停在张艺兴身旁的的马路边上，车门打开，两个带着鸭舌帽口罩的男人从车上飞快的冲下径直冲向张艺兴和边伯贤。

一人用力去推开边伯贤，一人把张艺兴往面包车里拉，突然加在他们身上反方向的力那么大，张艺兴和边伯贤立刻被撞开了一步之远的距离，可是边伯贤的手紧紧握住张艺兴的手居然没被撞开。

这是金俊勉派来接他的人，张艺兴尽力的配合的想将手从边伯贤的手中抽出，张艺兴的手心出了汗，这么伸直了手掌，任凭边伯贤用了多大的力，他们被人被人向相反的方向拖，张艺兴的手慢慢的从边伯贤的手里滑出来。

两只手分开，张艺兴只觉得手掌上的皮肉都要被边伯贤从掌骨上扯掉，迅速钻进旁边的面包车的一瞬间，张艺兴不小心对上了边伯贤的目光，那目光带着哀求，他在哭，眼泪从润湿了他的睫毛，他皱着眉，整张脸都挣扎而扭曲，他的表情在绝望的向张艺兴哭诉，什么要抛下他，为什么要欺骗他，为什么要伤害他。

张艺兴只转过头，整个身体都进到面包车内，带鸭舌帽的警员坐在他旁边，挡住了他看向边伯贤的视线。

张艺兴已经挣脱了边伯贤的手，拉着边伯贤的警员想要推开边伯贤也冲回到车里，边伯贤已经完全看不到张艺兴的影子，边伯贤回身一脚踢在警员的腹部，力度之大，直接让警员松开了边伯贤的手，向后滑出将近一米的距离，撞在地上捂着腹部抽搐。

车上的警员当机立断，立刻让司机发动车，自己去拉上面包车的滑动门，边伯贤的手伸进车内，半个身体探进车内，但车一发动，车里的警员向外顺势向外推边伯贤，边伯贤又被推出车外，只剩一只手扣着车门内侧的凹槽。

面包车向前开动，边伯贤靠着这只抓住车门的手挂在车外被面包车沿路拖着快速的移动，车内的警员想去扒开边伯贤的手，但边伯贤的手指用力的泛了青白，看上去势单力薄的，车上的警员硬是扳动没有分毫，警员又试图拉上面包车的滑动门。

边伯贤的手臂卡在车门缝中，车门挤压着手臂，警员推着车门，边伯贤的手臂皮肤被压破，血液慢慢从挤压的部位浸出，可是边伯贤还是没有将手臂从车内抽出，他的手指仍然纹丝不动的扣着凹槽。

张艺兴在旁边看着，这执着几乎把张艺兴逼上绝路，边伯贤被拖行了没几里路程，张艺兴挫败的喊：“停车！”

几乎同时一声枪响，子弹被边伯贤从车窗射进来，穿透驾驶座的靠背，射在了司机的胸膛。

面包车猛然刹车，边伯贤被甩了出去，他的那只手臂被车门挂的血淋淋的，顺着面包车行驶的方向前翻滚好几圈才停住。

边伯贤快速的从地上站起，跑回已经停下的面包车，一把推开车门，坐在门边的警员正要爬着越过驾驶座的椅子查看司机的伤势，只来的急扭头看边伯贤一眼，坐在他身旁座位上的张艺兴，也只来的急惊恐的睁大了眼睛，急促喊出了半个“别”字，从椅子上朝着边伯贤扑来，边伯贤已经抬起手枪，子弹击中了警员的后背，张艺兴站起一半的身体又倒回座位上。

警员软了身体，瘫倒在车里的座椅下，但还有一息尚存，边伯贤没有再多的精力管他，踩着他的身体，坐到张艺兴旁边的座椅上。

边伯贤想抬手触碰张艺兴的脸颊，但他半个手臂皮肤破破烂烂，刚才在地上滚了几圈，血液沾着灰尘，着实肮脏不堪。边伯贤换了一只稍微完好一点的手，掐着张艺兴的后颈，强势的吻上了张艺兴的唇。

车厢泛起血腥的气息，受伤的司机和警员还在呻吟着喘气，这个吻本该是冰冷残暴的，张艺兴的嘴唇发着抖，全身都在发抖，边伯贤也比他好不了多少，可是这个吻却诡异的轻柔的，没有血腥味，只有刚刚边伯贤在和市长公子交谈时喝的果酒的香甜味道，像边伯贤对待张艺兴的一贯态度，尖刺被被他藏在身体内，就露了温柔的外壳。

“抓住你了。”边伯贤贴着张艺兴的嘴唇轻声说，温热的气息喷洒在张艺兴的脸上：“跟我回家。”

张艺兴几乎想立刻点头答应，一丝理智拽着他，让他还有胆量，抱着边伯贤问：“我跟你回家，你先能把车里的人放了吗？我跟你下车。”

这好像提醒了边伯贤，这地方不只他们两个，他放开张艺兴，看向卷缩在座位底下呻吟的警员，他的那双黑色眸子，一眨不眨的看着警员身上漫出来的血。

絮乱的喘气声，凄切的呻吟声回荡在车里，只有边伯贤静的出奇，张艺兴的心头突地一跳，他突然发现，现在的边伯贤理智已经所剩无几，他拥上去，想要重新抱住边伯贤，刚触碰到边伯贤的手，边伯贤突然将他按在座位上的靠背，边伯贤死死按着张艺兴的肩膀，跨着在张艺兴的腿上，用力撕咬着张艺兴的嘴唇。

张艺兴的嘴唇被咬破，铜臭味流窜在张艺兴的口腔，这才是张艺兴该得到的吻，不温柔，浸着责备和伤痛。

边伯贤在吻张艺兴的同时，反手向身后的警员司机胡乱的开枪，枪声炸开，张艺兴剧烈的挣扎，边伯贤一只手抱着张艺兴的头，全身重量压着他，张艺兴的挣扎只是徒劳。

格洛克手枪，17连发，不间断的扣动扳机，后坐力让边伯贤本就受伤的手疼痛到麻木，连发的子弹打完，车厢重新静下来，安静反而让边伯贤恢复了一些理智。

边伯贤放开张艺兴，张艺兴靠着座椅，像濒死的鱼一样大口的呼吸，那个吻几乎让张艺兴窒息，边伯贤拉上车门，将司机的尸体从驾驶座上推开，自己坐在驾驶座上。

驾驶座旁边有一盒抽纸，边伯贤将抽纸递给坐在后面的张艺兴：“把车窗上的血擦一下，车窗带着血从外面看会很显眼。”同时递给张艺兴的还有边伯贤的手枪，枪里还剩些子弹，拉动枪栓，这手枪还能再射出子弹：“对不起，”边伯贤说：“我知道你不会喜欢这样，”既然知道为什么还这样做呢，“我控制不住我自己，对不起，咬伤了你的嘴唇。”

张艺兴接过纸盒和手枪，边伯贤对张艺兴扯出个笑：“你要是实在恨我，你要是一定要逃离我，”他的脸上沾了血液，皮肤里的血色却褪的一干二净，那笑容勉强得虚假：“那就想我开枪吧。”

张艺兴低着头看着手里握着的枪，片刻，像是被烫伤似的将拿枪仍在座位下。

边伯贤又赌赢了。

在人群密集的商业街，这场变故刚开始时确实有很多围着看热闹，但当枪声响起时，围着的人群蚂蚁一样四处散开，车道空出来，面包车一路开回别墅，边伯贤将面包车放在车库，带着张艺兴回了卧室。

他让张艺兴先去洗澡，自己到阳台上给都暻秀打电话。

“都先生，”电话接通，边伯贤对着电话说：“我出了点事，我不小心杀了几个警员，你能带些人来帮我处理一下吗？”

电话那边沉默了片刻，回到：“可以，请边总稍微等一下。”

“但是不要让我妈妈知道哦，”边伯贤的语气听起来十分轻松：“要是让我妈妈知道了，后果可能很严重。”

边伯贤挂断和都暻秀的电话，又打给家庭医生，张艺兴的嘴唇也被他咬破了，他身上的伤也还没处理。

分


	8. Chapter 8

医生到达的速度很快，张艺兴刚洗完澡，被边伯贤拉到一楼的客厅让医生检查伤势，张艺兴哪里有什么严重的伤，倒是边伯贤身上的伤看上去触目惊心的，除去边伯贤那半条被刮的血淋淋的手臂，他的膝盖也在被面包车拖行的时候被地面擦伤，要不是面包车没有开出多远的路程，张艺兴毫不怀疑边伯贤的膝盖会被磨得现出骨头。

碘酒和双氧水清洗着破损的皮肉，张艺兴光在旁边看着就感到疼痛，可是边伯贤除了额上浸出的冷汗，面上苍白的脸色，他看着张艺兴安抚的笑，表情却很平静。

没等多长时间，保镖带着都暻秀进来，都暻秀还是像边伯贤初见他一样严肃，穿着黑色西服，站在边伯贤面前，视线瞟过坐在边伯贤旁边的张艺兴，又落在正被医生处理伤口的边伯贤身上，看似恭敬有礼：“边总，能把事情详细的说一下吗？”

就算边伯贤不说，这事边伯贤已经做的十分高调，都暻秀去警局处理边伯贤的残局时也会弄明白事情的经过，他当然不能得到事情的全貌，只会知道边伯贤为了一个曾近在朴灿烈手下做事的男人几乎连命都不要，可是单就这点，对边伯贤也十分棘手了。

除了找都暻秀，他手上几乎没有边家黑色产业的势力，他只得对都暻秀低头：“你先把我车库停的面包车弄走，再找警方的人将我的罪证清除。”

他仰着头望着站在他面前的都暻秀低声下气的请求：“这件事求你千万不要让除了你之外的人知道，不要让我的母亲知道，你帮我这一次，以后我会听话的。”

可惜的是，他手上没有任何能威胁都暻秀的事物，他根本得不到确切的保证。

都暻秀点点头，语气没什么起伏：“知道了边总，我会将这件事处理了。”

都暻秀离开，医生也处理完边伯贤的伤口，边伯贤可怜兮兮的望着张艺兴：“哥哥，你能帮我洗一次澡吗，医生说我的伤口不能沾水。”

张艺兴又憎恨他杀了两个无辜的警察，又因为他现在这副惨样心痛，胸膛里混乱的情绪冲撞着，到最后只觉得无力。

像是自暴自弃的，张艺兴沉着脸和边伯贤对视着僵持了一分钟，挫败的跑去厨房拿了保鲜膜将边伯贤面积较大的伤口缠住，扔下剩余的保鲜膜，径直先二楼的浴室走去。

边伯贤会意，抑制着嘴角往上扬，跟在他身后进了浴室。

热水从莲蓬头喷洒而下，热气萦绕，边伯贤就围了条毛巾在腰间站在水中。

张艺兴的动作带着发不出来的火，拽着边伯贤的头发让边伯贤弯下腰，粗暴的往边伯贤的头发抹洗发水，泡沫渐渐冒出来，张艺兴揉着边伯贤的头发，浴室里的空气湿润沉闷，洗发水的草莓香味满开，这个味道，张艺兴太熟悉了，他怎么连喜欢的洗发水的味道都和baekhyun相似，张艺兴手上的动作又慢慢轻柔下来。

心里的怒气消散了一点，疲惫接踵而来，喷洒下的水淋在张艺兴单薄的衣服上，衣服湿淋淋的粘连着皮肤，沉重的要将张艺兴压垮。

“我真对你没办法，”张艺兴说：“我们的立场不同，就算我知道你处在这样的环境，我可以理解你的做法，但是我真的没办法不去介意，当最后我们也只会站在相反的立场。”

张艺兴手上的动作并没有停下，边伯贤弯着腰低着，这时倒是看着温顺的没有一丝危险，水哗啦啦的从头顶落到地面的瓷砖上，边伯贤的声音有些小，听得并不真切。

“那baekhyun呢？”边伯贤问：“就算baekhyun生活在那样的环境，他也不毫无理由的害死了你的朋友，那时他才多大，你能接受这样的他，为什么对我这样苛责。”

张艺兴揉着边伯贤头发的力度骤然加重，头皮的疼痛让边伯贤急促的抽气：“哥哥，疼——”

张艺兴立刻松了手，退后一步，僵硬的靠着浴室冰冷的墙壁：“你知道？”

张艺兴的声音发着抖，被刻意遗忘的回忆被边伯贤重新翻出，他的眼神惊恐而沉痛。

边伯贤抬起头看他，头发的白色泡沫流到边伯贤的脖子上，边伯贤向他逼近，一手按着张艺兴头侧的墙边，一手捏着张艺兴的下巴逼迫张艺兴看着他的眼睛：“我和baekhyun有什么不一样，我们都想只要你留在身边，你因为baekhyun是你的弟弟而拒绝他正式他的感情，你让他怎么办，你就是这样的人，只要是不正确的事，你从来不会做，你给自己设定规则，自己把自己锁在道德的囚笼里，可是，哥哥，baekhyun不是这样的人，我和baekhyun都不是这样的人。”

神话中美杜莎的眼睛到底有怎样震慑人心的力量，会像边伯贤的这双眼睛一样，单看着，周围的事物都化为虚无，目之所及的就只剩这片深潭吗。

“baekhyun是多么爱你呀，他几乎对你都不折手段了，你要满十四岁那年，baekhyun也只不过才十三岁那么大，看着你和班上那个小胖子一起玩，跟在你和那个小胖子身后，那大半学期，你没有注意到他眼里的不甘和嫉妒吗？”

“你和那个小胖子说话时，他在一旁看着一旁听着，你知道他怎样想吗，他恨不得当场就蒙上你的嘴，将你带回家，带到只有你和他的地方，你只能和他说话，你不会再忽视他，可是你呢？你是世界上最好的哥哥，也是最称心的朋友，你居然邀请那个胖子到你们共同的家去玩，那是你和他唯一可以独处的地方，你带了一个外人回来，他当时已经嫉妒到在计划杀了那个胖子，你把那个胖子带回家，不知道把他的计划提前多少天。”

边伯贤扯起了一抹诡异的笑：“他当时才十三岁，可是在怎个计划中，他只感觉到兴奋，要是杀了那个胖子，你的世界就只剩他了，没有人会和有一个这样疯狂的弟弟的人做朋友，等他杀人的消息的传出去。等他杀人的原因传出去，你绝对会被人疏远孤立。”

淋在衣服上的水本是温热的，渐渐褪去温度，变得冰冷，和张艺兴身后的墙边一样，冷的像冬日里的寒冰，张艺兴恍惚觉得自己身上的血都被这寒意冻的凝固。

“他抓到一个时间，你带这个胖子回家写作业，妈妈出门逛街，家政阿姨出门采购，现场只有你们三个人，他把你支开，让你去给这个胖子洗水果，洗水果，那个胖子也配吃你洗的水果？水果刀在他手上，胖子在你的书房坐着你的书桌写作业，背对着门，他脱了鞋，悄声的赤着脚走到胖子的身后，迅速捂住胖子的口，一刀划开了胖子的脖子，脖子上的动脉有多浅，就一刀，血从胖子的脖子喷溅出来，血洒在你的书桌上，溅到书桌前方的墙上，你的书桌是白色的，墙壁是白色的，书房的地砖是白色的，这事他唯一做的不好的地方就是他弄脏了你的书房，他松开手，胖子从椅子上滑下来，落在地板上捂着漫血的伤口抽搐，这种状况胖子本该很快就死去，可是你很快从厨房回来，端着的水果盘从你的手你落下，苹果滚了满地，葡萄被摔碎。”

边伯贤嘴角的弧度加大，但他的眉头却深深皱着，张艺兴一时分不清边伯贤是在笑还是在哭。

“你跑过来捂住胖子的伤口，你试图救那个胖子，但这怎么可能，也不过十几秒，那胖子就在你手掌下失去生息，他从来没有，一次也没有见过你哭的这样惨烈，他当时几乎有后悔的错觉的，他没想过你会这样难过，不对，就算他知道你会这样难过，他也控制不住自己，他计划了这么久，所有的情况都已经考虑到，你没有朋友的话，他会做你的唯一的朋友，他会逗你笑逗你开心，他让你失去的他会加倍补偿给你，你的生命只有他，这有什么不好，反正，这个世界上，他唯一拥有的也只有你。”

边伯贤紧闭着眼睛，他还在笑，表情痛苦万分，脸上带着水迹，也许有眼泪融入其中，张艺兴不知道他到底有没在哭，他的声音带着哽咽。

“他让你那么难过你也还不是原谅了他，他报了警，又在警察来之前，让你换了沾了血的衣服，从你手中接过那把带着血的刀，他没想让你背负这种污名，他不同意，你用自己威胁他，万幸的是他先前已经算计好了，万幸的是你的年龄也还差几个月才满十四岁，未成年人保护法，你没有因此受到什么处罚。哥哥，你是个多么善良的人，却为了他包庇罪犯，于他同罪，你认清了他的真实面貌，却毫无办法的纵容他对你的窥窃，顺着他的心意，将自己与其他人隔绝，允许他独占你。”

边伯贤问：“他可以，我为什么不可以，即使因为包庇他，你这么多年都常在也夜里被噩梦惊醒，他也选择站在他身边，我为什么不可以？”

边伯贤捏着张艺兴下巴的力度加大，可能边伯贤根本没意识到，笑容已经完全从他脸上褪去，他睁开眼睛，眼里是彻彻底底的阴沉和凶恶，他根本掌握不了手上的力度。

“他和我都是这么自私的人，他和我一样自控力差的惊人，知道怎样做让你痛苦，可还是一遍一遍的选择相同的方式，让你痛苦，你能呆在他身边为什么不能呆在我的身边呢？你总会这样给他给我出难题，他是你的亲生弟弟，你不能接受他像男人爱女人那样爱着你，现在，我不是你的亲身弟弟，你又因为我是边家的人，你又因为你想保留他在你心中的地位而拒绝我。”

边伯贤松开张艺兴的下巴，张艺兴白暂的皮肤皮肤上已经带了青白色的指印，边伯贤垂着湿漉漉的眼帘，看着张艺兴下巴上的印子，像是怜惜似的，手指轻轻从触碰那被他弄出来的印记。

“你后悔过吗，这样固步自封，你有想过‘要是当时接受baekhyun就好了’吗？要是你当时接受baekhyun，说不定baekhyun就可以不留遗憾的走了，你这么在乎他，他短暂的一声，最想得到的你从来没有给过他。”

“你有想过吗？再想以前一样固步自封，明明对我有感觉，到最后连我也会被你错过。”

张艺兴张张嘴，想说什么，但话没说出口，边伯贤捂住了他的嘴。

“听我说，先让我说完，我知道你在顾及什么，我不在乎我的身份，我和我的父母关系并不好，我完全可以和你站一跳线上，你要毁了边家，我可以帮你，你要向警方提供什么证据我可以帮你，我收集到的信息都可以给你，只要你站在我的身边，我什么都依你。”

边伯贤放开张艺兴的嘴唇，抱着张艺兴的脖颈，倾身吻了上去，他的嘴唇湿淋淋的，舌头探进张艺兴的口腔，湿滑的舌头舔舐着张艺兴的上颚，纠缠着张艺兴的舌头，仅仅是一个吻，就让张艺兴感到被侵入的危险，这个吻热烈的让张艺兴窒息。

一吻结束，张艺兴靠着墙喘息，边伯贤的眼神稍稍恢复清明，他抚摸着张艺兴的脸庞，像是带了点宠溺：“我现在的处境艰难，要是都暻秀给我母亲说了你的存在，她一定会伤害你，你听一下我的话，不要和我闹了，我会尽快将你藏起来，藏到一个安全的位置，等时机合适，我会让你和金俊勉联系，等我把朴灿烈和金钟仁给我的信息整理了，我把这些信息都给你。”

边伯贤本打算过了今天，第二天立刻将张艺兴转移，可是他没料到，边母的速度这么快，都暻秀告密的速度这么快，当天晚上，边母就带着人闯进这座别墅。

深夜的时间，他抱着张艺兴在床上睡觉，被楼下的喧闹声吵醒，当即就知道发生了什么，没有什么隐秘的地方，时间匆忙，边伯贤让张艺兴藏在衣帽间的衣柜里，又用衣服将张艺兴盖住，自己匆匆跑下楼，已经有边母的手下沿着楼梯往上走，边伯贤想拦住这些人，边母又在楼梯下注视着他，他不能表现的太明显，只得由着这些手下往张艺兴所在的楼层走，自己走到一楼和边母周旋。

边伯贤把站在楼梯旁的边母往一楼正门旁的客厅推，让边母坐在客厅的沙发上。

边伯贤坐在边母旁边，状似亲密的揽住边母的肩，声音甜腻的撒娇：“妈妈这么晚来干什么？你的这些人非要往我楼上闯，你们要找什么吗？”

这样的态度，让边母的表情稍稍缓和：“我都听都暻秀说了，那个男孩在哪？”

边伯贤装傻：“什么男孩？妈妈在说什么？”

边母知道他在装糊涂，他对边伯贤一向溺爱，也不恼，带着笑说：“你说你玩男孩就算了吧，偏偏还要个曾近在朴灿烈手下做事的。”

边母强硬拉过边伯贤受伤的手臂，将边伯贤睡衣的袖子卷起来，上了药，但未包扎的伤口，立刻清清楚楚的显出来，边母倒抽一口凉气：“你这孩子，怎么为了一个男人让自己受这样的伤呢？”

边伯贤抽回手臂，用袖子将伤口藏起，都暻秀这么细致的向边母报告，边伯贤根本没有撒谎的余地。

边伯贤只得祈祷，边母的手下足够愚蠢，找不到藏着的张艺兴，边伯贤对边母说：“我已经将他放了，他本来就想离开，我想通了就让他走了，他现在已经不在我这儿了。”

但边母已经看了都暻秀从警局带回来的录像带，录像里，边伯贤那么固执，边母怎么也不可能相信边伯贤回放那人离开。

等了没多长时间，边母的手下将张艺兴从二楼拖了下来，一路磕磕绊绊的被拖到边母的面前，边伯贤看着，数次想冲上去推开押着张艺兴手的人，他的哥哥，被边母的人像拖着一张破布似的拖到他的面前，但边母按着他的手，他不敢轻举妄动，他越表现的在乎张艺兴，张艺兴就越危险。

张艺兴被踹着跪在边母的身边，边母高高在上的打量着张艺兴：“长得确实不错，”她掐着张艺兴的脸，向边伯贤议论道，她没注意，边伯贤的视线落在她掐着张艺兴脸的手上，眼白充斥着血丝，恨意都要将那手烧伤，她无知无觉的继续说：“这种除了脸一无是处的人，怎么配和我的儿子在一起。”

张艺兴猛然偏头避开了边母的手，原本白暂的脸上已经起了红印子。

已经处于这种境地的人还敢反抗，边母手一扬，正要打在张艺兴的脸上，被边伯贤中途捉住了手。

边母转头，不悦的看着边伯贤：“怎么，舍不得？”

边伯贤暗地紧咬着牙关，脸色苍白的扯出个笑：“是有点舍不得，但是妈妈要处罚他，我也毫无办法，”边伯贤的手心出了冷汗：“妈妈要怎么处置他。”

“当然是杀了以绝后患。”

边伯贤的呼吸有片刻的错乱，他静默了片刻，终于又平静下来，叹了口气，像是妥协似的对边母说：“我知道我没办法改变你的决定，我也知道妈妈是为了我好，但要杀他的话，我亲自来吧，让他死在我的手上，某种意义也算是得到了他。”

这话让边母觉得边伯贤是真的懂事了，要是以前，边伯贤哪有这么爽快的同意她的要求，边母对着边伯贤放松的笑：“可以，就让你亲自动手吧。”

“但是我有个条件，”边伯贤说：“我不能在这里就杀了他，这会弄脏我的家的，你把他带到东区我们家的建筑工地，那里人少，这个时间点只有几个我们的人在巡逻，也好处理尸体，事情不会闹大，你偷偷带我去，少带点人，不要把事情弄大，不要让巡逻的人发现是我杀的人，我不想到时候爸爸追查起来到最后发现我是为了一个男人搞出这么多事。”

边伯贤说的合情合理，甚至顺着边母的心意，考虑到边父对他的看法，他的要求边母毫不犹豫的全都答应。

一辆车深夜从别墅开出去，两个打手和边伯贤坐在后座，边母坐在副驾上，张艺兴被绳子结结实实的捆着扔在后备箱里，一个打手开着车，进到东区的建筑工地时，入口处的保安拦车检查，边母把副驾旁边的车窗要下来。

她的那张精致的脸，边家的人没人不认识，保安立刻恭敬的放行，边母对保安交待：“等一会儿，无论听到什么声音，我没让人过来，你们就不要过来。”

枪响后，边伯贤要先藏回车里，才能让这些人来处理尸体，边伯贤不能在这里被看见。

汽车一路驶进工地里，未建完的建筑红砖墙上挂着昏暗的橘色灯泡。

车里的人都走出来，打手将后备箱里的张艺兴拖出来，两个打手押着张艺兴的双臂将张艺兴押在边伯贤面前，剩下那个打手站在旁边放哨。

边母在旁边看着，拍了拍边伯贤的肩膀示意边伯贤动手。

挂在工地的灯泡照的张艺兴格外狼狈，后备箱的空气不怎么流通，稀少的空气让张艺兴的脸上泛起不正常的红，边伯贤看了张艺兴半响，对着边母伸手：“我忘了带枪，把你的枪给我吧。”

边母把枪递给他，边伯贤接了枪没立刻动手，边伯贤问：“妈妈今天带的人是你自己的人还是都暻秀的人？”

边母不明所以的回到：“当然是都暻秀的人。”

边伯贤又问：“为什么妈妈要用都暻秀的人呢？妈妈自己没人可用吗？”

张艺兴被押在面前，边母不知道边伯贤聊这些无关的问题到底是什么意思，又觉得这架势，不回答边伯贤这些问题，边伯贤就不会动手，边母回答：“都暻秀是个可靠的人，我一路提拔他到这个位置，就他这个年龄，虽然比不过你父亲手下的金钟大，但就只有他，能和东区西区的几个元老并列而坐，我的势力也给都暻秀在打理，我相信他，我的人也是他的人，他的人也是我的人。”

边伯贤点点头，打开了手枪保险，拉动枪栓，像是在和边母对话，又像是喃喃自语：“原来如此，要是妈妈死了的话，能帮都暻秀在父亲面前说的上话也就只有我了吧？”

他说话的同时，快速的从面对张艺兴的方向转向边母的方向，手枪迅速对准边母的脑袋，这么近的距离，一枪爆头，子弹从头后穿出去，又迅速转身将枪口对准其中一个押着张艺兴手的打手，速度太快，三个打手一时根本反应不过来，一个押着张艺兴的打手中弹倒下，站在旁边放哨的打手反应过来，抽出枪，对着边伯贤射击，一枪打在边伯贤握着枪的左手手臂上，手臂中枪，边伯贤改用右手单手握枪，稍稍失了准头，只击中了放哨的打手的腹部。

他焦急的察看另一个还活着的押着张艺兴的打手，张艺兴的手被捆在身后，一个押着他的打手被边伯贤打死，另一个押着他的打手放开张艺兴去拿腰间的枪，那枪刚被这个打手那在手里，张艺兴一脚将打手手中的枪踢飞，打手一拳将张艺兴打翻在地，冲着枪落地的方向追去，张艺兴的手不能用，伸出一条腿将打手勾倒在地，打手正要从地上爬起来和张艺兴撕打，刚好边伯贤转过头，将张艺兴身旁的打手一枪击毙。

但同时，放哨的打手射中了边伯贤的背部，边伯贤转身，他庆幸自己中弹的手臂是左手，放哨的打手的距离离他有些远，他还能用他的右手单手握枪，击中放哨的打手的心脏。

危机解除，边伯贤背部中弹，全身发软的倒在地上。

这情景多么相似，张艺兴焦急的从地上爬起来，跑到边伯贤的身边，他被捆住的手，又是靠着中弹的边伯贤才解开，张艺兴抱着边伯贤，工地的灯泡昏暗的照亮地上堆积的鲜红的血液，四具尸体散乱的，死寂的倒在张艺兴和边伯贤周围。

张艺兴抱着边伯贤，边伯贤的脸和baekhyun这么相似，手上的重量，和那时他抱着baekhyun的重量毫无差别，灯光所照亮的方寸大小的地方外，其余的都是无边无际的夜色。

张艺兴抱着边伯贤，悲哀跟着夜色无边无际，时间好像重置了，这么多年，他一直没逃出那个噩梦。


	9. Chapter 9

眼泪顺着张艺兴的脸颊下颚滴落在边伯贤的额头上，躺在张艺兴怀里的角度，边伯贤清晰的看到张艺兴湿润的睫毛颤抖的嘴唇。

他在为他哭，像以前一样，别再露出这样的表情了。

张艺兴想抱着边伯贤站起，想将边伯贤抱回车里，现在送去医院还来的及，他不像baekhyun那样，不像baekhyun胸膛上布满血窟窿，伤势惨重的一看就没有活命的机会，边伯贤还能活下，边伯贤一定会活下去。

可是边伯贤不能就这么离开，他扯了扯张艺兴的衣领，止住张艺兴的动作，失血让他乏力，中弹时只觉得麻木，到这时，痛觉已经完全苏醒，他疼的说话的声音都有些抖。

“哥哥，先让我打几个电话，帮我把裤袋里的手机拿出来给朴灿烈打个电话，手机密码是你的生日，通讯录上有朴灿烈的号码。”

这时候还有什么能比把边伯贤送到医院更紧急，张艺兴忽视边伯贤的话，不管不顾的将边伯贤抱回车里旳副驾上，自己坐在驾驶座上，正要开着车冲出去。

边伯贤躺在汽车座椅上，虚弱的说：“哥哥现在就这样把我带走，今后我就要被我爸爸追杀了。”

这无奈感让张艺兴胸膛憋着火，愤恨的一拳打在方向盘上，又依着边伯贤的话，把手机从边伯贤的裤袋里抽出来。

电话被拨通，张艺兴把手机举到边伯贤的耳边。

张艺兴看着边伯贤额上都出了冷汗，他对着电话开口的一瞬间，声音就变成了冷静沉稳，他的伪装毫无破绽，没有人会从他说话的声音听来，说话的人正饱受痛苦。

“朴灿烈，现在带着人到东区我家那片正在施工的建筑工地来，把金钟仁也带上，尽量不要声张，进门时和保安说是我妈妈叫你的，保安会放你进来。”

这么深的夜晚，周围一点噪音已没有，即使边伯贤的手机没看免提，通话的音量很大，足够让一旁的张艺兴也听到电话传出的声音。

朴灿烈像是在睡梦中被吵醒，沙哑而迷糊的回到：“过来做什么，这么晚打电话，以为我是顺便供人差使的吗？”

“怎么会白让你来一趟呢？”边伯贤说：“我妈妈想买通金钟大，联合金钟大和都暻秀将我将我爸爸拉下台，她带了一批货和现金正和金钟大约在这个建筑工地见面。”

朴灿烈瞬间清醒：“你妈妈疯了吗？以金钟大对你爸爸的忠心程度，他怎么会被你妈妈买通？”

“所以我让你和金钟仁都过来，在金钟大没来之前阻止她，我妈妈害怕她的秘密被我爸爸知道，现在根本停不下去我的劝，你们把我妈妈带来的货和现金抢走，我负责让边家不追责，你们来吗？”

朴灿烈立刻回到：“当然来。”

电话挂断，边伯贤又让张艺兴打给都暻秀，电话接通，边伯贤开口的第一句话：“我妈妈已经被我杀了。”

电话那边，许久只听到沉重的呼吸声，也不管都暻秀将作何反应，边伯贤继续说道：“你知道你现在的境地吗？你不是边家的元老却坐在这个位置，金钟大有爸爸的信任，你现在没加入东区西区两大势力，没有我妈妈在背后扶持，你现在只有三条路，第一条，加入东区或者西区的势力，然后你手上的权利资源被两个区的元老瓜分，第二条，哪方都不加入，然后被两方势力联合搞死。”

边伯贤说到中途突然停下来，他等着，果然等到都暻秀终于说话，都暻秀问：“第三条路呢？”

“第三条路，和我站在一条线上，我帮你把东区西区的势力搞垮，把两个区的资源和权利集中在你的手上，除了我爸爸和金钟大，就你的权利最大。”

“你自己手上都没什么势力，你要怎么帮我？”

都暻秀的声音带着干涩，边伯贤听得出都暻秀在紧张在权衡，但是边伯贤回的很自信，像是已经有了十成的把握：“给我一个月的时间，我会让两个区的元老都失去我爸爸的信任。”

已经利诱过，边伯贤威胁到：“我和你本来就该在一条战线上，你帮着妈妈隐瞒我爸爸，你以为事情暴露会怎么样，你该知道我爸爸是个心胸狭隘的人，现在，你害我杀了我自己的妈妈，爸爸追查起来，不论他会不会让我活命，我已经被你毁了，到时候，我告诉他这件事，你就跟着我陪葬吧。”

电话那边又半晌没了声音，边伯贤等了片刻，都暻秀终于说：“我会把知道家母在今晚找过你的人都处理掉，但是边董会不会查到你的头上，我也没办法。”

“你不用担心，”边伯贤说：“我会让我妈妈的死根本不需要查。”

两个电话结束，边伯贤靠着座椅喘气，光是调整呼吸，让自己说话的声音平稳已经花了他大量的力气，冷汗浸的他像从水泡出来的。

他对张艺兴说：“我们就在这里等着朴灿烈和金钟仁，他们来了之后，让他们带我们走。”

他的情况看上去十分糟糕，头发被汗水浸湿成束的沾在脸上，连嘴唇上的血色都褪去，张艺兴心慌的伸手去摸他的脉搏，他的手很冷，但手腕上的血管还在规律的跳动，张艺兴握着他的手腕，慌乱的看着他半阖上的眼，好像疲惫的要长眠不醒了。

张艺兴拉着他的手亲吻，眼泪又弄湿了边伯贤的手背：“不要睡，求你坚持住，睁开眼睛看着我。”

这是重生后到现在，他才终于在这时看到了张艺兴对他的在意，早知道，事情居然这么简单，原来只要他受伤了张艺兴就会回应他的感情，他一定不会拖得这么久。

边伯贤带着哭腔，他的声音已经足够虚弱了，不需要伪装，就能让张艺兴心碎：“哥哥，我疼。”

他是真的疼，但他本不应该表现出来，会让哥哥为他担忧，原谅他这次，他只有这一次机会。

“哥哥，要是我没撑过去，我想听你说你爱我。”

只要他现在能活下去，张艺兴都要走投无路的就地跪下，对着虚无的神明祈祷了，他让张艺兴替他去死张艺兴都会毫不犹豫的答应，何况简单的说爱他。

“我爱你，伯贤我爱你，求你活下去，我爱你，我爱你——”

未中弹的手抬起捂上张艺兴的不断重复的唇，他得寸进尺的要求：”那就吻我吧。“

张艺兴探过身，嘴唇覆盖在他的唇上，小心翼翼的，是哥哥一如既往的温柔，baekhyun都没做到的事他做到了，哥哥主动的吻，他太愚蠢，baekhyun连最后死在哥哥的怀里都没得到。

他的心里泛着甜，头越来越晕，脑子盘旋着回旋着各种嘈杂的念头，不能睡，至少要到朴灿烈过，或者把剩余的事情给哥哥交待了，可是他却止不住的在张艺兴的呼喊中陷入黑暗。

远处的黑暗被车灯破开，数十辆车由远及近的开过来。

车停在前方，朴灿烈和金钟仁带着大群人从车上下来，边伯贤早在副驾上陷入昏迷，张艺兴独自打开车，向朴灿烈走去。

刚刚边伯贤在电话时，张艺兴在旁边听着，现在只靠他一个人，他尽力猜测边伯贤的意思，不管怎样，一定要朴灿烈救下边伯贤。

朴灿烈开着车一路进来，看到前方停着黑色汽车旁边躺着的几具尸体，瞬间就感到不对劲，下了车，没见到边伯贤，居然看到张艺兴从前方的车里走下来。

张艺兴走到朴灿烈面前，他还在朴灿烈手下办事时，多少装的对朴灿烈有些恭敬谄媚，现在撑直了脊梁，毫无畏惧的正视着朴灿烈的眼睛，让朴灿烈好像这才真正认识他。

”朴总，“张艺兴不卑不亢的看着朴灿烈的眼睛说：”边总受了伤，希望你悄悄带边总去你名下的医院救治。“

朴灿烈挑挑眉：”边伯贤是叫我来抢货的，东西没见到，反而让我白给他办事。“

张艺兴指了指身后躺着的边母的尸体：”边总杀了他妈妈，现场除了他就剩下你和金钟仁，你认为边董是信任边总还是信任朴总？要是你留边伯贤就在这里死了，那你们就不只杀了边母，还杀了边总。“

朴灿烈顺着张艺兴指的方向望去，躺着的尸体确实是边家主母，朴灿烈看的心头一跳，他没想到边伯贤把事情闹得这么大，从进这个工地，依着边伯贤的话向门口的保安说是边母让他们过来就已经进了边伯贤的圈套。

站在一旁的金钟仁沉了脸：”这么说，这个锅我们不得不背吗？“

没等张艺兴回答，被欺骗的怒火让朴灿烈突然上前一掌打在张艺兴脸上：”你有什么资格在这里和我们说话。“

张艺兴被打偏了头，也不恼，盯着朴灿烈的眼睛继续说：“这个锅边总不能被背，当然要你们背，现在都暻秀已经站在边总这边，到时候查起来，边董一定会向都暻秀询问边母这个时候到这地方干什么，工地门口的保安已经看见你们来了边母被杀的现场，到时候，边伯贤想让都暻秀怎么污蔑你们，都暻秀就会怎么污蔑你们。”

朴灿烈都要被张艺兴气笑了：“你不是金俊勉的人吗，怎么现在开始帮起边伯贤了，你当初不是说边家的人害的你家破人亡了，你才想留在朴家帮着朴家对付边家吗，怎么，说着想卧底在边伯贤身边，这些话都是你以前想夺取我的信任说的？”

张艺兴神情不变，回到：“边伯贤不一样。”

朴灿烈嗤笑出声：“什么不一样，是因为他杀了他的边家的主母，他的亲生母亲，是因为他不是边董的亲生儿子，还是因为你已经低贱的迷上了他？”

“伯贤不是边董的亲生儿子？”张艺兴的强撑着冷静的表情终于出现龟裂：“你什么意思。”

“你不知道？”金钟仁接到：“他自己说的他不是他爸爸的亲生儿子，但这件事和现在有什么关系？现在边伯贤杀了他的亲生母亲，这个责任要是边董追究下来，我们根本承担不起，要帮边伯贤可以，你们要着怎么帮我把损失降到最小。”

张艺兴没再继续追问，现在的首要任务是说服金钟仁和朴灿烈：“边总会让都暻秀把这场争端的过错算在边母身上，”他记得在离开朴家之前，金家因为想提高供给边家的货物的价格和边董有争端，朴家提出的价格又比边家高，金家才想转而和朴灿烈暗中交易，张艺兴说：“边总会让都暻秀对边董说，是因为边母想和金家朴家私下商议，她会让边家同意金家的提价，以同意将金家的货位同价转手给朴家，但金家和朴家要给她提成，并在见面地点设下埋伏，逼迫朴总和金少现场提交定金，才发生争端，被金少和朴总联手杀死。”

“你们知道边董的心眼有多小，”边伯贤在先前和都暻秀通话时说过这句话：“他不会容忍边母背着他耍这些手段，你们将边总送去医院时，立刻去边家拜访边董，边董询问都暻秀时，都暻秀会为你们做伪证，金家和朴家对边家还有利益瓜葛，边董这么冷情的不会追责你们的。”

朴灿烈和金钟仁对视了一眼，张艺兴这滴水不漏的安排是他们唯一的出路，朴灿烈又转头对张艺兴说：“我们同意了。”

张艺兴把边伯贤抱到朴灿烈的车上，朴灿烈和金钟仁带来的十几辆车又浩浩荡荡的离开。

张艺兴抱着边伯贤坐在和朴灿烈同一辆车后座，出了边家的势力范围，汽车一路看到朴灿烈名下医院，深夜的急症室依然繁忙，但朴灿烈已经在路上先联系了科室主任，院里的骨干医生被叫回医院，边伯贤进来时直接被推进单独的手术室。

边伯贤进手术室前，张艺兴拔了一根边伯贤的头发。

张艺兴又拔了自己的头发跟着边伯贤根头发交给朴灿烈：“朴总，麻烦你让你医院的人做一个亲子鉴定，越快越好。”

朴灿烈虽然不解其意，但依着张艺兴的话，将两根头发送去科室检查。

张艺兴坐在手术室外，朴灿烈和金钟仁也等在旁边，他们都在等手术结果，医生说边伯贤送来的时间有些晚，边伯贤的失血已经很严重，他们等着边伯贤是否能熬过这场手术。

张艺兴在中途给都暻秀打了个电话，将情况给都暻秀大致说明了，单独的手术室外，除了他们三个，再没有其他人，走廊上的灯亮着，医院这种地方不知道送走了多少人，再明亮的走廊也只会让人感到瘆人。

可是张艺兴一点没注意到这些，他盯着对面的白色墙壁，几乎都没注意到时间在流逝，在这之前的大脑，一直在高速运转，这时坐在椅子上，脑子里反而一片空白，要是边伯贤也向baekhyun一样离开他，他该怎么办呢？

他想起边伯贤对他说过的话：到最后连我也会被你错过。

也不知过了多久，走廊突然传来哒哒的脚步声，护士拿着检验单跑到朴灿烈面前，朴灿烈接过那张单子，看了几秒，立刻惊奇的向张艺兴看去，金钟仁坐在他旁边，也凑近检验单看，又用着和朴灿烈相似的震惊表情看着向张艺兴。

张艺兴整个人还处于恍惚中，盯着勉强的墙壁，根本没注意到他们的视线，朴灿烈拍拍张艺兴，将手里的检验单递给他：“怎么回事？你到底是什么人？”

张艺兴回过头对上朴灿烈和金钟仁质疑的视线，不用看这单子都知道是什么结果，但是心里的不甘让张艺兴反复的仔细的阅读检验单的结果。

无论他看多少边，结果都不会改变，他和边伯贤是同父异母的兄弟。

边伯贤骗了他，联系边伯贤半真半假的谎言，张艺兴基本已经猜到，baekhyun和边伯贤的父亲不是现在的边家家主，他们和他的父亲是同一个人，是被边家家主联合现任市长害死的前任市长。

张艺兴静静的将手中的检验单撕成碎片。

好不容易，手术室的门打开，医生从手术室里出来，张艺兴立刻围上去，抓着医生的袖子焦急的问：“怎么样？手术怎么样？”

医生拉开张艺兴的手：“已经没有生命危险了，现在还在麻醉中，二十分钟左右应该就会醒。”

边伯贤被推到病房，张艺兴坐在他病床，等了一会儿，终于看见边伯贤的睫毛开始颤抖。

边伯贤睁开眼睛，睁开眼的第一瞬间看见就是张艺兴的脸，他的头还晕沉沉的，条件反射似的对着张艺兴露了笑。

张艺兴跟着他笑起来，等边伯贤清醒了一些，张艺兴告诉了他昏迷后的情况，边伯贤一直紧紧的注视着他，他说一句话，边伯贤就轻轻的应一声，麻醉后的声音沙哑不堪，张艺兴用棉签沾了水去浸湿他干燥的嘴唇。

金钟仁看着他们之间着暧昧的氛围，忍不住吐槽：“我现在还以边总是看上张先生了，谁知道你们是兄弟，但现在这样看，你们兄弟相处的还真像情侣。”

这话像一惊雷炸在边伯贤的耳畔，他的喉咙现在吐字困难，但还是又急又快的向金钟仁问道：“谁和你们说我和张艺兴是兄弟？”

张艺兴转过身对金钟仁挥手示意他闭嘴，金钟仁没回答边伯贤，可是看热闹不嫌事大的朴灿烈立刻说：“刚刚张艺兴拔了你的头发去检查，检查结果是你和张艺兴是同父异母的兄弟。”

朴灿烈问：“你不知道吗？”

边伯贤根本没又再多的精力去管朴灿烈，他拉着张艺兴的手，惊恐的说：“对不起，哥哥，我不是故意要瞒你的，我只是——”

“我知道，”张艺兴打断他的话，这些话不该当着朴灿烈和金钟仁的面说，他知道边伯贤想说什么：“我会留下你的身边。”

边伯贤已经没事，朴灿烈和金钟仁到边家去请罪，边伯贤让朴灿烈把他悄悄送回家，知道边母的死讯，边父会立刻派人来通知他，他必须在那时呆在家里，他不能让他的父亲对他有丝毫起疑。

天已经泛白，边伯贤手上挂着药水，和张艺兴并排躺在别墅二楼的卧室，这整夜，张艺兴没有片刻的睡意，这时听着边伯贤平稳规律的呼吸声，刚合上眼，睡意立刻涌上来拉着他陷入沉睡。

边伯贤侧着头睁着眼睛看着他，前几个月，边伯贤没受伤时，躺在这张床上紧密的拥着着张艺兴，竟比不上现在，他们之间就手臂靠着，可是边伯贤觉得他们从没有这么靠近过。

就躺了不到一个小时，放在床头柜上的手机突然响起来，边伯贤快速的拿过手机接了电话，铃声被中断，张艺兴仍然毫无反应的沉睡，他拔了手上输液的针，撑着受伤的身体要站起来，但他起身时床垫下陷让张艺兴清醒过来。

边伯贤将手机拿的远些，小声对张艺兴说：“我爸爸来通知我了。”

张艺兴立刻从床上坐起身，跑到边伯贤那方的床边，小心翼翼扶着边伯贤站了起来。

边伯贤接着电话，父亲派来的司机已经在别墅外等他了，就他现在的面貌，正好不用刻意装的伤心都会因为这苍白的脸色让人侧目。

张艺兴从衣帽间拿出一套全黑的西装帮边伯贤穿上，张艺兴低着头为边伯贤扣衬衫的扣子时，边伯贤还有心情调笑：“哥哥正像我的妻子。”

扣完衬衣扣子，张艺兴又为他披上西装外套：“那你要安全回来，我再家里等你。”

边伯贤又半晌没了声音，张艺兴将他腰上的皮带系好，抬头看他，他的眼睛晶晶莹莹的，泪水在他眼里翻滚。

“怎么了，”张艺兴担忧摸着他脸庞：“伤口疼吗？”

受这么重的伤，刚从生死线线上跑了一趟，做了手术没几个小时，又这样像平常人一样站立，又要装着像没受伤一样行动自如，也不知道他要付出多大的毅力才能做到，他应该很痛吧，说不刚缝合的伤口会在中途裂开，血浸出来的话黑色西服应该不会被发现，他会在他母亲的葬礼上又陷入危险吗？

边伯贤只摇摇头，眼泪跟着他的动作从他的眼眶里流出来：“不痛，没事的哥哥。”

张艺兴又问：“是因为你母亲的原因吗？”昨天，因为他的原因才不得以杀了他的妈妈，是因为他的原因才害得伯贤到这地步，伯贤他现在该多自责。

边伯贤握着他的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛：“我只是太高兴了，哥哥。”

边伯贤朝着张艺兴走近一步，轻柔的吻上张艺兴的唇，张艺兴眨眨眼睛，没有躲闪，双手环上了边伯贤的腰。

再这样拖下去，等在楼下的司机就要起疑了，张艺兴背着边伯贤下了楼梯，扶着边伯贤到了正门前，出了这门，边伯贤就只能强撑着不能露出一丝破绽。

张艺兴拉住了边伯贤的手：“你撑不住的话，就不要撑了，给我打电话，我来接你。”

边伯贤笑着摸了摸张艺兴头发：“不会的，哥哥，不要担心。”

边伯贤推开了那扇门。


	10. Chapter 10

边伯贤离开，张艺兴不知道他到底要多久才会回家，坐在客厅的的沙发上，从白天到傍晚，看着窗外的天色又渐渐暗了下去，心里的担忧几乎要让张艺兴坐立不安了。

他终于从沙发上站起身，拿着手机给朴灿烈打了电话。  
“朴总，”只有他一人的别墅格外空旷，他几乎能听到自己的回音：“你现在在边家吗？”

朴灿烈站在阳台上举着手机看了客厅里正在和边父谈话的父亲一眼，出了这么的大的事，单靠他一个下辈搞不定，他的父亲已经到边家来了，金钟仁的父亲正在赶来K国路上。

“在，”朴灿烈对着电话说：“现在边母的遗体已经被领回来了，灵堂正在布置，讣告也发下去了，边总在今晚要给他的母亲守夜，今晚要留下，你有什么事吗？”

“能麻烦你帮我一点忙吗？”他已经背叛了朴灿烈，可是现在他们站在一条线上，他猜想朴灿烈不会拒绝他的要求：“有没有办法能把我带进边家。”

朴灿烈没有立刻答应，他尽力争取：“我担心现在的情况他们会发现边总身上的带的伤。”

但是以他现在可有可无的身份他进到边家又能干什么？  
和朴灿烈一起站在阳台上的金钟仁问：“什么事？”

朴灿烈回头看向身后的客厅，没人注意他们，他凑近金钟仁耳边：“张艺兴想要我把他带进边家。”

金钟仁点点头：“边伯贤是他的亲兄弟，他担心也是应该的。”

金钟仁想了想：“你和朴董等一会就要回家，我爸爸还要等一段时间才到边家，张艺兴可以跟着我爸爸一起进来，要是时间晚了，边董可能会让我们在这里留宿，张艺兴也可以跟着留在这里。“

朴灿烈把金钟仁的话转述给张艺兴，顺带交给了金父的联系方式。

张艺兴和金父在机场接头，晚上八九点左右，已经看不什么太阳的影了，张艺兴带着金丝眼镜，新装革履的，将循规蹈矩的公文包夹在腋下，站在金父身后，没有人会怀疑他的身份。

他跟着金父走进边家。

轿车一路开进高高的围墙内，路灯笔直的通向正门，车停下，金父只带着张艺兴走进庄严的建筑内。

一楼的灵棚已经搭建起来，佣人还在忙碌的准备明天的遗体告别仪式，张艺兴只看见边伯贤端正的跪在棺木旁，跟着金父绕过黑白色的灵堂，上了别墅的二楼，朴灿烈已经跟他的父亲离开，只剩下金钟仁还坐在客厅等着金父的带来。

金父坐在金钟仁的身旁，张艺兴站在沙发旁边，边父坐在对面的沙发上。

他终于看到了这个人，就是这个人害得他家破人亡。  
他听着金父和边父的争论，握紧了手里的公文包，表现的像一个置身事外的人。

坐在这里的两个中年人，手里握的权势足以藐视大半个黑暗帝国，他们的每个皱纹都浸着算计和血腥，站在这里的张艺兴就显得弱小的像一只随时就能被捏死的虫子。

这客厅里的人中，只有张艺兴最没有说话的资格，但争论进入白热化时，两方僵持不下，边父突然向站在一旁几乎要被忽略的张艺兴问：“要是我坚持要让金董降低供给边家的货物价格来作为赔偿，你认为金董会拿我怎么办？”

金父正开口代替张艺兴回答边父的话，边父挥了挥手，止住金父出声：“我就要听他说，我就想知道我要是不让步你会怎么做。”

金父敛声，客厅里所有人都看着张艺兴。

他的另一个身份是警察，却在这里给这屋子里的罪犯出谋划策。

他盯着他灭门的仇人，心里翻滚的情绪不显，面上露了个他假扮的文职人员的职业假笑。

“据我对金董的了解，边董寸步不让的话，金董也不会寸步不让。”  
“边母的逝世我们很遗憾，但这件事归根结底是边母先来招惹金家和朴家，况且边母已经背叛了边董，边董不至于为了个背叛了自己的女人大动肝火，边董这样苛求金董，倒像是趁火打劫。”

他这话对于他的身份来说算是冒昧了，金父轻微的摆头，示意他适可而止，但张艺兴没停下他的话。

“金家目前只有边家一个市场，但也不是非边家不可，边董忘了，我们还可以和朴家交易。”

金钟仁和金父的脸色已经变得很不好看，更别说边父的脸色。

边父沉着脸问：“朴家怎么会比的上边家？别说朴家不敢违背我的要求跟你们合作，政府也是想着边家，没有政府的默许，金家货物根本运不进K国。”

金父摇摇头，瞪了张艺兴一眼：“怎么会？你别听下属胡言乱语，他又知道什么？”

金父估计心里已经后悔的要死，张艺兴只抱着文件夹站的笔直，毫不畏惧的对视着边父那双极具压迫性的视线。

“边家的靠山，市长先生，也不是能完全控制整个市，不是还有副市长，金市长和他抗衡吗？”

客厅都静下来，金父不再阻止张艺兴，望着张艺兴似乎在叫张艺兴继续说下去。

边父轻蔑的冷哼：“你以为金副市长这种假清高的人会来帮你们和朴家交易？”

“要是我们和金副市长商量一起对付边家呢？金副市长想打击黑暗势力，边家倒台之后，资源被我们两家重新分配，黑暗势力也不会像现在边家主持大局这样猖狂。”

客厅有很长时间的寂静，一阵鼓掌声突然在空旷的房间内响起，金父大笑着鼓掌。

情势逆转，金父快活的问边父：“边董现在也可以接受我的条件，我们不但不降价，还要提高货物的价格。”  
“边董同意吗？”

边父的脸色难看至极，握住了金父伸出的那只手，跟着金父的那张笑脸笑的有些狰狞：“同意。”

谈判结局已成定局，时钟已经走过了十点，金父假意要告辞离开，为了礼节，边父跟着金父站起来，客套道：“金董不如今晚就在这住下，讣告今天已经发了，灵堂就建在楼下，告别仪式明天举行，不如金董今晚在这住下。”

金董顺着他的话停下脚步：“好啊，”他拉着金钟仁：“今晚就在这儿住一晚。”

边父愣了愣，但立即回过神，冷着脸让管家带金家父子和张艺兴去客房。

单独的卧室，张艺兴看着头顶的时钟，终于等到时针分针走到十二点整，张艺兴推开卧室门走了出去。

房间外的走廊已经熄了灯，抹黑走到楼梯口，沿着楼梯向下，渐渐看见一楼透出的光亮，这个时间点，除了别墅外的保镖，主人和佣人都已经回房间睡了，张艺兴悄无声息的走到一楼布置成灵堂的中堂。

黑棕色的棺木，白色纸花拥簇的灵棚，寂静无声，灯光亮着，灵台上的烛火还在摇曳，只有边伯贤一人倒在棺木旁的地板上。

张艺兴一瞬间以为躺在地上的边伯贤也和棺木里的边母一样，只是一具尸体了，他沉重的心脏被细丝提着，缓慢的悄声的走到边伯贤身边，他在边伯贤旁边蹲下，

手伸到边伯贤的鼻下探边伯贤的生息。

还有气息，张艺兴悬着的心脏立刻落回胸膛，他小心翼翼的扶着边伯贤的身体坐起，脱了边伯贤的衣服查看边伯贤的伤势，纱布已经被血浸透，他带来的公文包里装着纱布绷带碘酒之类的医疗用品，拆下已经湿透的纱布放回公文包里，伤口显露出来，唯一庆幸的是伤口还没有裂开。

用碘酒消毒时，边伯贤的眉头突然紧皱，张艺兴只听到一声急促的呻吟，给这样的伤口的伤口消毒会很痛，可是张艺兴去看边伯贤的眼睛，那双眼睛并有没有睁开，这种程度，边伯贤也许不是在睡眠，他在昏迷。

给边伯贤重新包扎好，重新穿上衣服，张艺兴抱着边伯贤坐在棺木旁，边伯贤的身体很冷，可能是因为失血，也不知道这样抱着他能不能让他稍稍回暖。

整个灵堂清醒的只有张艺兴一人，这本是边母的灵堂，这个女人因他而死，他这个罪魁祸首在这样的场合该觉得惊恐，他紧紧的抱着边伯贤坐在灵堂中央，低头轻轻吻在边伯贤的额头上。

他不亏欠躺在棺木里的女人，他唯一亏欠的只有躺在他怀里的边伯贤。

夜里越来越冷，灵台上的长明灯越烧越短，到要烧完的时候，张艺兴去换了新的蜡烛，她是边伯贤和baekhyun的母亲，她参与了杀死baekhyun的计划，现在又被边伯贤杀死。

换了几次蜡烛，等到五点钟的时候，张艺兴放开边伯贤，躲到中堂旁边的待客室，天亮了起来，佣人从卧室出来准备早餐，张艺兴悄悄从待客室探出头看灵堂里的边伯贤，在他怀里睡了一夜的边伯贤居然这么轻易的被佣人们的脚步声吵醒，边伯贤已经端端正正的跪在棺木旁。

寂静被打破，别墅像是慢慢苏醒，葬礼开始，客人陆陆续续的前来祭拜，黑色西服胸口别着白花，放低的交谈声，空气弥漫着安息香的味道，不管他们心里到底是什么感觉，面上的表情是统一的肃穆沉重。

金父没从客房里出来，屋里的佣人也只当他在等金董，藏在灵堂旁边的待客室，透过稍微打开的门缝，张艺兴悄悄观察着边伯贤。

这个时间还算早，来往的客人稀稀疏疏的，边伯贤跟着边父迎客，边伯贤的那张脸已经苍白的像张纸了，要是用心观察的话，边伯贤受伤的那只手在与人握手时会轻微的颤抖，但是没人发现。

突然一阵喧闹，管家领着一大群人进入别墅，乌压压的人涌入灵堂，边父迎了上去，这态度的比对待其他的客人殷切太多，张艺兴听到边父称呼领头的人为市长。  
害死他父亲的凶手在这地方齐聚了。

祭拜之后，边父送这些公职人员离开，跟在旁边的边伯贤找了个机会，走上前，低声向单独和边父谈话的市长说：“叔叔，我公司有一点事，想麻烦叔叔帮我一下忙，可以吗？”

市长环顾了四周，与他同来的同事没有注意到这边的情况，边父正站在边伯贤身边望着他，市长点点头，留边父招待他的同事，自己跟着边伯贤往张艺兴所在的待客室走。

张艺兴见他们要进这房间，先一步躲到待客室的厕所里。

边伯贤推门进来，市长关上门，他们坐在沙发上，市长问：“伯贤有什么事需要我帮忙？”

边伯贤从进这房间，只剩他和市长，就显得不像边父在一旁时那么对市长恭敬，面无表情看着市长说：“我母亲生前说你知道我不是我父亲的亲身儿子。”

市长摆出的和善笑容就僵在脸上，但一秒后，他的笑容加大，拍了拍边伯贤的肩：“要是你担心这个大可不必，我已经保护了这么多年的秘密，不会把这件事告诉你爸爸的。”

边伯贤摇摇头:"我不是担心这个，我想让市长先生和我站在一条线上。"

笑容彻底从市长的脸上褪去，市长皱着眉，问：“你到底什么意思？”

“我妈妈在世时，你用这个秘密威胁过她吧？”边伯贤拿起茶几上的茶壶往茶杯里倒水，边伯贤端着盛着水的茶杯递到市长面前。市长没接。

“现在我要为这个秘密来威胁你，你和我母亲一起欺骗父亲，要是我父亲知道了，他不会在和你合作。”

他曾用这个理由威胁过都暻秀，都暻秀妥协了，现在他用这个理由威胁市长，市长一手打开了他递来的茶杯。  
杯子从他手中砸到地上，手臂上的伤口因为大幅度的动作而剧烈疼痛，边伯贤另一只手掌押着手臂上的伤口，伤口可能裂开了。

市长从沙发上站起来，居高临下的看着弯腰抱着一只手臂的边伯贤：“就算你父亲知道了我欺骗过他又如何，他不会为了一个女人和我撕破脸，更何况我这些年事事小心，就算你的父亲也没抓到我的把柄。就算边家不和我合作，朴家可是巴不得我和你们决裂。”

市长要往屋外走，边伯贤还弯着腰抱着手臂呻吟的样子却不像在夸张，只是拍开了他的手，怎么会疼成这样，可是边伯贤额上浸出的冷汗演技再好也装不出来。

市长附身去看边伯贤的表情，手落在边伯贤的背上，但他的手刚落在边伯贤的背上，边伯贤压抑的惨叫了一声，倒在身前的沙发。

“你怎么了？”这变故让市长慌乱，他将边伯贤扶起来：“别装了。”

边伯贤的头发被冷汗浸湿，眼睛虚弱的睁着，脑袋挂着脖子上摇摇晃晃的，市长心一跳，不顾边伯贤微弱的阻拦，脱了边伯贤的衣服，边伯贤的手臂和背部被纱布包扎着，市长已经猜出了大概，粗暴的拆去的伤口上的纱布，边伯贤受的果然是枪伤。

市长松开边伯贤，后退了几步，和边伯贤隔开距离。  
“你母亲的死和你有关？”市长看着边伯贤的身上的伤惊恐到：“你是因为知道了这个秘密才想杀了你的母亲吗？”市长慢慢的向门口后退：“为了这个秘密，你下一步打算杀了我吗？”

还差一点市长就要摸到门把手，靠近房门的厕所门被猛然打开，张艺兴从厕所里冲出来，一把抓住市长的手臂，将市长扯回房间内。

巨大的拉力让市长直接摔倒的地板上，没等他从地上爬起来，颈后就传来冰凉的触感，他的后颈被张艺兴拿着刀抵着。

“我们谈谈。”

性命被人捏在手上，市长连连点头：“谈，谈，你说，你说，我听着。”

“我这里有你的贪污犯罪证据。”

市长不顾后颈上的刀大声的争辩“这不可能！”这话一出口，他又立刻意识到自己的处境，躺在地上重新保持安静。

“我确实有你犯罪的证据，”张艺兴看向倒在沙发上正看着他的边伯贤：“这些年是抓不到你的什么证据，可是你别忘了，你收集前任市长的犯罪证据，将自己从这些证据摘除干干净净，联合边董用这些证据扳倒前任市长。”

张艺兴又低下头看着押在市长后颈皮肤上的刀：“你以为你的那部分证据真的被消除的干净了吗？你以为前任市长没对你的犯罪证据备份？”

“你怎么会知道？”市长的脸贴着地板，哑声说：“你怎么能让我相信你手上真有这些证据？”

张艺兴怎么会有这些证据，当年他的父亲将这些证据都存在U盘上，把U盘寄放他母亲手中，母亲告诉他这是他活命的机会，母亲在骗他，U盘上的内容根本不能让他活命，它只能让他复仇，可笑的是baekhyun甚至为了这个U盘失去了他的双腿。

要是baekhyun没有为了这个U盘失去双腿的话，说不定baekhyun的性格不会这么乖戾，baekhyun不会伤害那名心理咨询师，他们的踪迹不会暴露，baekhyun不会死。  
这U盘上的内容张艺兴已经能熟记一部分，张艺兴现场给市长背了一段：“X年X月，用XX的名义和边家在投资一家公司，XX项目洗钱了一百万元，汇账到XXXX账户——”

张艺兴刚起来个头，市长立刻打断：“我信了，我信了，你们想要我干什么？”

张艺兴移开刀，蹲在边伯贤脚边，重新给边伯贤包扎，他给边伯贤处理伤口的动作很轻柔，表情却带着冷，等处理完伤口，给边伯贤穿上衣服，张艺兴坐在了边伯贤很远的位置。

边伯贤眼巴巴的望着张艺兴：“哥哥，坐过来，让我靠一下。”

张艺兴没理他，甚至连一眼都没看向他。

市长从地上站了起来，整理着自己被弄得凌乱的衣服，问：“你们到底想要我做什么事。”

边伯贤虚弱的靠着沙发的靠背，话是回答着市长，眼睛却一直盯着张艺兴：“我想让你让你稍稍放松对警局的压制。”

张艺兴终于回头对上边伯贤的视线。

“不会让你和我父亲之间不愉快的，你让局长最近支持一下金俊勉的工作，多给他派些人手，他想抓的就让他抓，他想办的事就让他办，金俊勉的父亲不是现在的副市长吗？到时候我父亲问起来你就说是K国最近风声很紧，你也管不住金俊勉父子，我爸爸也不会把你怎么样。”

虽然不解其意，市长点头同意，边伯贤疲惫的对市长挥手示意市长离开：“我在这里待一段时间，你先出去应付一下我父亲，别让他来找我。”

作为市长，何时受过这种差遣，市长憋着闷气，走出门外，顺带关上了房门。

“哥哥，”边伯贤向张艺兴伸手：“到我这边来。”

但是张艺兴没动，眼前的场景让他恍惚，baekhyun做错了事也会像这样求他，边伯贤的那张和baekhyun一模一样的脸上，连哀求的表情都一模一样。

他太挫败了，baekhyun用一双腿换来的U盘居然这样轻易的交待出来。

他慢慢走到边伯贤身边，抱着边伯贤的身体，感受到边伯贤把重量都放在他身上。

张艺兴问：“你是故意的吧？昨晚我离开时你一定已经清醒了，你知道我在这间房间，你才带着市长到这来，你故意让市长发现你身上有伤，你从一开始的目的就是那只U盘，你知道我有那种东西，你用自己来威胁我。”  
“不是威胁，”边伯贤躺在张艺兴怀里反驳：“你有拒绝的权利。”

张艺兴的手抱着他，受伤的人总是容易疲惫，他靠着张艺兴的胸膛，睡意拉扯着他。

“我不会伤害哥哥，”边伯贤声音轻的像梦呓："哥哥也听到了，我没有提什么其他的要求，哥哥想要弄垮边家，我就会帮你，你想复仇，我已经杀了我亲生母亲，我也会帮你弄垮我的父亲。”

边伯贤的说话是的气息吹拂着张艺兴胸前轻薄的衣料，他的后背受伤，张艺兴只敢抱着他的肩膀，他断断续续的对张艺兴说：“我会给你边家分布的营业信息，到时候你可以把这些信息传给金俊勉，我爸爸掌握的边家总部的势力动不了，但金俊勉可以先动边家分部的势力，慢慢来，总有一天，我的爸爸，你的杀父杀母的仇人会为此偿命。”

这是不对的，张艺兴绝望的想，边伯贤不该用这样无所谓的态度和他说这些，这些话让张艺兴难受。张艺兴问：“那你会伤心吗？”

其实他也不是非要边父以命偿命，要是边伯贤伤心，无期徒刑是最好的办法。

“他们是你一起生活了这么久的父母，我有时想我的父亲其实罪有应得，这个世界不该这样，不论是金家，朴家，还是边家，最该受到的是法律的惩罚，我带了自私的目的入警，可是作为警察的金俊勉和金珉锡却是无私的。”

他摸着边伯贤的头发，轻声问：“为什么变成这个样子呢，不该是我或者你，警局和政府才该为我们主持公道。”

边伯贤没有回答他，张艺兴只听到边伯贤规律的呼吸声，他似乎睡着了。

但边伯贤没睡多长时间，边伯贤从张艺兴的怀里离开，他们消失太久，边父会进屋找边伯贤，金父说不定已经从客房下楼。

边伯贤先出去，张艺兴等了一会儿，也从房间出去，推开门，金父和金钟仁正对着边母的遗像祭拜，张艺兴走到过去，刚好金家父子祭拜完成，见张艺兴过来，金钟仁凑近张艺兴问：“你刚刚到哪去了？我们都要走了，还没见到你的人。”

金钟仁比张艺兴高许多，这样近的距离，张艺兴仰着头和金钟仁说话：“到处走了走，给你们添麻烦了，对不起。”

金父听着他们对话，笑着摇头：“什么麻烦，昨天我还要谢谢你，你是怎么相出这么个方法的，要不是你，我和边董谈判可不会这么顺利。”

张艺兴已经没在听金父在具体说些什么了，他看见金父身后，边伯贤正朝他们走来。

金父问：“有没有兴趣跟着我做事，条件你可以自己开。”

“我也可以给你丰厚的待遇，”边伯贤已经走到金父身旁，那双眼睛幽深的看这张艺兴问：“金董给你的我都可以给你，有没兴趣留下我身边做事。”

金父转头看，见边伯贤是个小辈，言语端了架子：“你能给的都是你爸爸的，你这话你爸爸有同意吗？”

“我怎么不同意？”边父跟着边家走到金父身边：“你的秘书是个人才，我儿子想要，我当然会支持他。”

边父看着张艺兴问：“有没有兴趣留下边家做事？”

这么多人都等着他的回答，张艺兴只与边伯贤的目光对视。

他惊奇的在边伯贤的那双眼睛中发现了惊恐，不是担忧，不是恳求，毫无道理的，那情绪浓烈到惊恐的地步。

张艺兴朝着边伯贤走进一步，对着边伯贤伸出手：“边总，我想跟着你。”

边伯贤看着张艺兴伸出的手，愣了一秒，后又迅速的握上了张艺兴的手，他握手的力气很大，抓的张艺兴感到疼痛，他对张艺兴笑，眼里火焰灼人。

“就这么说定了。”  



	11. Chapter 11

有了光明正大的理由，边伯贤当着众人的面开口要求张艺兴留下，张艺兴不必跟着金父离开，告别仪式之后，边伯贤又跟着去了火葬场，对同行的边家的人来说，张艺兴和边伯贤的关系才算的上初次见面，亲密是不合时宜的，张艺兴全程保持着半步距离守在边伯贤的周围。

等着边母的骨灰下了葬，边伯贤终于能够脱身，张艺兴开着车载着边伯贤回家。

医生又仔细的检查了伤口，没什么大碍，边伯贤搬出笔记本电脑，将一份文档复制到U盘。

边伯贤将U盘递给张艺兴：“你先将这它交给金俊勉，这里面是金灿烈和金钟仁给我的边家分部和他们的交易信息，剩下的信息，金俊勉可以根据这些自己推算。。”

张艺兴将U盘接过，U盘金属外壳的外壳的冰凉触感让他感到不真实，他愣愣的看着边伯贤问：“你现在允许我联系金俊勉了吗？”

毕竟边伯贤对他接触金俊勉表现的那么排斥。

边伯贤的一只手掌包裹住他拿U盘的那只手，平静温和的望着他：“我会陪你一起去。”

这一系列的变故，张艺兴本有无数的机会离开，可是事情居然演变成他心甘情愿的留下边伯贤身边，重新回到这座别墅，他甚至到现在连一部手机也没弄到手。

给金俊勉的电话时边伯贤亲自打的，张艺兴将金俊勉的电话号码报给边伯贤，开了免提，手机接通，张艺兴心惊肉跳的在旁边听着。

边伯贤率先开口，第一句话就直奔主题：“我是边伯贤，你有时间的话我想带着张艺兴和你见上一面。”

金俊勉沉默的片刻，回到：“好。”

见面的地点设在餐厅的包间，这餐厅的位置隐秘，包间只有一扇窗户，窗帘拉上，内里根本没有窥视的机会。

金俊勉看着张艺兴和边伯贤一起走进来，张艺兴跟着边伯贤在对面的同一条沙发上，金俊勉的心就已经凉了下去——从张艺兴进这扇门，他可以清楚的观察张艺兴对边伯贤的关心照顾，张艺兴不露痕迹的挡在边伯贤的身前，像是害怕他设下埋伏突然给边伯贤一枪，扶着边伯贤坐下的动作更是像是在对待什么易碎品。

边伯贤将U盘顺着桌面推给金俊勉：“我想和你合作。”边伯贤说，那U盘就放在金俊勉的面前，金俊勉没接，他看向边伯贤坐在边伯贤身边的张艺兴，张艺兴对着他点头，金俊勉才将桌面上的U盘收进口袋里。

“怎么合作？”金俊勉问。

“边家分部分成两个势力，西区和东区的势力势均力敌，我打算让这两个势力互相争斗，我给你的U盘上是西区的信息，市长最近不会压制你，你可以根据U盘上的信息打击边家分部的东区。”

边伯贤只说了计划一部分。他要求合作的原因和目的金俊勉无从得知，金俊勉这么谨慎的人怎么会轻易答应，像是兴致缺缺的，金俊勉冷淡的问：“我为什么要和你合作？”

“你会答应的，”金俊勉的冷淡并不能干扰边伯贤分毫：“与其像现在这样寸步难行，你不如选择和我合作，你这样正直的人不会放弃任何一个打击犯罪的机会。”

被人一下子看穿的滋味并不好受，金俊勉冷哼了一声。

这态度金俊勉虽然没有明说，也算是答应了，边伯贤在饭桌下捏着张艺兴的手心，偏过头看着张艺兴的眼睛：“现在，你想见金俊勉我也让你见了，以后有什么事，先给我说，不要毫无预兆的就想逃开我。”

金俊勉还正看着他们，手心的触感带给他痒意，张艺兴脸颊迅速染红：“不会。”

本来U盘上的文件边伯贤可以直接传给金俊勉，可是边伯贤选择带着张艺兴和金俊勉见面，他要断掉张艺兴的最后一点念头。

边伯贤面向金俊勉问：“哥哥在警队有编制吗？”

金俊勉愣了片刻才反应过来，哥哥这个词是指张艺兴，金俊勉点点头。

边伯贤又说：“可以取消他在警队的编制吗？”

边伯贤直勾勾的望着金俊勉，那目光压迫危险不容拒绝，可是金俊勉看见坐在在边伯贤的旁边的张艺兴正悄声用嘴型对着他说：“不要。”

“可以。”金俊勉回到。

边伯贤牵着张艺兴的手站起来，他几乎是拖着张艺兴往门外走，张艺兴频频回头，哀求的看向金俊勉，边伯贤未受伤的那只手臂又揽上张艺兴的肩，圈住张艺兴的脖子，挡住了张艺兴回头的视线。

从饭店里出来，他们重新坐回车上，张艺兴坐在驾驶座上还没发动，边伯贤说：“我希望这是你见金俊勉的最后一面。”

边伯贤本期望张艺兴的肯定的回应，谁知张艺兴突兀的转了个话题：“你的计划只是打击东区的势力？”

汽车已经启动，载着他们慢慢出了地下车库，金色阳光重新洒入车内，边伯贤看着车窗外变换的景色思考，等了许久，他选择隐瞒：“对，这是我现在唯一能做的。”

可是张艺兴笃定的拆穿他：“打击东区只是你的第一步吧，要是朴灿烈和金钟仁给你的信息的话，他不可能只给你东区的，整个边家分部都和他们有联系，要是你真的想打击边家分部，为什么不连东部的势力一起打击呢？”

边伯贤抿了抿唇，又笑着问：“那哥哥准备认为我会做什么。”

正好遇到红灯，张艺兴停下车，转过头，看着边伯贤的眼睛：“你真正目的是让东区和西区产生间隙，东区和西区长期处于竞争的位置，你想它们真正争斗起来，让东区以为是西区与警方勾结，所以东区才会受到警方这么严厉的打击。”

“然后呢？”边伯贤问，他好奇他的哥哥到底能猜到多少。

“鹬蚌相争渔翁得利，然后你会让分部的势力转移一部分到和你站在一条线上的都暻秀手上。”

红灯灭了，张艺兴重新看向前方的路线，汽车又移动起来。

边伯贤看着张艺兴的侧脸，面上透着与他们谈论的内容格格不入的柔和：“对，哥哥猜的大部分都对，但是我可能会做的更狠一点。”

张艺兴叹气：“所以你现在把我留下金俊勉身边才是最好的选择。”

汽车在道路上飞速的行驶，张艺兴看似专注的注视着前方的路况，可是他感受到边伯贤停留在他面颊上的目光，他心里忐忑，又拿不准边伯贤心思，像在钢丝上行走，继续说下去:"我应该留在警局，要是出了什么事，我还有机会可以帮你。"

张艺兴停了一瞬：“我承认刚开始同意留在你身边是想利用你，可是我现在已经完全不能再伤害你了，再留在这里，我不会起到任何用处，”车厢里没放歌，喧闹都被隔绝在外，张艺兴的声音清晰而温柔：“我现在想帮你。”

车开进林荫道上，倾斜的阳光将树影斑驳的射到他们的脸上，边伯贤看见张艺兴侧脸上光影不断变化，这张脸怎么会每处都长到他的心里。

“我知道。”他说。

剩下的时间他只需要隔岸观火，金俊勉好不容易抓住了机会，边家东区的地下交易几乎寸步难行，赌场和酒店酒吧的黑色产业被查封，新进的货还在转移的过程就被收缴，这样强势而精确的打击，任谁也能看出不对劲，开始的东区的人还猜测，是不是东区出了内奸，但这个这猜测被排除，不知哪来的谣言说是西区告的密，谣言越传越盛，东区元老开始只是怀疑，到后来，竟有人在西区的地盘上发现金俊勉，东区西区的事终于闹到边父的面前。

边伯贤这几天回边家比较频繁，连续几天的晚餐时间都和边父坐在一张桌子上，记忆里原主和边父一贯没有什么交谈，可是现在的边伯贤换了个芯，在边父看来，他游手好闲的儿子，最近终于走上征途，就像现在，边伯贤吃着饭还可以向他汇报公司的工作，进餐的姿态矜贵优雅，说话的语调不急不缓，倒真的有独担一面的样子。

边伯贤汇报完自己公司的事务，又聊了聊家常，话题自然扯到边父身上，边伯贤最后问：“我听说分部的东区西区闹得很僵，爸爸知道发生了事什么吗？”

边父当然知道，就是清楚边父知道，边伯贤才选择在这个时间点问。

边父用餐的动作顿了顿，深沉的眼睛看向边伯贤：“我这几天正因为这是发愁，现在你问了，刚好可以看看你的意见。”

边伯贤一副毫不知情的样子，恭敬的点头：“我也希望我能帮上什么忙，爸爸管理这么大的一个公司，太辛苦了。”

他确实表现的很好，不论是现在还是最近，完美让边父开始想要把他当作继承人培养，边父将事情从头到尾给边伯贤讲一遍，审视的看着边伯贤的反应，说出了他的最后的决定：“我想找个时间把东区和分区的负责人员聚在一起开个会，你有什么提议吗？”

边伯贤低着头，像是思索了一会儿，又像决定了什么似的抬头对边父说：“爸爸，这个会我可以帮你开吗？妈妈去世以后，我也知道我以前贪玩好耍，没学到什么东西，可是现在我想跟着爸爸把公司打理好，爸爸，能给我个机会吗？”

边父点头同意：“可以。”

“我会先私下将分区的元老聚一聚，先暗地里警告，能就此安分下来最好，毕竟分区的人内斗对边氏产生很大的伤害，要是内斗要是还继续，我再进行下一步。”

边父严肃深沉的脸终于对着边伯贤露出赞许的笑：“安排的不错。”

聚会地点设在东区的一家中餐厅，聚餐形式的看起来很不正式，边伯贤先带着都暻秀到包间里等候，房间里只有他和都暻秀两个人。

这家餐厅的装修风格简约干净，除了那张摆在正中央的木质的圆形餐桌和围在餐桌旁边的座椅，再也没有其他多余的家具。

都暻秀坐在边伯贤左边，边伯贤把手枪藏在右边的西服口袋里。

等了一会儿，人陆陆续续的进来，边伯贤守着右手边的位置，直到看到西区的皓叔进来，边伯贤挥手招呼皓坐到他的右手边。

人齐了，在座的人都位高权重，边伯贤只身一人，坐在这里的分区的元老却带了保镖对峙似的围着饭桌站了密密麻麻的圈。

订单上的菜都被呈了上来，餐桌被磁盘挤满，边伯贤还没怎么说话，桌上的人已经吵吵闹闹的谈论起来，边伯贤抬目看了一圈站在周围的保镖，提高了声音。

“诸位，“

他的音量压住这满室的吵闹，桌上的人都静下来看向他。

”分区的人今天由我这个小辈在这里将大家聚在一起，为了什么事想必大家都已经清楚了，但在这个饭桌上，希望大家不要相处的像敌人一样。”

看着他的都是比他大了一两轮的长辈，他不过一个二十几岁的青年，西装革履，面色平静沉稳，环视着这些长辈，丝毫不见怯场。

”今天我赴这次饭局，就是信任各位，武器保镖什么都没带，而各位叔叔来吃个饭却弄得像来见敌人一样，不知道是不信任我这个边家的少爷还是不信任边家？“

几个高帽盖下去，立刻有人连忙否认，试图缓和气氛

：”小边总怎么能这么说？大家也是为了安全嘛，毕竟现在不知道哪里出了奸细，注意也是应该的。“

边伯贤看着黑压压的保镖冷笑：”看来我现在挺不安全的。“

已经是十分认真的态度了，虽然这个边家公子纨绔子弟的传言传得太久，在场的这些长辈都对边伯贤又轻视的意思，可是既然是边父派来的人也不能太过随性的对待，房间里的保镖都被派到门外守着。

等最后一个保镖离开，房门被关上，边伯贤对着桌上的人笑，他的态度转变的如此之快，刚刚还是冰冷的不满，现在已经是和煦的亲切。

边伯贤拿起筷子，指了指桌上还未动的饭菜：”大家吃饭，不要这么严肃，就是私下聚聚，算我这个小辈认识一下大家。“

用餐开始，又开始吵闹起来。

餐桌上的氛围始终算不上好，西区和东区的人来来往往的明枪暗箭，边伯贤听着，也不评价谁对睡错，时不时的插上一两句话，实在起不到什么作用。

用餐进行到一半，像是酒性终于被挑起来，边伯贤拿着高度数的白酒瓶，一次一次的盛满了坐在他旁边的皓叔的酒杯。

边伯贤和皓叔干着杯，问”皓叔在西区说的话最有分量，东区的人说你和警局勾结，这事你怎么看？“

皓叔被边伯贤灌了几杯，酒意显在脸上，面颊耳根红成一片，已经有七分醉了，听了边伯贤的话，朝边伯贤瞪着眼睛：”他们放屁，给我们泼脏水，自己出了奸细怪我们。“

边伯贤点点头，慢慢向皓叔凑近：”我也觉得这事起疑，东区出事是从我母亲去世开始的，因为这事边家和金家朴家都闹了矛盾，说不定是那两家搞的鬼。“

皓叔脑袋有些晕乎乎的，但还能思考，错愕的睁大了眼睛看着边伯贤：”我还没考虑这种情况。“

边伯贤向他继续靠近，肩膀挨着肩膀，说话声音被压低，一副小心谨慎的样子，带着皓叔也不明所以的压低了声音，低着头听边伯贤到底要说什么。

”我查到了一些东西，想先让皓叔你看看，这事先不能让他们知道，你悄悄带回去，别让他们看见。“

皓叔只任由边伯贤在餐桌下拉着他的手将长条形的金属物体塞到他的手里。要是他再清醒些就能知道立刻知道边伯贤塞到他手里的到底是什么东西，他的大脑被酒精侵蚀，片刻的迟钝，让他错失了机会，一声枪响，就在桌下，他的身边，炸进他的耳膜。

其他的人立刻噤若寒蝉，纷纷望向枪响的方向，边伯贤已经住着皓叔握枪的手举到桌面之上，边伯贤抓住皓叔的手将皓叔拉出桌椅，一面向着都暻秀后退，其他的人看着他和似乎在和皓叔争斗，等边伯贤站了起来，坐的近的看见边伯贤的大腿上正中了一枪，枪口留着血浸湿了他卡其色的裤子，他裤子的颜色衬得这血色显眼。

这包间里的人都没带枪，边伯贤拉着皓叔的手不断拉扯推拒，边伯贤喊着，他的声音听起来吃力而惊恐：”皓叔，你为什么想杀我，你真的与警方勾结吗？都暻秀，救我——“

那把枪被边伯贤和皓叔抓着，随着他们争扯的动作，没人看清扳机当地是谁握着，手枪杂乱蛮横的朝着周围射击。

守在外面的保镖终于感到情况不对，一窝蜂的从门外冲进来。都暻秀也终于冲到边伯贤身旁帮忙，那把手枪被夺到都暻秀手中，手枪到手，都暻秀一枪击中皓叔的脑袋。

皓叔的身体直挺挺的向后倒去，边伯贤也像是受到惊吓似的跌坐到地上，腿上的枪伤还在流血，边伯贤压着伤口，声音都在颤抖：”皓叔为什么要杀我，他为什么要在这种地方杀我，他怎么敢？“

边伯贤被都暻秀从地上扶起，踉踉跄跄的向门外走去，坐在桌上的都站了起来，想要跟着边伯贤出去，可是边伯贤走到门口，拉了拉门把手，却发现这门打不开，都暻秀用力拍了拍门，半晌，没人应。

边伯贤站在门口，回头看向挤在他身后密密麻麻的人他的眼睛还带着泪光，问：”这是怎么回事？到底是谁？“

都暻秀扶着边伯贤冷脸站在旁边，突然拿着枪指着西区的人：”传闻是真的，西区真的打算背叛边家，你们打算就在这里设下埋伏将东区的人一网打尽吗？“

西区的人百口难辩，分秒决定或生或死，都暻秀已经开了第一枪，东区的人立刻与东区的人拉开距离，举枪相对，参加聚餐的人没带枪，但他们他们带来的保镖却是没有一个不配着枪。

整个包间枪声四起，墙壁镶入子弹，餐桌被子弹撞得木屑纷飞，边伯贤被都暻秀拉着躲到墙角，都暻秀抱着脑袋供着腰挡在蹲在墙角的边伯贤身前，他来时已经穿了防弹衣，包间的空间不大，时不时子弹打到他的背上，射击距离太近，穿着防弹衣，他也感到胸腔一阵钝痛，也许会断几根肋骨。

枪战在这个包间进行了一段时间，房间内已经陈列了不少尸体，势均力敌的情况下，这是种同归于尽的打法。

但突然，砰的一声巨响，厚重的房间被炸弹爆开，身着黑色制服的特警涌进着房间，进来的特警手中的冲锋枪和房间内保镖拿着的手枪不是一个级别，人数压制，武器压制，被这么多警察拿着枪指着，刚刚内斗的人立刻放下武器，抱着头蹲在墙角。

本来就蹲在墙角的边伯贤这时却推开挡在前方的都暻秀站了起来。

没有都暻秀挡在前方，边伯贤扫视了一圈，大致清点了活着的分区元老，活着的不多，但事情却已经脱离了他的控制了，保镖不会参与这些事，东区的人活下还好说，西区的人活下说不定事情会败露。

他没想到金俊勉会参与这事。

等边伯贤被警察押着双手出了餐厅，外面警车正在路边等着，金俊勉正站在警车旁，见边伯贤要被押上警车，凑到边伯贤的耳边，悄声嘲弄的笑：”你以为我会乖乖的被你利用？“

边伯贤大喇喇的坐在警局的审讯室，仿佛他手上的手铐是个摆设，腿上的还在流血的伤是只轻微的像手指破了一个小口，金俊勉枕着脸坐在他的对面。

按流程说，警局应该先处理边伯贤腿上的伤口，可是金俊勉不顾警局的规定，直接把边伯贤带进了审讯室，边伯贤也不恼，看着手上的手铐发呆。

”你到底有没有兴趣和我合作？“金俊勉将审讯的桌子敲得砰砰作响，从边伯贤进了警局就一直沉默不言：”你倒是说一句话，告诉我你到底怎么想的。“

在空旷安静的环境，桌子被敲出这么大的声响本该让人心慌，可是边伯贤连眉头都没动一下，金俊勉居然发现他看着手腕上的手铐露出了个细微的笑，那笑容太浅，要不是金俊勉时刻注意这边伯贤的神情，金俊勉一定会忽略。

金俊勉挫败的按了按太阳系：”我知道你只想和我合作这个地步，可是现在我手上有西区的人，你不怕我让他们和你父亲对质，让你父亲发现你才是背后设局人吗？“

金俊勉的话像一颗石子投进无底的井，连一丝回音也没有。金俊勉叹了口气：”就算你不和我合作，你也要把张艺兴给我还回来呀。“

张艺兴的名字刚从金俊勉口中吐出来，边伯贤猛地抬起头，那双眼睛恶狠狠的盯着金俊勉，金俊勉几乎被这突然射向他的视线逼的出了身冷汗。

”你以为我做到这步是为了什么，“边伯贤盯着金俊勉，金俊勉可以看到边伯贤颞上的青筋鼓起，他咬牙切齿的对金俊勉说：”你一面也不许见他。“

边伯贤的失控只有一瞬间，他突然对着金俊勉露了个温柔至极的微笑，看的金俊勉毛骨悚然：”就算爸爸知道是我做的又如何，我是他的儿子，他又不会杀我，只不过将我的计划延后，让我的路程艰难些罢了，告诉你我的一个秘密，我的妈妈是我杀的。“

”这几天局长不针对你吗？能调动这么多人的感觉怎么样？你还有几次这样的机会呢？你能抓住这么多罪犯是我帮你的。“

”你能关我多久，我打赌，不能超过三天。“

金俊勉沉着脸从审讯室走出去，这个人简直是个魔鬼。

法院还未审判，被金俊勉从包间里抓来的都被关在看守所，边伯贤单独一间房间，他腿上的伤没有任何处理，金俊勉走出牢房，回头看了他一眼：”你要是再给我一点边家犯罪信息，我就给你治疗。“

金俊勉等了会儿，边伯贤又把他当作了空气，金俊勉让人锁上牢房门气冲冲的离开。

张艺兴看着窗外的夕阳，橘色的太阳最后一角都要沉到底下，别墅里静悄悄的，桌上的饭菜已经冷透了。

张艺兴从餐桌旁站起身，端着桌上的菜放回厨房，保镖都守在别墅外，空旷别墅内就张艺兴一个活人，太安静了，张艺兴将磁盘放在厨房的大理石灶台，瓷砖与大理石碰撞发出的清楚声响清晰的回荡在别墅内，张艺兴莫名的感到心悸，他没在在意，还有几碟菜没端过来，他又走回饭厅，拖鞋一路发出刺耳啪嗒啪嗒的声响，天色暗了，张艺兴先开了饭厅的灯，灯光照的白色的地砖泛起透亮的光，他把剩下的冷掉的菜都端回厨房，边伯贤回家时他还可以给边伯贤热一下再吃。边伯贤说过今晚晚饭在家吃的。

饭厅的灯没关，他走到客厅，把客厅的开了，底层的别墅亮了大片，他卷缩在客厅的沙发上。

太静了，太静了。

居然过了这么久都没习惯，边伯贤不喜欢他没在他的陪同下出门，不喜欢他离开这座别墅，不喜欢他和除了他之外的人接触，既然已经决定在一起，这样的安静他本该早一点习惯，为什么就是这么难受，张艺兴想着，眼皮越来越沉，到最后混混乎乎的睡去。

他是被冷醒的，醒来已经大半夜了，以前他睡在客厅，边伯贤回来的晚了，会抱着他回卧室继续睡，但走到中途他就会在边伯贤的怀里惊醒，边伯贤也不放开他，就这样抱着他回了客厅，那怀抱很温暖。

和现在，他在深夜里明亮的客厅里醒来不同，现在他冷的在颤抖，或许不是冷的，他在害怕。

他清晰的意识到，和边伯贤走在一起之后，他真的只有边伯贤了，那么边伯贤现在在哪里呢？


	12. Chapter 12

边伯贤从不会回来的这么晚，就算他再忙，他总会在夜里回到这座别墅，回到张艺兴身边。

张艺兴从沙发上坐起身，望向客厅墙上挂着的时钟，时钟已经走到凌晨一点。没有手机电脑，没有与外界的联系方式，他趿拉着拖鞋走出别墅。

推开门，别墅墙壁上的灯柔柔的照亮门前幽绿的草坪，值夜的保镖正在草坪旁，张艺兴站在门前对着保镖问：“边总今天没有回来？”

已经知道的答案，他只是多此一举的问，保镖摇摇头：“没有，张先生这么晚了都没睡吗？”

张艺兴沿着门前的阶梯走下去，走到保镖面前，他比人矮了半个头，仰着头说话时灯光照在他白暂的脸上，下垂眼柔软无辜：“能给边总打个电话吗，他这么晚不回家我不放心。”

保镖答应的很爽快，张艺兴不知道边伯贤早已和这些保镖交待过，要是张艺兴要求可以这样联系他，但电话拨出去，立即有公式化的女声传出来，电话已关机，无法接通。

不安的感觉愈盛，这么晚了边伯贤的手机可能没电了，可是心里的第一个想法就是，万一呢？万一他出事了呢？

张艺兴又问：“能再让我打个电话吗？”他被边伯贤关着，在边家连一个打听消息的人都没有，边伯贤出事唯一能联系的人却是金俊勉：“我想问问其他人知不知道边总现在在哪里，这么晚了，我不放心。”

他的神情和语气诚恳的不能再诚恳，让保镖十分为难：“可是边总交待过，要是你想打电话的话只能打给他。”

张艺兴失落的表情让他那张消瘦的脸看上去楚楚可怜：“我只是担心边总，你拿着电话，接通时开免提，这样也不可以吗，反正我说的话你都可以听到，你有什么不放心的呢，我知道边总没事了才睡的着，帮我一次吧。”

这个男人说话时无意识的撒娇，难怪边总为他痴迷，保镖惴惴不安的问：“你要给谁打电话。”

张艺兴把金俊勉的电话号码报出来，电话一接通，张艺兴抢先金俊勉开口：“金先生，这手机不是我自己的，我是张艺兴。。”

金俊勉愣了片刻：“这么晚打电话干什么？”

金俊勉的身份让张艺兴的询问极难开口，张艺兴硬着头皮问：“你有听到边伯贤的消息吗。”

电话那边一直寂静，张艺兴已经顾不上金俊勉如何看待他，又问：“今天边伯贤一直没回来，我想知道到底出了什么事，你有消息的话一定要告诉我。”

这保镖跟着张艺兴同一时间进这座别墅，张艺兴给边伯贤冷脸的时候他也见过，边伯贤千方百计讨张艺兴欢心的时候他也见过，这时见了张艺兴为了边伯贤对着别人低声下气，竟觉得有些难受，大底感情就是这样戏剧。

张艺兴等了许久，等的都要绝望，电话那边金俊勉突然有了声音：“边伯贤现在被关在看守所里，具体事情等见面再说，我在看守所等你。”

可是金俊勉不知道张艺兴的处境，边伯贤给守在别墅外的保镖下了命令，没有他的允许，张艺兴不能出这座别墅半步。

即使现在是深夜，这座别墅也被严密的把守。电话关了，张艺兴哀求的看向面前的保镖，他还没开口，面前的保镖叹气：“走吧，走吧，我给其他人说，让他们放你出去。”

张艺兴被这个保镖带到车库，进车之前，保镖按着车门，担忧的看着他的眼睛：“这责任我担了，你不会不回来吧？”

张艺兴摇摇头：“我会把他接回来。”

看守所远离城市，路程偏僻崎岖，大段的路没了路灯，张艺兴的车灯在漫无边际的黑暗中穿行，终于到了看守所，被警员带进金俊勉所在的办公室，金俊勉正趴在桌上睡觉。

张艺兴敲响了桌子让金俊勉从睡梦中清醒，张艺兴坐在金俊勉的对面，金俊勉还睡眼朦胧的，张艺兴刚坐下就问：“边伯贤到底犯了什么事了？”

犯了什么事？单边伯贤这个姓氏，抓没抓到证据两说，但边伯贤犯得绝对不止一件，金俊勉揉揉眼睛，又变成公正无私的警官，他看着张艺兴，带着审视，张艺兴穿着居家服，深夜开了这么长时间的车从城市开到看守所，看不出是什么神色，可是脸上的倦意怎么掩都掩不住。

他开始担忧张艺兴到底对边伯贤是什么态度。

“边家的人在餐厅包间里杀人，被我抓了个现场，边伯贤就在里面。”

金俊勉直勾勾的盯着张艺兴，张艺兴脸上的任何细微表情都不会逃过他的这双眼睛，可是张艺兴脸上的表情丝毫没变，。

“我现在要结束在边伯贤身边的卧底吗？”张艺兴像是对边伯贤的处境漠不关心的问，金俊勉没看见，桌子下他的手已经抓着裤子用力的手背爆出青筋。

夜晚的看守所，周围都是荒地，远离了城市的喧嚣，金俊勉只盯着张艺兴的眼睛，办公室一片寂静，张艺兴后背出了汗，他不敢移开和金俊勉对视的视线，以前学过的反侦察知识在他脑海里过了一遍，他不知道能不能骗过金俊勉。

好不容易，金俊勉隔着桌子伸手拍了拍他的肩：“别这么紧张，我叫你来是有点是想让你帮忙。”

张艺兴松了气，又听到金俊勉说：”上次和边伯贤的合作边伯贤的意思还是你的意思？“

张艺兴愣了一下，试探说的说：”是我的意思，边伯贤本来不想和警方打交道，是我劝边伯贤和你合作。“

金俊勉若有所思的点点头：”我想让你这次也劝一劝边伯贤，你也知道因为边伯贤原因，最近局长解除了对我压制，我想和边伯贤继续合作下去。“

不知道为什么，边父到现在都还没联系到局长来把边伯贤从牢里提出去，金俊勉也猜到边伯贤最近在打什么算盘，可是因为金俊勉的介入，那间包间里，边家分区高层还留了活口，只要边父和这些还活下的人对质，叫上金俊勉自己的告密，边父绝对会发现整个事情就是边伯贤一人设计。

可是边伯贤偏偏不受他的威胁，边伯贤连和他说上一句话都嫌费力。

金俊勉把所有情况都给张艺兴说了，包括边伯贤的计划，包括边伯贤为什么会被关进牢里，他把最后希望放在张艺兴身上：”我看的出来，边伯贤很在意你，上次我派人去接你回警局，他命都不要了也要把你留下。“

金俊勉只像描述一个证据一样，轻描淡写的一句就过，张艺兴苍白着脸抿了抿唇，边伯贤挂在车外被拖行的场景几乎清晰的浮现在他的眼前。

”我想让你劝一下边伯贤，他腿上受了伤，要是他再不同意的话他的那条腿说不定就会废掉。“

金俊勉从办公桌前起身，他照样没看到张艺兴在宽松衣物下瞬间绷紧的肌肉。

张艺兴跟着金俊勉出了办公室，金俊勉带着张艺兴要往边伯贤的牢房走，张艺兴站在原地没动。

”金队，“张艺兴商量的对金俊勉说：”我一个人去就好了，边伯贤看到您和我在一起的话不会信任我的。“

”他不是已经知道你是我这边的人了吗？“金俊勉问，张艺兴低着头没回答。

金俊勉喊住经过他们的警员，对着警员指了指张艺兴：”带他去见边伯贤。“

张艺兴跟着警员一路向牢房走，走到中途，脱离了金俊勉的视线，张艺兴对警员说：”能先带我到医务室去一趟吗，我想先准备点东西。“

警员问：”你去见犯人需要什么医务室的东西。“

张艺兴皱着眉：”你知道金队为什么让我去见边伯贤吗。“

”为什么？“

”我是卧底到边伯贤身边的卧底，但是执行任务的过程中，边伯贤爱上了我，“这话说出口，让张艺兴感到羞耻，他面上是公事公办的严肃：”金队想在边伯贤那里套出情报，只有我能让边伯贤开口。“

警员的表情五彩缤纷，一副接受不良的样子：”不会吧，你说边伯贤一个边伯贤的继承人，不会这么恋爱闹吧。“

张艺兴瞪了警员一眼，：”金队比你聪明，你是没看见边伯贤对我的态度，反正金队是这么认为的。“

张艺兴又叹了口气：”所以我要先到医务室取点药，讨他点欢心，事情才好办。“

警员还陷在巨大的八卦中，带张艺兴去医务室的途中，还兴奋的问张艺兴他跟边伯贤是怎么搅在一起的，张艺兴应付着他，跟着他走到医务室，医生早就下班回家，药柜无人看管，警员倚着门，无聊的玩着手机，张艺兴自己翻找着药品。

张艺兴悄悄观察着警员，警员低垂着玩手机的头连抬都没抬一下，趁着警员没注意，快速的将大瓶乙醚放进医疗箱里，药物都装的差不都，张艺兴又拿了片口罩装进衣袋。

张艺兴挎起衣料，对着警员说：”走吧。“

警员收了手机，关了医务室的门，看着张艺兴身上挎的医疗箱：”怎么带这么药？“

张艺兴双手握着医疗箱的肩带，跟着警员边走边吐槽：”多带点才显示诚心，你以为卧底这么好当？“

警员点点头：”怪不得边伯贤会爱上你。“

张艺兴叹气：”你看我这工作做的多不容易，都给黑暗势力献身了。“

警员愕然：”你和他睡了？“

张艺兴那眼睛撇他：”这不是没办法事吗，我一个直男，我不是也感到恶心吗？“

警员尴尬的点头。

张艺兴又叹气：”金队还真狠心，让我来劝他，怎么劝，等一会边伯贤还不是会把我压一次。“

警员不可置信：”就在牢房里？“

”对呀，“张艺兴郁闷的说，握着肩带的手紧了紧，十分难堪的样子：”边伯贤这么恶趣味的人不分场合的。“

警员不知如何回答，两人都沉默的走着，终于走到边伯贤的牢房前，警员隔着铁栏指了指躺在床上的边伯贤：”到了。“

张艺兴没立刻进去，拉着警员的袖子：”能麻烦你一下吗，可不可以请你将这附近值班的都撤了，这里的监控也关一下，“张艺兴咬了咬唇，好像难以说出口：”我不想等一会和边伯贤做的时候被人看到，我也是个警察，“张艺兴的声音似乎带着哭腔：”给我留一点尊严吧。“

警员满脸纠结，张艺兴眼巴巴的看着他，最后警员揉着头发点点头：”好吧。“

边伯贤牢房的门被打开，守夜的警员都离开，张艺兴站在边伯贤的牢房外却没有立刻进去，这个角度刚好可以看到边伯贤的躺在床上的背影，他卷缩着，对张艺兴的到来毫无反应，可是张艺兴知道他本是个多么戒备的人，夜晚他拥着张艺兴睡觉时，一个细微的声响就可以他唤醒。

等走廊上的监控仪闪耀的红光灭了，僵着不动的张艺兴终于向牢房走去，可是他没走进边伯贤的牢房，反而一转向，走到边伯贤隔壁的还被锁着的牢房门前。

张艺兴早在金俊勉哪里套出西区的人被关在边伯贤左边。

牢房的人隔着铁栏警惕的看着他，张艺兴压低了声音对着里面的人说：“是边董让我先来问一下你们的情况。”

挎着的医疗箱被张艺放下，拿出口罩用从医务室拿出的生理盐水浸湿，带上口罩，又拿了硫酸慢慢将门上的熔掉。

开锁废了他不少时间，张艺兴推门进来时，牢房内刚刚躺在床上的人全都站在牢房中央警惕的看着他。

“放松，”张艺兴走近他们：“边董想知道到底是不是你们和金俊勉勾结，”张艺兴提着医疗箱箱对他们安抚的笑：“现在一时半会儿把你们不出来，边董担心金俊勉会灭口，先让潜进来问问具体的情况。”

满屋子的人盯着他，张艺兴沿着墙慢慢向他们靠近，等距离近了，张艺兴把医疗箱又放下，拿了纱布拿了一瓶装着透明药水的玻璃瓶在手里，张艺兴将手上的衣料用品向他们晃了晃：“你们有人受伤了吗，我先给你们治疗。”

张艺兴没有立刻取得牢房西区的人的信任，一时没有人回答张艺兴的话。张艺兴贴着墙站着，在纱布的掩护下，他不动声色的将玻璃瓶上的药水沿着墙倒下，悄无声息，无人发觉。

乙醚浓郁的气味迅速在牢房里蔓延开来，离张艺兴最近的男人皱着鼻子嗅了嗅：“什么味道？”

张艺兴说：“我刚刚在医务室拿药品的时候不弄洒了药水在衣服上，味道有点浓，但是不碍事的。”

气味越来越刺鼻，不止离得近的，整屋子的人都闻到了，等他们觉得不对劲的时候，已经迟了，人挨个挨个的倒下，还有站立着的，想呼喊，但空气中高浓度的麻醉药让他们全身发软，张艺兴戴着被水淋湿的口罩，等着最后一个人也昏迷过去。

玻璃瓶中的药水要已经流尽，张艺兴将空瓶摔碎在地上，碎片四溅，张艺兴捡起一片较大的玻璃握在手中。

金俊勉帮了张艺兴一个大忙，他把收押的西区的关在一间牢房，边伯贤让东区的人以为西区的人勾结金俊勉，东区的人毫不知情，对边伯贤毫无威胁，可是西区的人却是被边伯贤污蔑，只要这间牢房里的都死去，死无对证，边伯贤就不会被任何抓到把柄，金俊勉不会再有证据来威胁他，边董不会发现这所有一切是他设计的。

张艺兴拿着玻璃碎片的手在发抖，那玻璃的尖峰抵着昏迷在地上的男人的柔软的脖子，只要再用力一点，尖峰就可破开皮肤，就像baekhyun小时候做的那样，血会流出来，一个生命会结束。

没人知道，即使他进了警局，在混进朴家这么多年，他所处的环境处处充满血腥，可是他从未亲手杀死过一个人，他用着自己的学位谋求到的文职工作，他学过如何用枪，却从未亲手杀过一个人，没有人曾在他手上丢失过性命，一个人也没有。

他闭上眼睛，一用力，血像骤雨一样射在他的脸上，他眨眨眼睛，看着倒在地上的男人脖子上还淌着的血，愣了半晌，终于回过神来，又看向自己握着碎片的手。

有了开头，第二个人，第三个人，他几乎麻木了，等到割完最后一个人的喉，他扔了碎片，玻璃撞击地面发出的脆响让他心惊。

边伯贤安全了。


	13. Chapter 13

这个时间点本该是监狱里的犯人睡眠的时候，就走廊的灯亮着，牢房灰暗一片，地面杂乱陈列着将死未死的躯体被黑暗掩盖，张艺兴几乎可以听到气管在咕噜咕噜冒血的声音。

张艺兴退后几步，出了牢房们，回到走廊的灯光下，他才看清自己身上身上被染红的衣服，他抹了抹脸，将脸上的血色抹尽，挎着医疗箱又走进边伯贤的牢房。

他把脚步声放的很轻，边伯贤还保持刚刚的姿势，躺在牢房的床上，背对着门，直到张艺兴走到他的身边也没有丝毫察觉。

边伯贤不是个会在这种环境下放松戒备的人，张艺兴站在床边，凑近他的耳朵，轻轻喊着他的名字：“伯贤，醒醒。”

第一声边伯贤没有回应，张艺兴的手搭在边伯贤的后背上，温柔地摇动：“伯贤，伯贤——”

边伯贤终于呻吟着翻身从背对张艺兴侧卧的姿势变为平躺的姿势，黑走廊上的光照进牢房，边伯贤的位置离得太远，微弱的光，几近于无，张艺兴只能看见边伯贤慢慢煽动着睁开的眼睛。

“哥哥——”

边伯贤的意识迷糊沉重，说话时吐出的灼热气息洒在张艺兴搭在他肩上的手的手腕上，张艺兴一下子察觉到不对。

张艺兴把手心贴在边伯贤的额头上，那温度几乎将张艺兴的手心烫伤，他在发烧，也不知道烧了多久，额头上全是湿淋淋的汗。

“我带你走，”张艺兴收回手，想扶着边伯贤坐起身，但那手刚一离开边伯贤皮肤就被边伯贤抓住。

边伯贤才刚迷迷糊糊的弄清了现在是什么场合，他抓着张艺兴的手，像是不太确定似的问：“哥哥你来看守所找我？”

他的话没头没尾的，张艺兴顺着他的话答：“是，我来找你，我来带你走。”

张艺兴将手抽出来，拦着他肩膀将他扶起来。医疗箱被张艺兴放在边伯贤的脚边，连同张艺兴也蹲在边伯贤脚边。

边伯贤大腿上伤口处的裤子布料被张艺兴撕开，伤口暴露出来，贯穿性伤，子弹穿过皮肉，但还好没伤到骨头，边伯贤最近好像一直在受伤，也不知道到底算的上幸运还是倒霉，这些子弹竟都没落到致命的位置。

生理盐水清洗，碘酒消毒，纱布包裹，张艺兴在微弱的光线都能看到伤口周围已经红肿，他听见碘酒倒在伤口上时边伯贤猛地剧烈抽气。

太痛了，边伯贤几乎要在张艺兴面前落泪，他这么想着，一滴眼泪轻悠悠的滴下，滴到张艺兴正在为他处理伤口的手背上。

张艺兴抬头看他，张艺兴的眉间聚拢皱起，看向他的那双眼睛似乎也含着晶莹，他不想的，这不是哭的场合，他真实的眼泪其实很稀少，大多数时候，他流下是他想给张艺兴看到的眼泪，带着目的的眼泪，想要博取他的哥哥的怜惜的眼泪，却把握着分寸不会让他的哥哥为他真的伤心。

他让张艺兴为他也跟着哭了。

可是现在，他哭，像是泪腺不受控制，一滴一滴，接连不间断的泪珠滴到张艺兴的手背上。

他是真的害怕真的恐惧。

“我以为再也见不到你了。”他用劫后余生的沙哑，透过聚集在眼眶的泪水望着张艺兴倾述。

张艺兴起身抱住了他，他的后脑勺被张艺兴的手掌压着，压着他的脸埋在张艺兴的颈侧。

“怎么会，都答应你了，”张艺兴说：“我已经决定不再离开你了。”

“我出不去，”边伯贤的嘴唇鼻子贴着张艺兴颈侧的皮肤，说话的声音闷闷的，带着沙哑的哭腔：“要是能出去的话，边董早就让市长将我放出去了，上次我威胁了市长，市长在赌，他想赌我手上到底有没有他的犯罪证据，他根本就想让我死在牢里，”对着金俊勉的冷漠和自信是装的，他从进监狱开始就知道，就算边父恳求，市长也不会想要救他出去：“市长的犯罪证据，你的那个U盘，只有你知道，我没告诉别人，我没动那个U盘，我不想让你被牵扯进。”

他的话说的颠三倒四的，可是张艺兴听懂了，他有时候太多聪明，又有时候很笨，张艺兴将他紧紧抱在怀里，长长的叹气：“你怎么会认为这麻烦我呢？你怎么认为我会选择站在金俊勉这方呢？要是我知道，我会帮你警告市长，威胁他释放你，而不是和金俊勉一起威胁你。”

“你是我唯一的弟弟了，”张艺兴顿了顿，像是对边伯贤无可奈何了，妥协着，叹息着：“我爱你。”

张艺兴的手还贴在边伯贤的后背上，他感觉到边伯贤背上的肌肉瞬间僵硬。

边伯贤从张艺兴的怀里撑起身，那双哭的湿淋淋的眼睛不可置信的看着他：“你说什么？再说一遍？”

“我爱你。”一个吻落在边伯贤的唇上，轻柔的一触即离：“我知道你是我同父异母的弟弟，但是我爱你。”

边伯贤的脸颊泪痕未干，看着张艺兴睁大眼睛，愣愣，仿佛还不明白发生了什么，他突然露出个巨大的笑容，像乌云破散，阳光一下子穿透云缝。

那笑容让张艺兴心悸，可是理智告诉张艺兴现在不是谈情说爱的场合，他需要先带着边伯贤逃出去，张艺兴从床边站了起来，他的一直手压在边伯贤的肩上，让边伯贤留在原地：“等我，”

张艺兴向牢房跑去，值夜得警员就守在大门外，他跑到中途，突然想起，脱下身上带血的衣服，他赤裸着上身打开大门。

见张艺兴出来，门外的警员立刻问：“有什么收获吗？”

下一秒，警员就留意到张艺兴的状况，上半身赤裸着似乎还泛着莫名的红，上衣不知所踪，守在门口的警员都不约而同的想到送张艺兴过来的那个警员给他们讲的关于张艺兴和边伯贤的八卦。

落在张艺兴身上的目光不自然的躲闪，要是他们再细心些就能发现张艺兴的裤子上溅上的几点血，也能发现张艺兴上身不正常的红是抹开的血色。

张艺兴对着其中一个和边伯贤差不多高的警员说：“边伯贤太想交代一些情报，但是他现在只答应见一个警察，你跟我进来，剩下的人守在外面。”

和边伯贤差不多高的警员进来，跟着张艺兴走在牢房间的走廊上，离边伯贤牢房距离很近了，张艺兴突然停下。

张艺兴回头看着警员：“你过去吧，我就在这里等你。”

警员点点头，擦过张艺兴的肩膀往边伯贤的牢房，他从张艺兴身边经过，突然后颈一阵钝痛，他向后倒去，疼痛让大脑眩晕，他甚至来不及转过头，只来的用余光瞄到一片身后的人肩上月牙白的肤色，他的身后只有张艺兴一人。

那警员倒在张艺兴的脚边，张艺兴垂着目盯着警员身上穿的蓝色制服上的橄榄枝标准，他面无表情的蹲下身，没有丝毫迟疑的脱下已经昏迷的警员身上的制服。

脱下来的制服被张艺兴带给边伯贤，边伯贤发着烧，腿上的伤口又让他行动迟缓，张艺兴又从边伯贤手中接过衣服，半抱着边伯贤，亲手将这套不属于边伯贤的衣服细致的套在边伯贤的身上。

张艺兴搂着边伯贤的腰，扶着边伯贤站了起来，一只受伤的腿让边伯贤走路的姿势太容易看出破绽，他的脸又精致的极具辨析度，张艺兴想了想索性蹲在边伯贤的身前。

“我背你。”张艺兴对着身后的边伯贤说：“你要把脸埋在我的后背，不要让他们看见。”

边伯贤乖巧的依着张艺兴的话趴在张艺兴的背上，他的双手拦着张艺兴的脖子，张艺兴衣领上的洗涤剂的香味的香味转进他的鼻腔，他还闻到另一种熟悉的闻到，他已经闻了很多年的，张艺兴自身带的香气，甜蜜的，像是奶香，像是蛋糕香味，像是他能想象到的所有美好，他居然不觉得他是在逃难。

到了大门的关卡，张艺兴推开门，门口的警员见他背着一个穿着警服的人，理所当然认为是刚刚进去的同事。

张艺兴背着边伯贤，语气焦急的说的门口的警员快速说明情况：“刚刚他和边伯贤谈话时，边伯贤突然打伤了他，边伯贤突然发狂，你们先不要进去，不要刺激边伯贤，你们先等在这里，我把这个同志送到医务室，再打电话叫医生过来。”

情况像是危机的一秒也不能耽误，张艺兴背着边伯贤快步离开。

到了没人的地方，张艺兴将边伯贤放下，边伯贤低着头，他的脚步被尽力的控制的平稳，经过看守大门的守卫时，表现的像是个看守所送张艺兴出来的警员。

在计划之中，很顺利，他们出了看守所的大门，张艺兴的车就停在门外。

张艺兴扶着边伯贤坐到副驾上，等他坐到驾驶坐上，手握上方向盘，脚下油门被他轰的最大，车向箭一样飞出去。

驾驶座旁边的车窗还没来得及关上，空气涌入车厢吹得张艺兴稍长的头发翻飞飘动，猎猎风声，张艺兴听见边伯贤在笑。

他好像在高兴，他为什么会高兴，他们在逃亡的路上，随时都可能被金俊勉追上。

夜色下，车灯所见的视野太狭窄，汽车行驶的速度太快，路况根本不能看清，张艺兴几乎是凭着直觉在开车。好在夜晚郊区的路，除了他们的车辆在没有其他的车。

他们感受风带来的凉意，周围是寂静的黑暗，万家的灯火都远离，好像世界就只剩他们两个人。

行驶了大半的路程，终于又看到城市繁华的灯光，他们已经到了城市的入口。张艺兴减缓了速度，风开始温柔，马上他就要带着边伯贤回家。


	14. Chapter 14

城市鳞次栉比的建筑尽在眼前，高楼大厦上方的天空开始泛白，经过城市入口的加油站，转过弯就是就是另外的路线——回家的路线。

沿着绿化带转向，三叉路口换道，从一个视野进入另一个视野。这车的行驶速度没变，前方是人群密集的居住地，突然警笛声响起，尖锐的，四面八方，突兀的狡诈，金俊勉通知了市里的警察在这里等着他们。

守在换向道路前方的警车顶着变换的警示灯，那光亮在将亮未亮的天色下，怪异而危险，警车挤满了路口，形成一道密不透风的防线，像一排潜蜇的野兽气势汹汹的向他们逼近。

警车的蓝白色调猛一扎进张艺兴的眼睛里，几乎条件反射似的，没有停顿，张艺兴手里方向盘被他转的的飞快，车头朝旁走，车尾向前甩，轮胎与地面剧烈的摩擦，一声刺耳的声响，地上划出两条弧形的长痕，汽车已经飞快的调了个头。

可是后方也已经被从另外一条路上开出来的警车堵住。前后方同时被堵，张艺兴的双手握紧方向盘，手心浸出了密密的汗。

“抓稳。”张艺兴说，他的眼睛一瞬不瞬的盯着前方堵着道路的警车，眉间是背水一战的凌厉，汽车的速度一直未停下，孤注一掷的向前方冲去。

“我会不会再让你落回金队手里。”

汽车撞上迎面开过来的警车，张艺兴已经把油门轰到最大，大抵是没人会想到张艺兴这么大胆，被撞上的警车也未减速，两辆高速行驶的车一撞上，车身都在震颤，冲击力让被撞上的警车失了方向，歪斜着路线接连撞上了旁边并排行驶的另一辆警车。

张艺兴算计着角度的撞击，他的汽车被撞离了公路，被撞着向冲上了路边带着的花台的绿化带，汽车从花台上飞跃而下，重重砸在地面上，落地瞬间迅速向前前窜了出去。

这方向又是往城外开，这不是正确的路线，可是后方追着警车，他根本没有其他的方向选择。前方的道路再无障碍物，没有岔路口，路两边是低矮平坦的草地，他不能躲开身后追逐的警察的视线，这辆车的速度即使加到最大也不能甩开身后紧紧跟随的警车。等到他油箱里的油耗尽就是他和边伯贤逃亡的终点。

可是张艺兴怎么会甘心，等汽车再次经过加油站，张艺兴开着车往加油站冲去。

一直紧追不舍的警察见张艺兴朝着加油站开去，立刻意识事情的严重性，要是张艺兴撞上加油机，或者引爆油箱，爆炸范围会让他们这次执行任务的警察全都丧身于此。

张艺兴将汽车停止加油机前，他解了安全带，看向坐在副驾上的边伯贤，刚刚汽车的颠簸让原本就受伤的

边伯贤脸色苍白，后方的警车还有一小段距离就追上，张艺兴伸手摸摸了边伯贤的额头，方才他带着边伯贤从看守所出来的时候，边伯贤还发着烧，但现在，张艺兴的手落在边伯贤额上的皮肤上就只觉得冷了，边伯贤腿上的伤又浸出了血，没有时间了，后方的警车立刻就要追上，他已经顾不上边伯贤的伤势，只飞快的压着边伯贤的后颈，倾身落了个吻在边伯贤唇上，一触及离。

“我不会再让你受伤了。”

张艺兴飞快的转身从驾驶座旁边的车门钻出去，他的手机甩在边伯贤的怀里，边伯贤试图抓住他，但指尖只触到张艺兴的一片衣角，车门被张艺兴甩上，边伯贤的腿受了伤，伤痛让他的动作慢了一步，张艺兴拿着车钥匙，对着车一按，车窗车门全都锁上，任凭边伯贤如何敲打着车厢也无法从车里出来。

自助加油机就摆放在面前，没看见有加油站的员工倒十分对张艺兴有利，他割断了机油枪下连着胶管，汽油从管里不断流出，他知道这样的管道下连着地下的油箱，他可以从这根管道引爆油箱。

警车机车堪堪停在离张艺兴十米的距离，张艺兴手上拿着未点燃的打火机，警察不敢贸然前进，从车里出来，围着张艺兴站了半圈。

张艺兴被数把枪举着，随时可能会被警察一枪爆头，他所站的位置没有丝毫遮挡，唯一仰仗的只不过是警察不会在加油站轻易开枪，他在心里自嘲，要是有枪法更好的特警，恐怕他连和警察对话的机会都没有——他会被直接击毙，甚至连点燃打火机的机会都没有。

那辆汽车停在加油机的后方，车里的边伯贤暂时是安全的。

警察对他喊话，让他先把打火机放下，让他先扔开手里的胶管，说警局会给他公正的审判，说他罪不至死，何必用着种同归于尽的手段。

张艺兴想笑，他们对他心里分析没有一处对，他也在警校读过两年，虽然没毕业就向金俊勉自荐去朴家当卧底了，可是他在校的成绩一向优秀，哪里像这些围着他的人，连一点心里分析都做不好。

他根本不是怕承担罪名，他只是想带着边伯贤离开，边伯贤受伤了，他要带着边伯贤去看医生，就像边伯贤说的，市长说不定就是想让边伯贤带着那些他的犯罪证据死在牢里，他要带边伯贤离开。

更何况这不是一个必死的局，他抱着一线希望，他像是一座固执的雕塑，保持着要将胶管点燃的姿势，对着警察大声的说：“我要见金俊勉。”

这情况，越拖下去越对他不利，警方的目的在边伯贤，而他无关紧要，也许在等待金俊勉的时间里，警方就先等到特警的支援，但他猜测金俊勉在知道他带着边伯贤逃走后的第一时间就了通知市里的警局到城市的入口围堵他们，金俊勉会第一时间追赶过来。

他的要求提了没过十几分钟，毫不意外的看见一辆警车穿过加油站的封锁紧挨着加油站警方的包围圈停下。

车门被推开，张艺兴先透过包围着他的警察看见金俊勉身着的警服的蓝色，同样穿着蓝色警服的警员为他让出一条路，金俊勉穿过警员，异常和谐的，他和周围的警察都是蓝上衣黑裤子，肩上的徽章的金黄色刺绣熠熠生辉，金俊勉走到和张艺兴毫无遮挡的对面。

“张艺兴，”金俊勉对着张艺兴喊：“我再给你一次机会。”

金俊勉的声音是凛凛的威严，张艺兴已经同他共事了这么长时间，金俊勉一直是亲切温和的上司，当初刚回国，举目无亲，惝恍迷离的考去警校，金俊勉拍着他的肩膀，鼓励的对他笑：“我相信要是你的话，一定会把这件任务完成的很好。”

那任务是他主动申请的，他申请到朴家卧底，这么一个名额，除了他，入选的警校学生全都拒绝。现在他和金俊勉面对面的站着，金俊勉那时对他抱了多大的希望现在就对对他多失望。

张艺兴咬了咬口腔内壁，尝到一丝血味，他把心里的惶恐压下去，所有情感锁在那张面无表情的面具之下，对着金俊勉说道：“你顺着市长的意将他关死在牢房里又有什么好处？你和市长不和，边伯贤和市长不和，现在不该是你和边伯贤站在一条线上吗？你再这么关着边伯贤，说不市长就有机会直接在牢房里杀掉边伯贤，再向边家把责任推给你。”

金俊勉恶狠狠的瞪视他：“我的路不需要你来指导，要不是你，我手上有边伯贤的把柄，或者在牢里强迫边伯贤主动透露给我们什么信息，以后边伯贤就不得不听我的安排。”金俊勉的手放在裤袋，裤袋里的枪被他紧紧握在手中：“都是因为你，这一切全完了。”

”可是你知道的，“张艺兴皱着眉，视线落到手上握着的打火机：”边伯贤不会听你的话，也不会泄露任何边家的信息给你，他会和你熬到边家将他从牢里就出去，这不过是时间问题你根本就控制不住他。“

”控制不住？“金俊勉哼笑出声：”我原本以为你会帮我拉拢边伯贤，谁知道竟是边伯贤将你拉拢，那次边伯贤在街头那种不要命的想留下你的架势我从监控上看了，他那么在乎你，要是你要求的话，说不定边伯贤就会答应我，可是你偏偏临阵倒戈，反而帮他把边家西区的人杀了，我丢了人证，口说无凭，即使我告诉边董这是边伯贤设的局，边董肯定也会选择相信边伯贤而不是我这个站在他对立面的外人。“

”张艺兴，“金俊勉高声向他质问：”那是五六条人命，你怎么下的去手？你甚至是个警察，你在帮边伯贤？“

没人发现，张艺兴的拿着打火机的手轻微的抖了一下，张艺兴扯着扯着嘴角，想自嘲的笑，但脸部的肌肉好像都僵硬了，张艺兴看着金俊勉，说：”可是今天，我一定要带他走。“

张艺兴一手拿着打火机一手拿着断开的胶管，他对着金俊勉将手上的东西举到眼睛的高度，未点燃的打火机和胶管断头靠的近的不能再近，他对金俊勉说，他早就做出了选择，再没有什么能动摇他：”我要你放了他，或者我们熬到边家的人赶过来支援，到时候警局的人和边家发生冲突，边家就可以告警局乱用职权，伤害公民财产安全，你说市长是会帮边家还好帮你？“

金俊勉猛然从裤袋里抽出枪指着他：”你真当我不敢杀你？“

被枪举着，张艺兴却毫无畏惧。金俊勉不会开枪，他不是那么不理智的人，这是个僵局，张艺兴刚刚把手机留给边伯贤，可是金俊勉不知道张艺兴并没有在去看守所前通知边家，边伯贤可能才刚刚给边家打电话。

”我们赌一场吧，“张艺兴看着金俊勉说：”你把这些人撤了，我们比一场，你打赢了我，你带边伯贤走，我赢了，你放我们走。“

特警一定会比边家的人先到的，这样熬下去，输的只会是张艺兴。

”与其这样茫然的等着，不如我们比一场，凭实力定输赢。“

被金俊勉默不作声的注视，不知道金俊勉能否发现张艺兴的困境，这是他在警局的前辈，他小心的应对的，他让自己的目光坚定，对着金俊勉的视线，坚持了几秒，金俊勉移开目光，对着身后的警员挥手：”撤退，回警局。“

”金队！“有警员不甘心的反对，可是刚出口就被金俊勉制止。

”你们认为我会输吗？“金俊勉看了眼张艺兴，自信的问。

金俊勉当然不会输，他是市里蝉联多届的优秀格斗冠军，不知是活的要和他比的张艺兴甚至是他的曾指导过的晚辈，不论张艺兴为什么选择用这种方式，金俊勉可以肯定，自己赢过张艺兴简直是易如反掌。

停在外围的警车只留下了金俊勉开来的那辆，除了站在张艺兴面前的金俊勉再没有人围着张艺兴。

张艺兴将手里的胶管扔了，将手里的打火机装进兜里，他冲着金俊勉冲过去。

高扬的拳头顺着他的速度砸向金俊勉的颧骨，他用了全力，率先出击能带给他一小点优势，那拳头锋利的关节眼看就要贴上金俊勉的脸了，可是金俊勉一偏头，时间距离控制的刚刚好，拳头带着风堪堪从金俊勉的脸庞擦过。

从这场格斗开始就分了优劣，金俊勉比张艺兴厉害太多，张艺兴在警校的时间也不过两年，他没回国时读的是什么专业呢，和格斗毫不沾边的文绉绉的法律和金融，他要在警校从头学起，学的时间又短，这不是热血动漫，不是谁想赢得意志有多强烈谁就能赢，金俊勉的一直拳落到他的腹部时他才真实的认识到想要出金俊勉的手里带走人有多不容易。

他必须在特警赶来前将金俊勉打败。

张艺兴的一拳打空反而生生受了金俊勉一拳，他的脚步片刻不稳，虚晃了一下，一脚踩在金俊勉身旁的位置，从侧面继续甩出肘击，金俊勉一只手掌稳稳的挡住，伸出一条腿，堵了张艺兴的去路，才交锋不过两三招，张艺兴就差点被金俊勉绊倒。

他根本没有赢的机会，但是时间很紧急。

他和金俊勉才刚分开，又冲着金俊勉扑过去，要是有人旁观，边伯贤不算，边伯贤被锁在车里，车被挡在加油机后面，边伯贤看不见也听不见，要是有任何一个人旁观，拳头撞击皮肉的闷响，局势一边倒的惨状绝对会让人心惊。张艺兴的嘴角溢出了点血，眼角青紫，但眼神还直白的透着倔强不甘。

像是猫逗耗子似的，前面甚至只是金俊勉的戏弄，到最后，金俊勉猛的抬脚踢在张艺兴的膝盖上，他抓住了张艺兴的破绽，那力度落到张艺兴腿上时张艺兴没有丝毫防备，扑通一声，张艺兴整个人直接直挺挺的摔在在地上。

金俊勉站张艺兴的身旁，那双铮亮的皮鞋张艺兴贴着地面的头一偏转就能看到。

”你输了。“金俊勉说。

金俊勉要往加油机后面停着的载着边伯贤车走，他背着倒在地上的张艺兴，似乎已经确定张艺兴不会再从地上爬起来，可是他还没绕过加油机，就被人从后背抱住，张艺兴居然还有余力来再缠着他。

他抓着张艺兴搭在他肩上的手，一躬身，一个过肩摔再次将张艺兴摔在脚边。

”够了。“金俊勉居高临下的俯视张艺兴：”这种挣扎没有意义。“

金俊勉又要走，张艺兴抱住他的腿。

这是无可奈何到卑微的招数，当初从海外回来，白暂干净那张脸坚定的告诉金俊勉，说他要让所有罪犯都被绳之以法，说他是因为这些罪犯才让他家破人亡，可是现在呢，他抱着金俊勉的腿，如此卑微的求金俊勉放了一个罪犯，一个边家的继承人。

张艺兴猜的没错，金俊勉对张艺兴简直失望透顶了，他正要踢开张艺兴，继续往边伯贤那边走，突然听到身后一辆汽车极速停车时与地面摩擦的声音，金俊勉的脚步顿了顿，回过头去看来的人是谁。

金珉锡从车上，不只金俊勉看见了，张艺兴同样看见金珉锡从车上下来。

金珉锡走到金俊勉和张艺兴旁边，张艺兴趴在地上，金珉锡皱着眉看着张艺兴问：”金队这是在干什么？“

金俊勉将腿从张艺兴的手臂里抽出来：”你不是知道才跟过来的吗？“但是他还是回答，金珉锡为警局付出太多，就连这么公正无私的金俊勉对着金珉锡时也不想太过严厉：”张艺兴帮着边伯贤逃跑。“

金珉锡蹲下身将张艺兴从地上扶起来，张艺兴手揽住金珉锡勉强站立。

金俊勉皱着眉问：”你想帮张艺兴？“

”就算你让边伯贤一个人受到惩罚又怎么？边伯贤不会和你合作，边家的人也不会让边伯贤一直呆在你这里，我只知道为什么市长不同意边家现在就把边伯贤从牢里提出来，市长是怎样的人又不是不知道，顺着市长的意，将边伯贤留在牢房里，真的对你有好处吗。“

张艺兴庆幸的发现金珉锡居然还在帮着他说话，即使是他现在已经站在边伯贤一方，即使边伯贤曾对着金珉锡的腹部开了一枪。

他更庆幸的是金珉锡现在安然无虞，自从上次在别墅见金珉锡的最后一面，他一直失去了金珉锡的下落，金珉锡市因为他才受到边伯贤责难，那责难几乎会要了金珉锡的命，刺在他心里扎着，他已经欠了许多债，跟着那些噩梦占据了他的无数夜晚。

但是他再次见到了金珉锡，活着的，看起完好无损的金珉锡，靠着他，借着他的力站着，张艺兴像是回到了那些在朴家卧底的日子，金珉锡作为先与进入朴家的前辈，也曾数次这样救他于危难。

金俊勉扶着张艺兴的腰，和张艺兴一起注视金俊勉，金珉锡说：”你想什么事都抓在手里，可是你没想过，有些事你完不成，但是借助别人的力量完成。“

”什么意思，“这话听起有几分认真，金俊勉有了兴趣的问道。

”张艺兴他不是那种没有原则的人，你让他呆在边伯贤，不管是什么身份，有张艺兴在，边伯贤不会太过肆意妄为，张艺兴就是边伯贤的把柄，张艺兴的又是向着我们的，又边伯贤在，又会压制边家发展暗色产业。“

金俊勉还在犹豫，视线落在张艺兴身上扫视了一两圈：“张艺兴这不是偏向了边伯贤吗？哪里会帮着我们，他都回为了边伯贤杀人了。”

金珉锡有些诧异的偏过看了看靠在他肩上的张艺兴，顿了一下，金珉锡又说：“我相信他是迫不得已的，要他不受到威胁，或者边伯贤不会出事，他绝对不会这么做。”

金珉锡说：“当初从边伯贤手里出来，我被边伯贤开了一枪，边伯贤本来就想把扔在大街上，我在路边躺了半个多小时，他又将我捡了回去，边伯贤居然会送我到医院，甚至亲自确认我没有危险，当时我问他为什么，”金俊勉顿了一下，看着张艺兴说：“他说要是我死了张艺兴会伤心，他为了张艺兴对我开枪，又为了张艺兴救我。”

金珉锡又直视着金俊勉的眼睛：“张艺兴都影响他到这种地步了，明知道张艺兴是警方的卧底还把张艺兴留下身边，明知道我是警方的人只因为怕张艺兴伤心，还为了张艺兴放了我。”

金俊勉沉着脸默不作声，他没表态，金珉锡只当他同意了，金珉锡推了推张艺兴示意他赶快带着边伯贤离开。

张艺兴开了车门，边伯贤正撑着腰背，双手规规矩矩的搭在大腿上，紧张的姿势，他紧张的几乎在发抖，牙齿相互磕撞，僵在副驾上，像是在犯病，见张艺兴拉开车门进来，刚要有所放松，下一秒就看到张艺兴脸上的伤痕。

“怎么回事？”边伯贤的脸色一下子变的阴狠，看着张艺兴脸上的伤痕像看着苦愁大恨：“警局的人？”

张艺兴摇摇头：“没事。”

汽车再次启动，将金俊勉所在的加油站甩在身后。


	15. Chapter 15

边伯贤在医院住了好几天，其实他没这么娇气，至少他觉得自己早就可以出院了，但是张艺兴在医院寸不离的守着他，张艺兴要他这么顺着医生的意思，把他的新伤旧伤都治一治，他也就顺从的应了。

他是真的和享受这样的时间，像是回到他身为baekhyun的日子——哥哥会将他视若珍宝。

尽管张艺兴身上也带了伤，他背着边伯贤到医院，跟着推车跟着医生跟到边伯贤的手术室门外，手术室的门要关上，张艺兴应该被留下门外，可是边伯贤抓着他的手，执拗的望着他：“我要哥哥陪我。”

哪有亲属跟着医生进手术室的，可是要做手术的边家公子，整个医院都是他家的，他要一个人陪，医生又怎么能阻止。

张艺兴穿着绿色的手术服走进手术室，边伯贤大腿中弹，只是局部麻醉，他人还清醒着，眼睛直勾勾的盯着张艺兴，看着张艺兴脸上的伤，朝着张艺兴抬起手，好像要触碰张艺兴那张脸，可是距离远了，他的手只虚虚在空中举着，就被张艺兴抓住手腕按回在手术台上。

“别动。”张艺兴看着边伯贤腿上被无菌布盖着只露出他一寸子弹被破损的皮肤，医生的手术刀还在划开边伯贤的皮肤，张艺兴皱着眉，他的声音有些抖：“我有些害怕。”

边伯贤看着他愣了片刻，突然眉眼弯弯的笑起来：“那是因为哥哥心疼我。”

张艺兴总是这样，他是个太过含蓄的人，感情在他心底如何波澜，他只能沉着脸吐出一个害怕，边伯贤抓住他的手，手指挠着他的掌心，边伯贤一面高兴又一面不想让他真的担心难过：“没关系，是个小伤，以前的伤比这严重的多我都挺过来了。”

“伯贤”张艺兴握紧边伯贤在他手心捣蛋的手指：“我上次在你母亲的葬礼上威胁市长，说我手上有他犯罪的证据，”张艺兴顿了顿，他看边伯贤的眼神有浓烈的歉意：“我其实没有。”

“母亲留给我的U盘确实有现任市长的证据，可是那U盘的内容baekhyun看了之后就将U盘设了打开密码，baekhyun说害怕我将这些东西上交后会受到边家的追杀。”

U盘上的证据确实足够让现任市长垮台，但是一旦用这些证据向上举报，与现任市长站到一条线上的边家势必恨他入骨，边家能在国外杀死他的父亲，能在国外杀死他的母亲，甚至baekhyun都因为这个U失去了双腿，就算他能让市长垮台又如何，只不过是用他的一条命换了另一个人终身监禁罢了。

“baekhyun死后，我曾找过各种黑客破解密码，可是没成功，”

baekhyun还活着的时候他确实不敢冒险，他的双腿不便，他要好好活着照顾baekhyun，可是baekhyun死了，又是因为边家，又是因为这个害死他父母的家族，他当时差不多就要疯了，同归于尽几乎成了解脱，可是baekhyun偏不如他的意，那密码设置了保护模式，一旦强行破解，U盘里的文件将全部粉碎。

张艺兴哑声对边伯贤说：“对不起，我帮不到你，市长可能现在已经意识到我当时是在恐吓他，不然我会直接拿着证据威胁他，而不是亲自去劫狱。”

那条捷径被baekhyun堵上，这是他一直在边家周围潜伏的原因，可是不这样，他也不能遇到边伯贤。遇到边伯贤后又犹豫，边伯贤是他的弟弟，边伯贤也是边家的继承人他想给baekhyun报仇，又不想伤害边伯贤。

边伯贤扯着他手，示意张艺兴俯身，边伯贤抓住张艺兴的锁骨前的衣领，拉着张艺兴让张艺兴弯着腰耳朵凑到边伯贤的嘴边。

边伯贤悄声说：“我知道密码。”

baekhyun知道的他都知道，他的哥哥已经接受了他，这个秘密在他心底埋葬。

“baekhyun告诉过我。”

那U盘果然被边伯贤打开，边伯贤没直接把证据寄给市长，反而截取了一些无关紧要紧要的过错向上级监察厅举报，也不过几天时间，市长亲自带着金俊勉到医院给边伯贤请罪，金俊勉的父亲金副市长也跟着，一行人挤在边伯贤病房，正是午餐时间，张艺兴坐在边伯贤的床旁给边伯贤一口一口的喂饭。

市长尴尬的站着，他身后的金俊勉和金副市长瞪着慢悠悠的含住张艺兴递过来的勺子。

边伯贤是腿部受伤，又不是手都不能动，怎么理所当然让张艺兴给他喂饭，这么多人被他晾着，等着他回话，边伯贤偏不理，目光全落在张艺兴身上，他放肆又大胆，咬着勺子上目线望着张艺兴，眼里的笑意和柔情蜜意直白赤裸，张艺兴让他看的脸红，移开了视线，想将勺子从边伯贤的口中抽出来，第一次没成功，他又舍不得太用力，最后只得无奈的亲了亲边伯贤的脸颊，每次喂饭要结束边伯贤都搞这出，张艺兴几乎都要习惯了。

张艺兴带着空的餐盘出了病房，空间留给守在病房里的市长，边伯贤脸上的笑意瞬间消去。

金家父子是市长强迫着带了的，看向边伯贤的眼神百般不甘，金家父子僵在原地没动，市长向边伯贤走进一步，那张面皮上是官场上随处可见的假面，边伯贤看出市长笑的僵硬，想来也是，让一个市长对着边伯贤一个小辈低头着怎么会舒心：“伯贤，叔叔不知道你被金俊勉关进监狱，金俊勉把消息封锁了，要是我知道你在牢里，我第一时间会让金俊勉将你放出来。”

市长转会身，推了推金俊勉：“给伯贤道歉，这是我兄弟的儿子，能范什么打错。”

金俊勉这么正直的人，要他像一个犯罪分子道歉简直像是在侮辱他，但市长的官职押着他，连他的父亲都不得不听着市长的话，金俊勉还想在警局工作，他紧锁着眉，咬着牙，一脸厌恶对着边伯贤说：“对不起。”刚说完就别过脸，一眼多不想再对上边伯贤坐在床上幽幽的盯着他的目光。

病房静了片刻，市长刚要说些什么来缓和气氛，边伯贤突然问：“哥哥的伤是你打的？”

边伯贤没想从金俊勉的嘴里得出什么答案，当时张艺兴开着车载着他离开，车开出加油站，没有加油机的遮挡，边伯贤看见了站在加油站的金俊勉和金珉锡。

边伯贤嘴角微微上翘，是个讥诮的弧度：“他这么为你卖命，就背叛你一次，你就这么对他？”

金俊勉不可置信的转过头瞪视他：“他现在都是你的人，你还想我怎么对他？”

边伯贤点点头，望向一旁的市长：”你把他的职位撤销了，这次的事就不再追究。“

边伯贤这句话简直就是一把插在金俊勉心脏上的刀，金俊勉这么多在警局这个位置熬着，无数个夜里通宵达旦的和所里的兄弟研究着如何除掉边家这个毒瘤，现在他的敌人，面无表情望着他的边伯贤，就说了这么简简单单一句话，理所当然的中断他这么多年奉献的，努力的，他只觉得他的心冻成了冰，血被怒气烧的沸腾。

他突然向边伯贤扑过去。

但金俊勉到底没碰到边伯贤，金俊勉冲动的理智全无，常年训练的他竟也被作为文官的市长轻易拦住，市长就站在金俊勉旁边，金俊勉刚要扑上去，市长抱着金俊勉的腰将他甩到金副市长身边。

市长对着边伯贤点头：”金俊勉没有证据就逮捕无辜居民，他的确该受到处罚。“

金副市长抓着金俊勉的手臂防止他在攻击边伯贤，对着市长反驳：”市长这样取消一个人的职务怕是不妥。“

要是平时市长虽然和金副市长针锋相对，可是也并不想和金副市长撕破脸，金俊勉这样的性格能在像泥潭一样的警局呆着现在，他的父亲，金副市长绝对功不可没，可是市长现在被边伯贤威胁着，他就算前面是个坑他也跳。

”我会让警局局长查证金俊勉的过错，要是金俊勉没什么错，当然不用担心。“

金副市长毫不让步的对视着市长：”你说的过错标准是什么，是不是也应该让整个警局也查一遍呢？“

市长被反驳的无话可回，正焦灼的思考着应对方法，边伯贤躺在床上，似笑非笑的盯着金副市长：”金警官没有证据非法关押我算不算，金警官将我关在监狱不让我治疗伤口，算不算？金警官剥夺我通知家人申请律师的权利算不算？“

张艺兴推开病房的门，市长一行人已经离开了，边伯贤正坐在床上仰着头十分乖巧的望着他。

张艺兴笑了笑，走过去摸了摸边伯贤的头发：”结束了？市长不会在为难你了吧？“

边伯贤点点头，双手拉着张艺兴的手，脸颊贴着张艺兴的手背蹭了蹭，像只软绵绵的小猫：”哥哥不要担心，市长答应会补偿我的？“

张艺兴并不十分在意，只顺着边伯贤的话问：”什么补偿。“

边伯贤摇摇头：”哥哥我可以保密吗？“

当然可以，张艺兴没再追问，他终于稍稍放心，没人能再伤害边伯贤。


	16. Chapter 16

边伯贤一住就到医院住了半个月，边家的人除了都暻秀，竟一个也没来医院探望边伯贤，等到要出院的那天，张艺兴搀扶着边伯贤走出病房，边伯贤腿上的伤基本恢复，但走路还扯着缝合的伤口，张艺兴看他走的艰难，干脆在边伯贤跟前蹲下身。

"我来背里你。"

边伯贤愣了愣，乖巧的趴在张艺兴的背上。

从病房里出来，边伯贤这么个显赫的身份的按理来说该是众星捧月的，可是边伯贤偏偏喜欢安静，护工从出院起就被解雇，保镖被边伯贤留在别墅里，这时在边伯贤身边只有张艺兴，很不对，像是被遗忘了，边伯贤的父亲，边伯贤公司的同事明知道边伯贤出院的时间却一个都没来。

从医院的电梯下来，同乘电梯的病人大概也是个出院的，亲属挤在这电梯，妻子挽着他的手，孩子提着提着大袋子住院时的日用品。一家人挤在一起闹闹哄哄的，张艺兴背着边伯贤，一时觉得十分冷清，他想到了边伯贤的母亲－－要是边伯贤的母亲还没去世，她也许是边家唯一真正关兴边伯贤的。

电梯一路下降，降到了医院的停车场`，电梯的铁盒子里出来，司机早就停了车等在车库里。张艺兴刚扶着边伯贤在车上坐稳，就听见司机对边伯贤说："边总，边董让你出了院先回趟回家。"

司机说的回家不是指边伯贤那座小别墅，是边伯贤重生之前还没出搬出的那座边家老宅。

司机又补了句："带上张先生一起。"

也是了，不管边伯贤先前如何隐藏，这次张艺兴为了边伯贤弄出这么大的动静，边父不可能不知道。

边伯贤立刻就要打开车门带着张艺兴下车，旁边一只手拽住了他的袖子，他转过头去看，张艺兴一双黑漆漆的眼睛望着他，轻轻摇了摇头："带我去见你父亲吧。"

吴世勋本在国外留学，书读的好好的，十几年没见到的父亲那边的人找上了他，当然不是他那个所谓的亲身父亲本人，这事哪能请的他的大驾呀，律师携带秘书，一行人统一穿着工整压抑的黑色西装，光天化日下在众目睽睽的校园拦着他:“小少爷，你父亲希望你回本家。”

吴世勋当即就要开口讽刺，拐了个弯，利刺稍稍收了些:“他现在到是不顾忌他的正妻，那位主母能容的下我？”

律师垂目，低声对他说:“她出了意外事故，几个月前去世了，边家最近出了点事，公司缺点人手，你父亲那边，没都多少孩子，你只有一个哥哥。”

“哥哥？”吴世勋笑:“是怎样的人？”

“以前一直是花天酒地的败家子，倒是最近有了点变化。”

吴世勋听了前半，后半没放在心上，他早听过他那个哥哥的名声，一事无成，游手好闲，他那哥哥死了母亲，也是该有了点变化，他想了想，想起早就离开他的生母早些年是怎样费劲心思想从边家分得一杯羹，又是怎样可怜兮兮的被边家主母欺压，他回头看了眼身后在阳光下庄严肃穆的教学楼，过往学生的脸上尽是未被社会熏染的干净稚气，吴世勋回过头，伸出手和律师的手握住。

他知道他的父亲是怎样的富有，边家现在这情况，他太占优势了。

吴世勋坐在边家老宅正厅的沙发，他刚回国不久，没进公司，在老宅陪着边父住了几天，像是要和这位十几年未见的父亲培养所谓的父子情，吴世勋十分配合，边父接过保姆的水果拼盘放在吴世勋身前的桌子上，吴世勋立刻抬眼对着他的父亲笑："谢谢爸爸。"

好像把切好的水果放在他面前是件多辛苦的事似的，边父十分受用。

他俩在宽阔空荡的正厅虚以委蛇，听到脚步声，吴世勋向进入正厅那两人看去，都是一样高的个子，身材相仿，面容都是过目难忘，他们牵着手，在边父的注视下一点没有松手的趋势。

边父指着走路还有些瘸的那人对他说："这是你的哥哥，边伯贤。"

吴世勋那点心趣一下子被浇灭了。

他把注意力放在边伯贤身边那人，剩下这人就是把边伯贤从牢里就出来的，在医院一直照顾边伯贤的张艺兴了。

张艺兴扶着边伯贤坐在吴世勋对面的沙发上，他自己站着，对着边父行了行礼，低声念了句："边董。"

边父还没示意，边伯贤先扯着着张艺兴的手让张艺兴坐在他的身旁。

吴世勋看见边伯贤凑在张艺兴耳边悄声说了写什么，看嘴型大概是："你不愿意的话，也不必对他太过客气。"

边父的脸色从边伯贤牵着张艺兴进来时就不太好。吴世勋在心里暗笑，这个哥哥到时省心，以前玩女人，现在玩男人，居然玩到边父面前，真是厉害。

吴世勋正等着看好戏，出乎意料，边父眉头皱了皱，居然对此不发一词，直接略过这遭，对着边伯贤介绍，指着吴世勋："这是你弟弟，刚从国外回来，以后你照顾他一下。"

边父又拍了拍吴世勋的肩，亲密的样子："你这几天先住你哥哥那儿，跟着你哥哥把公司熟悉一下，到时我再举行个聚会，把你的身份推出去。"

吴世勋看见边伯贤抬起眼皮轻描淡写的扫了他一眼，看不出他到底事先知不知道有这么个弟弟，接着边伯贤的视线又落回和张艺兴牵着都手上，他正抓着张艺兴的手放在他的腿上，他正细细的把玩张艺兴的手指，动作轻柔，他的神态也很柔和，好像张艺兴的手指是个多么好玩的事物。边伯贤轻轻应了声："知道了，我会给他找住宿的。"

十分忽悠，毫不上心。

边父眉间刻纹更深："听说你和张艺兴住在一起，那你弟弟也和住你们那处吧，你不用给世勋另外找住宿，他就住你那儿，你们兄弟培养一下感情也好。"

边伯贤终于舍得抬头看他们了，边伯贤皱眉："父亲，你不会看不出我和艺兴的关系吧，弟弟住我这里影响多不好，何况弟弟也不想当电灯泡吧？"边伯贤看着吴世勋："是吧？弟弟？"

那句弟弟被边伯贤念的抑扬顿挫的，十分慎人的甜甜腻腻。

吴世勋摇摇头："其实还好，我在国外见得多，听爸爸说艺兴哥以前是朴家的人，后来不知道为什么到了金家，又不知道为什么这么随便的跳槽到哥哥手下，原来是因为这种关系，哥哥也是怕艺兴哥和我在一起呆久了会再次跳槽到我这边吧。"

边伯贤那漫不经心的眼神一下子变得危险，吴世勋看见张艺兴握着边伯贤的手的力度，手腕的皮肤被压的青白，张艺兴好像害怕边伯贤失控似的。

但是边伯贤只花了几秒就重新平静下来。

边伯贤连简单的表面和平都不愿做了，冷着脸，视线在吴世勋和边父上来回扫视了一圈："你们不放心艺兴，可是他是我的人，出了事情我担着，和你们有什么关系。"

"你的人？"边父重重的拍了拍桌子："公司是你一个人的？除了事连累了公司睡负者?你一个人付得起责吗？"

边伯贤刚想反驳，坐在他旁边的张艺兴突然出声："吴世勋和我们住在一起也可以，我没意见。"

边伯贤攻击的话就卡在嗓子里："哥哥－－"他低声含着张艺兴，十分无奈，又带了一丝委屈："你不用顾忌的。"

吴世勋在一旁看得津津有味，他几乎都要相信这个花心的哥哥是真的栽在张艺兴手里了，也不知道张艺兴有什么手段。

边伯贤拉着张艺兴起身："他想和我们住在一起的话就让他来吧。"

边伯贤拉着张艺兴要走，边父阻止到："我想和张先生单独聊会儿。"

边伯贤没管张艺兴的意见，扯着张艺兴的手径直离开，就留下句坚定的："我不同意。"

边父的脸色难看至极，吴世勋暗地里幸灾乐祸的问："哥哥一直这样吗？"

"也不是，可能是我事先没有他说过你会回边家，他对我生气也是正常的。"

又或许是边伯贤现在手里的权势能让他终于有底气和边父这样说话，或许是他真的对张艺兴这么着迷，谁知道呢？让吴世勋会边家也是形势所逼。

边伯贤气冲冲的拉着张艺兴离开，张艺兴知道他的脾气，也知道他疯起来能有多疯，出了正厅，边父和吴世勋看不到的地方，他被边伯贤拉着，几步撞在边伯贤的后背上，一把从身后抱住了边伯贤的腰。

"生气了吗？"

边伯贤的耳朵被飞快的亲吻了一下，一触即离，张艺兴的嘴唇就凑在边伯贤的耳边，说话的气息喷洒在边伯贤的耳廓，小巧白净的耳朵瞬间被染的通红。

"气消了了吗?"

边伯贤红着脸点点头，他现在哪里记得他在生什么气，注意力都在那只被张艺兴气息笼罩的耳朵身上。

张艺兴松开他，拉着已经平静下来的边伯贤继续走。身后和耳边的热度离开，边伯贤一阵失落，他对这样轻而易举的被对方带着情绪走的自己又懊恼又甜蜜，以前的哥哥不会用这种方式，可是自从他们关系明确后，张艺兴这样的手段用的越发得心应手。

"你不应该拒绝你父亲的，现在不是和他撕破脸的时候。"张艺兴的声音压的很低，这是边父的地盘，处处有耳，边伯贤理所当然的一把揽过张艺兴的肩，把身体的大部分重量压在张艺兴肩上。

"我知道吴世勋可以监视我们，我们也可以监视吴世勋，"边伯贤的重心不稳，本来腿伤就没好全，走路走的歪歪曲曲，张艺兴无奈的继续搂着他的腰，龟速的带着他重新回到车厢里。

换了个司机，是边伯贤自己的人，边伯贤把车门摔上，现在这场合才适合交谈。

"我真没想到有这出，"张艺兴抱着倒在他怀里的边伯贤："他哪来的这么个儿子。"

边伯贤抓着张艺兴的手指放在嘴边轻轻咬着，含糊不清的对张艺兴说："哥哥也不用太过担心，我父亲手边能用的人已经不多了，分区他用的上的人都折在牢里了，现在我分区在我的手上，总部用都暻秀给我撑着，他是感到威胁才把吴世勋叫回来，哥哥不用担心你的仇我一定会帮你报的。"

哥哥这个词到让张艺兴想起刚刚边伯贤和吴世勋在边父面前哥哥弟弟的阴阳怪气，张艺兴十分想笑，声音带了笑意："我是担心你。"

边伯贤想到什么，含着张艺兴的手指嘴角上扬："说不定我还希望吴世勋来边家呢。"

他笑时眼尾上翘，嘴唇艳红，张艺兴的手指被他啃的湿答答的，张艺兴将手指从边伯贤口中抽出来，握着边伯贤的后颈专注的吻上边伯贤的湿润的唇。


	17. Chapter 17

在边家老宅和边伯贤见面后，不过一天吴世勋就被送到边伯贤和张艺兴居住的别墅，人是边父亲自送过去的，看着吴世勋搬进那进一直空置的客房，意思不明而喻，边伯贤想将吴世勋从这处赶走就是和边父直接撕破脸。

吴世勋只觉得可笑，边父做这么明显，边伯贤怎么不知道他的意思，边父让他监视张艺兴，不要说边伯贤，就是张艺兴本人也会对他十二分的防范。

但是作为刚回边家的私生子，吴世勋还真没有什么话语权，他的日程已经被边父事先订好，先跟着边伯贤在公司在学习一个月。再更跟着边父的助手金钟大正式在上班。

跟着边伯贤学习是假，边父给他下了任务，他必须在这段时间处理掉边伯贤身边的张艺兴。

吴世勋看着坐在邻座上的边伯贤，车厢的位置就这么大，他能闻到边伯贤身上的男士香水的味道，吴世勋偷偷瞄了他一眼，边伯贤的侧脸带着温柔的弧度，他好像在笑。

这是他跟着边伯贤在公式上班的一天，本想着这个传说中游手好闲的哥哥也就那么回事，可是才第一天，吴世勋就怀疑传闻不尽可信。

他的这个哥哥表面功夫做的极好，亲自将他介绍给公式里的员工，分配他的工作也合情合理，甚至吴世勋起了试探的心思，带着难缠的问题，挑衅的请教边伯贤，边伯贤也都毫不费力的为他解答。

其实吴世勋根本不用边伯贤带着，他在国外本身就是学的这个，他看得出，所以这个边伯贤越来越让他感到棘手，那身西装无比贴合的穿在边伯贤上，边伯贤是再冷静清醒不过的男人。

现在吴世勋看见边伯贤在笑，跟了边伯贤一整天也没见到边伯贤笑容的吴世勋，现在在沉闷的车厢里发现边伯贤在无缘无故的笑。

吴世勋犹豫了一下，终于选择打破他们之间一直令人窒息的沉默。

"哥哥是遇到想起什么高兴的事了吗?"

边伯贤偏过头古怪的看着他："要回家了呀。"

这算什么回答？吴世勋连下句话都不知道怎么接。

也不过几十分钟，车已经开回了边伯贤的别墅，那车门被边伯贤甩上，也没管从另一边出来的吴世勋，边伯贤径直进了向别墅的大门走去。

吴世勋看着边伯贤快速离开的背影，这样的边伯贤显得有些急躁，他忘了和吴世勋玩了一天的兄友弟恭的游戏，毫无破绽中的优雅面具破裂，像是在公司里严谨而克制的机械终于有了丝人气。

吴世勋跟着边伯贤走进门，他注意到门外守着的保镖，别墅的几个出口被密不透风的守着，吴世勋默不作声的跟在边伯贤身后，转过房间拐角，一眼可见张艺兴正在饭厅的小方桌旁，一碟菜正被他轻轻的放下桌面上，旁边一张宽大的西餐桌，他偏偏将饭菜放在狭窄的小桌子上。

边伯贤把搭在手臂上的西装外套扔在桌旁的椅子上，吴世勋就在他身后站，他也毫不避讳，异常熟练的走到张艺兴的身后环住了张艺兴的腰。

“干什么，世勋还在这儿呢。”

张艺兴软绵绵的反抗并没有起到什么作用，反而是边伯贤瞪了吴世勋一眼，明晃晃的埋冤吴世勋碍事。

好在吴世勋一张冰冷的脸看不出他的尴尬，吴世勋装作看不见，径直拉开一张椅子坐下。

“嫂子，晚餐是你做的吗？”

吴世勋看见张艺兴的脸一下子红了，边伯贤笑笑眯眯的看向吴世勋。

晚餐时间竟然异常温馨，他和边伯贤在公司明枪暗箭来往了一天，这个时候的边伯贤终于收敛了他狐狸的面具，他和边伯贤不约而同的没再提起工作，张艺兴反而是话说的最多的，也都是一些琐事，今天看了什么电视，午餐吃了什么，也会问吴世勋第一天到公司习不习惯。

吴世勋长这么大，没和所谓的家人一起这么相处过，就算前几天和边父一起住在边家老宅，和边父面对面坐着，寥寥几句对话也像是上级对下级对盘问。他在心里嘲讽，好像这个张艺兴真把他当作刚参工的大学生。

晚餐结束，餐桌居然是边伯贤收拾的，吴世勋只默不作声的看着张艺兴和边伯贤相处，和他想象中的包养关系完全不是这么一回事。边父落给他的任务是除掉张艺兴，看来一劳永逸的暗杀是行不通的，要想不触怒边伯贤的情况下从边伯贤身边把张艺兴带走，第一步该是离间，只是边父说张艺兴身份复杂，不知道是朴家的人还是金家的人，但要是张艺兴现在真的边伯贤的人呢。

吴世勋吃着张艺兴切好的水果，边伯贤还在厨房洗碗，吴世勋问：“边伯贤为什么不请家政”

张艺兴那张嫣红的嘴唇咬着一瓣雪白的苹果，含糊不清的回答他：“伯贤那性格，容忍你住进来已经是……”

后面的话吴世勋没听清楚，边伯贤从厨房出来，边伯贤的手上还滴着水，坐到吴世勋和张艺兴中间，湿淋淋的手握住了张艺兴的干燥的手。

“哥哥，你不回卧室吗。”

张艺兴立刻起身向吴世勋道别，踩着木质的楼梯咚咚咚的到了楼上。

边伯贤的脸色不是很好，转头看向吴世勋的瞬间扯出个笑：“世勋晚餐不用非要在家里吃，哥哥一个人做饭，菜品不是很多，可能对你来说有些寒酸，我可以让酒店的厨子做好送过来。”

吴世勋摇摇头：“没事的哥哥，我很喜欢艺兴哥做的晚餐。”

果然，吴世勋看见边伯贤脸上那点勉强的微笑也消下去。一种怪异的直觉萦绕在吴世勋心头，张艺兴和边伯贤的相处看似和睦又好像在那里不对劲。

这种怪异的感觉在吴世勋躺在新搬入的卧室的床上时尤为明显，不知为何，身下的床是柔软的，这房间宽敞，吊灯壁灯全都开着，明亮的看不见一丝阴影，可是吴世勋就是莫名的，无端的感到心慌。

他床上翻来覆去，到最后实在烦躁，索性从床上坐起来，啪嗒一声，先前放在他被子上的手机随着他起身的动作被摔在了地板上。

吴世勋突然愣住，那手机砸在地上的声音尤其刺耳，像一声惊雷回荡在这房间里——这房间太静了。

他终于知道自己为什么心慌，他除了自己的呼吸声再听不到任何其他的声音，边伯贤的别墅太宽阔，可是这宽阔的，像宫殿一样的别墅居然只住了三个人，吴世勋一个人住在三楼，边伯贤和张艺兴住在二楼，十几间房间空着，吴世勋毛骨悚然的想到了坟陵。

吴世勋推开门，出了房间，走廊的灯一直开着，还是很静，丝毫没有听到边伯贤和张艺兴声音，他的拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒的撞击着地板，旋转楼梯的中心像是神秘的漩涡，从三楼到二楼，一直到边伯贤的卧室门前才终于听到了除了自己呼吸和脚步声之外的声音。

隔着门，卧室传来细微的水声，吴世勋轻轻敲了敲门，没人应，但是那门随着吴世勋的力度微微摇晃，这门没锁。

吴世勋站在门外纠结，很快，水声停了，敲门还是没人应，吴世勋推开门走了进来。

卧室入口先是茶台，再往里走才看见卧室的那张床，房内灯光昏暗，只剩下床头的壁灯还亮着，灯光微弱，吴世勋勉强看见卷缩在暗棕色绣金边被子里的是边伯贤。

这算是侵犯了边伯贤的私人空间了，吴世勋正准备退出去，卧室内的一扇门突然打开，吴世勋突然听到背后的声响，一惊一乍的回头，是张艺兴从浴室里出来了，刚洗完澡的样子，穿着宽宽松松的浴衣，举着一条洁白的毛巾正擦着湿漉漉的头发。

令人心慌的氛围一下子散开，吴世勋愣愣的出声：“艺兴哥…”

张艺兴把伸直食指压在到唇上，吴世勋这才注意到，张艺兴的下唇稍厚，被手指轻轻压着，像无辜的嘟着唇，那嘴唇煽动，用气声对他说：“别吵。”

吴世勋退出卧室，张艺兴随后跟着出来。

张艺兴手臂懒懒洋洋的搭着走廊一侧的栏杆，毛巾挂在了他的颈上，刚好遮住浴衣漏出来的一大片胸膛，张艺兴问：“世勋，有什么事吗？”

吴世勋盯着张艺兴的背影，张艺兴的手肘撑着栏杆，大半个身子伸出栏杆外，就算后背不站着吴世勋也是个十分危险的动作，更何况……

一瞬间数个念头在吴世勋心头跳过，但吴世勋只是站在张艺兴身后平常的回答张艺兴的问话：“艺兴哥，我想出去玩一下，来给哥哥说一声。”

张艺兴一直背对着吴世勋，看不见表情，但语气是明显的不赞同：“世勋，你刚回国，人生地不熟的，这么晚出去，太危险了，要不然，等伯贤有时间了带你出去。”

这个人还真是和边伯贤站在一条战线上，他不让吴世勋脱离边伯贤的视线，他在帮着边伯贤监视他。

吴世勋正准备道别离开，张艺兴终于转过身，那双黑色眼睛直直的盯的吴世勋，张艺兴的身后是一片空地，只要吴世勋一伸手就可以轻易的将张艺兴推下去，但是那双眼睛清澈的倒影着吴世勋的身影，坦荡的丝没有畏惧。

“事实证明，你其实并不适合卷入边家这场争乱，世勋，你把处境想的太简单了。”

吴世勋皱眉：“你什么意思？”

张艺兴拍拍身后的栏杆，他向走廊内侧走远离了栏杆旁的悬空：“你已经错过了一个机会，”张艺兴走到吴世勋的身旁：“我听说你在国外学的是正规的知识，可是你对边家这种涉黑的产业了解的不多。”

“那又怎么样，不过殊途同归罢了。”吴世勋冷冷回到，张艺兴只不过是花言巧语，想着帮边伯贤劝走他这个对手罢了，吴世勋心里不高兴，本就冷清的面容越发不敢接近。

但张艺兴毫不在意，继续问；“你知道边伯贤在那种情况下会做什么？”吴世勋冷淡的等着张艺兴说下去，他不确定张艺兴说的是哪种情况。

他听见张艺兴说：“要是伯贤的话，早就将我从这里推下去了。”

吴世勋的面上仍是无动于衷的冷漠，张艺兴继续说：“我知道你在国外学的是专业，伯贤也说过你是个聪明人，你的本事确实能将一家公司管理的很好。”

张艺兴顿了顿，他好像回想起什么，庆幸又难过似的，叹息着说：“但是你没直面过犯罪。”

张艺兴指着栏杆外的悬空：“你知道这是完成边父给你的任务的最好时机，但是你却没有这么做。”

吴世勋一愣，愕然发现张艺兴竟然这么清楚的知道他的目的，否认毫无意义，他反而辩解道：“那是因为我现在就这么杀了你，边伯贤不会放过我的。”

张艺兴摇头：“不是这样，你不这样做，是因为这不符合你的思维模式，”他平静的讨论这些暗地的算计，循循善诱的给吴世勋挑明厉害，好像吴世勋算计不是他的性命：“你知道这座别墅的情况，这别墅总共也不过住了三个人，伯贤现在睡着了，”张艺兴指了指身后紧闭的卧室门：“你将我推下去，伯贤听不见，等他醒过来，你早就可以从别墅出去，找到边董，你完成了他给你的任务，又因为边董的缘故与边伯贤决裂，边董不会让你处于这样无权无势的境地，到时候在边家的才会有自保的权利，可是你轻易的放弃了这个机会。”

吴世勋的脸色变了几番，沉默了几秒，终于问：“你到底问什么和我说这些。”

张艺兴的嘴角翘了翘，露出了个浅淡的微笑，可是吴世勋分明没在他脸上看到丝毫笑意，张艺兴说：“记得你边家老宅的家政阿姨吗。”

边家有那么多的佣人，可是吴世勋脑子立刻想起一个确切的人当然，当时他从国外回来，边父将他留在老宅，还没到公司任职，公司的人接触不到，就是家里的常驻的保姆清洁工可以问上信息，其中一个就是负责打扫清洁的阿姨，慈眉善目的，还会关切的问吴世勋在边家住的习不习惯，就是这么个人，却不小心撞见了边父让吴世勋到边伯贤身边除掉张艺兴的过程。

那场对话是在边父的书房进行，吴世勋坐在边父的书桌对面，他多年没见的父亲像一个商人一样和他谈着条件，他去边伯贤身边除掉张艺兴这个隐患，边父就将边家的股份转移到吴世勋名下，吴世勋面上感激，心里不屑，明明用他牵制边伯贤，却说的话好像十分优待吴世勋。

吴世勋心不在焉的偏头，一眼发现了藏在书架的一双脚。

吴世勋当即出声，对着书架大声的问：“谁？”

一个系着围裙的中年女人颤颤巍巍的从书架后走来。

边父不悦的问：“怎么会在这里？书房不是不让进的吗？”

那个中年女人只会发抖，可怜兮兮的对着吴世勋和边父道歉，但边父无动于衷，一个电话拨过去，几个保镖立刻上了拖着中年向外走。

就算吴世勋第一次遇见这种情况也知道这个女人也不会遇到好事，不论如何这个女人也是一副无辜的样子，她只是在打扫房间的过程中不小心听到他和边父的谈话，吴世勋的心里莫名的烦躁在那女人要拖出房间的瞬间终于出声：“父亲…”

边父立刻挥手示意保镖停下动作。

边父若有所思的看着吴世勋，说：“那这人交给你处理。”

吴世勋选择放了她。

没想到现在被张艺兴提起，那也不奇怪张艺兴这么清楚吴世勋的目的了，那个家政阿姨是边伯贤的人。

张艺兴问：“你要是知道她会泄漏你的信息你还会放了她吗？”

吴世勋的脸色完全沉下了，他欲言又止，张艺兴却替他接上话：“你还在犹豫，你还想着留她一命，又不让她和伯贤联系，可是，吴世勋，你这样又费时又得不偿失，要是伯贤的话，他甚至不需要边董说，那家政阿姨一被抓住，甚至不用保镖将她带走，伯贤会直接会让她血溅当场。”

张艺兴总结到：“你的斗争只限于平常的算计，你知道边家是个大坑，这个城市是个大坑，可是你有没有想过有一天你自己手上会沾血，这个城市是扭曲的，不会像你在国外的校园那样，底线是人命，你有没有想过通过结束一个人的生命的办法达到自己的目的？”

“吴世勋，”张艺兴说：“你该离开这个城市，越远越好。”


	18. Chapter 18

“那你呢？”张艺兴的话让吴世勋整个人像浸入水中沉沉浮浮，可惜他冷清的面容上是一贯的冷漠，不过片刻，吴世勋回过神，吴世勋问：“你为什么要这样警告我？”

张艺兴先是朴灿烈的人，又不知为何帮着金家坑了边家一把，到最后居然是这样低调的留在了边家，明知道边家的不能信任他，却这样放弃所有职务，以这样被包养的身份默默的留在边伯贤身边，他到底想干什么。

身后的卧室门突然推开，张艺兴和吴世勋同时回头看，边伯贤正一手握着门把手直勾勾的盯着他们看。

“哥哥在干什么？”

见张艺兴回头，边伯贤立刻扬起个笑，松开了门把手，张艺兴注意到他的脚上没穿拖鞋，光着脚自然的走到了张艺兴身边，边伯贤面上还显露着刚刚睡醒的疲惫，他双手环住张艺兴的脖子，头抵在张艺兴的肩上，像是睡意未尽的对着张艺兴哑着声音撒娇：“哥哥和世勋有什么事吗？”

吴世勋看见边伯贤从张艺兴的肩膀和脖颈处露出的眼睛，那眼睛泛着红，阴测测的盯着他，他想起刚刚张艺兴对他说的那句；“伯贤会直接让她血溅当场。”

吴世勋后背慢慢冒出冷汗。

但张艺兴好像无知无觉的，一手搂住边伯贤的腰，带着边伯贤往房间里走，卧室门啪的一声关上之前，吴世勋听见张艺兴半是担忧半是宠溺对边伯贤说：“怎么不穿鞋，感冒了怎么办。”

这房间的隔音效果太好，门关上，吴世勋顷刻就听不到任何声音，他的脑海里还残留着刚刚边伯贤的表情变换的景象，张艺兴凑到边伯贤耳边低声说话的时候，边伯贤还落在他身上的摄人目光几乎在张艺兴开口的瞬间就轻柔下来，寒冰化作水，他不小心窥见了那点暖意，触目惊心。

几乎是边伯贤和边父达成的共识，吴世勋住进边伯贤的家里代价是吴世勋要受到边伯贤的监视，在这期间，边伯贤不让他离开这座别墅，吴世勋也自然自然不会离开，就算吴世勋在这别墅睡的床多么难熬，他也算把这第一个夜熬过了。

早餐时候，他顶着一对黑圈圈坐在餐桌上，张艺兴诧异的问他：“世勋，这里你真的住不习惯吗？”

吴世勋摇摇头：“没有，只是做了一晚上的梦。”

住不习惯又能怎样，他猜张艺兴下一句就是“世勋，可以回边家老宅去住”，他能回去吗？边父会让他这么无功而返吗。可是他隐隐在张艺兴眼里看见一丝真诚的关心。

吴世勋勉强笑笑：“哥哥，你不问我做了什么梦吗？”

吴世勋在边父面前会装作亲昵的样子叫边伯贤哥哥，但现在那声哥哥分明不是在叫边伯贤。

边伯贤不悦的皱眉：“你不该叫他哥哥。”

吴世勋无辜的问：“可是伯贤哥叫艺兴哥哥哥，我不也应该跟着伯贤哥叫艺兴哥哥哥吗？”

他看见边伯贤脸上的表情瞬间破了功，那么善于伪装的人现在一眼看出恼怒至极，在此之前，他还以为边伯贤无坚不摧。

吴世勋还没来的嘲笑几句，张艺兴已经握上了边伯贤捏紧餐具的手，边伯贤的表情放松下来，张艺兴冷淡的看着吴世勋，和刚刚温和的问吴世勋昨晚睡眠的张艺兴大不相同：“世勋还是叫我艺兴哥 吧，哥哥的话太亲密了点。”

吴世勋发现自己居然有一点嫉妒，边伯贤多幸运啊，从没有人这样护过他。

“我梦见”吴世勋的视线落在了边伯贤和张艺兴相握的手上，吴世勋说：“伯贤哥把艺兴哥关在笼子里。”

没人接他的话，到最后还是张艺兴故意笑出声打破了这沉默的氛围：“什么梦，伯贤怎么会将我关进去的呢，万一是我自己钻进去的呢？”

总之，餐桌是他们难得聚在的地方，全靠张艺兴替吴世勋和边伯贤活跃气氛，连吴世勋和边伯贤自己都不知道他们在没有张艺兴的公司是如何相处的。

可是放松的早餐时间过去的飞快，边伯贤和吴世勋提着公文包准备坐同一辆车离开，张艺兴送他们到别墅大门，吴世勋突然回头，对着正盯着边伯贤的张艺兴问：“艺兴哥的电话号码能给我吗。”吴世勋对着张艺兴笑：“也许会有什么东西会忘在家里，说不定会麻烦艺兴哥帮我找一下呢。”

站在旁边的边伯贤毫不客气的说：“这么的粗心大意的话，应该罚你自己自己回来拿。”

张艺兴只是笑， 被吴世勋直勾勾的看着也没有回答吴世勋的要求，吴世勋偏开话题：“中午的时候艺兴哥会给我们送饭吗。”

边伯贤的将拉开了一旁的车门：“上班这么拖沓，等你到公司，公司都下班。”

吴世勋跟着边伯贤坐上车，汽车平稳的向前，张艺兴的影子远远的甩在车后，直至再也看不见，边伯贤和吴世勋都坐在后座，边伯贤对吴世勋说，他的声音再也不见在张艺兴面前的情绪化，彬彬有礼中藏着冷淡疏离。

“今天爸爸到分部来视察工作。”边伯贤说，公司分部几乎全落到边伯贤手里，就算边父要来视察工作也对边伯贤造不成什么影响。

等边父到了分部时都已经接近下班的时间了，同行的就金钟大一人，看样子只是来看望吴世勋这个刚入职的私生子的， 下班时间边伯贤也不得不跟着吴世勋和边父寒暄。

边伯贤听的昏昏欲睡，突然被提了一句，本还在和边父聊天的吴世勋偏过头询问的望着他：“我想带爸爸回你家去尝尝艺兴哥的手艺，可以吗？”

吴世勋脸上那点看好戏的玩味瞬间让边伯贤清醒。

“不用了吧，”边伯贤想也没想的拒绝：“人多了他忙不过了的。”

“没关系，”吴世勋不依不饶：“可以让酒店送餐到别墅，刚好爸爸想看一下我的新住宿。”

边父和吴世勋站在一个方向，被那两双眼睛直勾勾的盯着，分明是在无声的逼迫边伯贤，边伯贤心里冷笑，他偏偏不受这样的逼迫。

吴世勋大概不会想到边伯贤会直接撕破脸：“爸爸也该知道我为什么不希望你到我家，你对张艺兴是个什么想法，你让吴世勋呆在我家安的什么心，我不介意直接挑明。”

吴世勋惊奇于边伯贤的无所顾忌，边父扯出个笑偏开了话题。

“我知道，”边父说：“今晚已经定下饭店了，正要带你和世勋一起去呢。”

倒是吴世勋不明情况而多次一举了。

吴世勋和边伯贤同乘一辆车，边伯贤和金钟大同乘一辆，

边伯贤知道吴世勋会向边父汇报他这里的情况，他不在意，但是和金钟大的单独相处却是难得机会。

只有司机坐在前座，边伯贤知道司机也是边父的人，可是金钟仁也是对边父忠心耿耿的人，他要说也不会是什么出格的话。

车窗上的防偷窥膜隐隐可以看见自己的影子，边伯贤放松面部的表情，他的那双下垂眼凌厉时是让人危险，平淡时却让人觉得柔软，极具欺骗性。

他转过头用他那双好像带点伤感的眼睛看着金钟大。

轻声说：“钟大也觉得我在接管分部之后对爸爸的态度太过恶劣了吗？”

他说话时金钟大礼貌的转过头看向他，刚好撞进边伯贤那双伪装好的眼睛。

金钟大嘴唇张了张，欲言又止，终于说：“小边总和边董之间的误会，说开了就好。”

边伯贤苦笑一声： “误会？”

边伯贤向后倒，让自己的后背靠着车座的靠背上，一个人失意是什么样子的边伯贤现在就是什么样子。

“我被关在牢里是张艺兴将救出来的，爸爸担心张艺兴是奸细，不止一次想要我除掉张艺兴，公司分部缺人手，我临时管理分家，爸爸又担心我手里权利过大，居然在我养伤期间找了个没见一面的弟弟，想用这弟弟约制我，我又做错了什么。”

边伯贤问，金钟大只能干笑着辩解，金钟大到底是偏向边父的，他为边父狡辩：“你爸爸他还不是担心，你妈妈去世之后，你也不再像以前那样贪玩，这家里就你和边父两个人，找个弟弟帮你也好。”

“可是钟大，你放心我这个弟弟吗，”边伯贤像是疲惫的闭上眼睛：“你确定吴世勋不会背叛边家的吗，我不希望爸爸因为疑心重而引狼入室，我已经在边家生活了这么多年，我不希望边家出事，钟大你从小被我爸爸收养，你甚至比我更得爸爸信任，你也不希望边家出事的吧？”

金钟大一愣：“为什么会这样说，边家以后也会有一部分是他的。”

边伯贤睁开眼睛，黑色瞳仁露出来，金钟大看见边伯贤幽幽盯着搭在自己膝盖上双手的侧脸。

“因为有我在，世勋现在不确定到底能不能在边家分得一杯羹，我担心他和其他势力联合，爸爸现在对我的防范大于对他的防范。”

边伯贤偏过头再次看向金钟大的眼睛：“吴世勋最近是我在监视，我发现警方的人似乎想从吴世勋入手。”

边伯贤身后的车窗不断变化着景色，边伯贤逆着光，金钟大隐隐看见他脸上的焦虑。

“朴灿烈也在想办法联系吴世勋，朴灿烈贪心太大，边家有政府的后台，朴家对边家无可奈何，他巴不得边家自己乱起来，朴家好渔翁得利。”

边伯贤叹着气，金钟大猜想边伯贤的无可奈何好像都藏在这叹息之间：“爸爸不相信我，可是钟大你能看出吧，吴世勋对边家没什么感情，不管钟大对我是什么看法，我希望你能帮我爸爸防范一下世勋。”

边伯贤说了这么多但到底一句也没强求金钟大，他只是在诉苦，在埋冤，具体怎么做还是决定于金钟大自己的分析，金钟大左右思索，边伯贤说的处处在理，毫无破绽。

另一辆车上，边父好不容易从吴世勋那里打听到张艺兴的消息。

但吴世勋也只和张艺兴相处了一天，他不确定他猜测的是否准确。

“伯贤哥的别墅防守特别严密，保镖的站位让别墅外围没有盲区，张艺兴好像一直没出过别墅，想要调人手进伯贤哥的家也几乎是不可能，今天早上我问张艺兴的手机号码他也没给我，不知道是伯贤哥没有给他留手机还是他不想和我联系，不过别墅内也没联网，张艺兴几乎是住在一个与外界隔离的环境，想要把张艺兴从别墅诱出来的可能性也不大。”

边父点点头，眉间的刻纹更深，忧虑的神情好像张艺兴是什么心腹大患，吴世勋这么想着，试探着问出声：“我觉得张艺兴在不在伯贤哥身边的影响也不是很大，反正伯贤哥好像一直把他关在别墅内，张艺兴都快与外界失联了，就是想递出什么信息也递不了。”

边父摇摇头：“你知道的不多，张艺兴这个人比想象中的更复杂，他前一段时间单枪匹马的将伯贤从牢里劫出来，当时伯贤关在牢里，不知道怎么回事，警局的态度坚决，我只好越过警局找市长帮忙，但市长那边好像想把这事拖下去，迟迟没给我回应，唯一肯定的是凭一个人的力量，张艺兴不可能直接将伯贤带出来。”

边父顿了顿了，他等着吴世勋的回答：“你知道这代表什么吗？”

答案显而易见，但吴世勋缺无法立刻说出口，他想起昨晚张艺兴对他说的他该离开这里，他现在开始觉得张艺兴说的没错，他只待在边家这么几天，发现整个公司，甚至城市的水越来越深，身边每个人的面孔，他呆的越久越难以看清，他已经身处深渊中。

吴世勋的脸色惨白，边父替他说下去：“张艺兴可能是警方的人。”

警方的人，边伯贤的对立面，吴世勋有些发冷，愣愣的问：“可是张艺兴对边伯贤的感情不是假。”

那些对着边伯贤让人心醉的温柔也是假的吗？温柔能作假吗？

“其实我在张艺兴救了伯贤之前就注意到张艺兴了，他是从金家带来的人，我当时看他能力出众，他帮着金家坑了我一把，伯贤要张艺兴留在边家的时候，我帮伯贤说话也只是想着这么样的人才能让金家少一个也是对边家有益的，没想到张艺兴真的会答应伯贤留下，但金家的人也不会让他真正让边家做事，谁知道他是不是金家留下的卧底呢，张艺兴跟着伯贤走后的一段时间，我派人暗中观察，还好伯贤明理，他没将张艺兴带进边家公司，我也放任了张艺兴一个月，发现事情越开越脱轨。”

“你觉得伯贤对张艺兴是什么态度。”边父继续问。

痴迷。

吴世勋还是没能答出声，要真是这样连他都觉得这对边伯贤太残忍了。

“在伯贤住院之前，我的人只跟了张艺兴几天，前几天张艺兴一直在别墅，连张艺兴的面都没见着，最后一天，张艺兴终于从别墅里出来，跟着伯贤一起，伯贤搂着张艺兴的肩膀，大半个身体贴着张艺兴，我的人用相机给我录了下来，我看见伯贤对张艺兴的笑，迷醉的，笑得几乎傻气，伯贤从小和我关系不怎么好，先前我看不惯他的玩世不恭，他母亲去世之后，他开始关心公司的事，我也与他关系缓和，但是我一次也没有见着伯贤这样的，他不会对我这样笑，也不会对他前任女朋友这样笑，傻乎乎的，整个视线黏在张艺兴身上，好像张艺兴这个人就是最让他高兴的事物。”

“他们肩挨着肩，走几步，张艺兴的鞋带松了，伯贤像是已经做了无数遍，想也没想，蹲在张艺兴的脚边，自然的给张艺兴系鞋带，伯贤是个什么样的人我不清楚吗，他一向傲气，都是前几任交往对象照顾他，让他给我递杯水都是都是多大的人情，他会给人系鞋带？简直是天方夜谭，可是张艺兴做到了，他对伯贤影响已经到了这种地步，只看了几分钟他和张艺兴的相处，伯贤几乎不是我认识的伯贤，更别说我没看见的，等伯贤带着张艺兴走到背对着藏在路边汽车里录像的人时，伯贤的手背在身后，手指比成一把枪的形状，那把手指形成的枪指着摄像头，他分明早已知道我的人藏在这儿，那手势是个警告，张艺兴看不见，伯贤用自己的身体挡住了相机对张艺兴的录像，整个过程，张艺兴全然无知无觉，他将张艺兴保护这样的细致入微，我哪见过他对其他事这么用心。”

“但是我当时还是没放在心上，伯贤警告，我就把监视的人撤掉，再之后就是伯贤被张艺兴从牢里救出来，住进医院，那段时间是张艺兴照顾他的，我又派了人去监视张艺兴，我已经开始意识到张艺兴的背景的复杂，这次我让监视的人一找到机会就杀了张艺兴。”

边父说杀一个人时就像让人完成一个普通的项目，吴世勋来这个城市断断续续听了不少这样的话，他抿了抿唇，仍觉得不适应。

吴世勋打断边父说的话：“为什么没杀的了呢？”

边父再次摇摇头：“因为杀不了。”

“伯贤和张艺兴片刻不离，我的人找不到机会下不了手，这太不正常，哪有人每时每刻黏在一起，伯贤在病房呆了多少天张艺兴就跟着在病房呆了多少天，正常人早就关的沉不住气了，开始我以为是伯贤知道我要杀张艺兴，让张艺兴片刻不离的在身边是在保护张艺兴，到后来我发现这不是根本的原因。”

“那是什么原因呢？”吴世勋问。

边父深深叹气：“是伯贤离不开张艺兴。”

“有一次趁着伯贤睡着的时间，我让人将张艺兴骗出伯贤的病房，张艺兴刚关上病房的门，病房里就传来伯贤的喊声，我从医院监控里听到，那喊声惊慌失措，凄厉异常，张艺兴立刻又回到病房，伯贤的一条腿还受着伤，他已经掀开被子，要下床去找张艺兴，监控视屏的影像显示的不是很清楚，但我依稀能看见伯贤在发抖，伯贤抱着张艺兴说‘不要离开我’，他的声音也是抖的，我用录像都听着心疼，伯贤说‘我不能让你在我不知道的地方’”

边父按着额头，像是为了这事伤极了脑筋：“现在伯贤的别墅的守卫我已经探测过，确实无法突破，而张艺兴，伯贤也大概不会让张艺兴从别墅里出来，但好在伯贤现在想要监视你，会让你住进别墅，不，当时是张艺兴让你住进别墅的，你是唯一能接近张艺兴的人，我希望你能尽快将张艺兴除掉。”

吴世勋心底一片冰凉，边伯贤这么在乎张艺兴，他杀了张艺兴，边伯贤必定会和他拼命。

接着吴世勋听见边父给他许诺：“之后我会让金钟大带着你，钟大保护你，到时候边伯贤就是想杀你也对你无可奈何，最近公司一家赌场开业，这家赌场我准备转到你的名下。这件事结束之后，你从伯贤家里搬出来，金钟大会带着你慢慢接触总部的事物。”

威逼利诱，吴世勋点头答应：“我尽量快点。”吴世勋说。

边伯贤先给张艺兴打了电话，说今晚不回家吃饭，吴世勋在旁边观察边伯贤，边伯贤举着手机在耳边，边伯贤嘴角的弧度不知觉的上扬，眉眼放松，垂着眼睑，视线不知飘到地板的哪处，谁看不出电话那头是他的重要之人呢。

似乎是故意的，边父和金钟大不断的给边伯贤灌酒，边父递来的酒边伯贤没怎么喝，反而很给面子的喝光了金钟大递来酒，饶是边伯贤有意控制，晚餐结束，边伯贤已经伶仃大醉。

吴世勋要带边伯贤回家，吴世勋将边伯贤推上车，进车之前，边父拍拍边伯贤的肩膀：“这是一个很好的机会。”

吴世勋只觉得压迫，就算边父指代不明，吴世勋也知道边父所说的是什么机会


	19. Chapter 19

从车里将边伯贤拖出来，边伯贤几乎是完全靠着吴世勋的力在往前走，吴世勋庆幸边伯贤并不是十分高大的身材，但让吴世勋拖着吴世勋边伯贤这么一个成年男人步伐踉跄。

吴世勋一只手抓着边伯贤的肩膀才不至于让边伯贤迈着偏偏倒倒的步子跌倒，别墅大门被边伯贤一把推开，那门摇开也没发出多大的声音，张艺兴却几乎是立刻从不远处的客厅出来。边伯贤还醉醺醺搭在吴世勋身上，吴世勋看见边伯贤这景象落在张艺兴眼里是时张艺兴轻微的皱了皱眉，张艺兴一边走，已经伸出了手，是个要从吴世勋身边接过边伯贤的姿势。

张艺兴走到吴世勋面前，稍稍一拉，醉酒后软绵绵的边伯贤轻易倒进他怀里。

“怎么喝这么醉？”张艺兴抱着边伯贤的腰，低头看着怀里的边伯问，不知道是问半醒不醒的边伯贤还是问旁观的吴世勋，一贯对着边伯贤时的温柔语气，一点不像责备，跟昨晚问边伯贤怎么不穿鞋的语气语气如出一辙。

倒在张艺兴怀里的边伯贤听到张艺兴的声音像是稍稍清醒，迷迷糊糊的问了句：“哥哥？”

张艺兴轻轻的应了声，半拖半抱的将边伯贤带进客厅，将边伯贤放在沙发上，张艺兴站起身，好像这才想起跟在身后的吴世勋。

“我要去给伯贤煮醒酒汤，世勋你需要吗。”

吴世勋虽然不像边伯贤那样喝的失去意识，但也喝的晕沉沉，刚刚跟在张艺兴身后，好像一个被遗忘掉的人，脑海里胡思乱想着，没有人会在他醉酒的时候这样照顾过他，一会儿又想起在车上时边父给他说过的那些话，突然听到张艺兴这么一问，有些愕然，傻气的“啊”了一声。

张艺兴又重复了一遍：“世勋你要喝醒酒汤吗，你那样子也像是喝了不少酒。”

“要，麻烦你了。”

张艺兴进了厨房，吴世勋想了想，也到厨房去帮着张艺兴。

也不是多复杂的做法，锅里冒着热气，张艺兴一点一点的向锅里加料，吴世勋没什么需要吴世勋帮忙，吴世勋就站在一旁看着张艺兴的动作。

他已经体会过这座别墅的寂静，这会儿除了锅里热水咕噜咕噜的冒泡，也照样听不到其他任何声音，可是吴世勋惊奇的是，他突然不觉得这座别墅太荒凉死寂，他反而觉得，觉得气氛温馨，新奇的感觉，以前在习惯了的闹市也中体会不到的，家的感觉。

他真嫉妒边伯贤。

啪嗒一声，张艺兴关了燃气灶的火，醒酒汤已经煮好了，张艺兴用勺子盛了两碗，有些烫，张艺兴端着其中一碗出了厨房，一边对吴世勋说：“剩下的那碗是你的。”

吴世勋望着张艺兴的背影只觉得不妙，他已经开始嫉妒了，为什么没有人像张艺兴那样对他无微不至的照顾他呢。

吴世勋将自己的那碗汤放在客厅的茶几上，现在温度还不能喝，他等着醒酒汤变凉，他观察着张艺兴，张艺兴坐在边伯贤身边，端着那只碗，用勺子一下一下的搅着，他抿唇对着碗吹气时脸颊会显出两个酒窝，酒窝让他泛了些甜蜜，他的下唇比上唇厚，又可爱又性感。

没一会儿，张艺兴等碗里的醒酒汤温度降了下来，推了推倒在沙发半睡的边伯贤：“伯贤，伯贤，醒醒，喝了汤再睡。”他叫醒边伯贤的声音也是轻柔的，吴世勋所见到的张艺兴对着边伯贤时没有一刻不温柔到小心翼翼的地步。

边伯贤又不是什么易碎品，吴世勋想，要是真如边父所说，张艺兴是在演戏，那张艺兴的演技有多真。

吴世勋看见边伯贤呻吟着睁开眼睛喃喃念着‘哥哥’。

太腻了，没有哪个金主和金丝雀会像他们这么腻人，接着吴世勋就看见边伯贤抓着张艺兴的手腕，张艺兴被被拉得重心不稳，手里的碗落到地上，汤洒了一地，张艺兴倒在边伯贤的胸膛上。

“伯贤，喝点醒酒汤再睡吧，不然明天会头晕。”

张艺兴趴在边伯贤胸膛上说，好不容易为边伯贤吹凉的汤全废了，但张艺兴的声音听不出一点生气。

“伯贤，先放开我，好吗？”

像在和家里溺爱的小孩子说话，无尽的耐心，甚至带了点笑意，好像边伯贤再怎么无理取闹张艺兴这个人也永远对边伯贤不会生气。

吴世勋只是个旁观者，他已经觉得心跳的厉害，这地方寂静又空旷，心跳声几乎能被他自己听见，吴世勋又觉得惊悚，他活着么就没见过比张艺兴跟温柔的人，张艺兴看注视着边伯贤的时候，好像边伯贤就是他的全世界，张艺兴触碰边伯贤的时候，好像边伯贤是他的逆鳞是他的阿喀琉斯之踵，他旁观如此，处于视线之下的边伯贤是什么感受。

他看见边伯贤一个吻落在张艺兴的额头上，边伯贤说，这次的音量有些大，醉酒后的吐词不清，吴世勋还是听明白了，边伯贤说：“你答应过不会离开我的。”

吴世勋在心里喊着“这算什么离开你，几步路而已。”

没人听见吴世勋心中的喊声，边伯贤将张艺兴抱的更紧，边伯贤的手摸上张艺兴的头发，脸颊，颈侧，再往下被衬衫被挡住了，被撩拨的人是张艺兴，张艺兴这边还没有什么反应，但被压在身下的边伯贤醉酒后脸上本就带了红晕，现在更是红的不成样子，边伯贤比张艺兴激动太多，喘着粗气，凑在张艺兴的耳边声音沙哑的问：“可以吗？”

张艺兴比他清醒，还知道旁边有个吴世勋，张艺兴转头面向吴世勋，张艺兴的肤色白皙，颈上，脸颊，眼尾带的那点红尤其突兀，湿漉漉的眼睛看的吴世勋心头一跳，张艺兴抖着声音问他：“世勋，可以回避一下吗？”

就张艺兴和吴世勋说话的间隙，张艺兴的目光从边伯贤身上移开，吴世勋还没来得及答应张艺兴的话，边伯贤那边已经起了变故，边伯贤好像受到什么惊吓，他一手抱着张艺兴的背，一手慌慌张张的将张艺兴被拉开的衬衣领口重新拉拢，他抱着张艺兴的那只手很紧，为张艺兴拉拢衣服的惊慌得哆哆嗦嗦的。

“哥哥，对不起，”边伯贤这时看起来比刚刚情迷意乱的状态清醒，吴世勋不知道他和张艺兴发生了什么事，也不提离开了，就这坐在旁边听着边伯贤给张艺兴道歉：“我不应该这样对哥哥，我知道哥哥不喜欢，我喝醉了，我不清楚，下次不会再这样，不没有下次。”

吴世勋简直听到一个惊天大秘密，他没和张艺兴这样做过？他没碰过张艺兴？为什么他们还没有做到这个地步？

边伯贤还在道歉：“哥哥不要生我的气，你说过我是你的天使的，你不会离开你的天使对不对？”

“对，”张艺兴也不挣扎，边伯贤的状况不对，或许是酒精的影响，边伯贤比平常更情绪化，边伯贤平时在面对他的事情已经够情绪化，他趴在边伯贤的身上一下一下的摸着边伯贤的头发，他顺着边伯贤的话：“对，我答应过你，不会离开你，你是我的天使。”

边伯贤一遍一遍的问，张艺兴就一遍一遍的回答他，好在边伯贤情绪大起大落，很快就在张艺兴怀里睡着了。

张艺兴将抱上楼上的卧室，又回到一楼客厅收拾留下的，吴世勋还呆在客厅。

吴世勋端着他自己的那碗醒酒汤边喝边看着张艺兴擦着地板，等张艺兴擦干净，站起身，吴世勋刚好把碗里的汤喝完，吴世勋把那只空碗递给张艺兴，张艺兴十分自然的接了，转身要回厨房，吴世勋心里生了下闷气，又跟在张艺兴身后。

“你和他不是那种关系。”吴世勋在张艺兴身后问。

“什么关系？”

“上床那种关系。”

不只吴世勋，连张艺兴对边伯贤刚刚的反应都很震惊，原来是这个原因，他一直没细想，边伯贤不碰他，他想着他和边伯贤有一半的血缘关系，这样也好，他想起边伯贤夜里有时抱着他的令人窒息的力度，他有数次听见边伯贤的喘息声，他没深想，明明他是可以猜出的，他的心里密密麻麻泛起疼。

张艺兴转过身面向吴世勋，张艺兴脸上的表情坚定：“我和他是那种关系。”

““可是他刚刚明明说…”

“世勋，”张艺兴打断他：“要是伯贤想的话，我们随时可以变成那种关系。”

那把妒忌的火焰一下子在吴世勋心中烧起来了，先前是一簇微不可见的火星，被不间断的浇油，火星变成铺天盖地的大火，该隐因嫉妒弑兄，吴世勋倒不致于那么极端，吴世勋只憎恨不公。

吴世勋问：“你呆在他身边不就是因为他是边家的继承人人吗？何必演戏演这么真？”

张艺兴沉默的看着他，吴世勋咬咬唇：“凭什么他因为是边家的人就得到这么多好处，而我，我也是边家的人，我什么都没得到，连平常人有的父母我都因为边家失去了。”

张艺兴幽幽的叹气：“你不适合在这个城市，我已经说过，这里的纷争不适合你，要是你因为这样这样的原因卷入这个漩涡，到最后你一定会得不偿失。”

他的淡然让吴世勋更加烦躁，吴世勋不解：“你为什么要和说这些？你怎么会这么好心的劝我？”

下一刻，张艺兴的一个举动让他僵在原地，张艺兴隔着裤子按住了吴世勋胸前的西服口袋，早秋的西服只有那么薄薄一成，张艺兴可以轻易感受到吴世勋口袋里那东西的形状，是把折叠小刀。

“你把这把刀一直带在身上，找到机会杀掉我了吗？”

张艺兴放下手，惋惜的看着吴世勋：“你本质是个善良的人，想来边董已经和你交代过，伯贤喝醉了是你下手的最好时机，刚刚在厨房的时候你完全可以下手，但是你没有，”张艺兴摇头：“你还没有正视边家的处事风格，在这里从来没有什么法律，决解问题的方法优先就是杀人，权势金钱比人命贵重的多，人死就死了，没什么杀人者的惩罚，世勋，你现在是一个连远古时代都不如的野蛮社会。”

是这样的，是这样的，吴世勋知道张艺兴说的全都没错，可是…

“那你为什么会留下这里吗，你不是知道边家的人想杀你吗？早在这之前你就被他们盯上，你和边伯贤从别墅出来，他们藏在路边街道的观察你，你陪边伯贤在医院时，他们将你从边伯贤的病房诱出来想杀掉你，你能逃脱一次，你能保证每次都能逃脱吗。”

“我知道，”张艺兴说。吴世勋略显激动的喋喋不休的话瞬间静下。

“你知道？”

张艺兴点头：“我发现的了的，他们躲在汽车给我录象时，伯贤帮我挡住，伯贤不希望我知道这事，我就装作不知道，在医院他们让我从伯贤的病房出来时，我用力关上了门，伯贤一向浅眠，他会惊醒，伯贤不会让我离开病房。”

争论静了下来，良久，吴世勋酸涩声问：“你是准备了什么方法对付我？”

张艺兴从身后抽出了一把枪，他一直藏着把枪在腰间：“昨晚说你能推我下去是骗你的，伯贤不允许你带枪进别墅，只要我有枪，你根本对我够不成什么威胁。”

吴世勋从没有这么清楚的意识到自己与这个城市格格不入。


	20. Chapter 20

吴世勋跟着张艺兴在公司呆了几个月，大概的公司的流程都摸清了，但是吴世勋清楚，公司明面之下的内容边伯贤守的死死的，他能见到的只不过是掩盖污垢的一层白纸。

然而吴世勋现在的心思已经没放在这上面，他有在认真思考张艺兴的话。

但是没等他思考出结论，边父的身边的金钟大就到公司分部找到他。

金钟大抱着一沓文件递给吴世勋说：“这是马上要营业的赌场，你先了解一下情况，从你哥哥这学习完就到先去管理这赌场一段时间。”

边父先前已经和吴世勋说过，当时吴世勋没放在心上，没想到边父的速度这么快，金钟大西装革履的站在他面前，很有几分唬人的架势，但是金钟大手上的文件递到吴世勋面前却没伸手去接。

吴世勋现在脑子乱成一团浆，要是真接受边家的产业，到时候脱手就没那么轻松，可是他现在还不确定到底要不要离开，一旦拒绝，下次不会有这么好的机会了。

吴世勋愣着没动，金钟大将那沓文件放在吴世勋面前的桌子上，金钟大随便拉了个椅子在吴世勋面前坐下：“你不愿意吗？”金钟大问：“边董分给你的这家赌场前期的投资我在负责，这赌场的位置在寸土寸金的娱乐城，光地皮就价值不菲，我不知道你在犹豫什么。”

吴世勋还没想好如何回答，办公室的门被突然打开，边伯贤径直走进来。

金钟大刚到没一会儿，这么快边伯贤就跟到，分明是吴世勋的一举一动都在边伯贤的监控下，金钟大心知肚明，沉默的看着边伯贤坐到了办公室的沙发上。

“金助理，”边伯贤自然的向金钟大问侯：“到分部来找吴世勋有什么事吗？”

金钟大那沓厚厚的文件还堆在旁边，想来这是也瞒不住边伯贤，说不定边伯贤早就知道，大方的对边伯贤表白：“边董准备把新建的赌场让吴总负责，我来送一些文件给吴总。”

边伯贤点点头，脸上也没什么特别的神色，说：“我知道那座赌场，今年总部最大的投资项目，上次总部的人说这赌场要给世勋，没想到钟大这么快就替世勋把手续办好了。”

金钟大一僵，边伯贤这句话透露的信息很多，他对边父的动作了如指掌，总部有他的情报来源，边伯贤现在的势力范围到底扩张成怎样已经没人能弄清了。

边伯贤对着金钟大一笑：“别紧张，我对这赌场没兴趣，世勋刚回边家，给世勋是应该的。”

金钟大勉强笑了笑：“边总说笑了，看来这赌场还真是不没人愿意接手？”

“世勋也不愿意吗？”边伯贤皱眉。

吴世勋找到了为自己开脱的说辞：“我担心自己管理不好这个，伯贤哥知道的，我对赌场这种东西不太适应。”

“那也要先试试才知道。”边伯贤顺手从那堆文件里拿起一张报表，看了几眼，笃定的开口：“世勋，这赌场你可以去试试，就算不行，金钟大会帮你。”

让金钟大没想到的是边伯贤真对这赌场不感兴趣，甚至还帮着他劝说吴世勋。

但是吴世勋仍然坚持：“就算金钟大帮我，我也一定不适应赌场的氛围，还是先算了吧，伯贤哥给我分配的工作我就觉得不错，很适应我的。”

边伯贤将手上的那张纸扔回原处，他看向吴世勋，离开张艺兴时，或者说那双眼睛注视的不是张艺兴时，吴世勋只能在他黑色瞳孔中看到冷硬。

“那就先不让爸爸把赌场转到你的名下，你先跟着金钟大做一段时间，不行的话再离开。”

金钟大听不懂离开这两个字的含义，但是吴世勋听懂了，边伯贤看穿了他的心思，吴世勋心想，边伯贤已经知道他在退却了。

不管边伯贤为了什么原因坚持让他管理赌场，边伯贤没有准许他的退却。

等赌场开业的那天，边伯贤跟着吴世勋去参加赌场的开幕仪式，开业第一天，吴世勋作为负责人到台上去讲话，边伯贤就在台下面无表情的看着他，记者围着他举着相机咔嚓咔嚓的对着他照相，巨大的水晶吊灯下，明亮灯光笼罩着他，赌场的天花板一层一层的石膏线好像囚笼的栅栏，吴世勋总觉得不安。

讲完开幕词，从台上下来，边父笑着拍着他的肩膀，夸了他几句，他刚刚表现确实不错，他的样貌形态就算放到娱乐圈内也没多少人比的上，沉着脸拿着话筒，确实能顶得住这种场面。

边父和他说着话，一个身高和他相似的男人走了过了。

“吴世勋吗？”男人对着他伸手：“听说边家的小公子回来了，一直没找到机会拜访，幸会。”

吴世勋握上男人的手，才听见男人自我介绍：“朴灿烈，说不定以后我们经常见面。”

边父在旁边给吴世勋解释：“朴家的继承人，边家和朴家经常合作的。”

吴世勋点点头：“幸会——”

吴世勋一顿，他看见边伯贤远远的往这个方向望了一眼，转身顺着人群去二楼。

开幕仪式结束，记者抱着相机离开，围观的的人群四周散去，赌场开始步入正轨，第一天也算是生意火爆，一楼是电玩厅，二楼是赌牌的地方，他还以为边伯贤好不容易有了空，会立刻回别墅找张艺兴。

吴世勋回过神，听见边父和他道别，边父有意让他和朴灿烈接触，开幕仪式之后，再没什么事，边父带着一串随行人员离开。

朴灿烈站在吴世勋面前：“吴总，自家的赌场要不要玩一玩。”

想着边伯贤还留在这里，不着急回分公司，这城市没什么认识的人，吴世勋跟着朴灿烈换了筹码，也上了二楼。

吴世勋虽为赌场的负责人，可是吴世勋自己都不怎么会打牌，楼下的老虎机，推币机又没什么兴趣，几番尝试，连赌牌的规则都没弄清，朴灿烈倒是没取笑他，耐心的跟在他的身边细致的讲解。

吴世勋玩的是最简单的赌大小，一群人围着赌桌激动的呼喊，荷官慢慢揭开谜底，等桌上的色子露出来，欢呼哀号响成一片，吴世勋这次又赌输了，荷官再次将吴世勋面前的筹码卷走。

朴灿烈在旁边低低的笑，吴世勋转过头看他，朴灿烈解释：“我觉得吴总太固执了。”

“固执？”吴世勋不解。

“吴总没到赌场玩过，当然不如这些经常在赌场混的人有优势，可是我就站在你旁边，吴总也没想过问我。”

朴灿烈那张脸还是笑着的，吴世勋深深看了他一眼，朴灿烈好像话里有话。

吴世勋又扔了一把筹码在桌上，他的注意力重新回到赌桌，漫不经心的回答朴灿烈的话：“没关系，反正我对赌博也没什么兴趣，这点筹码输光了不堵了就是。”

这是吴世勋仅剩的筹码了吴世勋等着这把再输掉就离开，然而吴世勋没等到荷官公开结果，一个服务员慌慌张张的在人群中找到他。

“吴总，”身着燕尾服的凑到吴世勋身边时迎来的不少周边的视线，服务员小声的在他耳边说：“包厢里有人出老千，经理让吴总去看一下。”

吴世勋只得舍弃这场赌局，将朴灿烈留在原地，跟着服务员进了出事的包厢。

出千的人已经被这房间一起赌牌的人押住，见吴世勋进来，立刻叫到：“你是这里负责人吗，有人出千该怎么处理？”

赌场的打手也进了这间包厢，吴世勋见那出千的人被人用膝盖压在地上连呼吸都困难，让保安先把压着出千的人拉开。

赌场开业第一天就有人出千，这实在不该宣扬的消息，他想了想，不论如何都该先稳住这些人。”

“那这次赌局作废，为了补偿各位的损失，赌产给各位免费发行筹码，这样处理可以吗？”

带头那人思索了一下，立刻同意了，其他人跟着接受吴世勋的提议，服务员带着他们去领筹码，就剩下出千的人还留在包厢。

处理那些赌徒容易，可是对于吴世勋来说，真正困难的却是处理这个出千的，吴世勋盯着出千的男人，烦躁的来回踱步突然在包厢里听见边伯贤的身音。

“敢在边家的赌场犯事，先砍了一只手再说。”

吴世勋猛然回头，发现边伯贤正站在身后的一群大手之间，刚刚吴世勋进来为了防止走漏风声，顺手就关上了门，进来后，注意力一直在那些赌徒身上，竟一直没发现在角落里旁观的边伯贤。

边伯贤拨开人群走过来，他站在出千的男人身前，转过头对身边的打手说：“去拿把砍刀来，把他手砍下一只，拍几张照片发给刚刚和他一起赌博那几个人。”

吴世勋想也没想，反对道：“不行。”

他的反对对边伯贤无关紧要，边伯贤问：“那你想怎么样？你不惩罚他，在边家的地盘上搞这些小动作还能安全离开，不知道还以为他是边家派来的人呢？”

边伯贤说的话吴世勋也知道道理，可是把一个人的手活生生看下来，吴世勋还是做不到，吴世勋重复着：“不行。”

打手很快就将砍刀拿了过来，边伯贤拿着刀柄掂了掂，指着趴在地上发抖的人说：“这里容易弄脏地板上的毛毯，把他给我弄到厕所去。”

打手像拖着不断挣扎哭吼的男人跟着边伯贤去了厕所，到洗手台旁，打手将男人的一只手压在盥洗台上，凄厉的哭声不断从厕所传来，吴世勋听着，这声音如魔音入耳，让吴世勋头痛欲裂，吴世勋忍了忍，实在受不了的冲进厕所截住了边伯贤正要看下去的刀。

吴世勋去抢边伯贤手中的刀，边伯贤似乎没怎么用力，轻易的让吴世勋将手中的刀抢过去。

“你非要和我作对吗。”边伯贤问。

吴世勋捏紧了手中的刀，他知道要是边伯贤执意行事话，他根本无可奈何，吴世勋绷着脸盯着边伯贤默不作声。

但是边伯贤没在进一步行动，边伯贤拿起手机打了个电话，好像是打给边父的，吴世勋听见边伯贤说：“回赌场一趟，你儿子这里出了点事。”

边伯贤连和边父说话都这样无所顾忌，又怎么会在意吴世勋的阻止对他有多大的作用。

出千的男人又被拖出厕所，吴世勋和边伯贤坐在包厢里等着边父的到来，不多时，房门被敲响，靠近房门的打手打开了门。

吴世勋和边伯贤朝房门方向看去，进来的不是边父，穿着警服的两个男人进来了。

吴世勋看见边伯贤对着进来的警察嘲讽的笑：“金俊勉警官什么时候回的警局呀？”

吴世勋发现边伯贤对警察也毫无畏惧。

边伯贤那轻蔑的样的轻易的挑起金俊勉的火气，金珉锡扯了扯金俊勉的袖子，金俊勉压下火气瞪了边伯贤一眼。

“有人报警，说有人在赌场犯了欺诈罪。”金俊勉闷声说。

边家的事警局大多数人都置之不理，从金俊勉被停职之后，金俊勉小组的人都调到其他组了，金副市长等了一段时间才将金俊勉弄回警局，又担心边伯贤追究，让金俊勉的职位降了几级，现在金俊勉的职位甚至没有金珉锡的职位高，但他们两的职位都高不到哪去，这种到边家来走一趟流程的事也只有金俊勉和金珉锡愿意做了。

边伯贤歪着头望着金俊勉，一脸无辜的问：“哪里有什么欺诈犯，谁抱的警，人呢？你们有什么证据？”

金俊勉指着被绑在椅子上的男人：“那他犯了什么错？”

边伯贤抬着眼皮看了那人一眼：“没什么错！我们玩游戏呢？sm知道吗？”

“你简直胡搅蛮缠，”金俊勉气的只差对边伯贤动手了，但金俊勉气到极致，突然冷静下来，学着边伯贤的语气嘲讽到：“看不出边总还有这样的乐趣，那张艺兴一定过的不怎么舒心吧？”

边伯贤原本漠然的脸突然变得阴沉可怕，他瞪着金俊勉，咬牙切齿的说：“你敢再说他一句，我现在就杀了你。”

其他的人用‘会杀了你’这种威胁会让人感到好笑，可是边伯贤完全不会给人种感觉，他说杀，就一定会杀，他说这句话时已经飞快的从腰后抽出一把枪，飞快的拉闸对准金俊勉，一套动作行云流水。

金俊勉沉着脸住了口，金珉锡皱了皱眉挡在金俊勉面前：“你不怕张艺兴伤心的话你就开枪吧。”

边伯贤举着枪僵持片刻，像是不甘心。但到底是放下了枪。

“这里不需要警察。”边伯贤冷声说。

金俊勉本也也没想有什么收获，但警局下了这个任务，走了一趟也该回去交差了，金俊勉和金珉锡正准备离开，吴世勋突然开口叫住了他们。

“那人确实是欺诈犯，我可以作证，刚刚有人向我举报他出老千。”

金俊勉和金珉锡惊讶的看向吴世勋，吴世勋从座位上站起来走向被绑在椅子上的男人，一把扯掉赌在男人口中的毛巾。

吴世勋对这人说：“你不如和警察走，至少能保住你的一只手。”

男人反应过来，对着金俊勉哀叫：“警察同志，我认错，我自首，你们带我回警局审问吧，报警的说的没错我，我确实犯了欺诈罪…”

吴世勋伸手去解男人身上的绳子，边伯贤捉住吴世勋的手腕。

“等爸爸来了再做决定。”边伯贤盯着吴世勋的眼睛，这是边伯贤最后的妥协了。

和吴世勋金俊勉金珉锡同处一室，边伯贤被几双带着厌恶的目光注视着，边伯贤虽然不太在意，但时间长了也觉得无聊，边伯贤推开门，出了包厢透透气。

他一出门，沿着过道走着，拿着手机给张艺兴打电话，家里的座机也只能接通他这一个号码，张艺兴接电话的速度总是很快。

“喂，伯贤吗？”

张艺兴的声音清澈干净，就像他的整个人，光听着就让边伯贤感到愉悦，刚刚见到金俊勉的不悦一下子散的一干二净。

“对呀，”他笑着回答张艺兴的话，调笑到：“除了我还会有谁给你打电话？”

边伯贤更想说的是‘除了我还有谁能给你打电话。”

想到哥哥乖乖的在别墅抱着话筒等他的电话，他的嘴角不住的上扬，他忍不住和张艺兴分享：“哥哥，马上我就可以帮你实现你的心愿了。”

“什么心愿？”张艺兴在电话那头问。

边伯贤正要回答，他突然看见站在不远处的朴灿烈。边伯贤一惊，迅速止住要说的话，到嘴边的话转了个弯，边伯贤对张艺兴说：“哥哥，等我回来。”

边伯贤挂了电话，望向朴灿烈：“听了多久了？”

“也没多久，你这么敏感，和他没说上几分钟就发现我了。”


	21. Chapter 21

边伯贤将手机装回西装口袋，继续沿过道向楼梯的位置走，他打算站在二楼得楼梯口等着边父，这个位置视线视线宽广，刚好可以看到一楼大半景象。

边伯贤没什么和朴灿烈说话的欲望，但是朴灿烈缠着他，他跟着边伯贤依在二楼雕花的栏杆上，好似漫不经心的问：“那我们的合作你打算终止吗？”

一楼的装饰是电玩风，二楼的风格是欧式复古风，但两层楼的特点都是赌场一贯的灯光暧昧，边伯贤的侧脸被各种颜色的灯光映着，他垂着目看着楼下，无端的温和，和朴灿烈在谈判时所见到的大不相同。

“要结束了，朴总。”边伯贤说。

“什么结束，你要干什么？”

边伯贤抬头看了朴灿烈一眼，他脸上的温和又凭空消失，好像只是朴灿烈一瞬间的错觉，完全冷淡陈述的语气：“朴总有另谋出路的心思，我们的合作当然该停止，我知道我以前找你合作，你会同意，是因为你想打击边家又没有切入点，我要和我父亲斗，你当然乐见其成甚至更愿意推波助澜，我刚接手公司时你为我提供情报，后来我接手边家分部，暗里帮我扫除异党，收买人心， 分家完全掌握到我的手里后，我也兑现了承诺，朴家缺少港口，我已经租赁了几处港口，也允许你和金家交易，”他把和朴灿烈的所有瓜葛分清，得出结论：“朴灿烈，我不欠你什么，合约就此终止。”

“可是我还什么毁约的事都没做呢？边总就不能再给次机会吗？”朴灿烈问。

朴灿烈说他什么都没做，是指他还什么都没来得及做，可是朴灿烈和边伯贤的合约就算吴世勋没出现也不会维持多久，边伯贤已经有了和边父抗衡的地气，朴灿烈也不会再对边伯贤有多大帮助。

但朴灿烈手里有张底牌，边伯贤曾亲口告诉他边伯贤不是边父的亲身儿子，当时他其实没太相信，边伯贤说他想从边父手中夺权，只要能让边家内斗，也足够让朴灿烈帮他，后来他发现边伯贤和张艺兴是亲兄弟，张艺兴的背景先不说，边伯贤不是边父的亲身儿子这事十分具有可信度。

“没用，已经快结束了，你不是最近一直想联系他上吴世勋吗，你想让吴世勋加入，让边家从我和父亲这两股势力再分成加上吴世勋的三股势力，边家越分散，每个势力的实力越弱，从吴世勋回国我一直将他留在身边，他在我的监视下你没办法接触到他。”

这才是边伯贤忍受吴世勋住进别墅和张艺兴接触的原因，不是怕吴世勋和他瓜分边家的产业，而是害怕吴世勋和朴灿烈连成一条线在背后捅他一刀，，他早就猜到朴灿烈这么贪心的人多半会临阵倒戈，就最近一段时间，从吴世勋回国起，边伯贤已经明里暗里阻止了朴灿烈撞见吴世勋多次。

朴灿烈笑笑，自嘲的说：“我这算偷鸡不成倒失把米了。”

笑过之后朴灿烈的脸色沉了下来，他看向边伯贤，压低了声音问：“你不怕我告密，你其实不是边家的孩子，到时候你连继承边家的资格都没有，你拿什么和吴世勋争。你现在手上掌握的分部，用分部和总部抗衡？”朴灿烈好像被自己的话取悦：虽然胜算渺茫，但也不是没有机会，你知道我一直边家内部斗的乌烟瘴气的，到时候渔翁得利，说不定朴家能代替边家和政府搭上线。”

朴灿烈这么说，以为对边伯贤足够够成威胁，但边伯贤甚至连眉毛都没动一下，很随意的回了句：“随便。”

边伯贤总是这么游刃有余，朴灿烈暗地和他合作这么长时间，与他谈判时仍需绷紧神经，稍不注意就跳进了边伯贤挖好的坑，就现在，朴灿烈就算在心里有十二分的警惕也猜不到边伯贤到底怎么破解他刚刚描述的局面。

边伯贤和朴灿烈在包厢外明枪暗箭，包厢内的吴世勋居然和两位警官相处和睦。

吴世勋虽然是边家的人，但是刚刚要帮出千的男人的表现让金俊勉和金珉锡实在对吴世勋讨厌不起来，谁能想到边家还有像吴世勋这种见不得血腥的人存在。

金俊勉和金珉锡不像边家的人那样步步设计着别人，吴世勋对他们，或者说吴世勋对警察有莫名的信任，他在国外读书时警察是安全可靠的象征，就算知道他现在的身份是边家归国的小公子，穿着警服的金俊勉和金珉锡问他话，他也都尽量的回答了。

他告诉了他的身份，他述说边家的压抑，他讲述他准备离开边家的决定，立场怎样，无所谓了，边家的黑暗面第一次在他面前展示他都已经受不了了，他无法看见一个人的手臂被活生生的看下来，也没有必要强迫自己接受边家跟深层的黑暗。

他着坐在包厢里的警官吐露他的遭遇，感叹道：“艺兴哥说不定是为了我好才一直全说我离开边家。”

那个名字从吴世勋口中说出时，金俊勉和金珉锡对视一眼，都从对方眼中看见了惊讶的神色。

金俊勉已经因为边伯贤的事对张艺兴生有怨恨，遇上张艺兴的话题，他不想多嘴，只有金珉锡在问：“世勋，你是怎么遇见张艺兴的呢。”

“你们也认识艺兴哥？”吴世勋问，张艺兴整天被关在家里怎么会认识这些警察呢。

金珉锡点点头：“他不是和边伯贤住在一起吗？边伯贤那个疯子会让他结识其他的人？”

“我就住在伯贤哥家。”

“真神奇，边伯贤难得大方，”金珉锡见过边伯贤对张艺兴的态度，他恨不得把张艺兴藏在一个永远不见他人的地方，居然也会让吴世勋和张艺兴这么长时间住在一起。

吴世勋点头：“辛亏在边家还有艺兴哥，要不然整天对着伯贤哥，说不定我早就逃走了。”

吴世勋又望向在角落里被捆在椅子的男人，一群打手就守在这个打手周围，这么多日的相处吴世勋也弄清了边父的处事风格，比起心狠手辣绝不输边伯贤，这个出千的男人估计今天真要留下一只手在这儿了。

那男人也知道吴世勋想救他，见吴世勋望过来也悲切的回望着吴世勋，吴世勋叹气：“要是艺兴哥在这里就好了，要是艺兴哥在这里话伯贤哥一定会听他的话。”

金珉锡才想起这方法，接到：“你也可以打电话和张艺兴说呀。”

吴世勋摇头：“我没有他的号码，艺兴哥好像没有手机。”

“我有办法联系到张艺兴。”一直安静的金俊勉说。

上次张艺兴借保镖的电话给警局打电话问边伯贤的情况，金俊勉把那保镖的手机号存了下来。

金俊勉找出那好码，拨通电话，电话接通，一个浑厚的男声应了，金俊勉立刻说：“我找你们的雇主张艺兴，能把电话递给张艺兴一下吗，边伯贤出了点事，我有消息要告诉张艺兴。”

电话那边又是一串琐碎的声响，等了一会儿，张艺兴清亮的声音传来：“伯贤出了什么事？”

“是我，张艺兴。”金俊勉说。

“俊勉哥，”张艺兴的声音带着惊讶，好像不相信金俊勉会再和他联系，紧张的结结巴巴给金俊勉道歉：“对不起，俊勉哥，上次从你手中带走伯贤，真的对不起…”

金俊勉大断他：“我和吴世勋在一起，是吴世勋在找你。”

吴世勋接着金俊勉的话：“艺兴哥，我想让你帮我劝一下伯贤哥，今天赌场开张，有人出千，伯贤哥打算把那人的一只手砍下来，艺兴哥你能不能劝劝他不要这么做。”

吴世勋本能的觉得张艺兴不会拒绝，他在直觉上认为张艺兴不是那么残忍的人，电话那边顿了一下，张艺兴回到：“对不起，我不能。”

这个回答让吴世勋措手不及，金俊勉在一旁嗤笑，他对金珉锡说：“我就说他已经被边伯贤迷晕了头，你还对他抱了一丝幻想，他现在完全站在了边伯贤那边，哪有以前在警校的样子。”

“对不起，”电话里张艺兴的声音落的很低，听的出他的情绪也不是很好，但是他却根本在这事上纠结，他对着吴世勋金俊勉说：“边伯贤是个聪明的人，他不会做对自己不利的事，我也不会让他为了我做损害他利益的事。”

“世勋你是怎么和俊勉哥在一起呢。”张艺兴非但不帮忙，甚至还在为边伯贤处境担忧。

吴世勋还没回答，金俊勉一把挂了电话。

张艺兴在别墅里举着保镖的手机，耳边已经是一片忙音，他愣了片刻，想起把手机给他的保镖还站在一旁，张艺兴将手机还给保镖，问到：“我想出去一次可以吗。”

昨晚边伯贤已经给他说过今天会去新开的赌场，但不知道吴世勋为什么会和金俊勉在一起，为什么吴世勋脱离了边伯贤的监视，他不放心，不放心边伯贤现在的处境。

有了第一次的通融，第二次保镖放任张艺兴离开别墅几乎不需要张艺兴费什么口舌。

张艺兴坐在出租车上，不断的催促司机快点，他心里的不安逐渐在他胸膛中蔓延。

边家总部的公司里新建的赌场较远，边父慢吞吞的赶到时边伯贤已经等了多时。

边父在经过的路上先遇上了边伯贤边伯贤站在楼梯旁没和边父一起进到房间的意思，他就在过道上把事情和边父交代了：“有人出老千，吴世勋想把人交给警察，你会和他交涉吧，我就在这玩一会儿就回公司了。”

边伯贤说得简洁，但边父一下子就懂了，边父皱了皱眉：“这怎么行，世勋就是太缺乏历练了。”

这次金钟大没跟在边父身边，边父就带了一个秘书一个保镖向那间包厢走去，那包厢的距离离张艺兴不远，边伯贤站在原地亲眼看见边父的秘书将包厢的门拉上。

整个过程朴灿烈一直站在边伯贤的身边。他看见边伯贤望着边父的背影时瞳孔深不见底的色彩，莫名让朴灿烈心慌。

边父一走进包厢，这屋子的所有都看向他，边父这么多年在商场练成的气势不容忽视，他停在被捆在椅子上的男人前，根本没把穿着明晃晃的警服的金俊勉和金珉锡放在眼里，只看向吴世勋，命令道：“过来，世勋，你来把他手砍下来。”

吴世勋僵持在原地，吴世勋对边父说：“我不会做这样的事。”

金俊勉帮着吴世勋说：“边董这是动用私刑。”

边父连眼神都没给金俊勉：“我教育儿子关你什么事，”边父再次向吴世勋命令：“过来。”

但是吴世勋已经打算离开边家，边父威胁的语气对他起不到什么作用。

边父瞪视了吴世勋片刻，见这种方法对吴世勋没用，转而伸手去拖捆在在椅子上男人，男人绑在最外围的那圈绳子解开，人和椅子分开，但男人双手还绑一起，边父去拉男人的一条手臂，突然之间，原本绑在男人手腕上的绳子被猛然挣开，男人没被边父抓住的手迅速从椅子下摸出一把枪，边父的距离离男人太近，边父根本来不及作任何反应，枪口贴着他的胸膛子弹从他的后背穿过，心脏直接被击穿，血溅了男人一脸，男人快速松开边父的尸体，第二枪对准远处的吴世勋。

第一声枪响，金俊勉瞳孔骤然紧缩，警察的条件反射，他下意识将吴世勋扑倒，他刚扑上去，第二发子弹打在了他的背上，多么庆幸，来执行任务他想着要到边家走一趟，明明常规的任务他也坚持让金珉锡和他穿上了防弹衣。

他们被边伯贤骗了，这场事故本就是边伯贤设计的，原本就在包厢里的打手在男人开枪的同时制住了边父带进来的秘书和保镖。

包厢里的大手要去制住边父带来的保镖和秘书，保镖反抗的的剧烈，趁着混乱，金俊勉抱着吴世勋和金珉锡一同在地板上顺着卫生间门的方向滚了几圈，撞开门，三个人先后躲进回了厕所。

又听见几声枪响，估计是边父带来的保镖和秘书被杀了。

金俊勉急的额上冒汗，剩下的要杀的人就该是躲在卫生间的他们，刚刚他好像看见那男人用的是警局标配的手枪，金珉锡和他身上都带了这种型号的手枪，这包厢，只有那个男人带有手枪，其余的打手只是帮着那人行动，边伯贤把枪支控制在这么少的使用量，无非就是想诬陷是他和金珉锡杀了边父，难怪警局一定要他们两个来出这次任务，估计报警的也是边伯贤，边伯贤根本就是想让他们两个替他背锅。

躲在卫生间的人听见外面的脚步越来越近。


	22. Chapter 22

从边父进入那间包厢起，边伯贤就面向包厢的门的站着，他的姿势没动，除了旁边的朴灿烈，周围空空荡荡的，他的身形挺拔，侧脸的下颚线条凌厉，这样一动不动的看着那扇门，好像包厢的门是一件多有趣的事物。

朴灿烈看不透他，也跟着他沉默的站着，但朴灿烈很快就清楚发生什么事了，边父才进到包厢几分钟，一声枪响就从包厢里传来。

朴灿烈震惊的看向边伯贤，边伯贤回过头对他慢慢露出让朴灿烈感到惊悚的笑容。

在楼上的，楼下的，所有正在赌博的，旁观的，都听见了这几声不间断的枪响，人群惊叫躁动，所有的房间门被撞开，衣着光鲜的人带着惊恐的面容，像失控的洪水，汹涌着冲向赌场出口，边伯贤和朴灿烈静立在这狼狈中。

“我说结束了，”边伯贤说，映他脸上的暧昧灯光没变，他一贯不急不缓的语调没变：“是爸爸掌控下的边家结束了。”

才几个月，从边伯贤进入边家的公司甚至不到一年，朴灿烈没想到他会在这个地点，这个时间，也更没想到他会用这样的方法夺权，也是，前一段时间他不就借着他和金钟仁脱离了杀害边家主 母的嫌疑，他早该想到，让边父死亡才是最快的夺权的方法，边伯贤这次要把罪名推到谁的身上。

无数的思绪在朴灿烈脑海中闪过，他不能让边伯贤这样轻而易举的得到边家，好不容易找到这样一个机会，要是整个边家真的掌握边伯贤手里，边家又会像先前那样固若金汤。

朴灿烈拔腿就向包厢跑去，他的手被边伯贤一把抓住。

“放开”朴灿烈对边伯贤喊。

朴灿烈用力去挣开边伯贤的手，边伯贤的手抓的太紧，一次没成功，晚了分秒，包厢里的人可能就没命了，朴灿烈急的额上的汗都冒出来，朴灿烈猛的顺着边伯贤拉他手的力向后大力推边伯贤。

朴灿烈的手挣开，可是朴灿烈推边伯贤的力道太大，边伯贤被朴灿烈推的快速向后倒去，边伯贤的身后是楼梯，边伯贤向后一到，从楼梯的栏杆摔下去，朴灿烈瞬间看不到边伯贤的身影，朴灿烈根本分不出神去管摔到楼下的边伯贤的状况，他得了自由，一转身冲进了包厢。

一冲进门，边父躺在一片血泊里的景象就落入了朴灿烈的眼里。他晚了一步，从第一声枪响朴灿烈就晚了，但他没看见吴世勋的尸体，边伯贤的人正堵在卫生间的门前砸门，赌场的包厢装饰华丽庄重，连为卫生间的门都是厚重的实木门，被人从里面锁上，一时真没办法砸开。

朴灿烈躲在包厢的门板后面，举着枪朝着围着卫生间门前的那群人射击。

奇怪的是，这包厢里边伯贤的人虽多，有枪的却只有一个，朴灿烈的枪一响，最外围的人背后溅起一沓血，围作一团的人才发现背后受敌，瞬间鸟散鱼溃。

手中有枪的人被暴露出来，他一边跑向柜台后，一面回击朴灿烈，挡在朴灿烈的木门被子弹撞的木屑飞溅，巨大声响在朴灿烈耳边绽开，房间里摆的花瓶被朴灿烈击碎，混乱的子弹轨迹击落了天花板上吊着的硕大水晶灯，这本是间灯火辉煌的房间，现在灯光被各种碎片映着，流光溢彩映得四散逃溃的人好像一场华丽的闹剧。

枪击没持续多久，原本向着朴灿烈的凶猛攻势突然停了下来，那人没子弹了，朴灿烈自己也没几颗子弹，没有子弹的枪手对朴灿烈已经够不成威胁，朴灿烈推开半掩着挡在自己面前的门走进了包厢。

朴灿烈一走进，原本因为出口被朴灿烈堵住而无路逃脱的人立刻争先恐后的挤着从门奔出，朴灿烈一路走到空出来的卫生间门前，他现在只担心吴世勋的安慰，根本没精力去管从这屋子逃走的人。

朴灿烈用力拍打着门，对着躲在在卫生间大声喊：“吴世勋在里面吗，我带你出去。”

刚刚外面的混乱枪响被金俊勉听见，金俊勉已经猜到情况有变，他听出了是朴灿烈的声音，他没想到，进来的人会是朴灿烈，朴灿烈怎么会想要救吴世勋。

卫生间半天没有回应，可是现在的情况片刻也不能耽搁，不知道边伯贤的下一波人什么时候会到，朴灿烈恨不得一脚踹开这门，朴灿烈又急又气，还要压住怒气劝说：“现在你藏在这里，能边伯贤带人赶过来，你还不是要死，吴世勋，你弄清楚现在的情况，边董现在已经死了，他下一步就是要杀你，他本来就是想你和边董都死在这儿的，你不如跟我走”

金珉锡听着朴灿烈的喊声，转过头望着吴世勋和金俊勉问：“我们开门赌一赌，至少还有一半希望他不是边伯贤诈我们出去的。”

吴世勋愣愣的盯着那扇棕色门板，不知道听着朴灿烈的话吴世勋在思索什么，吴世勋点点头，说：“好。”

那扇门拉开，朴灿烈看见同样在里面的金俊勉和金珉锡一愣：“你们怎么在里面？”

但没等金俊勉和金珉锡回答，朴灿烈拉着吴世勋的手臂就往外面冲，金俊勉和金珉锡在后面跟着。

赌场的人差不多都逃了出去，十几分钟之前还人来人往的赌场现在只剩个冷清的壳子，出了门，四下环顾，周围一个人也没有，静悄悄的，边伯贤怎么这个时候都没带着人赶到，朴灿烈心里只疑虑了一秒，他拖着吴世勋往一楼的出口跑去。

出租车停在赌场门口，张艺兴抓了把兜里的钱扔司机，飞来的打开车门从车里跳出来，他冲向赌场内，隐隐听见司机走他身后喊‘钱给多了’，他现在哪管的上什么钱，坐着车一路过来的途中，他的心跳的无端絮乱，他想到了边伯贤在电话里说的‘马上我就可以帮你实现你的心愿了’，他有什么心愿需要伯贤帮他实现呢？边伯贤一定在做危险的事。

张艺兴一路冲进去，整个赌场居然鸦雀无声，他的脚步声啪嗒啪嗒的回荡，一楼电玩厅里一列一列老虎机的屏幕在赌场昏暗的空气中悠悠泛着蓝光，电竞椅七颠八倒的散乱排列着，张艺兴从过道穿过去，好像穿过一片废墟。他拐过转角，他的步伐顿住，他看见伯贤了。

他的大脑里好像有什么在尖锐地嘶鸣，相似的画面冲击着他的视线，他的视网膜上呈现好像不是现实而是一段让他肝胆俱碎的记忆，怎么会？怎么能？这样的场面怎么会重现？

他眨眨眼睛，边伯贤悄无声息的躺在楼梯旁的画面没有消失，他开始向前走去，一步一步，越来越快，最后跑到伯贤身边速度快的无法停止，他蹬的一声扑在伯贤身旁，他的膝盖重重的砸在坚硬的地砖，但是他感觉不到疼。

边伯贤的膝盖以怪异的角度扭曲着，他伸出手，那双手停在边伯贤受伤的腿的上空，他不敢碰，转而抚上了边伯贤的脸，边伯贤的脸上是湿淋淋的汗，他一碰上，边伯贤就睁开了眼睛。

“哥哥…”，边伯贤的声音沙哑不堪：“我所过，你的仇我会帮你报，那个男人死了，害你家破人亡的罪魁祸首死了。”

这就边伯贤所说的他的心愿？是，他确实想让那个男人偿命，那他有没有告诉边伯贤，他最大的心愿就是边伯贤平安？

弄错了，不要这样，边伯贤躺在地上，乖巧期待的望着，边伯贤脸上疼出来的冷汗让他整个像是从水中捞出来的一样，他的眼里闪着光，等着张艺兴的表扬。

张艺兴的喉咙像是被什么东西堵住，他一开口，只泄漏出一声泣声，边伯贤好像被这声泣声惊醒，他眼里光亮慢慢消失不见。

“哥哥，我的腿动不了…”

这句话张艺兴太熟悉了，母亲被边家派来的人杀死的那次，baekyhun从医院醒来，他的一句话也是“哥哥，我的腿动不了。”一摸一样，他的脸，语气，无一不相同。

“没事，”张艺兴压住胸腔里的苦意，他把声线保持得尽量平稳：“先等医生检查，一定不会像从前那样糟糕。”

他的手抖的不成样子，颤颤巍巍的伸去拿手机，急救号码只有三个数字，他心里又焦急有惊恐，却一失手，手机从他手中落到地上。

然后张艺兴听见旁边的楼梯上方传来的脚步声，他抬头向上看，刚好看见朴灿烈拖着吴世勋从楼上跑下来，金俊勉和金珉锡就跟在后面，张艺兴保持这这样的姿势，他死死盯着最前方的朴灿烈，问：“是你吗？”

朴灿烈也看见张艺兴了，朴灿烈的眼睛一闪而过的惊愕，好像不明白在张艺兴为什么会出现在这里。没人回答在张艺兴的话，朴灿烈一手握着枪一手抓着吴世勋像楼下冲下去。

张艺兴就在楼下，张艺兴飞快的抽出枪，金俊勉反应迅速的一把将吴世勋和朴灿烈拉到身后。

金俊勉在警局时带过张艺兴，他知道张艺兴虽然在格斗方面是个半吊子水平，可是张艺兴在射击方面颇具天赋，金俊勉也有些侥幸，金俊勉同样知道张艺兴从未对着任何一个什么人开的下去枪。

但是金俊勉判断失误，张艺兴压下扳机，不带一丝一毫的犹豫，子弹击中了金俊勉胸口的位置，穿着防弹衣，金俊勉一阵胸口一阵闷痛，张艺兴是真的想杀了他，要是这枪击穿，正中心脏，金俊勉绝对会一枪毙命。

朴灿烈躲在金俊勉身后也紧跟着对张艺兴射了一枪，张艺兴一动不动的挡住边伯贤，这枪打在张艺兴肩上，张艺兴浑身一颤，却仍直挺挺得的站着，张艺兴的第二枪稍稍偏移的擦着金俊勉的耳廓射进了后面的墙壁。

张艺兴挡在边伯贤面前，第二枪又没中，张艺兴举着枪又要射出第三枪。

“哥哥，够了…”

此刻张艺兴其实没多少理智，他的眼睛赤红，眼里铺天盖地都是恨意，他的大脑被怒火烧的一片空白。隐隐听见伯贤的声音，他低下头，看见边伯贤苍白的面容。

“算了？”张艺兴好像听不懂边伯贤的话，他执拗的问:“算了？”

边伯贤虚弱的抓住他的裤口，边伯贤的表情惊惧，盯着他肩上晕开的鲜红色彩，声音都带着尖锐的泣音:“他有枪，放他们走，我也不要你受伤。”

在他们对话的瞬间，朴灿烈已经带着人从楼上从下来，一行人奔跑着经过张艺兴，张艺兴将手中的枪捏得紧了又紧，裤腿上边伯贤扯着他的那点微弱力道死死压制着他让他不再失控，一行人终于消失在张艺兴的视线，张艺兴再次跪在边伯贤身边。

张艺兴抱着头，扯着头发在空旷的大厅嘶喊:“朴灿烈——”

那喊声撕心裂肺的让朴灿烈心惊。

一路不停的跑，跑出赌场，跑到外围的停车场，终于远离那处令人窒息的压抑。

逃出来的四个人刚好坐满朴灿烈的车。朴灿烈开着车，汽车行驶在车水马龙的街道上，车窗外的景色一片繁华，好像刚刚赌场内是一场梦境。车厢内却长久无人说话。

吴世勋被从车窗落进来的阳光照的终于感到冰凉的手臂有了一丝温度，吴世世勋在这静默中开口:“所以，现在就算我想脱身也脱不了了吗？”

朴灿烈嗤笑道:“进了边家还想脱身，恐怕从边伯贤知道你那一刻边伯贤就开始给你算好了各种死法。”

吴世勋偏着头望着窗外不断变化的景色，他以前虽然习惯冷着脸，但他的情绪还是容易看出，但现在，他沉着脸，脸上看不出什么神色了。

“那你救我是为了什么呢？”吴世勋问:“现在坐在车上的，从赌场出来之后，在边伯贤口中都是杀害爸爸的凶手，我勾结你们将边父引到赌场，两位警官开枪杀死了爸爸，朴灿烈对吗？朴总接应我们离开，我是为了借助你们的力量在边家夺权，两位警官是为了收集边家的犯罪证据，朴总是为了打击边家的势力，这谎言的逻辑无懈可击，边伯贤能轻易骗过对金钟大，我现在就是边伯贤案板上的一条鱼，你救我干什么呢？。”

“不对，”朴灿烈说:“我看见边董的尸体旁边留有弹壳，弹壳上有编码，边家的子弹和警局的不是同一批，金钟大可以查出开枪的不是警局的人。”

一时没人接话，片刻金俊勉叹着气道:“那子弹是从我们身上搜的，我们一进赌场，边伯贤就派人拦住我们说带枪不能进，除非把枪里的子弹清空。”

最后一环也合上了，吴世勋恍惚觉得照在手臂上的阳光都有了一层凉意。


	23. Chapter 23

车厢内正是一片灰暗的寂静，突然一声尖锐的摩擦声，汽车猛然停下在路边。

朴灿烈在驾驶座上，他的视线依然注视前方的路线，这位置并不是停车的地点，这辆车后面的鸣笛此起彼伏。

朴灿烈冷漠的说：“金俊勉和金珉锡可以在这处下车了。”

金俊勉把车门打开，车外的喧闹一下子涌了进来，金俊勉从后座钻出去，坐在金俊勉旁边的金珉锡也跟着从金俊勉打开的车门出去，坐在前座的吴世勋问：“现在我只能跟着朴烈烈吗？”

金珉锡顿了一下，继而一言不发的钻出车门，车门被甩上，朴灿烈立刻启动汽车继续向前。

吴世勋本就没想金珉锡给他什么答复，他知道，就算朴灿烈肯放了他，警局也可能无法保护他。多此一举的问了一句，不过是对现状的迷茫，刚刚的问题朴烈烈还没有给他答复。

车里现在只剩下吴世勋和朴灿烈两个人了，又向前形势了一段路线，朴灿烈一转弯，换了一条道，越往前走，吴世勋发现路线越熟悉，这不是去边家总部的路线吗。

朴灿烈没等吴世勋问出口，他终于主动向吴世勋解释：“我们现在去找金钟大。”

朴灿烈踩着油门慢慢加快汽车的速度，他好像十分专注着前方的路况，又分出心和吴世勋说话。

“当初你回国我就想告诉你这件事，可是你一直在边伯贤身边，我没找到机会。”

朴灿烈找过他？吴世勋连一点消息都没听到，他只知道朴家的少董叫朴灿烈。

“边伯贤不是边董的亲生儿子，到现在边家几乎没有人知道这件事。”

吴世勋的瞳孔骤缩，一时没反应过来朴灿烈到底是在和他开玩笑还是…

“但是现在边董已经死了，边家的股份落到边伯贤手中的局面已经无法改变，边家也没什么在意边伯贤到底是不是边董的亲生儿子。”

“那你带我会边家有什么用呢？”吴世勋问。

吴世勋看见朴灿烈的侧脸的嘴角好像勾出一丝笑。

“也不是没一个不在乎，”朴灿烈脸上的笑又像是嘲讽又像是庆幸：“金钟大会在乎。”

“金钟大知道吗？”朴灿烈问，没等吴世勋回答又继续说了下去：“金钟大从小被你爸爸收养，他很早进到边家帮你爸爸做事，边伯贤以前是个游手好闲的，金钟大比边伯贤更得边董的信任，金钟大虽没什么边家的股份，可是他的权利和边董绑定在一起，边董是懂事长，金钟大仅相当于边家总部公司的CEO了，这么多年他帮着边董办事，他手里的资源人脉早就深入到边家总部，边伯贤就算有了边家的绝对股权优势，一时半会儿也不敢把金钟大赶下台。”

朴灿烈轻笑出声：“辛亏你爸爸是个看得清人的，他对你爸爸绝对忠心，只要知道边伯贤不是边董的亲生儿子，只有你才是，况且，只要他知道这点，他就能想得到杀死边董的边伯贤才是最大嫌疑，他绝对会站在你这边，他会为了你和边伯贤撕破脸的，现在你会被边伯贤污蔑而无法继承边董的股份，但到时候金钟大和边伯贤斗得不是你死就是我亡，我再帮你洗清罪名，让你重新夺回继承权。”

吴世勋一直静静的听着跑朴灿烈说，他一直保持看向一旁车窗的姿势，朴灿烈透过两边的反光镜去看吴世勋的表情，但是吴世勋先前惊讶的神色已经飞快的隐去，只剩下不为所动的淡然。

朴灿烈猜不出吴世勋是什么想法，但吴世勋的想法不关紧要，他只需要将情况给吴世勋说明：“现在趁着边董的尸体还没火化，好让金钟大收集标本去做亲子鉴定，边伯贤受了伤，张艺兴还没反应过来，趁着边董被我们几个合谋害死的消息还没穿回金钟大耳朵里，我们还有机会见到金钟大，要是等边伯贤反应过来，到时候边伯贤先给金钟大编上一个完整的谎言，说不定我们再去见金钟大就等于送死了。”

朴灿烈和吴世勋说话的时间，汽车马上就要到达边家总部了。边家这么大一个公司，总部建的恢宏大气，几座高耸入云的办公楼立在西式园林中央，周围被黑色铁栏杆围着，唯一的入口被保安严密把守。

朴灿烈正准备拐弯把车开进大门，却看见前方好几辆先他一步拐了弯，五六辆车气势汹汹的排在大门的卡口依次验证身份。

朴灿烈握着方向盘的手一顿，只得咬牙用力捏住了方向盘，保持这个方向一直沿着公路经过了边家总部的大门。

边家的总部在汽车的尾部越来越远，一直到再拐了个弯，朴灿烈把汽车的速度降下来，朴灿烈一拳锤在方向盘的喇叭按钮上，他额上的青筋突突的跳。

“我又晚了一步，”车厢内只听见被隔离的沉闷鸣笛声，朴灿烈在这片鸣笛声中愤恨的说：“我看见都璟秀坐在前面的那辆车，没想边伯贤这么快就想到让都璟秀把边家总部封锁起来。”

朴灿烈生着气，一旁的吴世勋原本安静的坐着，突然问：“要是边伯贤今天之内将爸爸的尸体火化了，我和边伯贤都没和爸爸做过亲子鉴定，就算用我的基因和边伯贤匹配，结果证明我们不是亲兄弟，你又怎么证明我和他谁才是爸爸亲生的。”

吴世勋这么一问，朴灿烈反而平静下来，他偏过头看了吴世勋一眼，毫无关联的问吴世勋：“你在边伯贤家里住了这么，你觉得边伯贤和张艺兴是什么关系？”

吴世勋微微皱眉，他不知道朴灿烈为什么突然提到这个，但是他很肯定：“边伯贤和张艺兴是情侣。”

“不是。”朴灿烈飞快的否定：“他们的相处方式确实让人误会，也许这是掩人耳目的方式，但是，”朴灿烈比吴世勋更肯定的说：“他们是亲兄弟。”

亲兄弟？边父说，张艺兴可能是朴家或者金家安排在边伯贤身边的卧底，朴灿烈说张艺兴是边伯贤的亲兄弟，他先前还在质疑张艺兴对边伯贤到底是不是真心的，现在却在怀疑边伯贤和张艺兴是不是在他面前演戏，他明明看见边伯贤吻过张艺兴，怎么会是这样的关系，吴世勋的脑子完全混乱的思绪无论如何都梳理不出张艺兴的正确的身份，他甚至在想，说不定边父也被张艺兴和边伯贤骗了，张艺兴不是金家朴家安排到边伯贤身边的卧底，而是边伯贤先前安排到金家朴家的卧底回到了边伯贤身边。

但是，真要像朴灿烈所说，要是张艺兴真是边伯贤的亲兄弟，张艺兴肯定不是边父和边家主母的儿子，那边伯贤也肯定不是边董的亲生的。

然后吴世勋又听见朴灿烈说：“张艺兴先前是警局安排到朴家的卧底，他以前和金珉锡是同事，金俊勉是他的上司。”

朴家，边家，警局，边伯贤，张艺兴…吴世勋被这糟糟的关系搅得头痛欲裂，他用手按了按自己额角，稳住纷乱不堪的思绪，终于抓住唯一一点清明的线索问：“张艺兴以前潜伏在朴家有没有获得过什么你的把柄。”

这样看来，张艺兴是掌握信息最多的人，他清楚各个势力，也与多方势力有联系，要是张艺兴要和他们正面作对，不知道有什么连他们想不想得到的后招等着他们。

“到了，”朴灿烈把车停下，吴世勋向外一看，朴灿烈将他带回了朴家。

吴世勋从车里出来，朴灿烈将车钥匙扔给保安，快步向朴家公司的办公大楼内走去。

吴世勋的身形和朴灿烈相差不大，轻易跟上朴灿烈的步子。和朴灿烈并排走着，一路上公司路过的职员向朴灿烈问好，朴灿烈冷着脸没理，进来电梯，又处在比较私密的空间，朴灿烈对吴世勋说：“我先带你去见我爸爸，我要将你藏在朴灿烈，必须先经过他的同意，他会给一个暂时安全的居所。”

朴灿烈看着吴世勋的眼睛，那眼神带着算计考虑：“张艺兴没有必要这么着急处理边董的尸体，金钟大也不会让他在葬礼之前就这样火化边董。”朴灿烈转过身面向不断变化数值的电梯楼层显示器：“就算今天不行，以后我也会有机会告诉金钟大这个秘密，边伯贤会毫无顾忌的杀你，但我是朴家的少董，有朴家做后盾，边伯贤不会在这个时候立刻轻易杀我，我有时间，虽然麻烦了点，就算他在先一步金钟大对我们挑拨离间，我也总有这个机会。”

电梯门打开，朴灿烈和吴世勋走出去，这次在路上看到其他的员工，这层楼是懂事长的专属楼层，一贯冷清，吴世勋听见皮鞋在地砖上走时发出哒哒的声响。

朴灿烈将吴世勋带到走廊的第一个办公室停住，朴灿烈敲了敲门，里面传来一声“进来。”朴灿烈推门而入。

朴父的办公桌前背对着朴灿烈坐着一个男人，关于吴世勋这话题除了朴父，这男人处在这房间不合时宜，朴灿烈正准备让这男人先出去一下，男人坐在那椅子上慢悠悠的摇着椅子转过身来。

朴灿烈一下子愣住——是张艺兴。

吴世勋也愣住，那声喃喃的“艺兴哥”脱口而出，但吴世勋立刻闭上嘴。

“你来干什么。”朴灿烈快速的回过神，他走进朴父的办公室，拉着吴世勋以主人的姿态坐在一旁的沙发上。

以前张艺兴在朴家卧底时，张艺兴收敛锋芒面对着朴灿烈就是一副柔弱可期的形象，朴灿烈没想到他看走了眼，张艺兴在帮边伯贤把杀死边家主母但锅甩在他身上时完全不是朴灿烈以前看到那样软弱，但朴灿烈习惯对张艺兴颐指气使。

“边伯贤现在受伤管不到你，我和边伯贤撕破脸了，你来这里不是找死。”

张艺兴好像对朴灿烈的挑衅感到十分无趣，只坐在椅子上冷淡的看着他，出乎意外的朴父对朴灿烈责备到：“灿烈，不要这么不礼貌。”

朴父这句责备十分突兀，张艺兴以前在朴家干过，朴灿烈对张艺兴是什么态度朴父也知道，可是朴父从来不在意朴灿烈对他的下属是什么态度。

朴灿烈突然意识到事情有些不对劲，他的坐姿稍稍端正，接着他就看见张艺兴手上握着的边伯贤的手机。

朴灿烈想到什么，表情一瞬间的失控：“给都璟秀打电话的是你？”

要不是都璟秀比他先到一步，边伯贤受了伤，边家局势还处在混乱之中，在这个时间点上拉拢金钟大事情会好办很多。

张艺兴根本没理他，张艺兴的脸色苍白的不正常，朴灿烈激动了一秒后冷静下来才记起张艺兴肩上好像中了一枪，他批了一件西装外套，看不见那伤口，只闻见空气中弥漫的浓烈血腥味。

“我在朴家做卧底的时间，除了交给警局的证据，我曾花费了大量的时间弄清了朴家的资金链。”

朴灿烈脸色一白，资金链这种涵盖的东西太多，张艺兴说他弄清，不知道弄清了多少公司的机密，朴灿烈骂自己识人不清，他以为张艺兴在他的控制之下，没想到会张艺兴一个法学加金融的博士怎么会真的窝囊。

“朴灿烈，你记不记得朴家一年前的财政危机。”

朴灿烈直觉张艺兴接下来说的话不会是他想听的，他确实记得那场财政危机，那段时间张艺兴帮他洗钱投资，公司名下是有几个非常需要钱的项目在进行，但看的出来，这几个项目前期消耗多，后期盈利也多，可是公司还有几个企划急着投资，那段时间朴灿烈正桎梏于本来公司的资金流转不周，正巧就有外国的公司要给朴家投资。

张艺兴一提，朴灿烈先前滞留在心中的质疑一下子冒出来，那个所谓的外国公司投给朴家的资金几乎要占到朴家的三分之一了，是合同上分成却很少，简直是在给朴家送钱，所以近几年朴家才发展的这么快，几乎是一跃成为了这个市唯一可以勉强和边家比较的家族，朴灿烈当时没查出什么问题，现在从张艺兴口中提起，朴灿烈那颗心瞬间被吊在半空中。

怪不得朴父对他那么恭敬，那个所谓的外国公司投给朴家的钱几乎流动到朴家的各个产业，要是这笔钱有什么问题的话，就像一条鱼腥满锅，整个边家的资金链都要受到牵连，更要命的，张艺兴以前在朴家就是帮着朴家洗钱的，那笔钱流向何方，张艺兴可能早就专门细致的记录下来。

果然，张艺兴说：“给你们投资的公司没什么问题，但是投给你们的钱却是一笔还没洗白的黑钱。”

“朴灿烈，你可以去向金钟大告密，接着帮吴世勋夺回边家的借口让伯贤和金钟大把边家斗的一团乱，我也可以拿着朴家这些接收使用黑钱的证据给边家，你知道边家在政治上有绝对的优势，警局，法院是站在边家那边的，一旦这些朴家资金链的罪证落到边家手上，到时候不管边家落到伯贤手里还是金钟大手里，边家好不容易抓到这次机会，都会直接让法院查封朴家的资产。”

朴父在旁边默不作声的听着，朴灿烈脸上的血色褪得几乎和张艺兴的脸色一样苍白，朴灿烈的喉咙像是被人掐住，他就算再不愿意，他也只得回答：“我不会告诉金钟大。”

张艺兴该说的都已经说完，目的达到，张艺兴从椅子上站起来，他起身的瞬间，身体虚晃了一下，吴世勋看见血液流成一条红色的线从他的袖筒下顺着手背滑下来，一滴血离开他的指尖滴到雪白的地板上。

张艺兴走到吴世勋的面前，朴灿烈警惕的伸手拦在吴世勋和张艺兴之间：“我已经答应了你的条件，我不可能让吴世勋跟你走。”

张艺兴顿了一会儿，确定朴灿烈的认真，他再得寸进尺，朴灿烈就要和他毁掉约定，张艺兴只得隔着朴灿烈望着吴世勋，吴世勋比他高出许多，他那双眼睛用上目线看人时无端的真挚深情：“世勋，”张艺兴说：“我其实真希望你尽快离开的，无论你是为了什么借口来边家，我你希望你到最后变成我这样子。”

张艺兴转过头走出了这间办公室，那道目光一离开，吴世勋竟然感到失落，朴灿烈拍了拍吴世勋的肩：“别听他的，他只是在迷惑你，想让你离开让边家落到边伯贤一个人的手里。”

或许朴灿烈说得是对的，但吴世勋总会想，万一张艺兴有一丝真心呢。吴世勋的喉结上下滚动，他对着朴灿烈问出一个莫名的话题：“张艺兴是个什么样的人。”


	24. Chapter 24

张艺兴是个什么样的人，朴灿烈被吴世勋问的一片默然，张艺兴这个人不是一言能概括。

朴灿烈先给朴父交代了自己接下来的打算，带着吴世勋去安全的居所，又乘着电梯下来，吴世勋的思绪早就没在刚刚的问题了。

朴灿烈站在吴世勋的旁边，垂着目，不知道想什么，突然对吴世勋说：“张艺兴这个人你最好不要和他接触太多。”

朴灿烈这么说，其实朴灿烈自己才是和张艺兴接触最多的人，看看他现在的下场，本来这么好弄垮边家的机会，被张艺兴处处制住手脚。

张艺兴和其他的卧底不同，他有满腹出类拔萃的才能，他是拿着一堆高学历用最正规的招聘方式进入朴家公司，可是这样的招进来的人朴灿烈只敢让他接触明面上的事务。

要不是那次金珉锡故意让张艺兴撞见朴家的一个仓库点，要不是张艺兴在公司的这段时间确实表现的能力过于卓越，朴灿烈也不会让他深入的接触到朴家的地下产业。

但是朴灿烈也不是那么不谨慎的人，他不会这么轻易这么信任一个无法掌握的人，朴灿烈要确保在张艺兴的可信，他选择了一个最简洁的方法。

金珉锡伤痕累累的躺在一旁，张艺兴跌坐在地上，他扯着张艺兴的一只手臂，面无表情的将一管稀释的毒品打进张艺兴手肘处的筋脉，朴灿烈现在都记得在张艺兴瘫坐在他脚边的样子，从头到尾张艺兴都没反抗，他只是哭，那时的张艺兴比现在瘦弱太多，被朴灿烈抓住那只手好像轻轻一折就折断，连绵不绝的啜泣声让朴灿烈厌烦，等朴灿烈松开手时，张艺兴那单薄的身体就像一片落叶轻飘飘的滑落到地上。

朴灿烈那时想，这么个人，胆小懦弱，就一个海外归来的无权无势的落魄者，现在又染上了毒，除了被他抓在手里，又有什么其他去处。

他放心的将公司一些不能被外人看见的项目带到张艺兴面前，放心的让张艺兴帮他分析公司的经营管理，他将张艺兴带在身边，既满意张艺兴的办事可靠，又厌恶张艺兴身上的萎靡不振的气息，好像帮他做事是多么生无可恋。

现在想来也许是张艺兴在伪装，逆来顺受的注射着毒品，麻木的帮着朴灿烈触犯法律，朴灿烈几乎可以看见他内里腐烂，可是都到了这个地步了，张艺兴居然有精力坚持自己的底线，张艺兴不同意杀人。

这怎么可能，那时的张艺兴是什么身份，朴灿烈是什么身份，可是张艺兴同朴灿烈谈判时意外的没有丝毫退缩，他梗直了脖子，定定的站在朴灿烈面前，朴灿烈好不容易在他眼睛里看见了光，朴灿烈不同意，他眼里的那点明亮色彩熄灭了，眉心慢慢聚拢，又要开始哭起来，好像朴灿烈欺负了他，让他受了多大的委屈，朴灿烈最看不得男人哭哭啼啼，既想要一脚将张艺兴踹开，又想起刚刚才给这人打了一针药剂，再稍微粗暴的对待他，这个赢弱的男人就要散架了，朴灿烈竟然也退让了一步，他想，反正这个人也像是活不长的样子，不想杀人就不当着他的面杀呗。

但是朴灿烈还是失约了，张艺兴在他身边呆的时间越久，帮他处理的事越多，张艺兴就越得他的信任，到后来，他不但让张艺兴呆在公司处理书面上的工作，甚至带着张艺兴远到异国去取货。

朴灿烈亲自去取的货也不会是一般的货，所谓的货其实就是一批毒品，带着张艺兴这个既能当助理又能帮忙验货长得还十分好看的瘾君子是再完美不过的选择了，只是他没想过张艺兴到底受不受得的了。

越野车一路开过荒地公路，驶进一片粉色的花海，远远看去，这地方星星点点的粉色，铺天盖地的浪漫气息，可是一走近看，这迷惑人眼睛的粉色是鸦片，是毒品。

张艺兴听见笑声，年轻稚幼的笑声，张艺兴看见有小孩子在罂粟花丛中笑着，毫不知情的收割着花朵的果实。

张艺兴转过头，茫然的问坐在旁边的朴灿烈：“他们不知道这些东西都有害吗？”

朴灿烈几乎都要被他的天真逗笑了，这么会有这么傻的人呢？

“当然知道，又有谁在乎，在这样的环境下，自保都来不及。”

张艺兴那双一直沉寂的眼睛一瞬不输望着沿路无边无际的花海，朴灿烈从来都搞不懂他在想什么，他的嘴唇绷紧，眉心轻蹙，死气沉沉的气息居然散去，好像在不甘，又像在隐忍。

大毒枭作为地主接待他们，罂粟花海旁的别墅，水池旁的凉亭里，一袋提纯毒品放在石桌上等着张艺兴验货。两方人面对面在石桌前坐着，朴灿烈看着挨着坐在他身边的张艺兴乖巧的低头熟练的将那药剂稀释打进自己的静脉。

张艺兴那张灰败的脸立刻浸出了红晕，他原本苍白的皮肤染上活气，朴灿烈看多了这场景还是会觉得惊奇，张艺兴整个人在燃烧，衬衫挂在他瘦骨嶙峋的肩胛骨上，朴灿烈能看见他的仰着头时颤动的喉结，他闭着眼睛，不堪忍受的快感，眼睛带着湿意，不是他哭时的湿润，他的那双白皙修长的手紧紧抓着胸前的衣料，衣领被他扯开，锁骨显出来，胸膛的起伏清晰可见，他看起来就像一只粘水的飞蛾，微弱的颤抖，轻轻一用力就可以将他捏死，朴灿烈从没有告诉他，这是多么惊艳。

等他好不容易平静下来，药效将他的生气燃尽，他又恢复常态，他瘫坐在朴灿烈在身边，朴灿烈难得施舍的服扶了他一把，他半睁着眼皮，有气无力的望着朴灿烈，说：“这批货没有问题。”

朴灿烈才惊醒，是因为他张艺兴才变成这样。

莫名的情绪堵在朴灿烈胸口，朴灿烈偏过头，看才发现刚刚那幅景象不只落到他的眼里，对面的大毒枭也直愣愣的看着张艺兴，朴灿烈皱着眉，敲了敲手边的手提箱，大毒枭终于把重新注意力放回他们的交易上，朴灿烈又觉得自己莫名其妙，管张艺兴干什么，多大点事。

朴灿烈把一箱子钱推过去，他这次来是想和这边的毒枭建立一个长久的交易线，本来不用这么麻烦，可是边家这几年对其他势力压制的力度越来越大，和金家交易这条路走不通，海上走私的路线又被边家控制了港口，这是唯一一处可以从陆地送货的供货商，朴灿烈这次是来正式定下这笔生意，他把装着定金的箱子推给给毒枭，反复敲定了细节，带着张艺兴离开别墅。

越野车又沿着来时的路线颠簸的向机场开去，这处除了那片粉色的罂粟花海就是一望无际的荒地，好不容易见了人烟，越野车驶进贫瘠的小镇。

朴灿烈正靠在椅子上闭着眼睛睡觉，突然一阵急刹，朴灿烈顺着速度撞在前面的椅子的靠背上，这一撞，朴灿烈瞬间清醒。

朴灿烈撑着前方的靠背坐直身子，向车窗外看去，外面的天空已经全黑了，就剩路两边寥寥几盏灯发着幽暗的光。

“怎么回事？”睡眠被打断，朴灿烈的声音带着浓烈的不悦。

司机惊慌的说：“前面的路好像被几块大石头挡住了。”

朴灿烈打开车门下车，朴灿烈的车开在这列队伍的中间，张艺兴坐的是朴灿烈前面的车，朴灿烈看见张艺兴打开车门走了出来。

隔着一车的距离，张艺兴站在车旁看向朴灿烈，要是朴灿烈是刚睡醒的状态，张艺兴就是熬了几天几夜的状态，他眼皮耷拉着，眼框下是深深的黑眼圈，一手撑在车窗上，摇摇欲坠似的。

朴灿烈几步走到张艺兴身边，他去抓张艺兴的手臂，手伸到一半又停住了。

朴灿烈收回手，像是不经意的放回大衣口袋里。

朴灿烈偏过头，抬步向前走，一边对张艺兴说：“跟我到前面去看看路况。”

张艺兴听话的一声不响的跟着朴灿烈。

越过几辆保镖乘的车，在第二辆车的位置已经能完整的看的清被石头堵着的路况，坑坑洼洼的路面上赫然立着几座巨大的山石。朴灿烈脸色一变，立刻拉着张艺兴向回走。

张艺兴被拉进朴灿烈所乘的车，车门一关上，朴灿烈立刻对司机说往回开。

这列车队一字排开，朴灿烈被保护在最中间，队伍太繁重，尾大不掉，没等所有车掉头，前方就响起密集的枪响。

朴灿烈透过车窗，前方的道路两边，路灯未照亮的暗处，不断闪烁着枪口的火光。

朴灿烈心里一沉，这火力攻势，仅靠他现在带来的根本无法硬闯，朴灿烈当机立断，对着车里的对讲机命令：“前面的车殿后，剩下的向回走。”

数辆车迅速转向，朴灿烈所乘的车掉在后面，一路加速向回开，走了几百里身后的枪响遥不可闻，朴灿烈正松了一口气，突然迎面一辆大货车，对准朴灿烈的车队加速撞过来。

前方的汽车紧急拐弯，避开了大货车却一头撞上了路边的破烂的砖瓦房子。车队列行被撞散，朴灿烈的车沿着一条怪异的s型路线，险而有险的擦着货车身绕到货车后面。

绕过货车，司机立刻将速度加到最大，这公路狭窄，货车不便调转方向，朴灿烈带来的保镖都被货车堵在后面，朴灿烈的车落单，继续在空荡的公路上向行驶。

朴灿烈有时间去留意坐在他身边的张艺兴，他过头，张艺兴的样子一落到他视线里就让他的心脏突然的漏了一拍。

也不是因为张艺兴的状况有多糟糕，他的样子似乎并没有因为这场骚乱有多大的反应，只是愣愣的抓着系在身前的安全带，好像对置身事外般的望着窗外。除了原本就苍白的脸色，他甚至比朴灿烈还平静。

“你怎么看这事？”朴灿烈问。

朴灿烈没指望张艺兴给他什么答案，朴灿烈自己也把情况猜了个大概，他问张艺兴，只是受不了好像张艺兴一对上他就神游天外的状态，没想到张艺兴慢悠悠的转过头对上的视线，真的认认真真的回答出他的问题。

“拦路的人不会是要和你合作的毒枭，他要是想毁约，刚刚在他的地盘上就可以让我们出不来，而且以朴家的势力，建立长期的合作关系才是最大的利益，拦路的人多半是毒枭的敌对势力，你带的人手不够，现在返回那座别墅，可以让毒枭的人护送你到机场…”

张艺兴的话还没说完，越野车再次猛然刹车。张艺兴轻飘飘的向前撞去，朴灿烈手急眼快的一把搂这张艺兴的的腰将他护在怀里。

“朴总，”司机的声音带了一丝慌乱：“轮胎好像爆了。”

朴灿烈松开张艺兴，但仍一只手护在张艺兴背上。不用下车查看就知道这又是那伙人在公路上设的陷阱，他压着张艺兴躬下身埋到低于车窗的位置，一边快速向司机命令到：“不要下车，继续开，不要走公路，往路两边的荒地开。”

果然，越野车一发动，又有枪声响起，子弹打到越野车的铁壳上，车内的人清晰的听见子弹在车箱上撞击声。

越野车发动机的轰鸣伴随着浅显化响彻夜空，一路冲出公路，荒地高低不平，越野车摇摇晃晃，朴灿烈紧紧抱着张艺兴，张艺兴骨瘦如材，轻巧的被他一只手固定在怀里，他比张艺兴高大太多，这种危难的时刻，他居然有闲心去想，他好像抱着一只生病了的小动物，他甚至闻到张艺兴发间的香气，好像是蛋糕的香甜。

真是不可思议。

朴灿烈的思绪没飘太远，爆了胎的越野车拼命向前冲，突然一阵剧烈的撞击，越野车再次猛然停下。

朴灿烈抬头一看，越野车撞上一间破旧的砖瓦砌成的民宅，外围的那圈围墙已经被越野车撞塌， 一边的车灯已经熄灭，唯一剩下的车灯一闪一灭，照亮了越野车发动机冒出来的白烟。

司机还在不断尝试着重新启动发动机，朴灿烈向后看，远处数辆摩托车正快速的从后面追来，荒地里的杂草淹没了摩托车的半个轮胎，摩托车的照明灯在夜色中照的这草翠绿欲滴，要不了长时间就会追上这辆被迫停下的越野车，朴灿烈烦躁的制止住司机。

“关上车灯，下车。”

朴灿烈只交代了一句，等这处唯一的光亮消失，朴灿烈径自拉着张艺兴的手腕推开车门，摩托车还未追上，出了车箱，迎面而来是猎猎的风，过膝长的草丛被风吹得沙沙作响，朴灿烈在黑暗中，带着张艺兴慢慢顺着车身趴在地上，过长的草丛将他们掩盖，朴灿烈带着张艺兴慢慢在草丛中匍匐前进。

耳边都是风声，朴灿烈在风声中听到摩托车越来近的轰鸣声，朴灿烈藏身在草丛中拼命向远离越野车车的位置爬去。已经爬了很长一段距离，回过头一看，张艺兴已经被他落下很远。

朴灿烈低声咒骂了一句，又带着火气，向回爬，回到张艺兴身边。

“你坚持的下去吗？”朴灿烈凑到张艺兴耳边低声问，庆幸这地方的夜间一直不断持续的大风，朴灿烈说话的声音藏在风声中，草丛摇曳的声音中。

张艺兴说：“你自己走不要管我。”

莫名其妙的，朴灿烈心里的火气越烧越旺。

“我偏要你跟我走。”他咬牙切齿的说，他抓着张艺兴手臂，几乎是强迫的，拖着张艺兴继续前爬。

朴灿烈早就该清醒的意识到，他对上张艺兴，思维总是这样毫无逻辑，就像现在，他在为张艺兴堵上自己的性命。

摩托车轰隆隆的围上被遗弃的越野车，朴灿烈听见那伙人恼怒的吼声：“人呢？”

又是一阵嘈杂，带头的人说：“肯定藏在草丛了，你们去搜一下。”

又有人突然大声的喊：“我知道你们在不远处，现在给你们机会，自己出来，十秒后，我们就开枪。”

朴灿烈将张艺兴压在自己身下，一声不响的埋伏在草丛中。

有人依次从一喊道十，无人响应，朴灿烈听见有人喊：“开枪。”

密集的枪声再次响起。原本躺在朴灿烈身下的张艺兴突然翻身，朴灿烈一时不备，竟真让张艺兴转换了位置，张艺兴抱着朴灿烈的头，他的身形比朴灿烈小了一圈，堪堪把朴灿烈挡住。

有子弹射进附近的土里，草丛中穿梭着嗖嗖的破空声，朴灿烈心急如焚，好像今天的他倒霉到极点，越怕什么越来什么，他感受到压在他身上的张艺兴浑身一颤，他颤巍巍的去摸张艺兴的背。

果然摸到一处温热的湿润，他的喉咙发紧，几乎就想不管不顾的冲出草丛复仇，可是朴灿烈这个人，在高位这么多年，他的理智到底是大于感性，他只绷紧浑身肌肉，无奈又担忧的躲在张艺兴的庇护之下。


	25. Chapter 25

这两章明线是写灿兴，暗线是写张艺兴失去baekhyun的三年是怎样的状态。

25

时间好像被拉成无限长度，周围一片肆虐，朴灿烈听着自己的心跳，不知是过了好几十分钟，又或许只是几秒，终于枪声突然消寂，风还在猎猎的吹，围住他们的草轻轻摇晃。

那伙人七嘴八舌的开始吵闹。

有人说：“这么下去不是办法，子弹已经剩的不多了。”

有人说：“这地方这么宽阔，不如留下人在这里守着，回去再喊些人来，把这地方围起来慢慢搜。”

张艺兴的头垂在朴灿烈的脸侧，他的低语虚弱的像是岌岌可危的呼吸，他在朴灿烈耳边说：“没事，会有办法的。”

朴灿烈的手还紧紧按着他背后好在流血的伤口，朴灿烈心里说不清心里是什么滋味。要是还在他自己的城市，他连想象都无法想象，他居然有一天被张艺兴这样软弱的男人安慰。

“我们这样躲着总会被他们找到，不如试试。”

张艺兴每说一个字，朴灿烈就可以感受到压着朴灿烈的胸膛微弱的颤动，他肯定会很痛，朴灿烈想，不知道这个爱哭鬼为什么在这个时候能用这么坚定的语气对着他说话。

“有枪吗？”张艺兴问。

“有。”朴灿烈回答：“但是我们一开枪就会暴露位置。”

明明不对他的保证抱有希望，可是朴灿烈不知觉的人对他的认真。

朴灿烈看不见张艺兴的脸，但仍能感受到张艺兴好像笑了一下。

张艺兴说：“对着越野车的油箱打，他们围在越野车周围，油箱爆炸会波及到很多人。”

“这办法不行，距离太远，我射不中。”

“没事，”张艺兴的气息吹拂在朴灿烈耳边，诡异的带给朴灿烈安慰：“我们这样坐以待毙总会被他找到的，不如试一试。”

张艺兴继续说：“我身上也带着枪，其实我们有两次机会，我和你一起射击，射中概率总会大一点。”

张艺兴只是个公司的财务管理，就算带着枪也起不了多大的作用，单靠朴灿烈，朴灿烈的枪法也不会有这么好。

鬼差神使的，朴灿烈答应他这样毫无胜算的提议。

他们在草丛中慢慢改变位置，朴灿烈和趴在并排对着越野车的地方举着枪。

张艺兴在轻声念着：“一，二，三——”

砰的一声，两发子弹同时射出，远处，越野车瞬间爆出冲天的火光。

朴灿烈连自己都不相信，他居然能射中。

围在越野车周围的摩托车和人全都炸飞。

有人在呻吟声，越野车燃烧时电路陆陆续续的爆破声，张艺兴仰面躺在草丛中，他的声音微弱到像是喃喃自语：“你现在可以离开了。”

朴灿烈凑到张艺兴耳边，将张艺兴口中说出话听的清楚：“他们大多数人重伤，剩下相信朴总能对付，你去抢一辆摩托车就可以离开这里了。”

借着火光，朴灿烈隐隐看见他脸上的神情，他现在已经不能用平静来形容，像是在释然，像是期待迎来一种解脱。

走到这个地步，朴灿烈才看窥见他的一丝内心，他和朴灿烈一直以为的胆小懦弱，随波逐流不同，他是绝望，是麻木。

朴灿烈不喜欢他这个样子，朴灿烈不知道是什么让他变成这个样子，也许是朴灿烈自己的原因，朴灿烈不该让他染上毒瘾，可是朴灿烈总觉得还有什么他看不透。

他好像总会从这个世界湮灭。

朴灿烈的手肘撑在他的脸侧，朴灿烈的脸离他的脸只有几厘米。这样压着他，他背后的伤口会痛，朴灿烈想，但是他的面上没有一丝痛苦的端倪。

朴灿烈问：“你认为我不会带上你？”

张艺兴偏过头，张了张嘴，正要说些什么，朴灿烈捏着他的下巴，扳回他的脸，一低头，嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上。

他突然剧烈的挣扎起来，朴灿烈刚开始给他注射毒品时他没挣扎，整天这样一幅死气沉沉的样子，好像什么都没放在心上，现在他开始挣扎，他挣扎的越厉害，朴灿烈心里越有一种是施虐的快感。

朴灿烈死死掐着他的下颚，他撕咬着朴灿烈的嘴唇，朴灿烈也咬破他的嘴唇，血腥味弥漫在朴灿烈的口腔。

片刻，朴灿烈手上一片湿润，朴灿烈一愣，终于放开他，他的脸上已经布满泪痕，他他一只手按在眼睛上，他哭的那么伤心，整个人都在哽咽抽泣，朴灿烈听见他说：“他会不高兴的。”

他口中的“他”是指谁。

朴灿烈顿时失去兴致，朴灿烈握着枪从张艺兴身上离开。透过草丛看，还站立的两三个人正向这个方向赶，已经距离很近了，完全是朴灿烈的射击范围，朴灿烈埋伏在草丛中快速的连开几枪，甚至没等对方还手就将人击毙。

朴灿烈从草丛中站起来,他拉着张艺兴的手，粗暴的将张艺兴从地上扯起来。

朴灿烈拉着张艺兴回到越野车的位置，伏击他们的人都伤痕累累的躺在周围，朴灿烈扶起一辆摩托车，张艺兴被朴灿烈放在身前坐在摩托车上，摩托车发动起来，飞快的再次开上公路离开这片荒地。

要用这辆摩托车开到机场几乎是天方夜谭，朴灿烈沿着公路一直开，在汽油燃尽之前，终于开到一个小镇。

片刻不停息的跑了一夜，太阳终于从地平线上升起来，不知道还在不在对方的地盘，这辆摩托车可能会被人认出来，朴灿烈找了个偏僻角落，将摩托车遗弃之后带着张艺兴去找药店，这么落后的地方也不知道有没有医院，就算有，现在朴灿烈也不敢把张艺兴带到这么容易暴露位置的地方。

张艺兴披着朴灿烈的外套，遮住了他背后醒目的血迹，晨光熹微中，小镇的街道上已经有稀稀疏疏的行人。

张艺兴被朴灿烈搂着腰，靠着这点力度，一步一步跟着朴灿烈的脚步向前走，他的脸上本就苍白，现在更是面无人色，朴灿烈脚下的速度丝毫未减，他几乎是被朴灿烈推着走。

这样漫无目的的走了一段，张艺兴终于受不了推开朴灿烈。

张艺兴喘着气，踉跄的走了几步，拦下一名路过的居民。

“请问，哪里有汽车站？”

被拦上那人还没回答，朴灿烈猛然将张艺兴向后一拉，张艺兴站立不稳，直直的向后倒去，朴灿烈向前一步将他接到怀里。

“我说过，我不会抛下你。”朴灿烈压着怒气对张艺兴低声说。

“不好意思，”朴灿烈又望向被站在一旁的路人：“请问附近有什么药店吗？”

那人把他们的举动看的一愣一愣的，指了个方向：“从这条街走过去拐一个弯就有间药店。”

朴灿烈道了谢，索性将张艺兴横打抱起，快步向所指的方向走去。

拐过弯果然有间药店，朴灿烈抱着张艺兴抬步走进去，守在药柜后面的医生看见张艺兴被朴灿烈抱着，连忙问：“他出了什么事？”

朴灿烈将张艺兴放在药店的长椅，转身去关药店的门，药店医生制止的喊：“你这是干什么。”

医生越过药柜走出来去拉朴灿烈，朴灿烈将医生往药店内一推，终于将药店的门关上。

“你先看看他。”朴灿烈说。

医生无法，只得走到张艺兴身边，朴灿烈将张艺兴上身的衣服全都脱下来，那面带着伤的背部面向医生，医生惊的一下子退后一步。

“枪伤？”医生惊恐的说：“怎么会有枪伤呢？”

张艺兴余光看见朴灿烈正要拔枪，张艺兴一把按住朴灿烈的手。

张艺兴对医生惨淡的笑：“毒贩开枪打的。”

张艺兴紧紧注视着医生的表情，听到这话，医生好像稍稍放松，医生问：“怎么会和毒贩起冲突呢？”

张艺兴这才接着说：“我们是卧底在毒贩里的警察，暴露了身份，从毒贩手里逃出来的。”

医生骤然放下警惕，叹着气，坐在张艺兴身旁：“这地方毒贩就是这么猖狂，我们这个小地方不知道有多少人被那东西祸害，连我的儿子都……。”

医生拍拍张艺兴的肩膀：“年轻人辛苦你们了。”

朴灿烈不耐烦的问：“能帮他们处理一下他的伤吗？”

“对对对，应该先处理伤口。”医生拍拍额头，站起身，缓慢的走回药柜，取了工具和药瓶，端着托盘又回到张艺兴身边。

“这里的条件有限，后续还是要医院处理。”医生一边说着，一边给张艺兴背部打麻药。等麻药生效，医生划开张艺兴的伤口。

朴灿烈别过眼，朴灿烈这样的场景见的已经够多的了，可是张艺兴皮肤太苍白，艳色的血从他皮肤流出来，异常刺目。

叮咚一声，子弹被医生挑出来扔在铁质的托盘上，朴灿烈又忍不住去看伤口处理的进程，医生已经用镊子夹着针在缝线了。

还没缝完线，突然药店的大门被人撞开，一个浑身脏兮兮的中年男人闯了进来。

那人一进就不管不顾向医生的方向冲去，朴灿烈迎面将他踹到地上。

男人倒在地上痛呼，医生停下手中的动作要去看男人的伤势。

医生对着朴灿烈喊：“不要动手，他是我的儿子。”

那人要从地上站起来，朴灿烈用膝盖压在他的后背上，反擒住他的双手。

“你先给他缝伤口。”朴灿烈压着医生的儿子，对着医生催促，医生只得僵在原地，握着镊子继续给张艺兴缝线。

被朴灿烈压着的人却不这么安分，他的精神状态十分不正常，趴在地上语无伦次的谩骂，嘶喊，既骂着压着他的朴灿烈，又骂着为张艺兴缝合伤口的医生，有时又在涕泗横流的哀求，朴灿烈听了一会儿，抬头问医生：“他在吸毒？”

医生终于完成了手上的工作，缝线从张艺兴背上剪断，镊子，缝针又扔回托盘，医生跑到朴灿烈身边，扯着朴灿烈衣服要从朴灿烈手里救下这个男人。

朴灿烈先是僵着没动，看向张艺兴，张艺兴披上衣服，坐在椅子上，那双眼睛静静地盯着这个被朴灿烈制住的神志不清的男人，他的表情难得起了变化，皱着眉，仅仅是这样好像置身事外的养子，朴灿烈也察觉到他比先前更鲜活，他在思考，不知道在思考什么。

朴灿烈松开手，站起身，向张艺兴走去，男人得了自由，反而一拳打到一边焦急的关心他的状况的医生。

“给我钱——”男人对医生怒吼：“我需要钱。”

年老的医生瑟瑟发抖被男人一拳打翻在地，男人骑在医生身上，扬起拳头接连又打了几拳。

医生说这个男人是他的儿子，可是医生口中所说的儿子，像是一头毫无人性的野兽，医生就是他手下的猎物，几拳下去，原本温文尔雅的医生立刻变得鼻青脸肿。

张艺兴扯了扯朴灿烈的袖子：“帮帮他。”张艺兴恳求的望着朴灿烈。

朴灿烈感到可笑，他从张艺兴手里抽出袖子：“你现在开始觉得我是什么好心的人了吗？”朴灿烈嗤笑道：“你有什么资格差遣我？”

朴灿烈轻飘飘的瞄了一眼那边惨烈的状况：“这和我有什么关系。”

张艺兴定定的看了朴灿烈几秒，从椅子上坐起来，推开朴灿烈，披在他肩上的衣服滑下来，他的伤口还没裹上纱布，胸膛上的肋骨痕迹清晰可见。

张艺兴跑到医生身边，他去推骑在医生身上的男人。

张艺兴这种身体状态，半分一没有推动男人。

“他是你爸爸。”张艺兴一边喊，一边要去抓着男人打像医生的拳头，可是张艺兴的浑身赢弱无力的，反而是被男人胡乱挥舞的拳头击中了腹部。

张艺兴弓着腰捂着肚子倒在一边，朴灿烈实在看不下去了，走上前，一脚就将男人从医生身上踹开。

朴灿烈冷声对男人低喊：“不想死就滚。”

朴灿烈手上不知道染上了多少血，他真生气时的真实杀意要是一个意识清醒的人早就能逃多远就逃多远了。偏偏这个男人被毒品毒坏了脑子，竟然朝朴灿烈扑过来。

朴灿烈身高腿长，甚至不用动手，再次一脚踢过去。

朴灿烈对着绵绵不休的纠缠感到厌烦，他答应过张艺兴不在他面前杀人，索性拉着张艺兴的手拖着张艺兴走出这间药店。

朴灿烈带着张艺兴去找小镇上的汽车站，已经走了几百里，混在人群中坐上了去机场的长途汽车，张艺兴满脸忧愁的样子又让朴灿烈怎么看怎么不顺心。

“你这么担心吗？”汽车的乘客还没坐满，离汽车发动动的时间还远，朴灿烈终于问。

张艺兴的下垂眼软趴趴的望着朴灿烈，他第一次对朴灿烈提了要求：“我只去看一眼，确定没事的话我就跟你走。”

他这样生动的眼神朴灿烈几乎无从招架，下了车，又向回走了几百里，走到那家药店附近，远远的看见药店前围着一圈人。

张艺兴挤在人群外，他看不见药店内部的情况，问着周围看热闹的人：“里面发生了什么？”

周围的人叽叽喳喳的回答：“有人吸毒，毒瘾犯了，将他自己的爸爸打死了。”

张艺兴僵硬的站在人群中突然觉得万籁俱寂，凉意从他脚上升起，刚刚还活生生的医生就这样死了。

朴灿烈拉着张艺兴的手要将他带走，张艺兴一把甩开朴灿烈的手，奋力向药店挤过去，周围一片骂声，张艺兴挤过人群，终于看到了药店的内部，医生的尸体正悄无声息的躺在靠近门口的位置，药店的玻璃柜子全都被打碎，玻璃碎片满地散开，店内一片狼藉，医生的那张脸布满青紫伤痕，甚至是被撞破的伤口，难以想象他生前受了怎样的折磨，被他的亲生儿子。

张艺兴愣愣的望着医生的尸体，直到朴灿烈挤到他的身边。

朴灿烈去抓张艺兴的手，低头看了一眼，伸手扶上张艺兴的脸。

“你又哭了…”朴灿烈皱着眉说。

这次回到汽车上，张艺兴乖乖的坐在朴灿烈身边。

张艺兴低着头盯着自己的手指，长久保持一个姿势，汽车坐满人，司机启动汽车前行驶。

窗外的景色不断变换，已经安全下来，朴灿烈和张艺兴陷入了沉默。

良久张艺兴低着头终于说了些什么，也是微弱的自言自语，朴灿烈凑近去听，只听见一句：“我好像有点理解珉锡哥是为了什么了……”

朴灿烈听不懂张艺兴说的话，张艺兴的样子像是被刚刚那事弄丢了神魂，朴灿烈扳着张艺兴的肩膀让张艺兴对上他的眼睛。

朴灿烈对着张艺兴喊：“那不关你的事，迟早也会这样。”

张艺兴的眼神渐渐清明。

“朴总，”张艺兴的声音带着颤抖：“我想戒毒。”张艺兴说。

朴灿烈在他眼里看到越来越亮的光，他的整个人像是慢慢将灵魂装进躯体。

“我想活下去了，就算是不为他，我也还有事没完成。”

他像是终于有了支撑下去理由，朴灿烈不知道那是什么，张艺兴口中说的旨意不明的东西朴灿烈都不明白。

但是朴灿烈看着他的眼睛，说：“好


	26. Chapter 26

边伯贤躺在床上，医生说他腰椎的骨折压迫到神经，要先这样平躺着养一段时间的伤。

床头柜上放了一堆都璟秀送来的资料，他正一只手举着一份单薄的文件在看。他这几天忙着办理继承边父遗产的手续，就这样躺在床上，接见了太多的律师和公司的高层，张艺兴看见他眼框下青色，他唇上淡淡的血色，他举着文件的那只手还吊着点滴。

医生说他膝关节的脱臼只是小事，神经受到的损害却可能使他的双腿可能再也无法站立，但是张艺兴压下心里的苦意，至少不像以前那样糟糕，边伯贤还有治愈的机会的，边伯贤不像baekhyun那样，他的下肢还有知觉，医生说，这样的瘫痪可能会有治愈的机会，即使机会会很小。

张艺兴将边伯贤手里的文件抽出来。边伯贤躺在床上乖巧的看着他。

张艺兴对着他轻柔的笑，他现在的状态其实还算好，张艺兴记得baekhyun的出事之后的样子，总之，即使边伯贤这幅疲惫的样子让样子也能让张艺兴稍稍放下心。

“休息一下，好吗？”张艺兴弯下身，双手捧着他的脸颊。

边伯贤的眼睛眨呀眨，偏过头舔了舔张艺兴的手腕，痒意从张艺兴手臂上一直蔓延到心脏，但是张艺兴没松开手。

张艺兴低低的笑出声：“别闹了。”他头亲了亲边伯贤的额头：“听话，我去给你熬点粥。”

张艺兴起身正要离开，边伯贤一把抓住他的手。

“哥哥，马上就好了，”边伯贤讨好的望着张艺兴，他知道张艺兴一向对他纵容：“把文件拿给我吧，求你了，就看最后一分钟。”

他说话时拖着甜腻腻的尾音，专注的盯着张艺兴时，眼睛里透着一点依赖信任，边伯贤只对张艺兴这样，温和的好像谁都可以欺负他，他天生就知道如何让张艺兴把底线降的一低再低。

张艺兴叹着气，把文件递给他。边伯贤一只手接过，他没骗张艺兴，另一只拿起放在枕边的笔，飞快的写了几个字。边伯贤将那份文件还回张艺兴。

“我把公司的管理权给你，”边伯贤像是谈论什么天气，漫不经心的，面上还带着笑：“你可以做任何你想做的。”

张艺兴接过那文件随意翻了翻，是一份股份委托书，边伯贤刚刚签下自己的名字。

张艺兴握紧手里的纸张，无数的猜测在他的脑海中划过，他知道边伯贤不喜欢他做这些，边伯贤甚至不喜欢他接触太多人，更别说放他从别墅出去，没有边伯贤的陪同。

边伯贤轻轻笑着：“哥哥不是一直站在警方的立场吗？我答应过你，你的仇我会帮你报，你要边家覆灭，我帮你覆灭，你要改变现在这个状况，我帮你改变，”边伯贤苦笑：“但是现在不行了，”他隔着被子拍了拍自己的腿：“又是这样的状况，我已经残废了，我的行动不便，很多事办不到，所以只能让哥哥自己去做，”边伯贤说：“对不起，哥哥。”

边伯贤轻声的，不急不缓的说着，张艺兴强撑的虚假平和表情慢慢崩裂，他感受到眼眶的热意，偏过头，要去躲过边伯贤的视线。

他刚开始进警校，不顾生死的潜伏进朴家，确实单单是为了baekhyun复仇，到后来，他见的越来越多，他看见金珉锡折磨的奄奄一息也要完成警局交给他的任务，他看见在毒品的荼毒下无辜挣扎的人，他见了在这样腐败之下金俊勉的苦苦坚持，他以为自己足够坚定，可是，一遇到边伯贤，他那些所谓的信念这么轻易的溃不成军。

他都已经为边伯贤杀过人了，他不止一次的为边伯贤践踏自己的底线，他说：“没关系，就现在这种状况也可以。”

他说：“朴灿烈现在估计正忙着清理我留在朴家的资金漏洞，等他清理完他才有胆量告诉金钟大杀死边父的是你，但是我们可以称这段时间把金钟大手里的权利架空，只不是在比谁的速度快，”他已经抽丝剥茧的弄清了边伯贤身边的局势，他可以帮到边伯贤，只要边伯贤想：“都璟秀现在是站在我们这边，可是边父死后，你威胁他的东西没有了，他可能会叛变，我们有股权的优势，又有市长做靠山，我可以帮你把边家掌握到你手里。”

他快速的，焦急的说，生怕语气不够诚恳，态度不够真挚，他的心里是真的这么想，甚至没有丝毫勉强，可是边伯贤还是摇头，边伯贤还在对他安抚的笑：“哥哥，”边伯贤问：“我从一开始就在设法离开边家，你以为我为什么要拼死走到这步？”

边伯贤将他的手举到嘴边，他闭上眼睛轻吻张艺兴的手指。

“哥哥的手为我沾了血，我知道，这会让哥哥难过的，哥哥一直都让着我，这次我想让着哥哥，我知道我不正常，可是这次我会学着放手，我想试试，放哥哥离开我的视线。”

边伯贤睁开眼睛露出黑色的瞳孔，深深的望着张艺兴：“但是答应我的条件，不要离开我太久，之后我们离开这里，我想和你好好生活在一起，就我们两个人。”

边伯贤入职执行董事长的宴会推迟举办在三个月，腰椎的骨折恢复的差不多，他可以保持坐立的姿势，他坐着轮椅被张艺兴推到了大厅搭建的演讲台上。

这个流程已经被张艺兴简化了许多，记者被拦在酒店外，边伯贤只需要对着满屋的宾客说几句宴会开始的祝词。

张艺兴就他的身后，他坐在轮椅上在拿着话筒，他扫视了一圈大厅里衣着华丽的客人，他在人群中看见了朴灿烈，又看见了金钟大。

他顿时有不好的预感，这场宴会朴灿烈不应该出现这里，朴灿烈不该和金钟大出现在一个场合。

但是他面上几乎没有任何变化，不管这大厅宾客对他投向或同情或嘲笑的眼神，或是朴灿烈满怀祸心的向金钟大靠近，他都稳稳的握着话筒，和以往面对这样的场合没有半点不同，一如既往的冷静镇定，场面话被他说的简短而毫无破绽。

结束之后，张艺兴将他推下演讲台，到了僻静的地方，他转过头，忧虑的看向张艺兴：“朴灿烈的速度比我想象的快很多，他估计现在就要和我撕破脸，哥哥，你先离开，这场宴会剩下的部分我来主持。”

可是这样的要求张艺兴怎么会如他的愿呢，张艺兴继续推着边伯贤向前走。

一直推到放满甜品的餐桌旁，边伯贤终于妥协的说：“好，哥哥留下来陪我。”

边伯贤指着桌上的小蛋糕：“我让厨师做了哥哥喜欢的甜点，哥哥要吃吗？”

张艺兴在他身后笑：“不要想用甜点收买我。”

但张艺兴还是松开边伯贤轮椅的把手，走到桌前拿了一个小蛋糕，他往自己口中塞了一个，又拿了一个喂到边伯贤的嘴边。周围都是熟识的人，有些其他公司的合作伙伴，有些是边家公司的高层，本该会有人想借机和边家新任的董事长拉进关系的，但现在，居然一时没人来打破他们的对话。

边伯贤知道有人在偷瞄他这边状况，这几个月，张艺兴被他突兀的插进边家公司本就有很多闲话，但张艺兴丝毫不避讳，边伯贤张开嘴将张艺兴送到嘴边的小蛋糕一口咬进去。

边伯贤像被顺了毛的猫，好像这块甜品是什么绝世的美味佳肴，眯着眼睛餍足的仰着头对着张艺兴笑。

突然旁边有人调笑到：“我从没有在公司见到边总这样放松的表情。”

边伯贤和张艺兴同时转过去看，是金钟大。

金钟大是笑非笑的说：“现在是小边董了，恭喜。”

张艺兴去看远处的朴灿烈，朴灿烈正向这边望着。张艺兴弯下腰，凑在边伯贤的耳边悄声说：“我去朴灿烈那边，先离开一会儿。”

边伯贤点点头，张艺兴起身离开，边伯贤的嘴角的弧度变化到一个得体而疏离的范围，面向金钟大：“金总恭喜我什么，看我现在的样子，还不如爸爸在时呢……”

朴灿烈正在一边和都璟秀聊天，一边留意就金钟大的情况。

见张艺兴向他们这边走来，都璟秀先一步从朴灿烈身边离开。等张艺兴站到朴灿烈面前时就只剩下朴灿烈一人了。

没有多余的客套，张艺兴直接指了指电梯的方向：“朴总，要不要找个安静的地方聊聊。”

朴灿烈一时没动，张艺兴又说：“我记得这次宴会边董并没有邀请您，我不介意先请朴总离场。”

朴灿烈捏着高脚杯思索了片刻，随手把杯子放在一边，跟在张艺兴身后，穿过人群，走进电梯内。

张艺兴领着朴灿烈到了酒店楼上的一件套房，酒店的隔音效果不错，底层大厅这么吵闹，一到其他几乎再听不到其他声音。

张艺兴径直坐在沙发上，拍了拍身边的位置，对还站着的朴灿烈说：“坐。”

朴灿烈脸上说不出是什么表情，总归是不太好的神色，一下坐到张艺兴身边，冷声讽刺道：“我知道你想和我说什么，但是现在的状况是你能控制的吗？”

张艺兴忽略他言语中带的刺，接下来张艺兴的话让朴灿烈震惊到忘记计划好要说的话，张艺兴说：“边伯贤打算离开这里，他准备卖掉手上的边家的股票。”

朴灿烈的满脸的不可置信，张艺兴继续说：“你也看见了边伯贤的样子了，他的腿受了伤，他现在只想出国治疗他的腿，现在他手上的边家的股票卖给谁都无所谓，当然你要是想要，钱给的多够多的话，买给你也可以。”

朴灿烈皱着眉没什么表示，张艺兴的话他半信不信，和边伯贤这么狡猾的人不知道又会耍什么花样。

张艺兴也不急：“本来是想用拍卖的形式，边伯贤早就请了律师来处理这件事，清理了国内的财产，准备时间一到就出国，”张艺兴怀疑的看向朴灿烈：“但是没想到，你会这么快和他撕破脸。”

张艺兴问：“你怎么会这么快理清我在我在朴家资金链上埋下的炸弹的？”

朴灿烈讳莫若深的笑：“我还没解决掉你留下隐患，”朴灿烈状似愉悦的看着张艺兴：“我只是不在害怕那些。”

张艺兴面露惊讶，但是朴灿烈没有继续说下去的打算，张艺兴对着朴灿烈职业化的笑：“那等朴总再坐一下，我让人给我送个东西。”

张艺兴打了个电话，用词也不是特别明确，朴灿烈没听见具体让电话那头的人送什么。

等了没多久，有人敲门，张艺兴说进，一个穿着正装抱着一叠文件等男人走了进来。

张艺兴指着进来的人对朴灿烈介绍：“边伯贤的律师。”

律师将手中递给的文件递给朴灿烈，朴灿烈一手接过，朴灿烈一页一页的翻着，表情越来越严肃。

他抬起头来望着张艺兴：“边伯贤来真的？”

他又问站在一旁的律师：“边伯贤已经将他的所有资产都清理出来，已经在联系人拍卖了？”

律师点点头：“有几家已经报价了，毕竟单凭边家的股份这点已经让人趋之若鹜了，现在最高的价位是一家外国公司的十亿。”

就边家的股份来说，已经算贱卖了。朴灿烈将手中的文件人扔在茶几上，他已经在认真的考虑了。

张艺兴将散开的文件重新叠好，递回给律师，律师拿着文件，关上门离开。

“朴总，”张艺兴就坐在朴灿烈身边说：“本来边伯贤可以选择的交易对象有很多，但是现在情况特殊，其实我们可以做笔交易。”

张艺兴那张沉着认真的脸总像埋藏无数陷阱，但是朴灿烈无法抵抗着诱惑，朴灿烈问“什么交易？”

张艺兴说：“我们可以将边家的股权卖给你，但是我要边伯贤安全的出国。”

张艺兴问：“现在能告诉我你是怎么这么处理我留下的资金漏洞吗，还有你是怎么进入这场宴会的。”

张艺兴扬起一抹笑：“当然你也可以选择继续弄垮边伯贤，然后将吴世勋作为傀儡扶上位，随时承担着吴世勋反噬的危险，朴总，选择权在你手里。”

朴灿烈深深的看着张艺兴：“你知道我对边家的抱有多大的执念，我分明只会做一个选择。”朴灿烈长长的叹气：“张艺兴，我最大的错误就是让留在身边，第二大的错误就是让你和边伯贤见面。”

“是都璟秀，”朴灿烈靠在沙发上，一个妥协放松的姿势：“你威胁过我之后，我想着不能直接告诉金钟大，但是我可以择中的选择拉拢都璟秀，边董死后，都璟秀和金钟大争权挣的厉害，我私下见了都璟秀，告诉他，我可以帮他让金钟大和边伯贤互相残杀，都璟秀可以躲在背后得利。都璟秀同意了，他答应我的条件就是帮我把我公司那部分有问题的资金和边家的资金链沾染，就算你威胁我要查封朴家的资产，那边家的资产势必受到牵连。”

这是个绝顶高明的做法，朴灿烈甚至不需要损害自身就解决了隐患，张艺兴和边伯贤都没想到，都璟秀虽然不可信，朴灿烈居然这么快就发现了这点，并且主动联系了都璟秀，本该是边伯贤出国后才会爆发了矛盾，到现在就集中爆发了，时间不对。

“那你现在有告诉金钟大边伯贤才是杀害边董的凶手了吗？”

朴灿烈十分坦然：“告诉了，昨天晚上我专门去就约见了金钟大，开始就金钟大以为我才是凶手，我一进门，差一点就一枪打死我，但是我带上了吴世勋，以前你不是在我的医院里做了份和边伯贤的亲子鉴定吗，其实我保留了附件，我把那份亲子鉴定也给金钟大看了，他已经知道边伯贤不是边董的亲身儿子了，金钟大几乎把边董当作自己的亲身父亲，他现在估计恨不得马上杀了边伯贤。”

“哦，对了，”朴灿烈好像突然想起什么似的：“刚刚在宴会上，边伯贤讲话的时候，我和都璟秀，金钟大已经约定好了，等宴会结束的结束的时候，都派人埋伏在停车上弄死边伯贤。”

朴灿烈语气轻松的好像在开玩笑：“幸亏你先一步告诉我边伯贤要卖掉股票这件事。”

张艺兴脸色一变，站起身快步离开了这件套房。

回到大厅，一眼看见人群中的边伯贤，以及站在他身边的金钟大。

边伯贤坐在轮椅上的身影处在这盛大奢华的宴会中显得格外柔弱无助，金钟大看向的眼神像要将他撕碎。

张艺兴几乎一路拨开人群小跑到边伯贤身边。

见了边伯贤的正脸，边伯贤对着金钟大却是一派挑衅嘲弄的态度，张艺兴松了口气，他早该知道，是他关心则乱了。

张艺兴又站在边伯贤身后，握上边伯贤轮椅的把手，对着一旁的金钟大：“金总，稍微打断一下你们的对话，我带边董离开一会儿，有事需要边董处理。”

也没管金钟大的反应，推着边伯贤离开，离开时张艺兴感受到金钟大就他的背上，好像是团火在烧。

离开了金钟大的视线，张艺兴悄声问边伯贤：“你和他说什么了？”

边伯贤瘪瘪嘴：“他问我为什么要这样对养了二十几年的父母。”

“你怎么说？”

“就说又不是亲身的。”

边伯贤的这样的方式对话，怪不得金钟大这么生气。

边伯贤的语气又严肃下来，等张艺兴将他推到空无一人的休息室，他卡住轮椅的轮子，张艺兴再也推不动他的轮椅，转而走到他面前蹲下，让视线与边伯贤的眼睛平齐。

“哥哥，”边伯贤说：“你还是先离开吧。”

边伯贤祈求的望着蹲在他面前的张艺兴：“不要让我担心，好吗？”

边伯贤坐在轮椅向前弯腰，他从轮椅上探出了上半身抱住了张艺兴的脖子。

“哥哥，要是你出事，我做的一切都没有意义了，”他的脸蹭着张艺兴的颈侧的皮肤：“在宴会之前离开，好吗？”

张艺兴一下一下的顺着边伯贤的头发，说：“我再留一会儿再离开”


	27. Chapter 27

这算是他们都各退一步，边伯贤将轮椅的轮子重新松开，张艺兴一边向边伯贤复述朴灿烈刚才透露给他的信息，一边再次推着他向走，又回到人来人往的大厅。

关于这场宴会之后的埋伏张艺兴只字未提。

他们都太熟悉彼此了，边伯贤知道张艺兴什么时候固执，张艺兴的语气，哪句是真话，哪句是假话，边伯贤一听就听的出来，边伯贤咬着唇，坐在轮椅上，一点办法也没有。

这不是回大厅的路线，边伯贤低声制止这张艺兴，可能随时会有人注意到他们，边伯贤不敢激烈的反抗，张艺兴飞快的推着他，穿过人群。

但是张艺兴的速度慢了一步，从回到宴会的那刻，都璟秀的视线就紧紧的盯住了他，边伯贤的神色慌张，都璟秀立刻赶过来拦住他们。

“边总，”都璟秀站在张艺兴要推着边伯贤离开的路线上：“边总现在要走了？”都璟秀面上总是严肃认真的冷静，无论何时都像为着上司考虑的下属：“边总作为这场宴会的发起人，现在就离开恐怕不妥。”

边伯贤冷着脸坐在轮椅只句未说，就算现在他确实想借助都璟秀让张艺兴离开，可是边伯贤总是这样愚蠢的固执，他的伎俩可以使在任何人身上，但他只会和张艺兴同仇敌忾。

于是张艺兴开口接过都璟秀的话：“边总身体不舒服，我现在要送他回家，”他歉意的望着都璟秀笑了笑：“毕竟边总的身体重要，对吧，都总。”

都璟秀点点头：“不如我叫我的秘书陪着，边总现在行动不便多一个人也好。”

“不用”张艺兴推辞到：“边总还怕没有人用吗？边总带了几个保镖，正在酒店上面的套房里等着，我打个电话就下来了。”

都璟秀笑着坚持：“可是我担心边总，不让我的人跟着，我不放心。”

都璟秀的理由十分牵强，可是张艺兴像是惫于争辩的妥协道：“那就跟着吧，我先带边总到上面去吃点药。”

都璟秀让出路，边伯贤突然对着站在一旁的都璟秀的助理开口：“把台上的话筒拿来。”

助理小步跑到演讲台上，把台上的话筒送回给边伯贤手上，边伯贤拿着话筒试了试音，声音经过音响放大，整个大厅都可以听到边伯贤的声音，边伯贤大声的说：“各位——”所有都看向边伯贤的位置：“很抱歉，我的身体出了点问题，剩下的宴会由都璟秀主持。”

边伯贤把话筒递给都璟秀，都璟秀的动作明显顿了一下，但是都璟秀的面上丝毫不显，回过神，立刻接过话筒，低着头，不惊不乱的说：“好，”抬起头对着满屋子的人笑：“一定不辱边总使命。”

张艺兴推着边伯贤到了刚刚和朴灿烈谈话的房间，进门之前，张艺兴对一路跟上来的都璟秀的人说：“你留在外面。”

那人嘴唇动了动，张艺兴又说：“边伯贤出了身汗，我要给他换一身衣服，等不了多长时间的。”

那人要说的话就被张艺兴堵了回去。

带着边伯贤进了屋，房间里已经没有朴灿烈，两个高大的保镖和一个边伯贤身材相似的服务员正等在这里，张艺兴和朴灿烈的谈话结束，回到边伯贤身边的路上，就打过电话叫他们来这间房里等着。

张艺兴指着那个服务员，说：“你留下，剩下的人出去。”

边伯贤几乎瞬间知道张艺兴要干什么，他咬着口腔内壁，仰着头看向正打电话的张艺兴问：“你又要扔下我了吗？”

张艺兴正忙着确认边伯贤的人是否已经过到了他指定的地点，听见边伯贤对他说话，想也不想的放下手机。

他走到边伯贤身边，弯下腰，凑近边伯贤的脸颊，他仔细观察着边伯贤面上神情的细微变化，小心翼翼的问：“怎么会这么想？”

他可以清晰看见边伯贤眼睛委屈的望着他，长长的睫毛好像带了点湿润，轻轻颤动着。

张艺兴摸摸了边伯贤的眼睛：“伯贤这么聪明，一定猜到他们设了埋伏，”他无奈的笑：“我无法对你撒谎，我总是一眼就会被你看穿。”

张艺兴收回手：“那伯贤也一定会知道这是最好办法，只能是我来做，他们要的人是你，我逃脱的机会要大得多，要是你留下，或者你来面对他们，你那么聪明，一定知道这不是个明智的做法。”

张艺兴对着站在一旁的服务员说：“你把身上的衣服脱下来，和伯贤换掉。”

张艺兴蹲下身抱着边伯贤，边伯贤的西服外套，衬衫，系的工整的领带再是裤子，一件一件的被张艺兴脱下，又接过服务员的衣服，一件一件帮的帮边伯贤穿上，他做这些做的熟练，这几个月也是这么亲力亲为的照顾的边伯贤。

帮边伯贤拉紧蝴蝶结领花，又揉揉了边伯贤梳好的头发，边伯贤的落下的碎发让他的脸看上去更年轻，更柔软，张艺兴又有点心疼：“稍稍忍耐一下，等回家我就给你换回自己的衣服，我离开这间房，马上就会有其他的服务员来收房，都璟秀的可能会怀疑你还在这间房里呆着，他们会帮你躲开都璟秀的人的视线，我让他们送你到金俊勉那里，现在金俊勉的住宿是最安全的地方，他们想不到你在那里，再者金俊勉是金副市长的儿子，暂时还没人敢把它怎样。”

张艺兴从脖子摘下那只一直挂着的U盘，他将那只还带着体温的U盘戴到边伯贤脖子上，他把U盘掩藏在边伯贤的衣领之下。

“这个可以让金俊勉保你。你拿着这个去找金俊勉来帮我。”

张艺兴捏了捏边伯贤的手，弯着眼睛笑了：“没事，不用这样哭丧着的脸，我会没事，我还要回来找你呢。”

可是边伯贤的表情不只是丧气，边伯贤在慢慢的失控，眼框一圈一圈的红起来，边伯贤咬着唇，眼泪在他眼里打转，边伯贤说：“我知道，这样最好，我知道，哥哥也不想让我出事，就像我不想让你出事一样。”

张艺兴长长的叹气，托着边伯贤的背，圈着边伯贤的腿，将边伯贤放在沙发上。

轮椅空出来。张艺兴让穿好边伯贤衣服的服务员坐上去，张艺兴左右看了看，拿过着一件带着兜帽的外套给服务员套在西服外面。

服务员坐在轮椅上，戴着兜帽，张艺兴推着他出了着间房。推开门之前，回头又看了边伯贤一眼，边伯贤也在望着他，好像一只被抛弃的小狗。

张艺兴推门走去，见他出来，都璟秀的人忙上前一步，想要查看坐在轮椅上的人情况，张艺兴将他的手一把打开，张艺兴皱着眉，瞪着他，带着冷火：“干什么？他吃了药睡了，别碰他。”

张艺兴推着轮椅乘着地梯，一直到了负一楼的停车场，都璟秀的人还没有什么大动作，张艺兴也没拆穿那人一直拿着手机为都璟秀通风报信。

从电梯出来，张艺兴好像一无所知的推着轮椅走向边伯贤的停车的车位。

这座停车场在这个时候，几乎所有的车位都是满的，整个酒店已经被边伯贤包了下来，宴会还没结束，停车场除了悄无声息的车和张艺兴一行人之外并未再见到其他人影。

张艺兴走到停车场靠中央到位置，突然顿住，无端的说了句“动手”。

都璟秀的人还没来得及反应就瞬间被身后的保镖擒住压在地上。

几乎是同一时间有子弹不知道从什么地方射来，张艺兴避闪不及，所幸是那子弹准头不怎么好，只堪堪擦着手臂。

张艺兴瞬间蹲下藏身在轮椅之下。

先前那一发子弹反而像个提醒，更密集的子弹接踵而至，这波袭击避开了轮椅的位置，身后的两保镖和被压着的都璟秀的人瞬间被乱枪击中。

张艺兴一只手伸前去死命扯住坐在轮椅上的人的衣服，他感觉到坐在轮椅上的服务员在剧烈的发抖，张艺兴在枪声中压低声音对他说：“你现在不再装下去的话你就会和他们一样被乱枪打死。”

等两个保镖和都璟秀的人再没有了动静，枪击立刻停下来，张艺兴带的人太少，现在只剩下张艺兴和坐在轮椅上的人活着，周围的几十辆看上去空荡荡的车，车门全打开，凭空冒出似的，大量的人从车里出来围住了张艺兴。

张艺兴被捉住，浑身上下被搜了一遍，没有枪支，张艺兴被两个人压着抵在一旁的车上，不再具有威胁。

等这一切完成，朴灿烈才姗姗来迟似的从远处的豪车走下悠闲的踱步到张艺兴面前。

朴灿烈只亲描淡写的瞄了张艺兴一眼，转而一手挑开坐在轮椅上的人的兜帽，那张和边伯贤半点不像的面孔一露出来，那伪装的边伯贤的服务员一见事情败露，一下子从轮椅上跳起来，他向前跑了一步，不知是吓懵了，在这种情况都想着逃跑，还是要到张艺兴身边，朴灿烈站在他身后，手上的枪不紧不慢的抬起来，砰得一声，服务员扑倒在地上。

朴灿烈转过头去观察张艺兴。

朴灿烈挑了挑眉：“怎么？”朴灿烈玩味的说：“以前的张艺兴可不会骗人来送死。在边伯贤身边对你的改变就这么大吗？”

张艺兴的半边脸压在车厢，垂着眼皮，对朴灿烈的挑衅沉默着。

他这样子让朴灿烈毫无成就感，朴灿烈最烦他这样，明明在边伯贤身边时，他的所思所想都生动鲜活的写在脸上。朴灿烈正想继续说些什么，身后一阵脚步，朴灿烈回头一看，金钟大已经走到他的身后。

金钟大看着已经空着的轮椅，深深的皱着眉，问：“边伯贤呢？”

金钟大刚从宴会脱身出来，他到张艺兴去过的房间搜了一遍，没找到边伯贤，以为被张艺兴从房间里推出来的真是边伯贤，他以为张艺兴带着边伯贤进了他们设的埋伏，可是到这里一看，边伯贤的人影都没见到。

朴灿烈看着张艺兴说：“我怎么知道？这问题你该问张艺兴。”

金钟大的枪抵在张艺兴的后脑勺上，金钟大的声音冷的像从寒冰里浸出来似的：“你把边伯贤藏在哪里了？”

张艺兴突然笑出声了，张艺兴说： “朴灿烈，这是最好的时机了，你现在不帮我，真要放弃和我这笔交易吗？”

金钟大突然警惕的转头去看朴灿烈，但是那瞬间，金钟大的后领被朴灿烈扯着，金属质感的硬物抵在了金钟大后背心脏的位置，金钟大浑身僵住，他感受到抵在他身后的是把枪。

这一变故，围堵张艺兴三方势力的人，就都璟秀本人没在场，都璟秀还专注着张艺兴的情况，朴灿烈和金钟大带来的人枪口已经转向相互对着了。

朴灿烈在这样的局势下也不紧张，十分放松的对金钟大说：“你拿张艺兴的命威胁我，我无所谓，反正和边伯贤做交易，只要张艺兴的人不是我杀的就行，我再杀了你，也算是我为了张艺兴复仇，边伯贤也会继续和把这笔交易做下去。”

朴灿烈不需要把话说太明，金钟大也知道了朴灿烈想要干什么，就这么被朴灿烈的抵着，僵站了片刻，金钟大手一松，低着张艺兴后脑勺的枪从他手里落到地上。

朴灿烈转而用一只手臂锢金钟大的脖子，带着金钟大退到和张艺兴没隔多远的位置，一边退，一边劝着金钟大：“反正你的目标是边伯贤，边伯贤不在这里，有这时间，你不如先去找一下边伯贤是不是还在酒店里，你不是想帮边董报仇吗，张艺兴明知道有埋伏都替边伯贤来了，张艺兴当然也不会告诉你边伯贤在什么地方。”

朴灿烈的枪又用力压了压金钟大的后背，朴灿烈凑在金钟大的耳边说：“你让你的人现在去找啊，还等什么？对吧？金总？”

金钟大咬了牙关，对着围在周围的人挥了挥手，说：“听见朴总的话了吗，现在到酒店的其他地方找一下边伯贤到底被藏在哪里了。”

金钟大的人陆陆续续的离开，圆形的包围圈缺了一口，都璟秀的人还守在这里。

朴灿烈看着金钟大的人都离开了停车场，收了枪，一把将金钟大推向旁边站着都朴灿烈的一个手下，金钟大又被朴灿烈的手下制住，朴灿烈说：“先委屈金总在在里留一会儿，免得你的人去而复返。”

朴灿烈的手下拿过绳子将金钟大捆住扔进一辆车里。

就剩下都璟秀的人还和朴灿烈的僵持，都璟秀本人不在这里，那群人还在给都璟秀打电话。为首的人举着电话，望向朴灿烈，问：“朴总，张艺兴怎么处理。”

朴灿烈用枪口撞了撞张艺兴的头顶，动作十分轻佻，说：“当然是带回去。”

那人又说：“可是都总说，张艺兴是我们一起抓住的，不如等都总一起处理。”

朴灿烈哼笑出声：“一起抓住的？刚刚要不是我开的那枪给张艺兴警告，张艺兴早就死在你们的乱枪之下了，哪还有个人？”

朴灿烈朝都璟秀派来的人指了指：“张艺兴我是一定要带走的，你看看你们的人数，”

朴灿烈的人和都璟秀的人分成两边站着，人数谁多谁少一眼看出：“连都璟秀自己都不在这里，你们确定要和我正面冲突然后为都璟秀送死？”

朴灿烈根本不把都璟秀的势力放在眼里，都璟秀现在再怎么得势，边家有边伯贤在，都璟秀又怎么能比得上整个朴家的势力。

朴灿烈将张艺兴推进旁边的一辆，朴灿烈跟着上了其他的停车场内的其他车辆，长长的车队大摇大摆的经过都璟秀的人从停车场开出酒店。

张艺兴就坐在朴灿烈的身边，以前张艺兴还在朴家卧底的时候时常是这样的位置。

张艺兴自顾自的笑起来：“朴总还真是贪心。”

朴灿烈冷着脸望着他：“我救了你，你反而说我贪心。”

张艺兴转头望向窗外，这是开向向朴家公司的路线，变化的光线映在张艺兴白皙的脸上，张艺兴说：“要是你不贪心，早该将从车上放下来了，为什么要将我带回朴家。”

朴灿烈摇摇头：“什么都瞒不住你，我确实想用你威胁边伯贤，有你在我手上，边家的股票还需要我买吗，边伯贤只怕送给我送的不够快。”

朴灿烈扳过他的肩膀，他强迫张艺兴对上他的视线，问：“我一直想问你一个问题。”朴灿烈的脸上满上苦闷的困惑，朴灿烈难得这样情绪外露：“问什么我当初将你送给边伯贤时你拒绝呢？你那时明明不知道他是你的亲身弟弟吧，你当初明明不喜欢这种事，你连和我接一下吻都恶心的想吐，到底你只是针对我还是因为他是边伯贤？”

朴灿烈难得激动，可是张艺兴那双黑色清澈的倒影着朴灿烈的面孔，张艺兴的表情没有一丝变化，张艺兴反问道：“要是我拒绝你就会不答应伯贤的要求吗？”

朴灿烈一下子顿住，朴灿烈张了张嘴，发现无法反驳，他松开张艺兴的肩膀，他确实不可能为了张艺兴就和边伯贤毁约，这个问题本就没什么意义，他在心里自嘲，也不知道为什么会纠结到现在。

朴灿烈又安静的坐在座位上，等到了三叉路口，红绿灯拦住这列长长的车队。

无聊的停了几分钟，车队又开前开动，等朴灿烈的车开到了路口中间，本该还停在另一条道上的大货车突然快速开动，朝着朴灿烈的车撞了过来。距离太近，大货车的车头太过庞大，朴灿烈的车被横着推车出了车队。

朴灿烈的车被大货车推出很长一场一段距离终于停下，落下后面的几辆的车停立刻跟着停下。朴灿烈的人摇下车窗，从窗口举着枪对着大货车开枪。城市中的枪声让公路两边的人行道上的行人尖叫着跑开，被堵在后面的车辆纷纷混乱的掉头。

疯狂的场景，可是这城市本就扭曲，这么样声势浩大的枪战只怕之后立刻就被腐败的警局判定为找不到凶手，被几个家族控制的媒体也不会透露出一点枪战发生的痕迹。

这辆车已经报废，张艺兴要推开撞坏的车门逃出来，朴灿烈一把抓住了张艺兴手，朴灿烈死死的箍住张艺兴的手，他望着张艺兴，眼睛翻滚着滔天的怒火，刚刚这辆车被撞，整个车身剧烈摇晃中，张艺兴倒在朴灿烈的身上，张艺兴趁乱抽走了朴灿烈手中的枪，现在张艺兴要逃，朴灿烈毫无办法。

“你为什么不趁现在的机会对我开一枪再走？”怒气之中，朴灿烈居然问了这么一个对自己不利的问题，朴灿烈觉得自己一定是疯了，万一张艺兴是忘了，被他这么一提醒反而想起来了呢？

张艺兴也被朴灿烈问得愣了一下，张艺兴顿了顿，说：“朴灿烈，我其实挺感谢你的。”

他没说感谢朴灿烈什么，但是让朴灿烈不自觉的松了手，朴灿烈一放开手，张艺兴立刻踹开坏掉的车门，几乎是眨眼之间就从车里钻了出去消失在朴灿烈的视线。

朴灿烈突然想到，张艺兴这逃脱的方法好像是他第一次遇见拦路截杀的时候学到的，大货车，让保护朴灿烈的车队队形破散，当时张艺兴愿意跟着他一起逃脱，现在，张艺兴设下这句，从他手中逃开。

车厢外面是仍是穿梭的子弹，张艺兴从车出来就是就是背对着朴灿烈的人的方向，张艺兴靠着车身蹲下，射击的盲区，他暂时安全，况且朴灿烈也在这地方，朴灿烈的人不敢向这俩车射击，可是一旦走出这位置，就会暴露在子弹之下。

他蹲在这地方等了不过片刻，从大货车的身后，又有一辆轿车朝这方向开了过来，这辆车快速的停在张艺兴身前，车门打开，张艺兴一下子跳进这辆车，朴灿烈看着张艺兴乘着这辆车绕过大货车迅速离开了这片混乱。

张艺兴离开不过几十秒的时间，套房的门被撞开，两个服务员打扮的男人冲进来，背着边伯贤跑出了这间房，转而躲进隔壁的房间，他们赶着时间，刚一关上门就听见走廊外有一串脚步声响起。

边伯贤听见都璟秀的声音：“看看那间房里边伯贤还在不在。”

背着他的男人将他带进房间内，远离了门，边伯贤又什么都听不见了。那人将他放在沙发上：“边总，”那人挠挠头，为刚刚的匆忙道歉：“刚才太唐突了，是张助理让我们藏在这房间守着时候将你带出来的。”

另一个趴在门板听着隔壁的动静，等了一会儿，他回到客厅，松了一口气的说：“他们离开了，我们带边总离开这里。”

放在旁的餐车被推了出来，边伯贤被放进餐车箱内，上面盖上桌布，里面一片漆黑。

在狭小的铁皮箱子内，边伯贤可以清晰的听见底下的轮子在咕噜咕噜的转，震动着整个箱子，他想，他现在没法从这里出去，他会妨碍哥哥，他的腿受伤了。

等铁皮箱子上方罩着的布被掀开，边伯贤被托着腋下出了这箱子，边伯贤已经离开了酒店，这是公路边，边伯贤又被抱进路边停着的一辆车。

边伯贤的腿不能用了之后，他也没让其他什么人来这样将他抱来抱去，除了哥哥，哥哥不会让他有这样的感觉，哥哥抱着他的时候总是那么轻柔的小心翼翼，像他什么珍宝，哥哥低头看他的眼神也很温柔，专注的，除了他，没什么映到哥哥眼里。

可是现在哥哥不在他们身边，他去了哪里，边伯贤的大脑一阵尖锐的疼痛，他去了朴灿烈金钟大和都璟秀设在的埋伏，哥哥帮着他引开了视线，哥哥让逃出来，逃去找金俊勉的帮忙。

他捏紧了手指，睁大眼睛看着车窗外不断变化的景色。

等车停下，跟着他的男人要带他出去，发现他的手心浸出了点血，一个男人要去扳开他的手，另一个男人制止到：“算了，你看他的眼睛。”

边伯贤的眼睛红猩猩的一片，不像人的眼神，倒像是失去理智的野兽的眼神。

男人心惊胆战的将他拉到另一个人的后背上，很顺利，边伯贤乖巧的趴在后背上，并不像他面上表现的失控。

一路进到金俊勉的小区，好不容易找到金俊勉的门前，没背边伯贤的男人去敲门。

金俊勉隔着门喊：“谁呀？”

一路上，边伯贤都像失语一般都沉默着，这时突然大声喊道：“是哥哥让我来交给你一件东西。”

金俊勉打开，诧异看向被背在男人身上的边伯贤。

“你怎么来了？”

金俊勉让开身，男人背着边伯贤进了金俊勉的客厅，边伯贤又被放在沙发上。

金俊勉警惕的站在一边：“张艺兴要你给我什么东西。”

边伯贤看向跟着他进来的那两个人：“现在你们可以离开了。”

那两人任务完成飞快的离开金俊勉的家。

边伯贤从脖子上取出藏在衣服下的U盘，那U盘从金俊勉的视线下一晃而过，被边伯贤捏在手心。

“这是现任市长的犯罪证据，贪污的，买凶杀人，洗钱的，都在这里面。”

金俊勉的瞳孔骤然紧缩，金俊勉上前一步，要拿过边伯贤手中的U盘，但是被边伯贤一下子躲开。

“我有个条件，”边伯贤急切的望着金俊勉的眼睛：“我要你快点去救我的哥哥。”

金俊勉收回手，问：“他怎么了？”

边伯贤快速的说：“都璟秀和朴灿烈勾结，联合金钟大在给我们设下埋伏，哥哥为了让我逃出来……”他剩下的没继续说，金俊勉已经明白过来。

金俊勉皱着眉：“不是我不想帮忙，我现在调动不了多少人手，那三个人联合在一起，是不小的势力，我根本没办法办法帮到他，”

边伯贤坐在沙发，仰着头，愣愣的：“可是哥哥叫我过来让你帮忙。”

他这样子，好像一下慌了神，弯下肩背，额下碎发垂下遮住了他的眼睛，金俊勉听见他的牙关被要的咯咯作响，金俊勉也不敢去抢手上的U盘了。

“他也许只是想劝你先离开哪里。”

边伯贤的双手捏着U盘，弓着身子，将手按在自己胸膛上。

“我知道，”边伯贤说：“但是我没办法，我会妨碍他的。”边伯贤声音隐约带了压制着的泣声：“我先现在帮不上什么忙快没办法跟在他身边。”

绕是金俊勉这么敌视他的人也没办法现在对他置之不理，客厅的空调正对着沙发的位置吹着冷风，金俊勉抱了一张毯子扔在边伯贤身上。

“你先在这里睡上一觉，”金俊勉说：“说不定睡醒了张艺兴就接你了呢。”

这么别扭的安慰了一句，金俊勉转身回了卧室甩上卧室的门，边伯贤以前对他做的那些事，要不是看在边伯贤手上的U盘，金俊勉说不定再就趁着边伯贤双腿残疾的机会机会将边伯贤打一顿再扔出去，金俊勉关上门郁闷的想，他给边伯贤一张毯子已经算是仁至义尽了。


	28. Chapter 28

张艺兴在金俊勉的小区下了车，一路跑到金俊勉的家门，敲了敲门，那扇看似闭严实的门居然是虚掩着的。

张艺兴径直推开门走进去，静悄悄的没听到什么声音，进了客厅，才看见边伯贤一个人坐在沙发上，张艺兴松了口气，走到沙发到的位置。

刚刚张艺兴站在客厅的入口，边伯贤背着光坐着，张艺兴看不真切，这时走到边伯贤身边，那景象立刻清晰的现出来，边伯贤咬着自己的手臂，唇上染上的红色一下子扎进张艺兴的眼里。

那红色刺的张艺兴的心脏一阵刺痛，他有一瞬间眼睛里除了边伯贤手上上鲜艳色彩周边都是虚无的黑。

张艺兴蹲下身，找到边伯贤低垂的空洞视线。

“伯贤”张艺兴去拉边伯贤的手，边伯贤很听话的，轻易的松开被咬住的手臂，手臂上的伤口显出来，皮肉翻卷，边伯贤好像无知无觉，不知痛痒。

“对不起。”

张艺兴说，他的声音勉强维持在平稳的状态，他在给边伯贤道歉。他抓着边伯贤受伤的手，用力的，这力度让边伯贤稍稍回过神。

边伯贤的眼珠转动，手臂的惨状终于印在他的脑海中，但真让他触动的不是他受到的伤，或者伤口带来的疼痛，他看见了张艺兴的手，张艺兴的手白皙漂亮，手背上的恰好的皮肉包裹着稍稍突起的筋骨，上帝精雕细琢的艺术物品，沾上了他伤口流下的血。

边伯贤浑身一惨，就要从张艺兴的手中抽回自己受伤的手臂，他想将那伤藏起来，但是张艺兴制止了。

“伯贤，”张艺兴蹲在他的脚边，仰着头对上他慌张躲闪的视线：“我认为我们该直面我们的问题了，”张艺兴说，他用了我们这个词，不单指边伯贤，也指他自己：“我知道，你足够了解我，有些话我不说出来，你也会知道，但从我先开始，我先向你毫无保留的剖析的我的内心，我要让你明明白白的听见，不用猜疑。”

“我不会抛下你，”他说的第一句就直击边伯贤的内心，这是边伯贤最恐惧的，他一字一句的，坚定的，：“我也不会逞能让自己陷于危险中，”他扯了扯唇，有些无奈，但更多的是一些柔软的情绪，露了个可以说的上宠溺的笑：“我知道你根本无法接受我因为那种事离开你。我不会离开，我已经答应你离开这里，我已经决定剩下的生命属于你，这是我自愿的选择，不是因为对你的愧疚，或者是因为你对我感情而感动，或者是因为对你的怜悯，不是因为这些，是我自愿选择和你共度余生，因为我想，是因为正如你爱我那样，我想和你在一起。”

他脸上的温柔令边伯贤心碎。

“你该给我一些的信心，”他又摇摇头：“我好像很少做让你信任我的事，那么从现在开始信任吧，我说会回到你身边我就一定会回来，我做没有把握的事，就算是为了你，你不该这么担心，”他把和边伯贤眼睛对上的视线移开，落在了边伯贤受伤的手臂上，边伯贤感到他的皮肤在因为他的注视燃烧。

“你不应该伤害你自己，”他说：“曾经已经发生过这样的事情，当然这也是我的错，我知道你会这样，可是我陪在你身边时，你表现的那样的平静，我以为我我一直陪着你，不再像上一次那样时不时的离开你，你就会慢慢的好转，我没想到总会有意外，我决定把你放置到一个没有我的安全的位置时，我就担心你会不会这样。”

他伸手要去触碰边伯贤的伤口，但手指最只直落在边伯贤伤口周围的皮肤：“我其实很不想你在这样为我受了太多次伤，有些是无可奈何的，可是你也会自己伤害自己，伯贤，”他问：“每次你受伤的时候我就想，下次一定不会再让这种情况发生，我已经在努力了，我试着顺着你的心意，完全的活在你的掌控之中，我发现，这其实不是一件多么难做到的事，我也在试着保护你，可是伯贤，”

他的眼睛漫上水汽，边伯贤的心脏泛起密密麻麻的疼，他抬起头，望着边伯贤的眼睛问：“你能不能给我点信心。”

边伯贤不信任他，其实是边伯贤不信任他自己，这是问题所在，边伯贤从未开口倾诉，但是张艺兴知道。

边伯贤想，他这样的感情，这样的性格，这样的极端的手段，他已经在用力的控制了，他深知自己性格的缺陷，哥哥没在他初露端倪的时候逃跑已经是他最大的幸运，他已经在控制，可是他控制不住。

张艺兴是这世界最了解他的人，张艺兴也该是这世界上最清楚他的危险的人，但是张艺兴还在握着他手说：“你要什么，你告诉我，只要我有的，都可以。”

张艺兴对他已经没有底线了，开始的时候，当他还是baekhyun的时候，张艺兴还知道，这样放纵他，张艺兴最后会处于很可悲的境地，他的控制欲，他的恐慌，无论是哪一种他性格上的缺陷，一旦被纵容，都会让张艺兴丧失自我，隔绝人群，成为他一个人的所有物，张艺兴的拒绝从不来是因为他们那层血缘关系，而是边伯贤就是这样的人，边伯贤是一片万丈深渊，张艺兴已经处在深渊之中。

边伯贤慢慢的说，他的声音沙哑不堪，试探的，得寸进尺的：“我想要你吻我。”

张艺兴没有片刻迟疑，半站起身，一只膝盖跪在沙发上，抱着边伯贤的脖子，他的呼吸喷洒在边伯贤的脸上，接着嘴唇贴了上来，边伯贤开始战栗，这是张艺兴第一次主动，他已经想过这场景，想了很久。

激烈的吻，边伯贤回抱住张艺兴的腰，他的舌头探进张艺兴的口腔，他搅动张艺兴的舌头，舔弄张艺兴的上颚，顶弄张艺兴的咽喉，而张艺兴给予他热烈的回应，唾液从张艺兴的唇边流出来，边伯贤听见张艺兴越来越急促的呼吸。

他在张艺兴张艺兴濒临窒息的瞬间结束松开了这个吻，但是他的额头贴着张艺兴张艺兴的额头，第二个要求从他口中说出。

“我要你脱掉衣服。”

这是金俊勉的客厅，他们在金俊勉的沙发上，张艺兴照样没有任何迟疑，外套被他脱下，白色衬衣显出来，衬衣的扣子被张艺兴一颗一颗的解开，接着衬衣被脱掉，张艺兴的胸膛露出来，肩膀，腹部，他的乳尖，张艺兴的上半身完全展露在边伯贤的视线之中，然后是张艺兴皮带，张艺兴那双漂亮的手轻松的将皮带从他的腰上解开，从裤子上抽了出来，然后是裤子，内裤，张艺兴的动作很快，当他全身不着一缕的站在边伯贤面前时，对上边伯贤的目光，他的脸开始泛红，没有人会在边伯贤那样炙热的目光下不害羞，但是他没有躲闪，他就这样，这样大方的，一动不动的任着边伯贤带着情欲，细细的打量他的全身。

边伯贤视线最后落在他赤裸的性器上，边伯贤提出了第三个要求：“我要你上我。”

这个要求其实和边伯贤无数次幻想的场景或者梦中的场景不同，连张艺兴都轻微的愣了一下，边伯贤这样带有攻击性的性格，大概率不会喜欢这样的位置，可是边伯贤偏偏提出了这样的要求。

张艺兴一言不发的凑上前，张艺兴的气息，光裸皮肤的温度清晰的传到边伯贤身上，边伯贤的衣服被脱掉，随意的落在一旁的地板上，混着张艺兴的衣服，让客厅变得凌乱不堪，张艺兴再次抱住了边伯贤，他温柔的将边伯贤平放在沙发上。

张艺兴趴在边伯贤的身上，他的头移到边伯贤的小腹之下，边伯贤浑身一颤，张艺兴的口腔包裹住了他的性器。

巨大的快感从尾椎骨直至头顶，边伯贤的意识有片刻空白，但立刻，他慌张的去推开张艺兴埋在他小腹上的头。

“哥哥”他的气息散乱，声音因为张艺兴时不时的吮吸而颤抖，他的力气流失，手指时而收紧时而放松的去扯住了张艺兴的头发：“那里…很脏…不要这样…”

他断断续续的说，张艺兴置若罔闻，但是他的双腿动不了，上半身被张艺兴压着根本动不了，他身上最脆弱的地方被张艺兴的口腔温暖的包裹着，他也曾在梦中遇见这样的场景，可是这是现实，在现实中他不能让张艺兴为他这样，不该是这样，他舍不得。

他被张艺兴掌控着，阴茎不断在张艺兴口中吞吐，水声滋滋作响，柱身被张艺兴湿滑的舌头细细舔舐，前段抵着张艺兴咽喉的嫩肉，张艺兴尽力将他整个性器吞进他的口腔咽喉中，他知道张艺兴想这么做，可是不那么轻松，他听见张艺兴压抑的干呕的声音。

“够了…”边伯贤的呼吸粗重，他实在对张艺兴没办法，张艺兴的吮吸让他全身的能控制的肌肉都紧绷，他的下体硬的快要爆炸，但单这样为他做的人是张艺兴这个念头就足够让他兴奋，几乎过不了过久，他扯着张艺兴的头发祈求到：“快离开，我想…”

他的话甚至还没说完就射在张艺兴的口腔。白光在他眼前炸开，他完全不受控制的让大量的精液涌进张艺兴口中，他感受到张艺兴还含着他的性器吞吐。

他喘着气，放松了抓住了张艺兴头发的手：“哥哥…”他的声音哽咽：“你不用这样做…”

张艺兴重新趴在他的上方，他又可以看见张艺兴的脸了，张艺兴的脸上一片潮红，嘴唇是被蹂躏的嫣红，精液让张艺兴下半脸潮湿，张艺兴将口中还未吞下的精液吐在一只手的手心上，那只手伸到身下，他的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，按照程序，张艺兴该给他扩张了，他其实有些害怕，那地方他从没想过去触碰，但是他想，还好是他，他的腿动不了，即使他的腿还完好，他也舍不得，听说那会很痛，他宁愿痛的是他，想象是想象，真实是真实，他宁愿痛的是他，哥哥无论对他做什么都可以，只要能留在他身边。

可是张艺兴没碰他，张艺兴浑身颤动了一下，呻吟从张艺兴口中泄露又立刻被张艺兴压回胸腔中，他听见张艺兴压抑的抽气，看见张艺兴额上浸出的冷汗，张艺兴在给他自己扩张。

张艺兴跨坐在他的小腹上，他看见张艺兴闭着眼睛深深皱着眉，很疼吧，他的心疼的心脏像是被人不断撕裂，他去拉张艺兴不断在自己后穴抽插的手，他捉住了张艺兴的手腕，沙哑的哀求：“不用这样，哥哥…”

张艺兴顺从的让他把那只手抽出来，但是张艺兴的另一只手扶着边伯贤的性器，没有丝毫停顿的坐了上去。

他和张艺兴同时呻吟出声，扩张的并不充分，张艺兴的后穴太紧致，几乎是粗暴的对待，一瞬间让张艺兴出了血。张艺兴咬着唇，双手撑在边伯贤的两侧。

“伯贤”张艺兴闭着眼，脸上带着又像是迷醉又像是痛苦的表情，他的头低垂着抵在边伯贤的脸侧，他在边伯贤的耳边断断续续的说：“伯贤，伯贤…”

张艺兴在边伯贤身上起伏，他让边伯贤的性器在自己的身体里抽插，他抬高自己的臀部再重重坐下，这对边伯贤是种折磨，对他自己更是种酷刑，可是他感受边伯贤在不断填满他的身体，他又感动愉悦，又感到满足，他不知道，他每情迷意乱的念一次边伯贤的名字，边伯贤就感到自己缺失的灵魂慢慢的完成，那种常年困在黑暗之中的错觉，边伯贤在不断的，一声比一声深情的呼喊声，边伯贤好像看见了光明，边伯贤正在被救赎。

不知是边伯贤刺入的哪个方向，边伯贤的前端撞上了张艺兴内壁的一处软肉，张艺兴的呼声变得尖锐，还是喊着边伯贤名字，他的呼吸有一瞬间的停顿，但接着，他继续让边伯贤撞上那处他的失控之处。

“伯贤，伯贤…”他不断在边伯贤耳边喊着，像是在呼救，边伯贤托着张艺兴的腰迷醉的带着张艺兴在他性器上撞击。

张艺兴的呼吸越来越快，边伯贤吻着他湿润的眼睛，边伯贤粗重的喘息和他的喘息声交错在一起，边伯贤无法忍受的听着张艺兴一声一声的带着泣音的喊着他的名字。

抽插的速度越来越快，快感越来越剧烈，大滴大滴的眼泪从张艺兴的紧闭的眼角涌出来。

“伯贤，伯贤，伯贤…”

淫乱的水声回荡在客厅里，张艺兴的呼喊声刺进边伯贤的心脏，边伯贤全身好像在燃烧，他的意识也跟着燃烧，他几乎要登上顶峰，他感到小腹一片湿润，张艺兴的动作有片刻僵住，张艺兴已经控制不住的射了出来，溅到他的胸上，下颚，唇边，他伸出舌头舔了舔，张艺兴又立刻继续了在他身上的起伏，他听见张艺兴断断续续是喊：“你什…么时候…才会告诉我…你就是…”

告诉他什么，边伯贤的意识几乎都集中在不断在张艺兴身体里抽插的性器，他猛然一颤，仿佛有烟花在他大脑中炸开，性器不受控制的射出精液冲刷着张艺兴的内壁，有些射进了张艺兴的身体深处，大量的精液从他们交合的后穴流了出来，他在那瞬间，恍惚听见张艺兴对他说出最后一个词：“baekhyun。”

他射完精，张艺兴像是被他的精液射的力竭，或者说张艺兴一直强撑到这刻，张艺兴瘫倒在他身上。

他抱住张艺兴的后背，一只手轻轻抚摸着张艺兴的头发。

“什么时候知道的？”

边伯贤问，他的谎言被拆穿，但是边伯贤的心里一片平静，或许是已经做了这样的事，他的心里现在还一片餍足，他抱着一动不动的压在他身上的张艺兴，似乎是从张艺兴方才一声一声念着他的名字中感到张艺兴真不会离开他。

他甚至笑了一下，胸膛的震动通过赤裸的身体传到同他肌肤相贴的张艺兴身上。

“我就知道瞒不了哥哥多久的，可是哥哥你是怎么这么肯定的？”

这是件非常奇妙的事，就算真的直接告诉其他人也没有几个会相信，死掉的人会以另一种身份复活，用假死的方式可能更会让人信服，可是张艺兴是一直守着baekhyun的尸体，眼睁睁看着baekhyun被推进焚烧炉，张艺兴不会认错，也该确信baekhyun是死过一次，但是张艺兴会相信边伯贤就是baekhyun。

张艺兴喘着气说，高潮的余韵还没从他身体里消散，他的语气是全心全意的亲近和依赖。

“你有一次说，我说过你是我的天使，可是这话，我只在baekhyun濒死之前说过一次，baekhyun不能有机会告诉你这些，而且我知道，”张艺兴笑了一下：“baekhyun这种性格绝不会把我的这句话告诉第二个人。”

“而且，”张艺兴的说话时的气息洒在边伯贤的脸庞：“我总觉得我不会讲baekhyun和其他人弄混，世界上不可能有两个完全相同的，我被你迷惑了一段时间，可是后来越和你相处，我越怀疑baekhyun就是边伯贤，就是你，你说出口的漏洞给了我肯定。”

张艺兴从边伯贤身上起身，他站起时踉跄了一下，但是他很快站稳，扶起还躺在沙发的边伯贤，拾起散落在地板上的衣物。

张艺兴拿了毛巾为他们擦干净身上，又重新给他们穿好衣服，边伯贤的表情又陷入低落之中，他低头轻了轻边伯贤的额头，说：“没关系，不用你帮忙，我可以自己处理，和你这样，已经能让我很开心了。”

边伯贤看着他怪异的姿势走回厕所的背影，掐了掐自己无法动弹的腿，他应该知道，边伯贤不会想他受到一点委屈，可是现在这状况，这也是个无解的难题。

他们都太过在乎对方，像是对待什么易碎品


	29. Chapter 29

当张艺兴从浴室清理干净自己之后，回到客厅，金俊勉正沉脸打开了卧室的门。

金俊勉比张艺兴先一步走到边伯贤身边，拉了一张椅子在沙发旁坐下。

张艺兴顶着金俊勉像是控诉的目光，后知后觉的羞耻才回到张艺兴的身体里，他顶着一张发热的脸贴着边伯贤坐在沙发上，和金俊勉面对面的，坐姿端正严谨，就像个乖乖等着金俊勉训话的小学生，而金俊勉从某种意上来说，就是他的老师。

金俊勉开口问到：“边伯贤说你有东西要给我。”

“是。”

“是现任市长的犯罪证据？”

“是。”

“有效吗。”

张艺兴肯定的说：“有效，”他转头看向边伯贤挂在胸前的银色U盘，把他的回答完善：“只要现任市长的背后势力不再包庇，或者这份证据让上面的所有势力都注意到，让现任市长无法被包庇。”

金俊勉摇摇头：“可是我们都不知道这份证据交上去之后上面的人会怎么处理，可能会把现任市长换下来，再换一个帮着他们吸血的市长，这和现在的状况没有什么大的区别。”

边伯贤接着说：“但也有可能，这个位置的归属权被打乱，市长的选择权真正落到民意手上。”

政治的暗处争斗是他们无法触及的阴暗之地，他们手上收集的信息够多了，但如同蚍蜉撼树，就算那U盘已经落到张艺兴手里这么久，当初的baekhyunye也只从头到尾看了一遍，就用密码将这个仿佛炸弹般的证据封藏起来。

但是张艺兴想要想让这个炸弹引爆，于是边伯贤说出了密码，边伯贤对金俊勉说：“上面的人不可能一直一手这天，我们需要等一个时机，等他们自己斗起来，等他们已经掌握到手里的东西变成一团乱。”

边伯贤对着金俊勉露了一个恶意的笑，他这样笑时，以前会让金俊勉觉得可恨，但现在，边伯贤站在和金俊勉一个战线时，金俊勉就开始感到快意，边伯贤说：“最近不是又要开始大选了吗，这个被视为全国经济中心的城市估计会有不少人惦记，选举权归于群众，群众总是被麻痹视听，”边伯贤眼里闪着嘲弄的冷光：“要是把这层粉饰好的虚假打碎会怎么样？群众会怎么选择？我要把这个肮脏的地方炸碎。”

边伯贤看着金俊勉：“你的父亲已经是这个城市的副市长了，要是他没有同流合污，确实是最适合这个位置的人。”

边伯贤将脖子上的U盘摘下来递给金俊勉，他曾经为了这个U盘付出一双能自由行走的腿，谁知拿到手之后才发现这只不过是试图哄骗张艺兴为了罪有应得父亲去报仇去送死的诱饵。

那U盘轻易的转移到金俊勉手中，边伯贤没有丝毫不舍，边伯贤空出来的手去握住张艺兴的手。

“我会带着张艺兴离开，”边伯贤紧盯着金俊勉的眼睛，试图发现金俊勉任何表情变化：“U盘上的密码我现在不能告诉你，等到我们离开的时候，我会将密码发给你。”这样的保证又没多大的说服力，边伯贤补充到：“我可以先将边家的犯罪链，仓库位点，所有你所需要的边家的信息都能给你。”

当边伯贤提出要离开的时候，边伯贤以为金俊勉会反应激烈的反对，毕竟金俊勉和他多次交手，金俊勉就是这样强烈的想要将边家的人关进监狱，出乎意料的，金俊勉只是坐在椅子上，愣愣的问了一句：“你舍得离开边家？”

这有什么舍不得的，边伯贤偏过头悄悄的看了一眼张艺兴的侧脸，边伯贤手上还传来张艺兴手心上热度，于是边伯贤笑起来：“是啊，我要带着哥哥离开这里了。”

金俊勉审视的盯了他们几秒，金俊勉望向张艺兴：“金珉锡说对的，你确实能左右他的决定，我没想到边伯贤会这么爱上一个人，总觉得不可思议。”

金俊勉顿了顿，语气出乎意料的真挚：“谢谢，还有祝福你们。”

既然已经决定要走，剩下的事都变的轻松，边伯贤暂时住在金俊勉的家里，张艺兴到边家公司代替边伯贤处理公司的事务，都璟秀金钟大和朴灿烈一起对付边伯贤的计划落了空，朴灿烈反而是站在了边伯贤的一方，都璟秀金钟大要是再想发生什么冲突，就是两败俱伤的局面，矛盾还未爆发，狂风骤雨还藏在风平浪静之下，张艺兴安全的在边家公司度过了这段难捱的时间。

张艺兴去见朴灿烈最后最后一面。

他把边伯贤签好的合同交给朴灿烈，股票转让协议，先前商量好的的交易，朴灿烈将在国外银行的一个账户交给张艺兴，张艺兴和边伯贤出国之后可用这账户的钱帮边伯贤治疗边伯贤的双腿。

交易完成之后，张艺兴坐在位置上没动，张艺兴问：“吴世勋还在你手上吗？”

朴灿烈确实还没放吴世勋离开，以朴灿烈的做事方式，边伯贤离开之后，吴世勋在朴灿烈手上恐怕也不会这么轻易的逃脱。

张艺兴说：“既然吴世勋对你也没什么利用价值了，我想现在就带他走。”

朴灿烈捏着手里的合同，怀疑的问：“边伯贤还有这闲心关心他这个差点被他害死的弟弟？”

张艺兴为他话里带的讽刺微微皱了皱眉，“是我自己的主意。”张艺兴说。

朴灿烈嗤笑一声：“既然不是边伯贤要求的，那就凭你，我凭什么要放了吴世勋呢？”

张艺兴本可以用着边伯贤的名义说谎，只要他借着边伯贤的名头事情就会变的轻松，可是张艺兴没有，朴灿烈比张艺兴高出了大半个头，现在张艺兴坐着朴灿烈站着，张艺兴更要仰着头看着他，这样一个弱势的位置，张艺兴没有退缩，没有伪装，他在试图用真正的自我与朴灿烈对话。

“朴灿烈，”张艺兴很少叫这名字，这名字被他这样念出来居然这样动听悦耳：“我先前呆在朴家确实是对你想对你不利，即使是现在，我也是处在和你对立的位置，我知道我注定会背叛你，可是这几年我和你相处的时间最多，我厌恶你的身份，厌恶你的做事方法，也厌恶你的立场，”

他说到这处时，朴灿烈的脸色已经非常不好了，但是他还在继续说：“我见过你杀人，手指一压，手枪里的子弹就飞出去结束一个人的生命，你连眼睛都不会眨一下，我当时就想，你就是一个冷血的恶魔，我本可以只用这样单薄的视角去看待你，可是你也会在危难的时候带上我逃跑，也会恶声恶气的为我疗伤，你好的一面对着我，我不是只知道完成任务的木偶，我没办法彻底的厌恶你。”

“朴灿烈，”张艺兴扬着头望着朴灿烈的眼睛说：“你可能不会相信，我是真的把你当作朋友的”

朴灿烈别过脸，他心里涌上一层难过的情绪，隐秘中又有些慰藉，轻声说：“现在想用花言巧语让我满足你的要求吗？”

张艺兴站起身，说：“不是，”张艺兴对他笑了一下：“我在向你告别。”

张艺兴向门外走，朴灿烈心里无端的空空落落的，朴灿烈望着张艺兴的背影问：“那吴世勋的问题怎么办。”

张艺兴头也没回：“我会再想办法，回家去问问伯贤再向你要吴世勋。”

“不用，”未经大脑思索的话，飞快的说出口，张艺兴终于回过头看他了，他清醒过来，认真考虑了一会儿，得出结论，吴世勋对他真没什么利用价值了，他对张艺兴说：“你现在就可以带他离开。”

张艺兴在朴灿烈的办公室等一会儿，吴世勋被人带过来，张艺兴带着吴世勋离开朴家的公司，从那栋被反光板全包裹的大厦里出来，外面是一片大好的晴天，他坐上张艺兴的车。

张艺兴握着方向盘，目光专注的望着前方的路况，一边向他分析现在的形势：“现在你身上背负的谋杀罪名我一时没办法帮你洗清，但是边伯贤离开之后，金俊勉会帮你洗清的，现在你从朴灿烈手中出来，金钟大可能会拉拢你，你是边董唯一的儿子，金钟大对你没有什么恶意，但是我建议你不要回边家掺合那趟浑水…”

他的声音温柔的让人昏昏欲睡，失去了算计，吴世勋在他身边感受的只有平和。

“世勋，”他问：“你今后怎么打算？”

吴世勋回过神，但是他只是随意的问了一句，又立刻自己回答了：“算了，”他说：“剩下的事你都可以自己选择。”

车在林荫道上靠边停下。

他对吴世勋说：“我就送你到这里了，”又皱着眉咬了咬唇懊恼不甘的说：“我还是希望你离开这里回到原来的地方。”

吴世勋打开车门下了车，弯着腰从车窗看着他。

“我会离开。”吴世勋承诺似的对他说。

车窗摇上，他的脸隐藏在黑色的玻璃之后，这辆车从吴世勋的身前开过掀起一阵微风，地上的落叶翩然起舞，他最后的一点影子很快消失在这条树影斑驳的林荫道上。

边伯贤在金俊勉的家等着张艺兴回来，要是不出意外的话，今天他们就可以彻底的抛下这烂摊子，张艺兴今天一早就将他们在这里东西打包好，也就一个背包的大小，这路途只有张艺兴和他两个人，张艺兴要推他的轮椅，用不了行李箱，他们也只能带走一个背包的东西，不过没关系，到了新的地方，一切都可重新置办，这么想着边伯贤的心里又充满了明媚的期待。

金俊勉推开卧室门时就看见边伯贤静静地坐在轮椅上面容柔和的看着放在地上的背包的景象，听见他进来，边伯贤抬眼看他，依旧是一片平静，不像以往金俊勉已经习惯的眼神，居然有了点热度。

金俊勉很少和边伯贤独处，一时有些尴尬，顶着边伯贤的目光走到边伯贤身边，张了张嘴，又不知道如何开口

边伯贤今天的心情确实称得上愉悦，他在金俊勉欲言又止的犹豫中主动问到：“有什么事吗？”

很礼貌的语气，边伯贤平时在公司上班时头发终是梳的一丝不苟，但是他住在金俊勉家里带这段时间，顶着一头未打理的头发，过长的刘海垂在额前，将他到那张精致到脸衬得越发小巧，他在张艺兴面前，表情，动作，语气无一不轻柔，甚至带了甜腻的撒娇，金俊勉有幸旁观了几次，突然发现边伯贤这么大年龄的，大多都还大学靠着父母无忧无虑的享受着人生最愉悦的时光。

但是金俊勉还是要说，边伯贤帮了他这么大忙，边伯贤帮他做了他做不到的事情，他想，要是功能补过的话，他是真的愿意放边伯贤离开。

“你是真的决定和张艺兴在一起了吗？”金俊勉问了一个边伯贤一个意想不到的话题，可是这样的问题根本不需要金俊勉去问，答案太显而易见了。

“当然”

金俊勉掐了掐自己的指尖，剩下的话终于从他心底吐露出来，虽然他知道自己没有立场，边伯贤也有可能会觉得冒犯。

金俊勉说：“我其实认为张艺兴和你分开时最好的。”边伯贤立刻变了脸色。

“张艺兴当初进入警校，他说他是了替他的弟弟报仇，我当时以为一个内心充满仇恨的人大多都心狠手辣不折手段，可是张艺兴不，他比大多数人心软，心软到什么程度呢，就算他后来进了朴家做卧底，朴灿烈你是知道的，张艺兴在他手上做事居然要求朴灿烈不能当着他的杀人，这样的要求简直是要一个考生考试不能那样用笔那样无理取闹，当时张艺兴被朴灿烈排斥，张艺兴的任务完不成，朴灿烈在明里给张艺兴施压，我在暗里劝张艺兴妥协，可是张艺兴就是这样倔，他说这是他的原则，他说要是妥协了他就不再是他了。”

金俊勉深深的望着边伯贤：“我怎么也没想到，这样的张艺兴后来会为了杀人，他为了你和我作对，我一直对他抱有期待，我对他太过过失望了，我以为是你让变成了这样的人，但是张艺兴仍然会劝说你来帮我结束这一切，我又明白过来，张艺兴从来没有变过，他怎么会变？”金俊勉笑了一下，他弯下腰拍了拍放在地上的背包，好像在思考他们即将的离开是好是坏，金俊勉说：“就算他选择和你在一起，他也还是那样心软的人，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

金俊勉紧紧盯着边伯贤，边伯贤的脸上的怒意已经消散，现在在他面上是更严肃更深沉的表情，边伯贤听懂了。

“他为了你犯下的罪，即使他没说，但是所有的，你犯下罪，他包庇你的罪，他都会记在心上，他心里的一处一定会异常痛苦，他将自己的灵魂打碎，只是为了顺着你的心意。”

金俊勉说完，又有片刻的寂静，边伯贤终于开口，他的声音先前的平和已经被压抑的沙哑代替，像是困于笼中找不到出路的野兽。

“我知道，”他说：“我和他都在找解决的办法，我不会再这样任性，他在我的身边，他会管住我，我会听他的话，我不会让他再伤心，我已经在尽力了。”

金俊勉该说话已经说完，正准备离开，卧室响起张艺兴的声音。

“俊勉哥你们没有上班吗？”张艺兴的声音带着诧异。

张艺兴走带边伯贤身边，他摸了摸边伯贤的头发，把那原本柔顺的头发揉的乱糟糟的，只有张艺兴敢这么做，也只有张艺兴能这样飞快的发现边伯贤的情绪变化。

“怎么了，不开心吗？”

张艺兴蹲下身去看边伯贤的脸，金俊勉站在一边让视线在这屋里四处飘荡。

边伯贤摇摇头，对着张艺兴扯出一个笑：“哥哥终于回来了。”

张艺兴稍稍放下心，站起身，取了床头柜里的文件递给金俊勉。

“这是这几年我收集到的朴家的犯罪证据。”

金俊勉伸手接过。

“我已经将边家的所有信息都交给你了，现在你手上又有了朴家的犯罪证据，市长的罪证的U盘也在你手上，为了保证你会放我们离开，那U盘的密码我等一会儿会用手机发给你。”

金俊勉点点头，转身要走出卧室，张艺兴在他身后对他说：“俊勉哥，谢谢你。”

金俊勉的脚步顿了顿，又继续走出了卧室。

艺兴背起放在地上的背包，拿了一张毯子盖在边伯贤的腿上，推着边伯贤轮椅也出了卧室，到了客厅仍没有看见金俊勉的身影，张艺兴将边伯贤推出了金俊勉的家，拉上那扇防盗门时，铁锁扣合时发出轻微的咔嗒声，张艺兴背着背包推着边伯贤经过昏暗的过道进了电梯。

张艺兴的车就停在地楼的停车场，可是他们没坐上自己的车，反而搭上了被张艺兴租来的一辆出租车，司机早就等在停车场，等他们一坐上来，司机絮絮叨叨的向张艺兴和边伯贤搭话：“先生，要去哪儿呐？”

张艺兴也不答，只说；“从停车场场出去，会有几辆车跟着你，您先把那些车甩开再说吧。”

司机从驾驶座上转过头惊奇的看了他们一眼：“这是什么情况？这年代还有跟踪这种剧情？”

边伯贤对着司机笑的甜腻：“想什么呢，叔叔，没看见坐在我旁边的是我的男朋友吗？我们要私奔呢。”

司机吹了声口哨，放松的问：“哪方的家长呀？”

张艺兴笑到：“哪方家长都管不到这事呀。”

出租车飞快的开出停车场，果然有几辆车跟在后面，边伯贤回过头看紧追不舍的车辆，他稍显担忧的神色，张艺兴就抓住了他的手，张艺兴凑在耳边悄声说：“不用担心，朴灿烈答应了会帮我们摆脱金钟大派来的这些人。”

金钟大一次埋伏没有等到边伯贤，这几个月一直派人守在金俊勉家附近，但边伯贤一直没走出过金俊勉的家，他没找到机会，好不容易等边伯贤出来了，他一定不会这么放弃这次机会。

出租车开到三叉路口，后方突然发生车祸，后方的车辆暂时堵住，一直追着他们的那几辆车要撞开拦在路上的车追上来，但张艺兴所乘的出租车已经开进了三叉路口，其他两个方向的路口同时涌来大量的同样黄色壳子的出租车，乱糟糟的，鸣笛声响成一片，好像整个城市的出租车用拥挤在这处，整个街道黄澄澄一片，张艺兴所乘的出租车瞬间被淹没，追上来的已经分不清哪一辆才是他们方才一直跟踪那辆出租车了。

借着朴灿烈的手笔，从金钟大的人视线逃出去，张艺兴又带着边伯贤换乘了几辆车，终于到达了港口，他们决定先乘船到临近的城市，再乘飞机离开这个国家。

这个港口是边伯贤最先接触到的边家产业，今天运营的客轮船长是边伯贤难得信任的人，不用需要飞机和火车买票时的身份证明，不用买票，这个城市的人查不到他们离开的踪迹，没人知道他们什么时候离开，什么路线离开。

跟着人群，登上船，边伯贤的轮椅可能会引人注目，但没人会认识他们，张艺兴推着边伯贤在陌生的人群中穿梭，和周围的旅客没什么区别，终于在船舱内找到自己的位置，船长给他们留了一间单人间，这在客轮上是难得的待遇。

张艺兴关上门，把边伯贤放上床，肩上的背包被扔了下来，张艺兴跟着倒在边伯贤身边，他伸手将边伯贤揽进怀里，床的位置可以透过狭窄的窗口看见海面的天空，无比靛蓝，甚至看不见一片云，张艺兴闭上眼睛陷入睡眠前还在想，这样的天气，正适合航海，他们在这巨大的宝石的注视下，所有一切都太过渺小太过微不足道，世间的干净清澈从不会因为这样一个城市这个城市的人染上瑕疵。

“哥哥…哥哥…”

他听见有人在耳边轻声念着他的名字，他疲惫的眼皮微微睁开，边伯贤的脸庞就处在与他的脸不过一拳的距离。

“哥哥，时间到了。”

他眨眨眼睛，让边伯贤印进他眼睛的影像更清晰。

“怎么了？”他条件反射伸手抱了抱就近在咫尺的边伯贤，然后他清醒过来。

他撑着额头从床上坐起身，周围的景象闯进他的脑海中，先前旅客登船时的吵闹已经褪了下去。

他能感受打开客轮在海上游动，他诧异的问：“船已经开了？”

边伯贤点点头：“没多长时间，现在还可以看见海岸，哥哥要去看吗。”

他从床上站起来，竟有一种不知身在何处的恍惚感。

“去看看吧。”

他说这话时才想起还没有将U盘的的密码发给金俊勉。

推着边伯贤出了单间，从船舱里出来，一大股风席卷而来，边伯贤盖在腿上的毯子被吹起一角，边伯贤的手压在腿上才使那张毯子不至于被吹走。

他站在甲板的护栏旁边，下方是汹涌的海水，远目眺望是船只拥挤的海岸，有海鸥在空中快速划过。

他拿出手机给金俊勉发短信，只是一个简单的单词，anchor，锚点，倒十分迎合他们所处的位置，锚点，大海，船，仿佛是冥冥之中的注定。

张艺兴将手机扔了出去，这只他身上带着的仅有的手机划过一个漂亮的抛弧线，在海面砸出一个微弱的水花彻底消失在他和边伯贤的视线中。

张艺兴望着远处的海岸，在风声，海鸥高昂的鸣叫声中随口问了一句：“你当时设置密码的时候为什么会用anchor这个词。”

边伯贤笑起来，他稍长的头发被风吹的四次飞舞，这是个明媚的笑容，他的回答也坦荡荡的明媚，没有必要把所有事都藏在心里了，也不用担心过于直白的语言会让张艺兴不适。

“哥哥就是我的锚点呀。”

他的视线全都集中在张艺兴身上，在这时，海岸线突发的爆炸也没能让他转动视线。

沿着着海岸线的数个港口同时爆出巨大的火光，地面上的泥土被炸的飞溅，港口仓库的货物被炸的碎片飞射，站在这艘船上，离海岸线有些远了，爆炸的声响传不到他们的耳中，只能看见耀目的火光挟携着滚滚黑烟冲天而上，整个海岸线的爆炸点像是要将整个海岸线点燃。

这么远的距离的都可以感受到爆炸上惊心动魄，张艺兴只是目不转睛的看着，就像是在看景区的白日焰火，那火光和这透彻的日光一样热烈，他过于专注，以至于边伯贤不得不的去抓住他的手腕。

“哥哥，”边伯贤仰着头望着他：“我已经安排了人员疏散，不会有人受伤的。”

边伯贤开始试着去找到和张艺兴相处的方式，他试着去让自己去屈服张艺兴和他差异。

但是张艺兴回过头，对着他弯了弯唇角。

“没关系，这样已经很好了，这样的轰动足以惊动上方的官员，要是上面的人到这座城市来调查，你炸掉的港口是边家和朴家的几个港口走私仓库点，一旦有了足够的关注度，金俊勉手中有这么多证据，金俊勉会赢的。”

“我其实不是在想这个，”张艺兴说：“我在想，等离开这里我们要干什么，”张艺兴的眼里闪耀着明亮的光芒，他带着对未来的期望，对边伯贤述说着：“我们要先到医学发达的国家为你治好双腿，你这情况，比你身为baekhyun的时候好多了，说不定真的可以治好，就算治不好也没关系，我带着你去世界各地游玩，可是去雪山，可是去看森林，可以去看草原，所有美丽的景色我都想和让你看见……”边伯贤目光温柔得让人沉溺，他的声音又弱了下来：“不用去哪了也可以，要是你不喜欢人群的话，我也可以陪你在家，我们一起看书，看电视，我给你做饭，要是家里有钢琴的话也可以给你弹琴……”

岸上的火光还在燃烧，但是边伯贤丝毫没有兴趣，张艺兴也很快感到无聊，他们准备回到船舱，但转过身的一瞬间，张艺兴突然僵住。

金珉锡正站在他们身后。

张艺兴几乎是一瞬间就跳到边伯贤身前，他把边伯贤和金珉锡隔开，警惕的看着金珉锡。

“珉锡哥…”

张艺兴的喉咙只发出了这一个声音，他知道金珉锡跟着他们上船是什么意思，可是张艺兴不会允许。

张艺兴向后张开手臂，尽可能的将边伯贤藏在自己身后，他全身的肾上腺激素飙升，他几乎可以听见自己的心脏在剧烈跳动。

“是俊勉哥让你来的吗？”张艺兴试探问。

但是金珉锡摇摇头：“不是，”金珉锡的双手垂在腿侧，他的手里空无一物，没有握着枪，至少现在他现在愿意和张艺兴交谈上两句。

金珉锡的目光从张艺兴的腰侧越过，似乎想透过张艺兴看见边伯贤。

金珉锡的声音带着不赞同：“事实上，金俊勉提议我们放了边伯贤，金俊勉看着严厉，可是你知道的，在我们警局的小组中，最心软的其实是金队长了，一旦他发现一个人有可怜之处，或者不是完全错事，他就会心软，就想现在这样，他会因为边伯贤帮他收集了证据而忘记了边伯贤曾经杀过人叛过毒，边伯贤这么大的犯罪集团的头目他说放就放。”

金珉锡又望向张艺兴：“我先前送你回到边伯贤身边，就是知道你会完成你的任务，我果然没有看错人，艺兴，你的任务完成了，你现在可以回到警局了，边伯贤他该交给法律处理，你该清楚，做过的事错的就是错的，这对其他的人不公平。”

但是张艺兴仍站在原地，他挡在边伯贤身前的身体丝毫未动。

“那你是怎么知道我们在这艘船上的？”张艺兴问，其实张艺兴大概也能猜到，但是张艺兴在想尽办法拖延时间。

金珉锡不在乎他的这些小举动，顺着他意解答到：“是金俊勉帮了我，金俊勉虽然想放你们走，但是这事不是他一个人能决定的，这么多年，一直坚持的不只金俊勉一个人，我们组的所有人讨论的的出的选择，金俊勉不得不执行，他把定位器藏在了你们身上。”

张艺兴以为自己很谨慎了，他和边伯贤一起细致的讨论了离开的路线，但是总有那么那点他们没有想到，比如说他们的手机都已经检查过，不会有定位器之类的漏洞，可是没有想到，还有他们随身带着的背包，他也检查过他们的包里的东西，也检查过那个背包，不知道金俊勉是什么时候放了定位器，也许就是他从朴灿烈那里回来，金俊勉就在卧室，和边伯贤在一起。

在金珉锡身后的船舱到甲板的门后，张艺兴知道，必定会有不只一个警员藏在暗处举着枪指对着他们，他自己就在警局做过事，他知道金珉锡不会独身一人来抓捕边伯贤，金珉锡和他废话，不是为了边伯贤，只是为了和他共事这么长时间的他，金珉锡是真想他走回那条他们都认为正确的道路。

张艺兴背后的衣服被边伯贤扯着，边伯贤试图将张艺兴拉到他的身后，但是他坐在轮椅上，这双无用腿让他整个人都无能为力。

边伯贤在张艺兴身后对着金珉锡一字一顿地说：“我真该当时就杀了你。”

边伯贤的声音不大，但语气中的咬牙切齿清晰的映出边伯贤压制着的恨意，边伯贤恨极了金珉锡，恨极了现在这场景，更恨极了自己。

金珉锡听见边伯贤的怒声，他望向张艺兴的眼神近乎怜悯。

“你听见了吗？”金珉锡的话传进边伯贤的耳朵里，金珉锡是在和张艺兴说话，可是这话如同惊雷炸在边伯贤心上：“边伯贤是不会改变的，边伯贤的本质就是这样，他就是这样藐视法律，藐视人命，他又太过聪明，太过狡猾，他想要的就要不折手段，他可能会为了你收敛，但他也会欺骗你，隐瞒你，他完全有这样的能力。”

边伯贤想说不是这样，金珉锡在说谎，金珉锡根本不了解他，但是边伯贤发现自己一时竟无法反驳，他是这样的人吗？他是吗？

可是他确实是除了他的哥哥什么也不在乎，他想起他第一杀死的人，那个接近哥哥的小男孩，他到现在都只有庆幸没有后悔，他在某方面确实令人胆颤的冷血，这是他无法改变的本质。

边伯贤全身僵住，他的手指还紧紧抓住张艺兴的衣服，哥哥会离开他吗？会醒悟过来离开他吗？

但是张艺兴似乎像感受他的不安，或许是他手臂的颤抖泄露了他，张艺兴的手像后伸去抓住了他的手。

张艺兴直直的对上金珉锡的眼睛：“不用你说，我知道伯贤是什么样的人，没有人比更了解他。”

张艺兴说：“我愿意接纳他这样的人格，也愿意他一起背负惩罚。”

张艺兴手心的温度一直从边伯贤的手传到边伯贤的心脏，传到边伯贤全身的每一处血管，让边伯贤整个颤抖起来。

张艺兴说：“我不会把他们交给你，我也不会离开他。”

他说着，飞快的抽出藏在腰间的枪对准金珉锡。

他的眉眼泛着冷意：“现在让你们的人离开。”

金珉锡站在原地，既不回答他的要求又不畏惧他的枪口，金珉锡的眼神还是那样悲悯，好像张艺兴是个不知悔改的孩子，又像是一个他无法拯救悲剧，他又问了一遍：“你真的不把边伯贤交出来吗？”

边伯贤已经意识到危机，他太过惊惧，以至于只能失声对张艺兴喊：“不要这样——”

但是张艺兴决绝的向金珉锡扣动了扳机，他压动扳机的同一瞬间，金珉锡身后埋伏的警察发出的子弹击中他的肩膀，他的手臂一抖，手枪的子弹偏离轨道毫无威胁的打进船舱的铁板上。

张艺兴被打在肩上的子弹击的退后一步，他仍站在边伯贤身前，换了只手握枪，又要抬起枪，但是没等那把枪再次对准金珉锡，第二颗子弹打在他的另一边的肩上。

边伯贤的视线已经模糊了，他的大脑里在拼命的让他想办法阻止这局面，可是他自负聪明却也有这样绝望无力的时候。

他的身体被禁锢，金珉锡带来的人多的他们无力反抗，这败势他无法改变。

张艺兴已经摇摇欲坠了，这次他轻易的将张艺兴拉进他的轮椅上，张艺兴倒在他的腿上，短短几秒钟，张艺兴的身前已经炸开数朵血花，边伯贤的手臂很快被染红。

边伯贤突然想到，当他身为baekhyun时，临时之前这样受伤的是他，而无力哭泣的人是哥哥，那时哥哥是怎样的心情，会不会也像他一样心痛欲裂，肯定会的，重生一次，他仍觉得自己一错再错，要是稍微有一点进步的，唯一的收获就是他终于确定哥哥是真的爱着他，就算他是这样的人，哥哥爱他远胜过自己。

他的鼻尖顶着张艺兴发冷的脸庞，他吻着张艺兴的嘴唇。

他说：“就这样结束吧，哥哥，我做错了事，我愿意补偿。”

张艺兴闭上眼睛，说：“好。”

边伯贤推着轮椅，将他们带到甲板的护栏旁边，张艺兴站起身，艰难的抱着边伯贤翻越栏杆，金珉锡带来的人都停住了开枪，金俊勉站在原地看着张艺兴抱着边伯贤从栏杆上一跃而下。

蔚蓝的海被阳光照的金光闪闪，一望无际的大海，一望无际的天空，海鸥还在天空盘旋，鸣声反复不变的尖锐凄厉，海风吹刮着他们的脸颊，失重感有一瞬间的感觉像是在飞翔，砸进海面瞬间产生的剧痛让人眩晕，接着大量的海水涌向鼻腔口腔，海面之下是更幽暗的蓝色，水面透下来阳光照亮了他们从鼻口涌出的气泡。

他们拥抱着，不断下降下降……


End file.
